The Power of Sweet Carolinne
by IsisLes5
Summary: Nuestros Gleeks tienen poderes y son parte de la organización Directions y enfrentan a los Ocals de Carmel, con que oscuros secretos se encontraran en el camino, eventual Puckleberry :D
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos...nueva historia, llevo semanas con esta idea en la cabeza y necesito escribirla, ojala les guste :D

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>1<p>

MISION CON TRISTEZA

(Diciembre 17, 2015, Lima Ohio, Base William Mckenley, 11 pm)

Comando 1 y 2 en posición- se escucha una voz decir

Procedan- ordeno no otro que William Schuester

No es muy arriesgado sin ellos- pregunto preocupada Emma Pillsburry parada a su lado

No- dijo simplemente Will observando las pantallas enfrente de el…

Señor tenemos señal positiva- dijo Artie Abrams sentado frente a un panel de control, debajo de donde Will y Emma están parados- Los envio- pregunto mirándolo

Solo Flyer y Gigant- contesto Will y Artie asiente

Flyer y Gigant en movimiento- ordeno Artie…

…

_Ahora_- termino de decir Artie por el comunicador

Nos vemos perdedores- dijo burlescamente Santana Lopez y le tomo la mano a Finn Hudson y salieron volando por la ventanilla de la camioneta, mientras los otros cuatro en ella miran molestos…

Porque mierda ellos dos y no nosotros- pregunto Noah Puck Puckerman molesto

_Ordenes_- contesto Artie simplemente

No se para que vengo- se quejo Tina Cohen-Chang- Siempre me termino quedando en la camioneta- añadio aburrida

No eres la única- dijo Mike Chang y Tina lo mira y asiente y mira a los otros dos

Tienes razón- concedió

Dejen de quejarse- les dijo fríamente Quinn Fabray, que mira por la ventana del camioneta- Si no somos necesarios ahora ya lo seremos despues-

Lo que digas Q- dijo restándole importancia Puck y Quinn rola los ojos y sigue mirando por la ventana…como los hombres pelean en el hangar…

…

_Flyer_- dijo Will

Aquí- contesto Santana

_Suelta a Gigant en la puerta este_- ordeno

Sera un placer- respondió y miro a Finn- Estas listo- y el asiente y ella lo suelta…cae en la puerta parado…

_Gigant_- llamo Will

Si Señor- respondió Finn

_Abre el panel de control_-

Panel de control- pregunto Finn confundido

_La caja grande del lado derecho de la puerta_- añadio Will

Ok- dijo Finn y arranco la puerta de metal- Listo- añadio

_Ves el aparato blanco en el centro_- pregunto Will

Si, señor- respondió Finn

_Ponte los guantes de goma que Invent te dio_- y Finn obedece- _Ahora arrancalo y destruye el resto del panel_- ordeno Will

Ok- respondió Finn y arranco el aparato e hizo añicos de unos golpes el panel- Hecho Señor-

_Lo se_- respondió Will…y lo sabe porque la energía del lugar se evaporo- _Arroja el dispositvo como un balón de football y preparate para la batalla_- y al decir ello, varios hombres aparecieron rodeando Finn, el que arrojo el dispositivo y se puso a pelear con los sujetos…

…

Idiota- se quejo Santana logrando agarrar el aparato- Lo tengo- comunico

_Bien_- dijo simplemente Will- _Regresa a la base_- ordeno

Si señor- y se fue del lugar…

…

Invent envíalos- ordeno Will y Artie asiente

…

_Ice Queen, Puckester, Clipto y Gothin a moverse_- ordeno Artie

Ya era hora- exclamo Puck mientras los cuatro de la camioneta se bajan

_Gothin usa tu poder y ve hacia la puerta este_- ordeno Will

Hecho- dijo Tina haciéndose invisible y corriendo rápidamente hacia la puerta este

_Ice Queen y Puckester entren al hangar_- siguió Will

Ok- respondieron Quinn y Puck al mismo tiempo…y al bajarse de la camioneta Quinn empieza a crear hielo mientras camina y al llegar a la entrada del hangar empieza a crear una montaña de hielo…y Puck llega a su lado y empieza a lanzar bolas de fuego de sus manos…

_Clipto ya sabes que hacer_- recordó Will

Proteger y reagrupar- dijo Mike y salió detrás de Quinn y Puck y estirando su cuerpo empieza a alejar a sus compañeros de los enemigos…

Despues de unos 20 minutos la situación esta controlada, y los enemigos empiezan a arrancarse, por lo que todos salen del hangar, y Finn y Tina se les unen

_Puckester destruye el maldito lugar_- ordeno Will y Puck sonríe y toma un aparato de su bolso y lo lanza al lugar, y mientras aun esta en el aire de sus palmas le lanza fuego y estalla justo al caer en medio del hangar, haciendo explotar todo el lugar…por lo que todos se cubren, menos Puck que observa con una sonrisa…

Hecho- añadio

_Vuelvan a la base_- ordeno Will finalmente y corto la transmisión…

…

(Diciembre 18, 7 am)

Otro lugar que los Ocals logran construir en nuestro dominio destruido- pregunto el director Figgins sentado detrás de su escritorio

Asi es señor- respondió Will parado frente a su líder- Y tenemos el aparato central de conexión de la red de Carmel que esta siendo analizado por SmartOne y Electro- añadio

Bien- dijo Figgins complacido- Espero el informe de la misión y del aparato- añadio y Will asiente y se retira- William- y Will lo mira- Todo bien-

Si señor- confirmo Will- Porque no lo estaría- pregunto y Figgins lo observa y luego niega con la cabeza

Si necesitas algo estoy aquí- dijo simplemente Figgins

Lo se- dijo Will y se fue y al llegar a su oficina Emma esta ahí- Pasa algo-

No- le dijo Emma- Solo quería informarte que todos los demás llegaron- y Will asiente

Perdimos a alguien- pregunto Will sentándose en su silla detrás de su escritorio

No- respondió Emma- Heridos ahí, pero afortunadamente no perdimos a nadie-

Bien- dijo apoyándose en su respaldo

Will si…- empezó Emma

No- la corto Will- Puedes dejarme solo- le pidió sin mirarla

Si- dijo triste Emma y cerro la puerta de la oficina y despues de un rato Will pasa sus manos por su cara y mira su escritorio donde hay cinco portarretratos y toma uno, donde sale una pequeña niña con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro…

Mi princesa- dijo Will pasando su dedo por la cara de la pequeña- Hoy tendrías 22- añadio mientras una lagrima cae por su mejilla…y la puerta suena- VUELVA DESPUES- dijo molesto

SOY YO- y Will sonríe sacándose las lágrimas de la cara

PASA- dijo finalmente y la persona entra- Todos bien- pregunto

Todos bien- contesto Puck sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio y puso una botella de Jack Daniels encima del escritorio y Will se rie

De donde la sacaste- pregunto

Tengo mis maneras- dijo simplemente Puck mientras Will saca dos vasos plásticos de un cajón y los pone en el escritorio

No quiero saber, verdad- pregunto Will mientras Puck toma la botella de nuevo y sirve ambos vasos y Will toma uno

No- dijo tomando el suyo Puck- Entonces porque es el trago, por los últimos 20 malditos años que no la hemos tenido con nosotros, por los 22 que cumpliría hoy o por los últimos malditos 10- pregunto y Will mira los portarretratos

Por todo lo que dijiste- contesto finalmente y Puck asiente

Por nuestras Sweet Carolinne que donde quiera que este, estoy seguro que es mucho mejor que este maldito infierno- dijo Puck y Will asiente y ambos se beben sus tragos…

…

(Roqueríos al lado de un rio)

Una chica esta sentada en una roca mirando el horizonte, cuando el sol empieza a salir…

Ya amaneció- dijo alguien y la chica lo mira y asiente y vuelve a mirar el horizonte mientras la persona se sienta a su lado

Saldremos esta noche- pregunto la chica

Si- contesto simplemente la persona

Blaine- dijo la chica y la persona, Blaine, la mira- Algun dia dejaremos de escondernos y ya no tendremos miedo de nadie- añadio y miro el sol- Y el sol ya no será nuestro enemigo, sino un fiel amigo-

Ojala asi sea…- dijo Blaine mirando también el sol-... Rachel- añadio…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio, bueno, malo, o nada especial, de todas maneras subire el segundo capitulo pronto, pero diganme que piensan :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>2<p>

POLISONES

(Ohio, Carmel, Castillo Oclan)

Inaceptable- dijo una voz oscura

Lo sentimos mi señor- dijo un hombre arrodillado frente a un oscuro trono

Por supuesto que lo sienten y lo sentiran mas aun- dijo la voz- Beiste se encarga de sus castigos- añadio con maldad la voz- AHORA FUERA DE MI VISTA- grito y el hombre salió corriendo- Ahora mi querido Fiyero-

Si mi señor- dijo un hombre vestido de negro arrodillándose

Has que Goldsby corte la señal- ordeno la voz

Sus deseos son mis ordenes mi señor- dijo Fiyero y se levanta y se va a ir

Y- siguió la voz y Fiyero se detiene- Los polisones-

Esta controlado mi señor- aseguro Fiyero

Bien- dijo complacido la voz- Retirate- y Fiyero asiente y mira a una mujer que esta sentada a la derecha del trono, la cual lo observa y el le sonríe y finalmente se va…- Mi querida Cara-

Si- dijo en un susurro la mujer, Cara…

La coneja esta lista- pregunto

Lo estará- dijo Cara

Pronto espero- añadio la voz

Jamas te he decepcionado- dijo con convencimiento Cara

No, por eso confio en ti, mi amada Cara- dijo la voz…

…

(Ohio Lima, Secreta Montaña Berry 7pm)

Crees que podramos entrar otra vez por ese lugar o usamos el siguiente- pregunto Sam Evans mirando el mapa de la ciudadela que esta en una mesa…

El siguiente- dijo simplemente Blaine Anderson apunto el lugar- Si entran por el mismo tendrán problemas- y Sam asiente

Nos estamos quedando sin lugares- acoto Matt Rutherford mirando el mapa

Lo que significa que la siguiente vez debemos usar el laberinto- acoto Sam y Matt asiente

Preocupémonos por ello cuando sea la siguiente vez- les pidió Blaine y ambos asienten- Bien- añadio y mira alrededor- Donde esta Rachel- pregunto

Yo voy por ella- dijo Matt y los otros dos asienten y siguen viendo el mapa…mientras Matt encontró a Rachel Berry poniéndose sus guantes- Esta todo bien- le pregunto y la chica lo mira

Si, porque no lo estaría- pregunto Rachel

Has estado mas callada y pensativa de lo normal- le dijo Matt y ella asiente y toma el cinturón que estaba en la cama frente a ella y se lo coloca- Rach-

Estoy bien Matt- le aseguro y lo mira- Solo ruego todos los dias porque esto termine y podamos decirles a los niños que estamos a salvo- añadio

Lo mismo pido yo- le dijo Matt acercándosele

Y además que alguna dia también dejemos de estar solos en esta batalla- añadio Rachel

De cierta forma no lo estamos- dijo Matt- Directions esta haciendo cosas en contra de los Ocals-

Si, pero sus prioridades no son las correctas, ni tampoco sus tácticas- dijo molesta

Lo se- dijo Matt- Por eso nos somos sus aliados- y Rachel asiente- Pero deja de pensar en ello si, tenemos una misión esta noche- y ella asiente y el le toma la mano y ambos van donde Blaine y Sam, y el ultimo esta listo…

Listos para molestar a los Ocals- pregunto Sam y Matt y Rachel asienten y se despiden de Blaine…

Suerte- les dijo Blaine y ambos se esfumaron- Pronto- y miro la fotografía de un hombre de lentes- Todos se darán cuenta que tenias razón tio-

…

(Dias despues, Base William Mckenley, Sala de Reuniones)

Que tienen para decirnos SmartOne y Electro- pregunto el director Figgins por la pantalla del otro extremo de la sala de reuniones, mientras, el resto, Will, Puck, Santana, Mike, Tina, Quinn, Finn, Artie, Emma, y Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson, Mercedes Jones y Sue Sylvester, están sentados en la gran mesa…pero…

SmartOne- llamo Artie, la que se mira las uñas- BRITTANY S. PIERCE- le grito y ella lo mira

Que- pregunto confundida, mientras a su lado Kurt Hummel rola los ojos

Britt el director Figgins quiere que empieces a explicarle que descubrimos- le dijo Kurt y ella lo mira y asiente

Ok- dijo ella finalmente, mientras todos sonríen- Bien la cajita que Fi…-

Gigant- la interrumpio Kurt y Brittany asiente

Recupero y Flyer…- siguió, y pauso y se puso seria- Los nombres son estúpidos y no quiero decirlos, aunque el mio es super- dijo feliz

Esta bien Brittany- le aseguro Will y ella le sonríe y asiente

Ok, como dije la cajita que recupero Finn y Santana nos trajo es un dispositivo de conexión- siguió Brittany- Y Kurt rastreo la señal-

La cual fue cortada, exactamente dos horas despues de tener en posición el dispositivo- acoto Kurt y Brittany asiente

Lo que quiere decir, que los super malos están algo lentos- añadio

Lo que es bueno para nosotros- dijo Finn

No- dijo tristemente Kurt- Si hubiera tenido mas tiempo hubiera podido llegar al centro primario y hubiera tenido acceso a la conexión central y haber destruido Carmel desde adentro- añadio- Lo siento-

Esta bien Electro- aseguro Figgins- Ahora que descubrieron en el dispositivo y en el tiempo en que estuvimos en sus redes- pregunto

Mucho y nada- les dijo Kurt

Pero lo mucho es super interesante- dijo Brittany- Sobre todo porque tienen enemigos y no somos nosotros- y todos están confundidos- Todos los dispositivos de los malos graban lo que los otros dispositivos ven, y luego van a la central- siguió y todos asienten entendiendo- Y este no era la excepción-

Y por suerte pude acceder a datos que tenia grabados y uno es muy interesante- dijo sonriendo Kurt y una pantalla detrás de ellos empezó a bajar y un reproductor apareció…

Pues resulta- siguió Brittany- Que los malos desde hace tres años tienen dos enemigos-

Dos- pregunto Quinn sorprendida

Sip, dos- aseguro Britt- Hace tres años, tres personas lograron cruzar la frontera que divide Carmel y Lima- y todos están choqueados…

Rompieron en la ciudadela de Carmel- pregunto Puck y Brittany y Kurt asienten- Eso es malditamente imposible- dijo sorprendido- Nosotros lo intentamos y muchos fallecieron en el intento- y Will asiente sorprendido también…

Lo sabemos- dijo Kurt- Pero no sabemos como lo hacen, pero lo han hecho muchas veces durante estos últimos tres años- añadio

Y no han hecho nada para atraparlos- pregunto Sue

Por supuesto que si- aseguro Britt- Pero son super buenos y no se dejan atrapar y además los malos los pierden al volver a Lima-

Son de aquí- pregunto Santana sorprendida

Lo son- siguió Brittany- Y lo mas impresionante es que no siempre entran en la ciudadela por el mismo lugar, son super escurridizos e inteligentes tan bien, no tanto como yo, pero lo suficiente para que los malos no los atrapen- añadio sonriendo

Y que han hecho en Carmel- pregunto Burt y todos lo miran- Digo porque debe haber una razón para la que entren a la ciudadela- y todos asienten

No sabemos que buscan- confeso Kurt- Pero sea lo que sea, los Ocals ya se están hartando de ellos-

Los llaman los Outsiders- les conto Britt- Ya que saben que no son parte de Directions-

Como saben- pregunto Tina

Porque sus tácticas no son nada similares a las nuestras- dijo Brittany- Son cautelosos y el hecho que hayan podido entrar es una señal que no son de los nuestros-

Por supuesto- entendió Puck y todos lo miran- Si fueran de los nuestros hubiéramos usado lo que saben y los hubiéramos destruido desde adentro desde hace mucho- añadio y todos asienten

Dijiste que son tres- pregunto Will y Britt y Kurt asienten- Como saben-

Quieren verlos- preguntaron al mismo tiempo y todos asienten- Reproduccion- dijo Kurt…

Y el video empieza a reproducirse, la imagen es en blanco y negro, y se ve un monton de soldados Ocals reunidos y en menos de segundos están en el suelo y una persona se para frente a los caidos y tiene el cabello claro y se agacha y toma algo de uno de los soldados y desaparece…

Alto- dijo Kurt y mira a los demás- El es uno, lo bautizamos como Flash o Spaider, es veloz- y todos asienten- Reproduccion- dijo de nuevo…

Ahora en el video, alguien aparece corriendo en velocidad normal, pero rápido igualmente, mientras los soldados le disparan, pero no lo lastiman, ya que aparece y desaparece mientras corre…

Alto- dijo Brittany esta vez y mira a todos- El es Friss, el desaparece asi que tenemos la teoría de que es por el que pueden entrar, pero…-

No es suficiente- dijo Carole y todos la miran- El se tele transporta, pero la fortificación de la ciudadela de Carmel tiene repelentes contra los tele transportadores, todos lo sabemos por lo que le sucedió a Ignus- y todos asienten tristes, es parte de los que fallecieron intentado entrar a Carmel…

Exacto- dijo Brittany- Reproduccion- añadio

Y ahora el video muestra a alguien de espaldas y despues desaparece y la imagen cambia y muestra despues tres personas que aparecen de espaldas y en segundos desaparecen y la pantalla se va a negro…

Eso es todo- pregunto Quinn y Brittany y Kurt asiente- Y que hace el otro-

Otra- dijo Puck y todos lo miran- Es una chica-

Puck tiene razón- dijo Will- Es una chica-

Lo es- dijo Britt- Y no tenemos ni la menor idea de que es lo que hace-

Según lo que vimos de ella- siguió Kurt- Nada indica que es lo que hace- añadio

De donde salieron estos tres- pregunto Sue mirando a Will quien se encoge de hombros sorprendido y confundido igual que ella

Necesitamos encontrar a estos chicos- dijo Figgins y todos lo miran- Los Ocals los considera sus enemigos, y los enemigos de mis enemigos son mis amigos, y saben algo que es muy útil- y todos asienten

Por donde empezamos- pregunto Finn

Un paso delante de ustedes- dijo Kurt y todos lo miran- Brittany sabia que el director querria a estos tres, asi que calculo según los datos de los Ocals que los tres volverán alla a finales de la semana-

Pero como sabremos cuando salgan y donde saldrán- pregunto Quinn

El laberinto- dijo Brittany simplemente y todos la miran como si estuviera loca- Es el único lugar donde ningún malo a pisado, el lugar mas fácil de perder a los enemigos-

Tienes razón- concedió Will- Pero es también un peligroso lugar ya que es muy fácil perderse-

Si- concedió Brittany- Pero para eso me tienen a mi y a San-

A mi- dijo Santana confundida

Volar por sobre el laberinto- dijo simplemente Brittany y todos asienten

Bien, entonces además de Santana quien mas va- pregunto Tina

Consideramos que por Friss, Flyer es la indicada para encargarse de el- dijo Kurt- Y Ice Queen de Spaider-

Y de la chica- siguió Brittany- Puckester y Gigant pueden encargarse de ella-

Concuerdo- dijo Figgins- Preparense- y todos asienten…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ok, se que esta historia es un poco extraña y todo, pero eventualmente entenderan que sucede :) beshitos y comenten :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :)...

Mybell-82, gracias por ser la primera o primero en comentar :D, me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capitulo...

anon, quien quiera que seas, no importa que el español no sea tu primer idioma, te entendi perfectamente, y ojala te guste este capitulo...

gleek, gracias, me alegra que te encantara y que la encontraras original, me dejas con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro :D,

puckleberry love, si quieres que Rachel y Puck ya se conozcan, te va a gustar este y el proximo capitulo :D...

Espero que a todos les guste este capitulo, beshitos y recuerden que Glee no me pertenece :(, porque si me perteneciera Puckleberry seria una realidad hace mucho tiempo :D

* * *

><p>3<p>

OUTSIDERS VS DIRECTIONS

(Montaña Secreta Berry, Viernes, 6 pm)

Podras hacerlo- le pregunto Blaine a Rachel quien mira el mapa

Si- aseguro y lo miro- Ire a terminar de arreglarme- y Blaine asiente y ella se va y Blaine mira a Matt

Confio en ella, pero…-

Haremos lo nuestro y la protegeremos- aseguro Matt y Sam asiente

Lo se- dijo Blaine- Terminen de arreglarse- y ambos chicos asienten- Si dios quiere esta será la ultima vez-

(Rato despues)

Rach- y ella mira a Matt- Cuando será el dia que confies en nosotros- añadio mirando sus manos

Confio en ustedes- le aseguro Rachel mirándose las manos con guantes- Pero esto es mio- y lo miro- Y me gusta saber que tengo algo para mi solamente- añadio- Lamento si ello lastima tus sentimientos Matt-

No me lastima, creeme lo entiendo- le aseguro sonriéndole

Chicos- y ambos miran a Sam- Estamos en la hora- y ambos asienten y se miran los tres y sonríen y despues se ponen serios y asienten…

…

(Ohio, Lima, Base William Mckenley, Oficina Will)

Aun no puedo creer que estos tres existan- dijo Puck sentado frente a su lider y amigo

Ni yo y mas aun que recién sepamos de ellos- le dijo Will y Puck asiente y el intercomunicador de Will suena y el aprieta el botón- Si- pregunto

_Señor, nuestros miradores reportan movimiento fuera del laberinto_- dijo la voz de Artie y Puck y Will se miran

Que no hagan nada- ordeno Will y miro a Puck- Van a entrar por el laberinto- añadio mientras ambos salen de la oficina

Asi parece- concedió Puck- Lo que significa que lo conocen mejor que nosotros-

Tenemos a Brittany, no me preocupa el conocimiento del laberinto- dijo Will

Que te preocupa entonces- le pregunto Puck

Que saben cosas a las que nuestra visión ha estado nublada y contra los Ocals no podemos darnos el lujo de no saber algo- le dijo Will y Puck asiente- Y además mi gran pregunta es porque rayos no vinieron a nosotros- y Puck asiente entendiendo a que se refiere y ambos llegan a la sala de operaciones…

Actualízame- ordeno Will

El movimiento fue registrado hace 10 minutos- le dijo Artie- Y los miradores siguieron el movimiento, pero…-

El laberinto- termino Will y Artie asiente- Dime que Flyer esta lista-

Lo esta y ya esta dentro- dijo Artie y Will asiente- Brittany la esta guiando- y miran a la chica hablando por el comunicador, mas bien esta susurrando

Abre un segundo puerto- ordeno Will y Artie asiente y Will mira a Puck- Ve con Finn y Quinn y por ningún motivo los lastimen-

No hay problema- le aseguro Puck y ambos chocaron los puños y Puck se fue

Canal abierto señor- dijo Artie

Flyer-

_Señor_- contesto Santana

Los viste-

_Si_- contesto Santana y Will sonríe- _Pero al igual que en el video como aparecieron, desaparecieron_-

Esta bien- aseguro Will- Ahora hay que esperar, apenas los veas sabes que hacer-

_Lo se señor_- aseguro Santana…

…

(Ohio, Carmel, Pasadizos Corners)

CORRE- grito Sam y Rachel se puso a correr a toda velocidad y alguien le tomo el brazo y al ver es Matt y ambos desaparecieron y aparecieron en el punto de encuentro…

Vamos Sammy- susurro Rachel y unos segundos despues una brisa le movio el cabello y al ver Sam esta apoyado en la pared

Me demore mucho- pregunto sonriendo y Rachel le sonríe y Matt rola los ojos

Manos- ordeno Matt y los tres se toman las manos y vuelven al laberinto y se sueltan y se miran y se largan a reir

Viste sus caras- pregunto Sam divertido y Matt rola los ojos

Sam siempre dices lo mismo- le dijo- Y no, no se las vimos idiota traen mascaras- añadio

Bueno les viste los ojos, entonces- continuo Sam, mientras Rachel se rie- Sorpresa total, hermano- dijo emocionado y Rachel se sigue riendo, hasta que se paro en seco y se puso seria…

No estamos solos- susurro y ambos la miran

De que hablas- pregunto Sam confundido, mientras ella mira para todos lados

Rach- la llamo Matt, y de pronto siente que alguien mas esta allí y al mirar hacia arriba…- Oh- entendió Matt y Sam lo mira y mira hacia donde el mira y sonríe

Genial- dijo con una sonrisa divertida Sam

Hola- los saludo la persona voladora frente a ellos, Santana (eso ellos no lo saben)

El Angel en persona- dijo Matt y Santana lo mira confundida

No esta sola- susurro Rachel y los otros dos entienden

Ya era hora que Directions nos hiciera frente- dijo Sam- Sera divertido- y Matt asiente mientras Rachel mira a Santana…

Vamos a conversar niños- dijo Santana tranquilamente bajando al suelo- Les parece-

Tu no quieres conversar- le dijo Matt- El angel no conversa solo ataca- y Santana esta confundida

Angel- pregunto

Sabemos mucho de ustedes, pero ustedes no saben nada de nosotros- le dijo Sam

Punto cero- susurro Rachel y ambos asienten y Santana esta exasperada

Saben que si no hablan conmigo por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas- les advirtio

Por las malas- dijo Sam simplemente y se echo a correr por el lado izquierdo del laberinto, y Santana lo mira, por lo que Rachel aprovecho de correr por el lado derecho y Santana al mirar a los otros dos, pero solo Matt esta ahí, el que mueve su mano en señal de saludo…

Hola- le dijo Matt, mientras ella lo mira sorprendida- Adios- añadio sonriendo y cerrándole un ojo desapareció…

Mierda- siseo Santana y se puso a volar- Los tres están en movimiento- comunico

…

Puckester y Gigant en movimiento- comunico Puck- Britt guíame-

_Ok_- dijo tranquila Brittany

…

Sam sigue corriendo hasta que se resbala…y choca contra una pared…

Mierda- siseo y al tocar el piso con sus manos sonríe- Frio- susurro

No te escaparas de mi- le dijo Quinn y el la mira y sonríe y se para con apoyo de la pared y la mira

Eres mas hermosa de lo que dicen- le dijo Sam sonriéndole y Quinn lo mira

Y tu no eres lo suficientemente bueno como para escaparte de mi- le dijo Quinn sonriendo y Sam se rie

Tienes razón, Ice Queen- concedió Sam y ella lo mira sorprendida mientras el saca algo de su saco y se los pone en los pies- El punto es que sabia que serias tu la que vendría detrás de mi, el dia que Directions viniera por nosotros- añadio

A que te refieres- le pregunto confundida Quinn

Que mejor que el hielo y una bella mujer para detener a un veloz chico como yo- le dijo Sam simplemente- Y por ello estoy mas que preparado- y con eso se puso a patinar en el hielo y Quinn lo mira sorprendida- Chao- le dijo sonriéndole y con eso salió disparado…

RAYOS- siseo Quinn y lo persigue…

…

Wow- exclamo Kurt, despues de haber escuchado la conversación de Quinn y Spaider…

Ven, son inteligentes- dijo Brittany animada y todos asienten y Will también esta sorprendido de lo que los chicos saben…

…

Rachel sigue corriendo, y aun le falta para llegar al punto de encuentro, pero de pronto se paro en seco…mientras una bola de fuego llega frente a ella y ella la observa fascinada y acerca su mano y siente el calor que emana de la bola…

Se te acabo el camino princesa- dijo una ruda voz y Rachel deja de mirar la bola y ve que alguien se le empieza a acercar- De aquí no pasas-

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y Puckleberry tiene su primer encuentro...y que dicen la atrapa o se escapa?... si quieren saber haganme saber que les parecio este capitulo...<p>

Beshitos para todos :D


	4. Chapter 4

Estoy super HAPPY de que les guste esta historia, les agradezco sus comentarios...

darknashecullen, gracias y no te preocupes por no comentar antes, me alegra saber que te deje con la intriga respecto al encuentro, porque esa era la idea :D

anon, ya veras con este capitulo que pasara con Rachel y la trampa que le pusieron, y respecto a lo que esta pasando en Carmel no puedo decirte es parte de la trama, por lo que tendras que esperar, lo mismo para saber quien da las ordenes, pero gracias por comentar...

Mybell-82, gracias por comentar de nuevo y me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, y respecto al poder de Rachel, no puedo revelarlo, lo que si puedo decir es que ella es GENIAL y PODEROSA, al nivel de Puck, y tambien que conocer su poder sera un desafio para todos los de Directions ;) y que a medida que avance la historia veras las demostraciones de su poder :)

puckleberry love, me alegra que te gustara, pero lo corto del encuentro tiene sus razones :), sigue leyendo y sigue haciendome saber si te gusta o no :)

Jess Lilith, gracias por considerar esta historia original, creo que entre los fics en español lo es :)...

En fin chicos gracias a todos, y ahora les dejo el siguiente capitulo, ojala les guste ;)...y les recuerdo que Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>4<p>

PUNTO CERO

(Ohio, Lima, Laberinto de ruinas)

Rachel mira al dueño de la bola de fuego- Puckester- dijo ella finalmente y el sonríe

Asi que me conoces- dijo Puck

Quien no ha oído hablar del dueño del fuego rojo- añadio Rachel

Entonces si sabes de mi, también debes saber que no tienes salida- añadio seguro Puck

Siempre hay salida- aseguro Rachel y el la mira y sonríe

No lo creo- aseguro Puck y Rachel sintio como dos manos la tomaron y la elevaron y Puck la mira- Eres nuestra ahora preciosa- le dijo mientras Finn la tiene elevada, mientras ella lo mira fijamente a el, pero sin emoción alguna en su rostro, y Puck que la miraba niega con la cabeza y mira a su amigo- Bajala- ordeno y Finn la bajo- Vamos a ponerle las esposas- y Finn suelta a Rachel…

Pero en vez de ponerle las esposas se le lanza encima a Puck…- Que mierda- siseo Puck cayendo de espaldas con Finn encima

Siempre hay salida- le repitió Rachel mirándolos y luego salió corriendo sonriendo…

Finnessa quitate de encima- le ordeno Puck, pero Finn sigue encima de el- MIERDA- grito Puck y despues escucha una melodiosa risa lo que lo puso tenso…- Caro- susurro, pero luego niega con la cabeza…- Me estoy volviendo loco- susurro

Puck- pregunto Finn confundido y Puck lo mira- Que hago encima de ti- le pregunto confundido

No tengo ni la menor idea- le dijo calmado Puck- Pero ahora quitate que la chica se nos escapo- y Finn asiente y ambos se levantan y la siguen- En serio no tienes idea de cómo terminaste encima mio- le pregunto mientras corren…y Finn se pone pensativo…

No, todo lo que recuerdo es la bola de fuego que creaste frente a la chica y despues estar encima de ti- le dijo Finn y Puck asiente

Esa chica tiene poderes mentales o algo- concluyo Puck y tomo su comunicador- La chica es mental, Will-

_Es peligrosa entonces_- dijo Will- _Tengan cuidado_- advirtió…

…

Rachel llega al punto de encuentro…y a los segundos Sam se le une con una sonrisa en el rostro y ella lo mira- Ice Queen- le dijo divertido a Rachel- A ti-

Puckester y Gigant- le dijo Rachel

Wow- exclamo Sam y Rachel asiente- No saben nada de nosotros- y Rachel asiente de nuevo- Cuanto tenemos antes de que B se desespere-

15 minutos- le informo Rachel y el asiente- Vamos Matty- susurro

…

DEJA DE DESAPARECER- grito Santana, mientras Matt se rie y ambos ven a los otros dos y Matt corre hacia ellos, mientras los demás también llegan y Santana baja…- MALDITOS-

Calmate Flyer- le pidió Quinn

Ademas los tenemos- dijo Puck seguro, al tener a los tres chicos frente de ellos, y los demás asienten

Flyer- dijo Matt y los de Directions lo miran- Asi te dicen- y Santana asiente- Me gusta mas Angel- y Santana se pone colorada

IMBECIL- le grito avergonzada, mientras Puck, Finn y Quinn están sorprendidos por que el chico hizo que Santana se pusiera colorada

Calmate Flyer- le pidio de nuevo Quinn y miro a los tres chicos- Sera mejor que se rindan-

Porque seria eso- le pregunto Sam confundido

Por si no se dan cuenta- siguió Finn- No tienen salida- añadio mirando alrededor

Ice Queen haz lo tuyo- dijo Puck y Quinn asiente, y los tres chicos sonríen…pero no pasa nada…- Ice Queen- repitió Puck…y Quinn se concentra…

No puedo- dijo finalmente sorprendida y los otros tres la miran- QUE MIERDA PASA CON MIS PODERES- grito y Sam y Matt se rien y ella los mira enfurecida- PUCK DESTRUYELOS- grito y Puck asiente y trata de hacer fuego, pero no puede…

Que mierda- siseo y Sam y Matt se siguen riendo y Puck mira a Santana- Trata de volar- y ella asiente y lo trata pero no puede elevarse…- Que mierda sucede-

Punto cero- dijo Rachel y todos los de Directions la miran- Parece que su estratega olvido mencionárselos-

De que hablas- le pregunto Quinn confundida

Existen ciertos lugares en este laberinto, llamados los puntos ceros- continuo Rachel- Y ningún poder originario de los elementos de la naturaleza funcionan- les explico- Tu poder viene del agua, el de ella del aire- dijo mirando a Santana y miro a Puck- Y el tuyo no necesitas que te lo diga- dijo acercándose a ellos

Pero el mio no- entendió Finn al aun sentir su fuerza y Rachel asiente- Mala idea- y se acerco a ella, pero sin que pudiera hacer nada, Rachel lo golpeo en el pecho y lo mando lejos…

Tu tienes malas ideas- susurro Rachel, mientras los otros tres la miran sorprendidos y se acerca a sus amigos- Fue un placer conocerlos- les dijo

Adios- dijeron los otros dos chicos y en segundos desaparecieron…y Santana, Quinn y Puck miran el lugar donde los tres chicos estaban parados antes en silencio, mientras Finn se queja y Santana corre a ayudarlo…

Que mierda paso- dijo Puck atonito

…

(Horas mas tarde, Base William Mckenley)

Me duele- se quejo Finn

Cariño- le pidió Carole- Estoy tratando de curarte quedate quieto- le pidió y el asiente

Esos tres jugaron con nosotros como quisieron- dijo molesta Santana y miro a Artie- COMO ES QUE NO NOS DIJISTE DE LOS TALES PUNTOS CEROS- y Artie sube sus manos en señal de rendicion...

Los olvidamos- confeso Brittany arrepentida- Estaba mas preocupada porque no se perdieran en el laberinto y además no sabia que ellos sabían- y miro a Will- Lo siento-

Esta bien- le aseguro- Subestimamos a esos chicos, al igual como lo han hecho los Ocals- y todos asienten

Saben mucho de nosotros- dijo Quinn- Y nosotros no sabemos nada de ellos, especialmente de la chica- añadio y Will asiente

Su poder es mental- dijo Puck

Y como explicas que lanzara a Finn al otro lado de la galaxia con UNA MALDITA MANO- le pregunto Santana molesta y Puck la mira pensativo y finalmente se encoge de hombros en señal de que no sabe…

Igualmente sacamos algo positivo del encuentro- dijo Tina y todos la miran confundidos- Al hacerles frente corrieron de nosotros, lo que significa que nos consideran sus enemigos, no aliados-

T, tiene razón- concedió Brittany

Pero la pregunta es porque- dijo molesto Will y todos lo miran- Hemos asegurado Lima, y peleado contra los Ocals estos últimos 10 años y mantenido a nuestra gente viva y segura, que hace que esos tres no confíen en nosotros-

Esa es la pregunta del millón- dijo Sue y todos asienten

Debemos averiguar quienes son- siguió Will

Como- pregunto Mike confundido- No ahí…- se detuvo y miro a Britt- Dime que-

Si- respondió Britt y Mike sonrie

Que- pregunto confundida Quinn

Tenemos sus caras solo que hay ponerlas en la computadora y averiguar quienes son- le dijo Mike sonriendo

Mi programa los hara pequeños y los buscara en las antiguas bases de datos y sabremos sus nombres- explico Brittany- Pero llevara tiempo- y todos entienden

Tiempo- siguió Will y todos lo miran- Que usaremos para rastrearlos y por medio de los videos grabados aprender como actúan, y estar listos para nuestro próximo encuentro- y todos asienten…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio, los Outsiders se arrancaron de los Directions, lo que debia pasar ya que esto era solo para que se conocieran, y en el siguiente conoceremos un poco mas a lo Outsiders :)<p>

Haganme saber que les parecio el capitulo, y prometo tratar de subir pronto el siguiente :)


	5. Chapter 5

Solo un par de comentarios, pero me hacen feliz igualmente :), y Vale gracias por tu comentario y respecto a NY, casi todo nuevo, prometo que pronto actualizare, estoy algo atascada en unos capitulos, por no he continuado :)

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>5<p>

OUTSIDERS EN FAMILIA

(Secreta Montaña Berry, 8 am)

Buenos dias- saludo Sam llegando a la cocina

Buenos dias Sam- lo saludo Blaine y Matt respondió con un sonido- Dormiste bien-

Si, pero soñé con hielo- dijo adormilado

Ice Queen- le dijo Matt y Sam asiente

Es mas bella de lo que había escuchado- dijo Sam sonriendo y Blaine niega con la cabeza- Por cierto y Rach-

Se levanto temprano como siempre y salió a correr- le contesto Blaine y Sam asiente

Buenos- saludo una dulce voz y al ver es una niña, que esta en pijamas

Hola Melody- le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa a la pequeña- Hambre- y ella asiente- Estan todos despiertos-

Sip- contesto la niña sonriendo

Ok- le dijo Blaine- Ve que ya les llevare el desayuno- y la niña asiente y sale corriendo y los tres chicos sonríen, y Matt ayuda a Blaine con los desayunos, mientras Sam come el suyo…

…

Rachel esta sentada en las rocas tomando agua de su botella y mira el rio y deja la botella a un lado y se levanta y se saca la ropa, quedando solo en su ropa interior y se lanza al agua…bajo el agua lo primero que ve es la bola de fuego de la noche anterior…y sale a la superficie y se pone a nadar…y vuelve a sumergirse…y un extraño recuerdo la innunda…

_Mia- una pequeña voz de niña dice_

_No, es mia- un voz de un niño dice- Pero puedo compartirla contigo-_

_Ouch- dijo la voz de la niña- Eso dolio- suena con pena_

_Te lastimaste- pregunto la voz de niño preocupado- Lo siento- se disculpo- No llores, si, sonríe-_

_NO_RACHEL!- Rachel escucho que alguien la llama y salió a la superficie y al ver es una niña, de unos trece años, con el cabello marron y los ojos de color ambar- Sabia que te encontraría aquí- añadio la niña sonriendo y Rachel también le sonríe y nada a la orilla del rio y se levanta- Ten- dijo la niña extendiéndole una toalla

Gracias- le dijo Rachel tomándola- Ya desayunaron- pregunto mientras se seca y se envuelve con la toalla

Si- le contesto la niña- Ya que Sammy no ayudo con el desayuno, esta ayudando a vestir a los niños y Stacy a las niñas, ya que me ofreci a venir a buscarte- y Rachel asiente

Ok, entonces vamos- dijo Rachel y la niña asiente

(Mas tarde)

Ok, salgan- ordeno Rachel y 5 niños, 3 varones y 2 niñas salieron corriendo de la habitación donde están- Ustedes también- dijo mirando a los otros 4 mas grandes, 2 niñas y 2 varones

Me voy- dijo uno de los niños- Saldran despues- les pregunto a los otros tres y asienten- Ok- y miro a Rachel- Cuanto tenemos-

Matt les enseñara football despues de almuerzo, asi que tienen hasta el almuerzo- le contesto Rachel

Ok, gracias Rach- y ella asiente

De nada Damian- y con eso el chico salió y Rachel mira a los otros tres- Sucede algo-

Queremos saber si falta mucho- dijo una niña rubia de ojos azules

Aun no sabemos Stacy- le dijo sinceramente Rachel y se levanto y se acerco a los tres niños- Se que es difícil, para todos lo es, pero debemos tener paciencia-

Y que hay de los demás- pregunto el niño, es rubio y de ojos azules- Los que están…-

STEVIE- lo paro la voz de Sam y todos lo miran y el se acerca negando con la cabeza- No hablen de eso, ok-

Pero los otros lo recuerdan- dijo la misma niña que fue a buscar a Rachel

A que te refieres con que lo recuerdan, Sarah- le pregunto preocupada Rachel

A que Damian y yo hablamos- respondió Stevie- Y el recuerda algunas cosas-

Bueno eso es algo normal de su parte- dijo Sam y Rachel lo mira- Finalmente cuando lo liberaron tenia 10- y Rachel asiente

Ademas- siguió Stacy y Rachel y Sam la miran- A veces cuando Susan o Melody tienen una pesadilla es por ello-

Nicky, Jhony y Pete también- les conto Sarah- Y queremos que termine- añadio

Crean nos nosotros también lo queremos- les dijo Rachel- Pero como les dije debemos tener paciencia y rezar por los otros- y los tres chicos asienten- Y si siguen teniendo pesadillas los mas pequeños avísennos- y los tres vuelven a asentir

Y respecto a Damian- pregunto Stevie, preocupado por su mejor amigo y Sam le sonríe

No te preocupes enano- le aseguro- Hablare con el-

Ok- dijo Stevie- Gracias hermano- y Sam asiente

Ahora vayan a divertirse y tengan cuidado- ordeno Rachel sonriéndoles y los tres asienten y salen de la habitación y ella mira a Sam- Debemos decirle a Matt y Blaine- y Sam asiente y ambos van a hablar con sus amigos…y despues de contarles…

Es lógico que Damian recuerde- concedió Blaine- Aunque sean fragmentos y si bien es mayor ahí que vigilarlo- pauso- Y a los pequeños con mayor razón- y Rachel asiente

Según los libros de papa- dijo- Si no ponemos atención a las señales de los niños, pueden desarrollar trastornos psicológicos-

Sus edades fluctúan entre los 4 y 6- dijo Blaine- Asi si hay que poner mayor atención en ellos-

Según sabemos, Melody y Nicky tienen 4, Jhony 5 y Pete y Susan 6- pregunto Matt y los otros tres asienten- Son demasiado pequeños- dijo golpeando el meson en el que esta apoyado y Rachel le pone una mano en el brazo

Calma- le pidió- Enfureciéndonos no los ayudara en nada- le recordó y Matt asiente

Aun asi Rach, esos malditos…- siguió Matt y Rachel asiente

Nos sentimos igual- dijo Sam y los demás lo miran- Pero pensar en ello no ayudara a los niños, ahora somos todo lo que tienen y por ello debemos preocuparnos, empezando con el almuerzo y la clase de football- añadio y todos asienten…y ponen a trabajar en el almuerzo, mientras Sam vigila a los niños y juega con ellos…

Despues del almuerzo y de reposar escuchando un cuento que les leyó Rachel, todos salieron a aprender football y Sam a estar con las niñas para vitorear a los niños…mientras Rachel le ayuda a Blaine con la cocina…

Empezaste a revisar lo que trajimos anoche- le pregunto Rachel

Si, pero es muy arriesgado hacerlo de dia, por la señal de Carmel- le contesto Blaine y Rachel asiente- Y que has pensado respecto al encuentro que tuvieron ayer con Directions- le pregunto

Que no tienen idea de nada- dijo Rachel simplemente- Y que somos mejores que ellos- dijo sonriendo y Blaine se rie…

Finalmente llego la hora de dormir para los niños, y mientras Rachel, Matt y Sam conversan en la cocina, Blaine esta en su laboratorio, observando y analizando el aparato de tres piezas que sus amigos trajeron…

(Mas tarde…12 am)

Saa- dijo una pequeña voz tocando el brazo de alguien- Saa- llamo de nuevo y la persona despierta

Mel- pregunto Sarah mirando a la niña

Malo- dijo la niña haciendo puchero y con lagrimas en su carita

Tuviste otro mal sueño- le pregunto suavemente Sarah y la niña asiente- Ven aquí- y la ayudo a subirse a la cama y la abraza- Nada de lo que viste es real, Mel, ok- y la niña asiente tiritando en sus brazos- Tienes frio-

Sip- susurro la pequeña

Ok, vamos al baño a lavar tu carita y por algo abrigado al deposito, te parece- le propuso Sarah y la niña asiente y Sarah se baja con la pequeña en brazos y luego la pone en el suelo y le da la mano y ambas salen de la habitación…

Mientras en el laboratorio de Blaine, el, Rachel, Sam y Matt están juntos observando el aparato…y despues de un rato…

Juntemos las piezas- dijo Blaine y los otros tres asienten y cada uno toma una y las juntan en el medio, y se siente una vibración y el aparato emite una onda que los envía a los cuatro a volar contra la muralla, y al reincorporarse, desde el suelo miran el aparato que gira en medio del laboratorio…y un temblor se siente en la casa…

Y Sarah que esta con Melody en el deposito poniéndole un chaleco mas abrigado, cuando siente el temblor, y Melody se abraza a su pierna asustada

Que sucede- susurro Sarah agachándose y abrazando a Melody…

Mientras en el laboratorio, el aparato empieza a brillar y fuego azul sale del aparato y se eleva al cielo…

Fiyero- susurro Rachel

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>6<p>

FUEGO, PARTE 1

(Montaña Secreta Berry, Laboratorio)

Nos tendieron una maldita trampa- dijo furioso Matt, mientras los cuatro se levantan del suelo

No podemos pensar en eso ahora- razono Rachel- Debemos movernos y sacar a todos de aquí- y los otros tres asienten- Blaine encárgate del laboratorio- y el asiente y empieza a sacar las cosas y Rachel mira a Matt- Saca a los niños, ya sabes donde llevarlos- y el asiente y desaparece y Rachel mira a Sam…

Los bolsos de emergencia de todos yo los saco- dijo Sam y Rachel asiente y el sale disparado de la habitación y el ruido de naves se siente y Blaine la mira

Ya llegaron- dijo Blaine y Rachel asiente y sale del laboratorio…y se escucha la primera explosión…

…

(Base William Mckenley, minutos antes)

Una alarma suena, despertando a todos y Will llega corriendo a la sala de operaciones…

Que rayos sucede- pregunto

Naves enemigas entraron a nuestro territorio señor- informo uno de los controladores, mientras Artie llega en pijamas y toma su lugar

A donde se dirigen- pregunto Will sorprendido, mientras el resto del equipo llega

A las montañas- dijo Artie sorprendido- Estan siguiendo una señal-

Que señal- pregunto Will confundido

Nuestras cámaras la captaron- dijo Artie y en uno de los monitores ven una columna azul en el cielo- Es la señal de Fuego Azul, señor- informo Artie y todos asienten

Perro bastardo- gruño Puck

Los aviadores ya van en camino- informo uno de los controladores- Flyer esta con ellos- y Will asiente y mira a los demás

Puckester, Gigant y Gothin, son un grupo averiguen que mierda hay ahí- ordeno y ellos asienten- Ice Queen, Clipto y Electro apoyen a Flyer- y los otros también asienten y todos se van, mientras Will mira la pantalla- Que buscas Fuego Azul- susurro

…

(Aire, sobre la montaña)

_Flyer me escuchas_- pregunto Artie

Si, fuerte y claro- contesto Santana sentada en la parte de atrás de uno de los aviones que ataca al enemigo

_Que sucede_- pregunto Will

Cuando llegamos estaban atacando un sector de bosques, pero nada indica que haya algo ahí, señor- contesto Santana- Y menos ahora, esta todo en llamas- añadio

_Ok, mantente en tu posición y no salgas de la avioneta a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario, esta claro_- ordeno Will

Si, señor- concedió Santana

…

_Ice Queen, Clipto y Electro bajaran en el bosque_- ordeno Will- _Controlen el fuego y a los enemigos en tierra_- añadio

Entendido- dijeron los tres aludidos, todos van en un helicóptero

_Los demás deberán acercarse mas al punto en que los Ocals enfocaron su ataque_- siguió Will- _Puckester…_-

Ya entendí- aseguro Puck y miro a los otros dos- No se alejen de mi- y ellos asienten

Los tres primeros bajen- les dijo el conductor del helicóptero minutos despues y los tres bajan y se elevan de nuevo- Hay demasiado humo, los dejare lo mas cerca que pueda al punto- añadio y los otros tres asienten…minutos despues…- BAJEN- y los tres bajan…

No veo nada- se quejo Tina- Y hace mucho calor- y los otros dos asienten

Movámonos- ordeno Puck y los otros dos asienten

…

(Montaña Secreta Berry)

Matt esta sacando a los niños de la casa, mientras Sam saca los bolsos de emergencia y Rachel prepara el bunquer subterráneo que esta escondido, y Blaine toma lo necesario y corre al bunquer…y Matt saca al ultimo niño y ve la casa en llamas…

Perro bastardo- siseo abrazando a Nicky

Matt- lo llamo Rachel llegando a su lado y el la mira- Son todos- le pregunto y el asiente, pero ella se ve preocupada

Que sucede- le pregunto Matt, pero ella no le responde sino que sale corriendo hacia la casa- RACHEL- grito mientras la ve desaparecer entre las llamas

QUE SUCEDE- pregunto Sam viniendo al escucharlo

Rachel entro a la casa- le dijo Matt y Sam lo mira sorprendido- Ten- le paso al pequeño y desapareció, pero en segundos volvio apareciendo ahumado tirado en el suelo…

Que paso- le pregunto Sam asustado

No puede encontrar un punto de llegada- dijo sentándose y mirando la casa y Sam entiende

Sammy- dijo la pequeña voz de Nicky y Sam lo mira y el esta apuntando y al ver se ve la silueta de tres personas que se les acercan y Matt se levanta y se para junto a Sam y ambos se miran y asienten

Nicky corre al bunquer- le ordeno Sam poniéndolo en el suelo- AHORA- y el niño salió corriendo, mientras una de las tres personas corre hacia donde el niño, y los otros dos llegan donde Sam y Matt y se pelean con ellos…

MIERDA- dijo Finn- Quedate quieto- añadio tratando de golpear a Sam, mientras Matt le hace frente a Puck, sin usar ninguno de los dos sus poderes, y Tina que siguió al pequeño llega al bunquer…

Nicky estas bien- le pregunto Blaine al ver al niño y el asiente

Siguen- dijo el niño y Blaine lo mira confundido

Se refiere a mi- contesto Tina mirándolos sorprendida y Blaine la mira y todos los niños también

Y mientras Puck y Matt se pelean…-MATTY- grito una pequeña voz y al ver hacia la casa una pequeña viene caminando y tosiendo y una viga de la casa le va a caer encima, cuando Puck que estaba encima de Matt sale corriendo hacia ella y la saca de ahí, justo cuando la viga cae…

Estas bien- le pregunto y la niña asiente asustada

Melody- dijo Matt llegando con los otros dos detrás de el y tomo a la pequeña- Porque no estas en el bunquer- le pregunto confundido

Saa y mi atrapada- dijo mientras tose la pequeña y Matt la mira sorprendido y recuerda

MALDICION- exclamo mirando la casa- Rachel- susurro y Puck lo mira confundido

Que mierda esta pasando aquí- pregunto finalmente Puck y a Matt se le abren los ojos y lo mira

TU- dijo y Puck lo mira confundido- Eres el único que puede sacar a Rachel- añadio

A que te refieres- pregunto Puck

Usas el maldito fuego no- pregunto Matt y Puck asiente- Es decir que resistes el calor mas que cualquier otro- añadio y Puck asiente de nuevo y Matt lo agarra del brazo- Tienes que sacarla de ahí- añadio apuntando la casa

Hay personas haya adentro- pregunto confundido Puck y Matt asiente

Por favor- le pidió y Puck lo mira y niega con la cabeza

Mierda- siseo y salió corriendo hacia la casa…mientras los otros tres lo observan…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Puck va ir a salvar a Rachel ;)... comenten mis amigos para asi saber que les va pareciendo la historia :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chicos me tienen un poco abandonada :(, pero de todas maneras aqui les va otro capitulo, con un poco mas de Puckleberry :)

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>7<p>

FUEGO, PARTE 2

(Montaña Secreta Berry, Casa Principal)

Mierda, mierda, mierda- murmura Puck, mientras entra a la casa en llamas- Porque siempre tiene que salirme mi maldito lado amable- añadio exasperado, cuando escucha a alguien gritar…

…

SARAH- grito Rachel

RACH- se escucha que tose

SARAH- llego a una puerta Rachel envuelta en llamas- TE VOY A SACAR, LO PROMETO- y mira la puerta y no sabe como abrirla…

EY, TU- llamo alguien y Rachel mira hacia donde viene la voz y este alguien le toma el brazo y empieza a jalarla

Sueltame- pidió Rachel tratando de soltarse

No- le dijo Puck

Puckester- dijo Rachel reconociéndole la voz- Por favor, esta atrapada, tengo que sacarla- añadio y el se detuvo y la mira

Que- pregunto

Mi amiga esta atrapada- repitió- Por favor, no puede quedarse aquí-

Y como mierda planeas sacarla- le pregunto- Por si no te has dado cuenta el lugar esta apunto de desmoronarse, sin mencionar el fuego a nuestro alrededor, estúpida- añadio y ella se suelta de su agarre

No perderé a Sarah, prefiero morir antes que abandonarla- le dijo seria y se devolvió a la puerta y Puck la mira

Sarah- murmuro- ESPERA- dijo y la siguió y se paro junto con ella en la puerta- Como piensas sacarla- y ella trata de tocar la puerta y despues lo mira

TU- dijo y el la mira confundido- Tienes el poder de controlar el fuego, puedes mover el fuego de la puerta y…-

No es mi fuego, es natural, no puedo controlar este fuego, solo resistirlo- la detuvo Puck y ella niega con la cabeza

Es fuego, igual que el tuyo- le replico Rachel y puso su mano en su brazo- Se que puedes Noah, concentrate y podras moverlo- le pidió y el la mira confundido y sorprendido

Como…-

Por favor- le suplico- Se que puedes- añadio segura y el asiente y mira el fuego- Concentrate- le pidió Rachel de nuevo aun con su mano en su brazo, y el mira el fuego y acerca su mano, y siente una vibración que le recorre la espalda y siente como una especie de puente entre el y su fuego con este fuego, algo que los une- MUEVELO- ordeno Rachel y el mueve su mano y el fuego de la puerta se retrotrae…

Wow- exclamo Puck sorprendido, pero siente una fuerza que le hace presión- APURATE- y Rachel asiente y patea la puerta y encuentra a Sarah en el suelo y va donde ella

Sarah- le susurro Rachel

Rach- dijo apenas audible la pequeña y Rachel asiente y la levanta del piso y la saca de la habitación y Puck suelta el fuego y corre con ellas, aun teniendo control del otro fuego, lo aleja para que puedan salir, y al llegar a fuera de la casa pierde el control…

CORRAN- grito al sentir algo mas poderoso y la casa explota

…

Hubo una explosión- exclamo Santana

Los enemigos se retiran- acoto el piloto de la nave- Crees que- siguió

Si, estaban esperando eso- concordo Santana y encendio su comunicador- Señor, hubo una explosión y los Ocals se retiran- informo

_En donde fue la explosión_- pregunto Will

En el punto donde los Ocals comenzaron el ataque- dijo Santana

_Ok_- dijo Will simplemente- _Todas las naves mantengan sus posiciones_- ordeno

…

Minutos despues de la explosión…Puck esta encima de Rachel y Rachel de Sarah…

Estas bien- pregunto Puck mirando a Rachel y ella asiente- Ok- y se levanto y ella mira a Sarah

Estas bien Sarah- le pregunto Rachel levantándose y la chica asiente y vuelve a toser y Rachel la abraza

RACHEL- grita alguien y en menos de unos segundos Matt aparece y la abraza y Sam también aparece con el y abraza a Sarah y la revisa, y Matt mira a Rachel y le toma la cara con sus manos- No vuelvas a asustarme asi- le exigió y ella asiente y Matt mira a Sarah- Y tu tampoco- y la niña sonríe y asiente- Me alegra que ambas estén bien-

Y Melody- pregunto Sarah preocupada

Esta a salvo- le aseguro Sam y Sarah asiente aliviada- Donde rayos estaban-

En el deposito, Mel tenia frio por lo que fuimos a buscarle algo abrigado- les conto Sarah y los tres asienten- Y sentimos el temblor y la puerta se cerro y se trabo y escuchamos los estruendos y de pronto el fuego apareció y encontré una pequeña escotilla y solo ella pudo salir- añadio tiritando y Rachel la abraza dándose cuenta que esta asustada

Esta bien Sarah, estas a salvo, ambas lo están- le aseguro Rachel sobándole la espalda…mientras Puck los observa y Finn llega a su lado…

No tenemos comunicación con la base- le informo a Puck y este lo mira- La onda de la explosión rompió los dispositivos- añadio y Puck lo mira sorprendido- Que-

Como sabes que la onda de la explosión, lo hizo- le pregunto Puck y Finn apunto a Matt

El me dijo cuando mi comunicador no funciono- le contesto Finn y Puck asiente, porque eso tiene un poco mas de sentido

PUCK- grito Tina llegando donde ellos y detrás de ella vienen unos niños y un chico mas de cabello oscuro- Sentimos la explosión, están bien- y el asiente

Quienes son esos- pregunto Puck mirando a los niños

Estaban escondidos en un bunquer- le contesto Tina- Viven con los Outsiders al parecer- añadio y Puck asiente y mira a los niños y el chico que se acercan a los otros tres chicos y la niña…

Tienes comunicación- le pregunto Puck y ella niega con la cabeza

Solo estatica- contesto- Estaba afuera del bunquer al momento de la explosión, asi que la onda tomo mi comunicador- y el asiente entendiendo- Que hacemos-

Flyer debe haber visto la explosión desde arriba- dijo Puck- Asi que en la base saben y al no poder comunicarse con nosotros, Will perderá la cabeza, y enviara a los demás a buscarnos- añadio y Tina asiente y Puck vuelve a mirar a los Outsiders…

…

ICE QUEEN- grito furioso Will asustando a todos en el centro de control

_Señor_- pregunto confundida y asustada Quinn

Ice Queen- siguió Artie al ver a su líder ofuscado y preocupado- Perdimos contacto con Puckester, Gothin y Gigant, necesitamos que te acerques junto a los otros al punto de ataque principal-

_Entendido_- dijo Quinn

Señor- miro Artie a Will

Avisame cuando tengas a Puck en comunicación- ordeno Will y Artie asiente, mientras Will sale del centro de control y afuera se apoya en la pared y se sienta en el suelo- Tienes que estar bien, Noah- murmuro con su cabeza apoyada en sus piernas…

…

Que vamos a hacer ahora- pregunto Stevie y los demás se miran

Por lo pronto debemos buscar un lugar seguro para todos- les dijo Blaine y todos asienten, mientras Rachel mira a los Directions

Estoy segura que ellos se encargaran de ello- susurro y mira a Blaine y el asiente

PUCK- grito alguien y todos miran y ven llegar a Quinn corriendo que se lanza a abrazar a Puck- Idiota, nos tenían preocupados- le dijo abrazandolo fuerte y despues lo suelta y el le sonríe- Schue esta perdiendo la cabeza- y Puck se rie mientras ella se saca su canal de comunicación y se lo da a Puck- Comunicate- y el asiente y lo toma y se aleja del grupo, mientras Quinn se da cuenta de quienes están ahí…

Los Outsiders- dijo Kurt y Tina y Finn asienten- Los Ocals atacaron a los Outsiders- añadio

Asi parece- confirmo Tina

Y esos niños- pregunto Mike confundido

Al parecer esos niños y ese chico viven con ellos- les dijo Finn y Tina asiente, mientras Kurt, Quinn y Mike los observan…

…

Señor- llamo uno de los controladores y Will lo mira- Puckester esta en comunicación- y Will se levanta y entra a la sala

Ponlo en comunicación personal- le ordeno a Artie y este asiente y Will se mete una sala- MALDICION PUCKERMAN- grito en el comunicador y Puck se rie

_A mi también me da gusto hablar contigo Will_- le dijo divertido Puck

Idiota- le dijo Will sonriendo

_Al parecer Quinn y tu están yendo al mismo lugar a comprar sus insultos_- dijo Puck y Will niega con la cabeza

Noah- dijo serio Will- Que paso-

_Los Ocals se vengaron de los Outsiders_- empezó Puck y Will esta sorprendido- _El lugar donde llegamos que dijimos estaba en llamas era su casa, es exactamente el lugar de donde salió la señal de Fuego Azul_- pauso mientras mira alrededor- _Pero este lugar es extraño, esta demasiado escondido para ser visto a simple vista desde el aire_-

Esa debe ser la razón por la cual los Ocals usaron la señal de Fuego Azul- concluyo Will

_Exacto_- concordo Puck- _Que hacemos ahora_-

Detenlos- ordeno Will

_A todos_- pregunto Puck

Si- ordeno Will

_Eso será un problema_- dijo Puck y Will esta confundido- _Nos van a faltar esposas_- añadio

A que te refieres- pregunto confundido Will

_A que los Outsiders no son tres_- siguió Puck- _Son 13_-

QUE- exclamo sorprendido

_Si son 13_- confirmo Puck- _4 adultos y 9 niños, y algunos no parecen mayores de 6 años_- añadio mirando a los Outsiders y se da cuenta que Rachel lo mira…

Pero que demonios- dijo Will atonito

_Will averiguaremos despues_- siguió Puck dejando de ver a los Outsiders- _Ahora, llamalo instinto o lo que sea, pero se que debemos sacarlos de aquí, porque estoy seguro que el bastardo de Fuego Azul volverá para asegurarse de que ya no existe nada_- añadio preocupado

Ok- dijo Will- Tienes razón- concedió- Enviare el HeliMax, solo asegurate de tenerlos a todos-

_Entendido_- dijo Puck

Y Noah-

_Si_-

Me alegra que estes bien- le dijo Will

_Y a mi_- dijo sonriendo Puck…y Will volvio a la sala de control

Envien el HeliMax a la posición de la señal de Ice Queen y que las naves sean sus escoltas, traerán compañia- ordeno Will y Artie asiente…

…

Y Puck se acerca a sus amigos y les dice que es lo que deben hacer, mientras Rachel lo observa y mira a los niños y les hace una señal para que todos se acerquen…

Escuchen- empezó- Quiero que recuerden que no importe que pase somos una familia- y todos asienten- Y deben ser fuertes, ok, y protegerse unos a otros- y todos asienten y mira a los niños mas grandes- Deben estar para los mas pequeños y apoyarlos en todo, igual como lo han hecho hasta ahora-

Rach, porque hablas asi- le pregunto Stacy preocupada

Porque nos guste o no tendremos que irnos con los Directions- les dijo y todos los niños se miran asustados y preocupados- Se que no quieren, pero son en los únicos que podemos confiar ahora, en que tendrán un lugar seguro libre de Ocals, porque nuestra montaña ya no lo es- pauso- Y sera extraño, pero aun somos una familia, y ustedes son nuestra principal preocupación ahora y siempre, esta claro- y todos asienten- Estamos juntos en esto, aunque nos separen-

Deben cuidarse unos a otros- repitio Matt y los niños asienten

Y Stevie- siguió Rachel y mira al niño y el asiente- Buen niño- le dijo sonriendo y el asiente y Rachel mira a los mas pequeños- Damian, Stevie, Sarah y Stacy son sus mayores por ahora, obedézcanles y no dejen que nadie los separe de ellos, entendieron- y todos los mas pequeños asienten- Los amamos, ok, y jamás los abandonaremos- les aseguro y Sam, Blaine y Matt asienten y todos se abrazan…y luego de separarse, Rachel mira a los Directions- Todos vayan por sus cosas- y todos salen corriendo…y Matt, Sam y Blaine van detrás de ellos

A donde van- les pregunto Finn

Ya volverán- le aseguro Rachel y el la mira confundido- Porque la confusión- le pregunto

No se si creerte- le dijo Finn

No tienes que creerme- le dijo Rachel- Ya veras que volverán- añadio y unos minutos despues todos vuelven- Te lo dije- y Finn asiente y Puck y los demás se acercan…

Bien- empezó Puck mirando a los Outsiders- Les guste…- y Rachel levanta sus manos frente a su cara, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir, y el la mira confundido- Que haces- le pregunto

Estamos detenidos- le pregunto ella tranquilamente y el asiente- Entonces espósanos y los niños les obedecerán asi que no es necesario esposarlos, pero a nosotros si, porque no nos dejamos atrapar nunca y las esposas son una metáfora de la rendición- añadio y Puck la mira sorprendido y saca sus esposas y se las pone a Rachel y ella las mira- Lindos brazaletes- añadio mirándolas mientras levanta las manos y las mueve acercando y alejando la cadena de en medio, mientras Puck la mira…

_Quien demonios es esta chica…_

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>En el siguiente los Outsiders en la base de William Mckenley...comenten chicos :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Puckleberry love, gracias por tu comentario, y que te confunde de la historia?, me dejo intrigada que dijeras eso...

En fin chicos, Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>8<p>

DETENIDOS

(Base William Mckenley)

Wow- exclamo Melody al ver el interior del edificio, mientras camina de la mano de Sarah…todos los niños van detrás de Mike y Tina, mientras que detrás está Kurt…

Adonde nos llevan- pregunto Stacy

A comer- dijo Tina sonriéndoles y todos sonríen- Porque me imagino que tienen hambre- y todos asienten

Pero a mi me gusta el desayuno de Papa Blaine- dijo Pete que va de la mano de Stevie

Y a mi- corearon los demás niños pequeños, mientras los mayores sonrien

Blaine- pregunto Kurt confundido- Quien es Blaine-

Es el otro chico de cabello rizado- le dijo Tina y Kurt entiende

Y donde está Matty- pregunto Nicky, va de la mano de Damian- Y Sammy- pregunto Jhony, que va de la mano de Stevie y Damian- Y Ray- pregunto Susan, que va de la mano de Stacy

Estan ocupados- les dijo Kurt y todos los niños lo miran molestos- Pero estoy seguro que pronto vendrán a jugar con ustedes- y los niños dejan de mirarlo y siguen a Tina y Mike…- Esto le dara trabajo a mi delicada piel- murmuro agobiado…y llegan al comedor…

Siéntese- les dijo Tina y todos se sientan y Carole se les acerca

Estos son- pregunto sonriéndole a los niños y Tina asiente- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Carole Hudson, pero me pueden decir solo Carole- les dijo y todos asienten- Y que quieren de comer-

Papa Blaine desayuno- dijeron todos los pequeños a coro, mientras los mas grandes sonríen y Carole mira a Tina y ella se encoge de hombros y Mike tiene una idea…

Que les parece si escogen algo de aquí- les dijo Mike entregándoles a cada uno un menú- Y despues podemos pedirle a su papa Blaine que les prepare algo- añadio sonriendo y todos asienten y miran los menus

Necesitan ayuda para leerle los menus- les pregunto Carole a los mas pequeños, pero todos niegan con la cabeza sin dejar de ver el menú- Ok- murmuro y uno de los mas grandes baja el menú primero y mira a Carole

Yo soy Stacy- se presento y Carole le sonríe- El rubio es Stevie, el de cabello negro es Damian y ella es Sarah- añadio mientras cada uno mientras es presentado baja su menú y Carole asiente

Y los mas pequeños, como se llaman- pregunto Tina

Chicos- llamo Sarah y todos los pequeños la miran- Cuando diga su nombre bajen su papel y digan su edad y que quieren de comer- y todos asienten- Susan-

Tengo 6 y quiero leche con un pastel rosa- dijo Susan y una chica aparece y anota en una libreta

Peter-

Soy Pete- corrigio y Sarah le sonríe- Y tambien tengo 6 y quiero leche con galletas- dijo Peter

Jonathan-

Jhony, Jhony- dijo Jhony y todos se rien- Tengo 5 y quiero galletas y leche dulce vanilla-

Nicholas-

Nicky- corrigio Nicky y Stevie le desordena el cabello, lo que lo hace reírse- Tengo 4- mostro con su mano- Y quiero leche con galletas-

Y por ultimo, Melody- y ella saco su mano y mostro que tiene cuatro

Leche vanilla con pastel rosa- dijo Melody sonriendo y todos los adultos asienten

Y que hay de ustedes- les pregunto Carole a los mas grandes

Yo quiero lo mismo que Melody- dijo Sarah

Igual yo, pero mas galletas extras- dijo Stacy

Damian y yo queremos la leche, el pastel de chocolate y galletas- dijo Stevie y Damian asiente

Ok- dijo Carole- Si esperan unos momentos, les traeremos lo que quieren- y todos los niños asienten y se va con la chica que tomo las ordenes…y el silencio se hizo en el comedor…mientras Kurt, Tina y Mike observan a los niños, los mas pequeños observan el menú y los mas grandes observan a los mas pequeños…

Son muy unidos- murmuro Kurt y Tina y Mike asienten- Y saben leer, todos, incluso los mas pequeños- y los dos vuelven a asentir

Por cierto- dijo Tina- Sarah- llamo y la chica la mira- Cuantos años tienen ustedes-

13- respondieron los cuatro al mismo tiempo y volvieron a ver a los pequeños

Eso fue creepy- dijo Kurt y Mike y Tina asienten…

…

(Sala Espejo)

No han dicho nada- pregunto Quinn entrando a la sala donde Puck, Britanny, Santana y Finn están mirando a los Outsiders, que del otro lado están sentados alrededor de una mesa de cuatro sillas…

No- dijo Finn que esta sentado en una silla con su cara en el respaldo- Esto es aburrido- murmuro

Y los niños- pregunto Brittany

En el comedor- le dijo Quinn y mira a los Outsiders- Que estamos esperando-

Que digan algo útil- dijo Santana simplemente

Como que- le pregunto Finn mirándola

Lo que sea que nos ayude a entrar a Carmel y destruirlos- le contesto Santana, y Puck que estaba observando a Rachel se dio cuenta que su cara de relajo cambio a enojo en menos de dos segundos y mira hacia donde están ellos, y sus amigos también se dan cuenta del cambio de actitud de Rachel y miran hacia donde ella observan con enojo en sus rostros también…

Que sucede- pregunto Quinn confundida observando a los Outsiders y como miran hacia donde están ellos- Es como si nos vieran-

Ella nos ve- murmuro Puck observando a Rachel y Quinn lo mira a el

A que te refieres con que ella nos ve- le pregunto confundida

A que nos ve- dijo Brittany también mirando a Rachel, con fascinación en su rostro- Su cambio de actitud fue justo cuando San dijo lo que dijo, como si la escuchara-

Es mental, no- pregunto Finn- Asi que debe haber escuchado la mente de Santana- añadio

Sal de mi cabeza perra- siseo Santana molesta y en el rostro de Rachel aparece una sonrisa y todos la miran- Realmente esta en mi cabeza- pregunto sorprendida y Rachel se larga a reir…y todos están confundidos…

Rach, perdiste la cabeza- le pregunto Sam confundido mirándola, Blaine y Matt también la miran, y ella niega con la cabeza- Entonces- pregunto

No te preocupes Sammy- le aseguro calmando su risa- Es solo divertido saber que no saben- añadio y Sam asiente y Matt y Blaine sonríen y miran hacia donde esta el espejo

Creen que somos estúpidos- dijo Matt

Al parecer- concordo Blaine- Porque si esperan que digamos algo están perdiendo su tiempo y el nuestro- añadio y los demás asienten y volvieron a callarse…

No entiendo- dijo finalmente Finn y mira a los demás- No se supone que los Ocals son sus enemigos, porque no nos ayudan- añadio

Solo ellos saben eso Finn- le dijo Brittany mirando a los Outsiders- Ella es fascinante- añadio mientras Rachel mira hacia ellos de nuevo y Brittany siente que la mira a ella- Si fascinante- y ambas puertas se abren y Will entra donde están ellos y Emma por donde están los Outsiders…

Algo de utilidad- pregunto Will y todos niegan con la cabeza y el se acerca donde Puck- En serio nada-

Excepto por el hecho que saben que los observamos y que al parecer la chica estaba en la cabeza de Santana nada- le dijo Puck y Will asiente y mira hacia los Outsiders y su ojos se abren de sorpresa y Puck lo nota…- Te pasa algo-

Es igual a…- murmuro Will y Puck lo mira confundido y todos lo miran asi, y el se pasa las manos por la cara- Parece que estoy mas cansado de lo que pensé- añadio y Puck le pone una mano en el hombro y Will lo mira- Estoy bien- y Puck asiente y todos vuelven a mirar a los Outsiders, pero Puck se da cuenta que Will mira a la chica con sorpresa y tristeza en sus ojos…

No van a decir nada- dijo Emma rompiendo el silencio de la sala, esta apoyada en la pared

Que tendríamos para decir- le dijo Blaine mirándola- Son ustedes los que nos trajeron, por lo tanto son ustedes los que deben hablar-

Ok- dijo Emma entendiendo- Mi nombre es Emma Pillsburry y soy la consejera de la organización Directions-

Un gusto- dijeron todos mirándola

Y cuales son sus nombres- les pregunto Emma- Y edades- añadio y los cuatro se miran y asienten

Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson- empezó Blaine- Y tengo 26 años-

Y tienes alguna clase de poder Blaine- le pregunto Emma y el asiente- Cual es este- y Blaine forma su mano en un puño y va a golpear la mesa, pero en vez de ello la traspasa- Sorprendente- y el asiente- Que hay de ustedes- añadio mirando a los demás

Soy Sam Evans- dijo Sam y Emma asiente- Y tengo 24 años y ya sabe que soy veloz- añadio sonriendo y Emma asiente…

Yo soy Matt Rutherford- dijo Matt- Y también tengo 24 y ya sabe lo que hago- añadio apoyando su cara en sus manos y Emma asiente y mira a Rachel, la que la mira intensamente…

Y…tu- tartamudeo Emma

Mi nombre es Rachel Berry y tengo 22 años- le dijo Rachel y Emma asiente

Un gusto Rachel y tu poder- le pregunto Emma

Reservado- le dijo Rachel- Al igual que lo es el de su amigo de la otra habitación- añadio mirando hacia donde están los demás, y Will siente que lo observa a el…

Rachel- siguió Emma y la chica la mira- Sabemos que tienes poderes mentales, debido a que manipulaste a Gigant, no hay necesidad de ocultar nada- le aseguro

No niego haber manipulado a Gigant- concedió Rachel- Pero ese no es mi poder- añadio- Y como ya le dije no le dire nada-

Puedes…-

No- la interrumpió Rachel- Alguien me dijo, jamás digas que poder tienes, y mi corazón me dice que debo confiar en esas palabras, mas que en nada- añadio tajantemente- Asi que olvídelo- y Emma asiente y mira a los demás

Que hay de ellos- añadio Emma- Saben que poder tienes-

No- contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo

Jamas hemos sabido- dijo Sam- Y además es algo complicado y yo detesto las cosas complicadas, además Rach es mi amiga y confio en sus instintos y si considera que debe creer en esas palabras, pues quien soy yo para cuestionarlo- añadio

Wow- dijo Matt mirándolo- Quien eres y que hiciste con el bruto de Sam Evans- le pregunto

Cállate- le dijo Sam- Tambien puedo ser inteligente- y Matt y Blaine se largaron a reir- OIGAN- se quejo Sam y Rachel le sonríe

Ya veo- entendió Emma- Lo dejaremos entonces- y Rachel la mira

Por ahora, verdad- acoto Rachel y Emma la mira

Por desgracia si- continuo Emma y Rachel asiente- En fin, hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes- añadio y una pantalla baja

Es un placer conocerlos Outsiders- dijo el director Figgins apareciendo en la pantalla

Outsiders- dijo Matt confundido- Que es eso-

Ustedes- le dijo Figgins y los cuatro chicos se miran y se encogen de hombros y miran al hombre de la pantalla

Ok- dijo Sam- Y usted quien es-

Soy el director Figgins- dijo Figgins y todos asienten

Que quiere de nosotros- le pregunto Matt

Que se nos unan- dijo simplemente Figgins

Ok- dijo Rachel y los de Directions que los observan la miran sorprendidos- Con tres condiciones-

Cuales serian esas- le pregunto Figgins

Nos ayudaran a proteger a nuestros niños- empezó Rachel y Figgins asiente- Le darán a Blaine un laboratorio- añadio

Para que…-

Y no preguntara para que es el laboratorio- siguió Rachel como si el no la hubiera interrumpido- Y por ultimo no nos exigirán saber como entrar a Carmel- termino y Figgins la mira como si estuviera loca…y todos los de Directions la miran asi…

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>9<p>

RECLUTAMIENTO CON PROBLEMAS

(Base William Mckenley, Sala Espejo)

Señorita- empezó Figgins- Puedo concederle sus primeras dos condiciones, pero la ultima es imposible- le dijo calmadamente

Lo se- dijo Rachel y el la mira confundido- No nos negamos a darles esa información realmente- y Figgins sonríe- Pero se que no están listos para tener esa clase de información-

A que se refiere- pregunto Figgins confundido

Podria decirle a que me refiero- empezó Rachel- Pero eso significaría darle la repuesta a su ceguera y no han demostrado querer sanar de esa ceguera- añadio y Figgins y todos están mas confundidos

Señorita…-

Sr. Figgins- siguió Rachel- 10 años los Ocals han sido sus enemigos- y Figgins asiente- Que tan bien los conocen o que tan bien saben lo que hacen o quienes son sus lideres, o sus metas o sus métodos para conseguir esas metas- siguió y se levanto y se acerco al otro lado de la sala mirando donde están los demás- Realmente pueden decir que conocen a sus enemigos- pregunto y miro a Figgins- Pues déjeme decirle que no tienen idea de nada y por su incompetencia es que no se merecen que les digamos lo que nosotros sabemos, y menos aun les demos el poder para destruirlos, sin saber lo que destruyen-

Que propone- le pregunto Figgins

Que propongo- le pregunto incrédula Rachel y Sam, Matt y Blaine miran a Figgins molestos- Realmente es estúpido si cree que le diremos que deben hacer- le dijo molesta- Nos uniremos a su organización, solo por el hecho que queremos proteger a nuestros niños y seguir llevando a cabo NUESTRAS investigaciones, y pelear con los Ocals que quieren invadir Lima, nada MAS- dijo tajantemente- Y si cree que puede retenernos cautivos en esta habitación o en celdas, piénselo mejor, porque no tiene la menor idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer- lo amenazo…

Quien se cree esta…- empezó Santana

SANTANA- la paro Will- Esa chica tiene razón-

De que habla- le pregunto Finn confundido y todos lo miran igual

Jamas hemos sabido quien es nuestro verdadero enemigo- siguió Will- Solo sabemos que intentaron apoderarse de Lima y que construyen centrales, pero el porque no sabemos-

Porque son malos y punto- dijo Santana molesta- No hay que saber nada mas- añadio- El mundo esta lleno de Ocals, con distintos nombres, mismos objetivos, destruir y asesinar personas- y todos asienten, pero Will niega con la cabeza

Hay algo mas- siguió Will mirando a los Outsiders- Y estos chicos saben que es, y su rabia y enojo contra nosotros radica en el hecho de que nosotros lo sabemos pero no lo vemos realmente- y Brittany asiente

Tiene razón- dijo Brittany mirando a los otros- Dijo que estamos ciegos y que no hemos demostrado querer sanar de lo que nos hace ciegos-

Y que es lo que nos hace ciegos- pregunto Quinn

Es lo que tenemos que averiguar- dijo Will- Si queremos que estos chicos cooperen debemos averiguar- pauso y mira a Rachel- Empezando por Leroy Berry- y todos lo miran confundidos

Quien- pregunto Santana y Puck mira a Will

Berry- repitió Puck y mira a Rachel- El papa de ella-

Dificil que sea su padre- dijo Will- Biologico por lo menos, porque hasta donde se, Leroy es gay-

Entonces es adoptada- concluyo Puck y Will asiente- Como conoces a ese sujeto-

Mayor que yo por 5 años- le dijo Will- Estudio en William Mckenley High School y tenia el poder de mover objetos con su mente-

Era parte de tu equipo- le pregunto Puck y Will asiente- Conocio a mis padres y a…-

Si a tus padres y no a ella- lo paro Will- Se fue antes que ella llegara, ella era su reemplazo- y Puck entiende

Estoy algo perdida- dijo Santana y Quinn y Finn asienten, mientras Brittany toma nota y Will los mira

Lleven a todo el equipo a la sala de entrenamientos, Sue los esta esperando- les ordeno y todos asienten confundidos, pero se van de la sala igualmente y Will mira a Puck- Noah- y el lo mira- Si queremos que este infierno termine debemos hacer que eso chicos confíen en nosotros-

Lo se- dijo Puck y mira a Rachel- Ella es la que debe confiar en nosotros, por cierto- y Will asiente mirándola- Si ella confía, los otros lo harán-

Si- dijo Will y Puck lo mira

Que te paso antes- le pregunto y Will lo mira confundido - Cuando la viste la primera vez que…-

Se parece a ella- le dijo Will dándole la espalda a la sala- Lo que me tomo por sorpresa- añadio- Ademas tiene-

22- lo corto Puck y Will asiente- No es Caro, Will, sabes-

Se que mi hija esta muerta Puck- le dijo molesto- Lo mismo que mi esposa, no necesito el recordatorio- y Puck levanta las manos en señal de rendición…

No te molestes conmigo, ok- le pidió y Will asiente- Solo lo digo, porque no quiero que te tortures, mas aun cuando vamos a trabajar con ella ahora-

Lo se- dijo Will- Y lo siento-

Esta bien- le aseguro Puck- Ire con los demás, estaras bien- le pregunto y Will asiente- Ok, te veo luego entonces- y Will asiente y Puck sale de la habitación…

Rachel- llamo la voz de Emma y Will mira hacia la otra sala y la chica esta mirando en su dirección, y es la única que queda en la sala- Vamos- la llamo de nuevo Emma y Rachel la mira y asiente y vuelve a mirar hacia el y lo saluda con la mano y mueve los labios…_nos vemos_…entendió Will y ella va hacia donde Emma y sale de la habitación, mientras Will la mira salir…

De donde rayos te saco Leroy- murmuro Will

…

Unos dias despues, y una vez que todos los Outsiders estuvieron asentados en sus nuevas habitaciones, Emma considero oportuno darles un recorrido por la base, lo que esta realizando ahora y llegan a la sala de control…

Desde aquí monitoreamos las misiones- les dijo sonriendo y todos asienten, mientras ella les sigue explicando que hacen ahí…Rachel mira hacia arriba donde Puck y Will están parados conversando y mirando los monitores…

HOLA- saludo alguien de pronto y Rachel y todos los demás miran a la persona- Mi nombre es Brittany S. Pierce- se presento Brittany- O mas conocida como SmartOne, porque soy super inteligente- añadio sonriendo

En serio, eres inteligente- le pregunto Susan y Brittany asiente- Cuanto es 9x9- le pregunto y todos los demás adultos sonríen

81- respondió Brittany y Susan la mira sorprendida

Wow- exclamaron todos los mas pequeños

Me quieres ayudar a hacer mis pruebas- le pregunto Pete y todos se rien

Pete- lo reprendió Rachel y el esconde la cabeza y ella le da un beso en la mejilla y Pete le sonríe

Que pruebas- pregunto Brittany confundida

Rachel y Blaine nos dan clases y nos hacen pruebas- le conto Stacy y Brittany entiende

Es bueno oírlo- dijo Emma- Ahora podrán asistir a nuestra escuela- les informo y los niños no se ven muy contentos- Pero eso lo veremos mas adelante- dijo restándole importancia y todos asienten y siguió explicándoles cosas, mientras Brittany la interrumpe, haciendo que los niños se rian…y Rachel vuelve a mirar a los dos hombres de arriba y Blaine se da cuenta…

Porque los miras- le pregunto

Porque el es como yo- le dijo Rachel

No te refieres a Puckester- dijo Blaine y Rachel asiente- El otro, y a que te refieres-

Esta cerrado- le dijo Rachel mirando a Will- No puedes leerlo, alguien lo entreno- añadio y Blaine entiende- Y además ambos saben que los observo- añadio…

Sigue observándonos- le dijo Puck a Will

Lo ha hecho desde que entro- añadio Will y Puck asiente

Porque lo hara- pregunto Puck confundido y Will lo mira divertido

No que siempre dices que las mujeres no pueden evitar mirarte porque eres demasiado sexy y ardiente- le pregunto y Puck lo mira choqueado- Que-

No vuelvas a decir que soy sexy o ardiente, da miedo- le dijo asustado y Will se rie

Idiota- le dijo y decidió mirar hacia abajo y se topa con que Rachel aun lo mira- Es incomodo la forma en que mira-

Deberias saludarla- le dijo Puck y empezó a bajar y Will lo sigue- Hola a todos- dijo Puck llegando donde los Outsiders

Todos saluden a Puck- les dijo Emma- El tiene el poder del fuego- y los niños tienen cara de asustados

Rojo- añadio Rachel y ahora todos sonríen

Que…- empezó Puck confundido

El fuego azul es feo y no real- le dijo Jhony y Puck lo mira- El fuego es rojo, no azul- añadio y todos los niños asienten

Asi y quien dice eso- pregunto Puck sonriendo

Rachel- dijeron todos los niños al mismo tiempo y el la mira

Asi- pregunto Puck y ella asiente

Es la razón por la cual Fiyero la odia- dijo Sam y todos los de Directions en la sala lo miran- Que-

Fiyero- pregunto Will confundido y Rachel lo mira- De quien hablan-

En serio no saben nada, cierto- dijo Rachel molesta y Will la mira confundido y ella niega con la cabeza y se va de la sala

Rach- la llamo Blaine, pero ella solo se va y el mira a Will- Quien eres- le pregunto

William Schuester- se presento Will y Blaine lo mira sorprendido

Eras miembro del ultimo equipo primario con Leroy- Berry le pregunto y Will asiente- Cuantos años llevas aquí- pregunto

Desde el inicio, ayude a crear Directions- contesto Will y la cara de Blaine se torna sombria y Will lo mira confundido- Que- pero Blaine no le responde sino que mira a los niños

Vayan a sus habitaciones- les dijo y todos asienten y salen corriendo de la sala…

El recorrido…- empezó Emma y Blaine la mira

Se acabo- dijo tajantemente y todos en la sala lo miran confundidos, menos Sam y Matt que miran a Will con decepcion en sus ojos y el esta confundido y Blaine mira a Will- Leroy era el hermano de mi madre, era mi tio- le dijo y Will lo mira sorprendido

Eres el hijo de Erica- concluyo Will y Blaine asiente- Tienes el poder de tu madre- entendió

Asi es, pero eso no es tan importante- dijo Blaine- Lo que importa es que debería darle vergüenza a usted sobre todo el no saber nada de los Ocals- y con eso Blaine salió de la sala y Matt los mira

Llamen nos para los entrenamientos y misiones nada mas- le dijo a Emma y ella asiente aun confundida, mientras el también se va…

Fiyero- dijo de pronto Sam y todos lo miran- Es el nombre de tu antagonista Puckester- le dijo a Puck- El bastardo del fuego azul- y con eso salió detrás de sus amigos…

Que paso- pregunto Emma

Paso que yo debería saber lo que ellos saben- dijo Will y se va y Puck lo mira y luego mira a Brittany

Busca a los demás, vamos a tener una clase de historia- le dijo y ella asiente y sale de la sala y Puck sigue a Will…- WILL- lo llama y el se detiene- Vamos con los demás, quizás si les cuentas a todos como empezó todo para ti te de una idea de lo que ellos saben- le dijo y Will lo mira sorprendido- Que- y Will niega con la cabeza…

Gracias- le dijo simplemente y Puck se encoge de hombros

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 10

Algunas explicaciones a esta historia :), ojala les guste este capitulo, y lo comenten :)

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>10<p>

ULTIMOS PRIMARIOS

(Base William Mckenley, Sala de reuniones)

Puede empezar señor- le dijo Artie, todos los de Directions con poderes, incluidas Emma y Sue están presentes

Ok- dijo Will- Bueno todos saben que sus poderes están en ustedes genéticamente- siguió y todos asienten- Pues bien, esto siempre ha sido asi- pauso- Desde que se descubrió la primera persona con poderes, que tenia hijos, los cuales despues desarrollaron sus propios poderes y sus nietos tambien-

O sea que los poderes siempre han existido- pregunto Santana y Will asiente

Fueron descubiertos despues de la segunda guerra mundial según los datos que se manejan- continuo Will- Los países crearon una agrupación dentro de la ONU para controlar y saber la cantidad de personas con poderes que existían por país, y para saber que estaban haciendo dichas personas con sus poderes-

Debido a esto es que nuestro país- siguió Sue ahora- Creo una celula dentro de la CIA para llevar una cuenta de estas personas y usarlas-

Usarlas- pregunto Quinn y Will asiente- Para que-

Infiltracion, combates, detención de criminales, entre otras- contesto Sue y todos entienden- Antes claro, los entrenaban para que pudieran usar sus poderes de forma inteligente y no pasarse con los civiles- pauso- Por ello distintos grupos de niños, adolescentes o adultos fueron creados con estas personas-

Sue y yo fuimos parte de estos grupos en distintos años- siguió Will- Cada grupo estaba formado por 5 a 6 personas-

Yo estuve con ellos entre 1979 y 1985- les conto Sue- La única que queda de mi grupo es Shannon Beiste-

La monstrua de los Ocals- pregunto Finn y Sue asiente- Ella tiene el mismo poder que yo- y Sue asiente de nuevo

Yo estuve 7 años y medio con ellos- siguió Will- Desde que tenia 10 hasta los 17 años cuando me desvincule del grupo-

Porque- le pregunto Brittany

Porque quería tener una profesión y me había enamorado y siendo parte del grupo eso no era posible- le contesto Will y Brittany asiente entendiendo- Cuando entre al grupo a los 10 estaba compuesto por 4 personas mas, Ethan Puckerman, Deborah Jacob, Leroy Berry y Brian Ryan-

Leroy Berry- dijo Quinn entendiendo- De esto hablaban usted y Puck- y Will asiente y ella mira a Puck- Tu sabias de esto-

Obvio- contesto el aludido- Mis padres eran del equipo de Will y el me lo dijo cuando todo empezó para que entendiera de donde venían mis poderes- y todos asienten

De hecho- siguió Will- Todos sus padres fueron parte de grupos- les dijo y todos están sorprendidos- Y si no les dijeron nada es porque no era necesario, ya que los grupos habían dejado de ser ocupados, pues muchas personas con poderes se alejaron de estos, o las familias cambiaron sus nombres para que no encontraran a sus hijos o algunos solo lograron de alguna forma perderse o simplemente fallecieron-

Que poderes habían en su equipo además del suyo- le pregunto Finn

Ethan tenia la capacidad de neutralizar los poderes de otros y por lo mismo los entendía, Deborah veía a través de los objetos y si se concentraba mucho hacia estallar cosas con sus ojos- siguió Will- Leroy movia objetos con su mente y Brian tenia la capacidad de crear ilusiones- pauso- Como ya saben Ethan falleció el dia del inicio del ataque de Carmel aquí en Lima y de Deborah, jamás encontramos su cuerpo, pero todas las señales sugieren que fallecio- y todos asienten mirando tristes a Puck- Brian falleció en la ultima misión que hicimos con el grupo, cuando Leroy ya no estaba y ahora era parte del equipo mi fallecida esposa- y todos asienten entendiendo

Porque se fue Leroy- le pregunto Brittany

Leroy era el mayor del grupo- siguió Will- Y siempre nos decía que nuestros poderes no nos hacían superiores, como muchos decían y actuaban como si fuera asi, sino que al contrario, pues según lo que el decía es que nos hacían inferiores porque perdíamos la perspectiva de lo que era la vida de verdad- les dijo

A que se refería- le pregunto confundido Artie

A que vivíamos por nuestros poderes y no por nosotros o por quienes amábamos- siguió Will- Viviamos de proteger a otros pero no a los nuestros- añadio triste

Algo paso, verdad- le pregunto Puck, viendo algo en Will, el cual asiente

Nuestro grupo paso a ser de 6 cuando yo tenia 12 y Leroy tenia 17- siguió Will- La hermana de Leroy, Erica Berry, se nos unió y en su segunda misión termino en una situación en la que nuestros lideres nos ordenaron abandonarla- y todos lo miran sorprendidos- No lo hicimos, a excepción de Brian que obedeció, los demás nos quedamos y la salvamos- pauso- Despues de eso Brian y Leroy empezaron a tener problemas y Leroy al cumplir 18 tomo a su hermana y ambos se fueron, pero no sin antes decirnos que Brian había usado sus poderes cruelmente y que habían personas con poderes haciendo experimentos ilegales y que Brian era parte de eso- pauso- Claro esta que se investigo y nada se comprobó, luego la que seria mi futura esposa se nos unió y volvimos a ser cinco-

Como murió Brian- le pregunto Santana

Prefiero no hablar de eso- le dijo Will y todos entienden- Pero puedo decirles que los cuatro quedamos devastados por lo sucedido, y además como les dije enamorarse no era posible dentro del grupo y Deborah y Ethan se habían enamorado hacia años, y despues de la muerte de Brian nos enteramos que Deborah estaba embarazada, asi que con mayor razón salimos del grupo-

No tuvieron problemas para salir- le pregunto Kurt

No, debido a la muerte de Brian entendieron nuestras razones- le contesto Will- Jamas supieron que la otra razón era que Deborah estaba embarazada o que ella y Ethan eran pareja o yo y mi esposa lo eramos- pauso- Ethan y Deborah se casaron y luego de eso mi esposa y yo nos fuimos a Nueva York y nos casamos alla y al enterarnos de que íbamos a ser padres volvimos a Lima al considerar que la ciudad no era para criar a un bebe y además que todas nuestra familia estaba aquí y Deborah y mi esposa eran mejores amigas y Ethan también era mi mejor amigo, asi que con mayor razón nos vinimos, y del resto ya saben algo- y todos asienten

Señor- levanto la mano Artie- Porque nos dice esto- le pregunto

Blaine- empezó Brittany y todos la miran- Es el hijo de Erica Berry y sobrino de Leroy, quien al parecer es el padre de Rachel- y ahora todos entienden

Blaine me dijo que debería darme vergüenza no saber nada de los Ocals- siguió Will- Al haber sido parte del grupo con Leroy debería saber- añadio

Oh- musitaron todos

Y te sirvió decirles todo- le pregunto Puck

No mucho- confeso Will- Pero Rachel pidio un laboratorio y yo se que Leroy era un buen investigador y experto en ciencia, es lo único que puedo asociar por ahora-

Es algo- le dijo Sue y todos asienten

Que hay acerca de las acusaciones de Leroy respecto a Brian- dijo Brittany mirando a Will y Will la mira- Si bien dijo que no eran reales en su momento, personas con poderes se apoderaron del mundo y son crueles con las personas que no tienen usando sus poderes- pauso- Y si bien Brian esta muerto, esas personas no lo deben estar- y Will la mira sorprendido

Creo que diste con algo muy importante Brittany- le dijo Will y ella asiente- Y quiero que investigues en los registros del gobierno respecto a si hay mas acusaciones semejantes- y Brittany asiente y Will mira al resto- Los demás los quiero atentos a los Outsiders, porque si bien se que no nos diran nada, debemos lograr que confíen en nosotros-

Entonces es mi turno de tenerlos frente a frente- dijo Sue y todos sonríen

Esos idiotas no sabran que los golpeo- dijo sonriendo Santana

CONTINUARA


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias por los comentarios, Wimblaft, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y MarilizzieCullen13, no habia pensado en los Xmen, que son geniales por cierto, y que digas que esto es mejor, Wow, me deja sin palabras, gracias :)

Ojala les guste este capitulo :), Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>11<p>

ENTRENAMIENTO ELECTRICO

(Base William Mckenley, Gimnasio)

Bienvenidos- dijo Sue al ver entrar a Rachel, Blaine, Sam y Matt, y los demás los miran, están todos parados frente a Sue- Únansenos- ordeno y ellos se paran junto a los demás- Bien como estaba informándoles a los ya miembros de los equipos de misiones, hoy pelearan contra ustedes- miro a los Outsiders- Necesito saber en que nivel están- y los Outsiders asienten- Bien, las parejas de pelea serán- pauso- Blaine y Tina- y ambos se paran donde ella les señala- Rachel y Finn- y Finn mira a Rachel sonriendo…- Mike y Sam y finalmente Mercedes y Matt- y todos asienten- Ok Tina y Blaine empezaran, los demas a sentarse a las gradas- y todos obedecen…

Mientras Tina y Blaine avanzan a las distintas partes de la cancha del gimnasio

Ok- siguió Sue- Para todos, las únicas dos reglas que existen es no matarse y no salir de la cancha- añadio y todos asienten- EMPIEZEN- ordeno y Tina y Blaine se miran…y corren el uno al otro y van a pelear cuando Tina desaparece y Blaine se detiene sorprendido…

Esto será sencillo para T- dijo Mike sonriendo

No lo creo- dijo sonriendo Matt y en la cancha Blaine tiene algo atravesado en el pecho…y Blaine lo toma y siente que es una mano y la pasa completamente por su cuerpo, lo que provoca que Tina aparezca y sin que pueda hacer nada Blaine se lanza al suelo y con sus piernas enreda las de Tina y la lanza al piso y el se levanta y le pone suavemente un pie en el pecho, mientras ella lo mira sorprendida

Parece que gane- le dijo Blaine sonriendo y ella asiente y el quita su pie y le da la mano y ella la toma y el le ayuda a levantarse- Lamento la rudeza de mi parte al poner mi pie en ti- se disculpo besándole la mano y Tina se ruboriza

Es…ta bien- le aseguro y el le sonríe y ambos miran a Sue

A las gradas- les ordeno y ambos se van a las gradas- EVANS, CHANG- llamo Sue y ambos se van a sus lugares, Sam llega rápidamente y Mike estira su cuerpo para llegar

Esto será divertido- dijo Sam sonriendo y Mike lo mira, y Sue grita para que empiezen, y Sam se pone a correr por el lugar, mientras Mike se estira para tratar de alcanzarlo

Vamos a estar aquí todo el dia- dijo aburrido Finn, ya que sabe que es difícil agarrar a Sam y Mike se puede estirar por kilómetros, y sin enredarse, ya que aprendió a no caer en eso trucos…

No te preocupes- le dijo Rachel mirándolo y el la mira- Alcanzare a patearte el trasero otra vez- le aseguro sonriéndole y Finn la mira molesto, mientras que Puck se rie bajito y Quinn y Santana la miran molestas

Wow- exclamo Tina al ver a Sam detenerse y saltar y caer haciendo mortales hacia delante y golpeando a Mike que se retrotraía justo en el estomago con sus pies, lo que todos alcanzaron a ver…y Mike esta de espaldas en el suelo con sus brazos sobre su estomago

Tus reflejos son buenos- le dijo Sam inclinándose a su lado- Pero tienes muchos lugares desprotegidos- pauso y Mike lo mira- Pero fue divertido igual- y Mike le sonríe y Sam lo ayuda a levantarse y ambos vuelven a las gradas…

JONES, RUTHERFORD- llamo Sue y Mercedes y Matt toman sus lugares y Sue le dice que empiezen…

Tienes una ventaja- le dijo Matt y ella lo mira confundida- No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que haces- añadio y Mercedes sonríe y alguien le toca el hombro a Matt y el al ver es otra Mercedes que lo saluda y lo golpea en el estomago y lo deja doblado de dolor en el suelo

Esta es nuestra- dijo seguro Puck, mientras Sam, Blaine y Rachel sonríen

Parece que ganare- dijo segura Mercedes, mientras mas de ella aparecen y van a golpear a Matt, pero este se evapora y Mercedes crea mas de ella

Hasta cuantas puede crear- le pregunto Blaine a Tina que esta sentada a su lado

Puede llenar el gimnasio- le contesto Tina y Blaine asiente entendiendo, mientras Mercedes llena la cancha…

OIGAN- la llama Matt y todas miran buscándolo- ACA ARRIBA- y todos lo encuentran parado arriba de la luz mas grande del gimnasio

Eso es trampa- le dijeron todas las Mercedes a Sue

No lo es- aseguro Matt y todos lo miran- Estoy dentro de la cancha, pero encima de ella- y Mercedes mira a Sue la que asiente y Mercedes esta molesta y todas se ponen a gritar, lo que hace que todos se tapen los oídos, y Matt desaparece y las Mercedes dejan de gritar y miran para todos lados…

OYE- grito una de las Mercedes y al verla tiene a Matt encaramado en su espalda- QUITATE- le ordeno molesta tratando de sacárselo de encima, lo que hace que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al piso aun con Matt encima y las Mercedes empiezan a desaparecer ruborizadas

Te gane preciosa- le dijo Matt al oído y ella esconde la cara- Vamos- le dijo saliendo de encima de ella y ayudándola a pararse- Lo dejamos en un empate- le pregunto y ella asiente y Matt mira a Sue- Esta de acuerdo-

Me da igual- dijo Sue- BERRY, HUDSON- y ambos aludidos se paran mientras Matt y Mercedes se van a sentar y Rachel y Finn llegan donde esta Sue, la que para a Rachel- No lo manipules- le ordeno y ella la mira

No tengo la intención de hacerlo- le aseguro Rachel y Sue asiente y Rachel sigue avanzando y llega a su lugar y mira a Finn…

No te tendre contemplaciones porque eres una chica- le advirtió Finn

No espero que las tengas- le dijo Rachel, y Sue les grita que empiezen y ambos corren al otro y Finn va a golpearla, pero ella se tira al suelo y le pasa por debajo de las piernas

Deja de jugar Berry- le grito Matt, mientras ella se levanta detrás de la espalda de Finn y se aleja un poco de el y el se da vuelta y ella lo patea directo en el pecho y lo manda volando- Asi esta mejor- dijo complacido Matt, mientras Finn se levanta adolorido y se acerca a Rachel de nuevo que lo espera y le lanza un golpe que ella detiene con su puño…

Te gusta que te venza, cierto- le pregunto y el la mira molesto y ella rápidamente le toma el brazo y lo eleva y lo pasa hacia el otro lado y se sienta encima del para que no se pare- Gane- dijo sonriendo

Mierda- siseo Finn y ella lo mira- Quitate- le ordeno

La palabra mágica, por favor- le dijo Rachel seria y el la mira confundido- Como te enseño tu mama a pedir las cosas- le pregunto cruzándose de brazos

Por favor- pregunto Finn confundido

Exacto- dijo ella sonriendo- Ahora di, Rachel quitate de encima de mi, por favor- añadio

Ok- dijo Finn confundido- Rachel quitate de encima de mi, por favor- repitió Finn y ella le sonríe

Ves, asi se piden las cosas- le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y Finn se puso colorado y ella se levanta y le extiende su mano y Finn se la toma y se levanta- Tu mama debe estar orgullosa del hijo que crio- añadio Rachel golpeándole el pecho con la palma de su mano y con eso se fue donde sus amigos y se sento al lado de Sam, mientras todos los demás la miran y ella los mira y les guiña un ojo, y Finn se sienta sobándose el pecho y Quinn se acerca a el y lo revisa, mientras Sue se acerca a todos…

Donde aprendieron a pelear- les pregunto a los Outsiders

Mi tio Leroy nos enseño- le contesto Blaine y Sue entiende- Peleamos entre nosotros para conocer nuestras debilidades y habilidades- añadio

Y la verdad- siguió Matt y Sue lo mira- No necesitamos su entrenamiento, pero si queremos saber como pelean contra los Ocals- añadio y Sue entiende

Los entrenamientos son obligatorios, asi que lo lamento, pero no se saldrán de ellos- les dijo Sue y todos los Outsiders asienten- Y esto no es entrenamiento en realidad, ya que esto era solo para saber como responden al ataque y si sabían defenderse, como les dije, necesito saber en que nivel están- añadio y los cuatro chicos están

Y según usted en que nivel estamos- le pregunto Sam

Ustedes tres- les dijo a Sam, Matt y Blaine- Estan sorpresivamente para mi en el mismo nivel que ellos- añadio apuntando a los demás en las gradas y mira a Rachel- Tu volveras a la cancha- ordeno y Rachel asiente y se levanta- Hummel tu también- añadio y Kurt la mira sorprendido, pero obedece, y ambos llegan a la cancha y Sue los mira- Quiero que ambos usen sus habilidades a máxima capacidad- ordeno y ambos asienten- Lo que significa Hummel que si debes rostizarla, lo haras- añadio sonriendo y Kurt asiente y mira a Rachel

QUE- pregunto Puck confundido y preocupado- Se volvio loca, que parte de la regla de no matar se le olvido-

Puck cierra la boca- le ordeno Sue- Ademas sus amigos solo sonríen y ni se ven preocupados, asi que cállate- y Puck mira a los otros tres y Sue tiene razón y miran todos a la cancha- EMPIEZEN- ordeno Sue

Y Rachel mira a Kurt que empieza a hacer destellos de electricidad en sus manos, mirándola atentamente y ella mueve un pie y el mueve la mano, y se puso a correr directamente donde Kurt esta y el lanza sus rayos contra ella y ella los ataja con su mano y el la mira sorprendido y usa su otra mano y Rachel también ataja esos rayos con su otra mano…

Que mierda- siseo Santana al ver los puentes de rayos entre ambos, que hacen fuerzas, lo que provoca que los rayos se muevan en dirección de Kurt y de Rachel respectivamente…y las luces del gimnasio empiezan a titilar

Estan afectando la energía del lugar- susurro Tina y dos focos explotan- Wow-

Ese chico usa la energía que existe y la canaliza y la hace propia- concluyo Blaine

Es por eso que la energía esta siendo afectada- pregunto Sam y Blaine asiente- Ya veo-

Y que esta haciendo su amiguita- pregunto Santana

Esta deteniendo la electricidad con sus manos- le respondió Matt

Eso es imposible- dijo Quinn- A menos que tengas el poder de Kurt-

Bueno tampoco tiene el poder del fuego- le dijo Sam- Y aun asi detuvo las llamas de Fiyero con sus manos para hacernos escapar de este- añadio y todos están sorprendidos, en especial Puck, mientras otro foco estalla- Nos dejaran a oscuras- se quejo Sam

Que rayos sucede aquí- pregunto Will entrando junto con Emma, Brittany y Artie y los cuatro observan la escena- Sue-

No se como detenerlos- dijo ella simplemente

Estan afectando nuestra energía- le dijo Artie a Sue

Que esta haciendo Rachel- le pregunto Tina a Blaine, al ver a Rachel saltar con sus manos aun conectadas a los rayos

QUE HACES- le pregunto Kurt perdiendo energia

Soltarnos-

No puedo- le dijo Kurt

LO SE- le grito Rachel y el esta sorprendido y ella hace un mortal hacia atrás y conecta sus pies con la electricidad y coloca sus manos en el piso- KURT CUANDO TE DIGA ENVIA TODO LO QUE TENGAS-

OK- grito Kurt y Rachel camina con sus manos, y despues de unos segundos

AHORA- grito y Kurt lo hace, y Rachel alcanza a salir del agarre de sus pies cuando la energía golpea el piso y la energía del gimnasio se va, para volver segundos despues y ambos chicos están en el suelo

Que hiciste- le pregunto Kurt sin aliento

Devolver la energía al edificio- le dijo Rachel simplemente y el la mira sorprendido

Ok- dijo el simplemente y ella asiente y se mira las manos y los zapatos

Se rompieron- dijo triste Rachel mirando sus zapatos

Iremos de compras- le dijo Kurt y ella lo mira- Necesitas urgente una ayuda con la moda niña- y ella le sonríe, mientras los demás se les acercan y los ayudan a levantarse

Coach- llamo Rachel a Sue, la que la mira- Tengo pelear con alguien mas- le pregunto

No- le aseguro Sue

Bien, porque necesito unas horas de sueño- le dijo Rachel- Buenas noches- y con eso se empezó a caer y Sam la agarro y todos la miran confundidos y preocupados

Que rayos- pregunto Puck acercándose

Esta bien- les aseguro Blaine- Solo cansada- dijo mientras Sam toma bien a Rachel en sus brazos- Asi que la llevaremos a su cuarto- añadio y con eso los Outsiders salieron del gimnasio

Que rayos paso- pregunto Will y todos lo miran, pero realmente nadie tiene idea de nada…

CONTINUARA…


	12. Chapter 12

Voy a subir dos capitulos hoy, y este es el segundo, solo porque el anterior realmente no me gusto mucho que me quedo, y este abre la trama que sigue en los capitulos que vienen, al leerlo sabran a que me refiero :)

Glee no me pertenece :(, ah y recuerden Dont rain on me parade en Glee, la forma en como Lea se movia :)

* * *

><p>12<p>

UNA HERMOSA VOZ Y UNA EMOTIVA CARTA

(Base William Mckenley)

Los Ocals atacaron durante la semana uno de los lugares mas populares en Lima, y mataron a 2 personas en el ataque, y los de Directions lograron hacer que se retiraran, y por precaucion tuvieron que decretar horarios de salida en la ciudadela, y si bien los Outsiders quisieron ayudar, aun a los de Directions no les parece buena idea que los Ocals sepan que están vivos, por lo que entendieron y no hicieron problema alguno al respecto…

Y a Blaine le entregaron una habitación para que instale su laboratorio, y el y Rachel están instalándolo, y Rachel esta revisando unos papeles sentada, cuando se encuentra con dos sobres, y uno dice Sarah y el otro familia Sarah…

Blaine- lo llamo Rachel y el la mira- Mira esto- y ella le entrega los sobres y el los toma

Oh, había olvidado esto- le dijo Blaine y ella asiente- Crees que Sarah este lista para leer la carta que le dejo su madre- le pregunto a Rachel

Si- dijo segura Rachel- Tiene 13 ya y es bastante madura y fuerte-

Ok, entonces será mejor dársela- dijo Blaine- Y ahora que estamos aquí buscar a su familia no será tan difícil-

Tienes razón, con los datos que tienen aquí será sencillo- concordo Rachel- Pero Blaine, me dejas darle la carta a Sarah, y que ella decida cuando este lista para buscar a su familia- le pregunto

Seguro- acepto Blaine y le dio el sobre y Rachel lo toma- Finalmente ella siempre ha sido mas cercana a ti- y Rachel asiente

No se que es- le dijo Rachel parándose de donde esta sentada- Pero cada vez que veo sus ojos siento un extraño sentimiento de felicidad y protección, que no puedo explicar- añadio

Ni yo puedo- le dijo Blaine y ella asiente

Ire a buscarla- y Blaine asiente y Rachel se va y Blaine guarda el otro sobre entre sus cosas y vuelve a ordenar lo demás…

(Comedor)

Hola chicos- los saludo entrando Rachel, todos los niños están ahí junto con Matt y Sam, y Santana, Quinn, Puck, Finn, Tina, Mike, Kurt y Mercedes, también están ahí

RAY- gritaron todos los pequeños y los de Directions la miran, como los niños se le tiran encima y la botan al suelo

Ok- dijo riéndose- Yo también los extrañe- le dijo divertida

Chicos, quitanse de encima de Rachel- les ordeno Sarah y ellos obedecen y Sarah la ayuda a levantarse

Gracias Sarah- le dijo Rachel y la chica se encoge de hombros- Por cierto te parece si vamos a hablar a otro lado- le pregunto y Sarah la mira confundida

Claro- concedió Sarah y Rachel le sonríe- Pero con una condición- siguió y Rachel la mira confundida y Sarah le sonríe y le toma la mano y la lleva donde hay una maquina y le pasa un micrófono- Este aparato tiene karaoke y todos queremos que nos cantes algo- le dijo y Rachel mira a los pequeños que asienten

De eso hablábamos antes que entraras- le dijo Stevie y Rachel entiende y mira la maquina

No se que cantar- le dijo a Sarah y ella le sonríe

Tienen esa que te encanta y que le cantabas a Papa Berry- le dijo Sarah y Rachel sonríe

Ok, pero como funciona esto- pregunto confundida mirando la maquina y ahora sonríe- Ya entendí- y presiona unos botones y la música empieza a sonar

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter_; se da vuelta a mirar a los niños  
><em>Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter<br>Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_; todos los niños sonrien  
><em>Don't tell me not to fly, I've simply got to<br>If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you  
>Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade?<em>

I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum  
>And if I'm fanned out,<p>

_Your turn at bat, sir; le toca la cabeza a Mat  
>At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir; le cierra un ojo a Sam<br>I guess I didn't make it_

_But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection_  
><em>A freckle on the nose of life's complexion<em>  
><em>The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye<em>

Alguien va a entrar al comedor, pero se detiene al oir la musica…

_I gotta fly once, I gotta try once  
>Only can die once, right, sir?<br>Ooh, life is juicy, juicy, and you see  
>I gotta have my bite, sir<br>_  
><em>And get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer<br>I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
>Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade<br>_

Mientras canta se mueve por todos lados…y la persona de la puerta la mira sorprendido…

_I'm gonna live and live now  
>Get what I want, I know how<br>One roll for the whole shebang  
>One throw, that bell will go clang<br>Eye on the target, and wham  
>One shot, one gun shot and bam<br>_

Rachel se para en seco…_Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am…_Los de Directions la miran sorprendidos y embobados…

_I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum  
>And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir<br>At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir  
>I guess I didn't make it<br>Get ready for me love 'cause I'm a comer  
>I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer<br>Nobody don't, nobody _

_Is gonna rain on my parade_…y alarga la nota subiendo el microfono y termina y todos los niños saltan aplaudiéndola…y los que atienden el comedor también le aplauden…

RAY- gritan vitoreándola todos sus amigos y ella les sonríe y les hace una pequeña reverencia

Gracias- les dijo- Sarah vamos- le dijo a la niña y ella asiente y ambas se van juntas del comedor…

Algo que decir Directions- les pregunto sonriendo Matt, al ver que todos tienen cara de sorpresa en sus rostros y Matt se rie junto con Sam…porque su amiga les acaba de robar el habla a los de Directions…

…

(Oficina Will)

Will entra a su oficina y cierra la puerta y se apoya en ella…

Como es posible que se parezca a ti- murmuro- Y que además suene igual a ti- añadio y niega con la cabeza- No, mi mente haciéndome ver cosas, porque las extraño a ambas demasiado, eso es todo-

…

(Gradas del gimnasio)

Y de que querías hablar conmigo- le pregunto Sarah a Rachel una vez ambas se sentaron en las gradas

Tengo algo para ti- le dijo y saco el sobre de su bolsillo

Que- le pregunto Sarah

Esto- le mostro el sobre- Es lo que te dejo tu mama- añadio y Sarah tiene cara de sorpresa

Me dejo una carta- pregunto y Rachel asiente

No pudo escribirla ella, pero Blaine escribió palabra por palabra lo que ella quizo decirte- le conto Rachel y Sarah asiente- Y quiero saber si la quieres leer-

Si- dijo rápidamente y Rachel se la entrega y Sarah la toma y la abre

Te voy…-

No- la interrumpió Sarah y la mira asustada- No te vayas- le pidió tomandole la mano a Rachel y ella le sonríe

Si no quieres que me vaya, no me voy- le aseguro y Sarah asiente y saca el papel del sobre y ve las letras

Blaine tiene linda letra- observo Sarah y Rachel asiente- La voy a leer- y Rachel asiente y le toma la mano a Sarah, mientras la pequeña lee la carta, lagrimas caen de sus ojos, hasta que despues de unos minutos la bajo…

Sarah…-

Dice que me ama- empezó Sarah- Y que sabe que mi papa no iba lograr sobrevivir, y que yo estare a salvo con ustedes, porque ella confía en Leroy, y que sabe que mi padrino cuidara a mi hermano- siguió y mira a Rachel- Y que no tenga miedo, que ella siempre me cuidara desde donde quiera que este, porque me ama- y Rachel la abraza y Sarah llora en sus brazos…despues de un rato la chica se calma…

Estas bien- le pregunto Rachel y Sarah asiente

Tengo un hermano y un padrino- dijo sonriendo la chica y Rachel le sonríe y Sarah la mira- Crees que estén vivos-

Que crees tu- le pregunto Rachel

Que si- aseguro Sarah- Mi mama confiaba en que mi padrino mantendría a mi hermano a salvo, asi que yo también confio en ello- y Rachel le sonríe

Asi se habla- le dijo Rachel y Sarah le sonríe

Ademas mi segundo nombre es Eva- siguió Sarah- Me llamo Sarah Eva Puckerman- añadio sonriendo y Rachel la mira y tiene los ojos muy abiertos y se pone una mano en la cabeza y Sarah la mira- Te pasa algo- le pregunto

No- le aseguro Rachel- Tonteras de mi cabeza- añadio parpadeando y luego mira a Sarah- La pregunta es ahora, si estas lista para buscar a tu padrino y a tu hermano- añadio y Sarah mira la carta y cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza

No aun- dijo finalmente- Puedo decirte cuando lo este-

Por supuesto- le aseguro Rachel- Pero puedo saber porque aun no- pregunto confundida

Porque quiero acostumbrarme a la idea de que los tengo antes de verlos y que no sea tan chocante- añadio Sarah y Rachel asiente

Ok, entonces apenas estes lista hablare con Blaine, ya que tu madre dejo otra carta para tu hermano al parecer- le dijo Rachel y Sarah asiente- Y por si te lo preguntas, no importa que tengas mas familia, siempre seras parte de la nuestra igual- le aseguro y Sarah la abraza

Gracias Rach- le dijo y ambas se abrazan…y Rachel se ve pensativa _"Puckerman"_ piensa…

(Mas tarde)

Rachel va caminando por el pasillo, metida en sus pensamientos, cuando choca con alguien…

Lo siento- se disculpo y al ver es Puck- Ah, eres tu-

Si, soy yo- dijo Puck sonriéndole pícaramente- Ya me extrañabas- le pregunto y ella rola los ojos

Quisieras- le dijo y siguió su camino

Linda voz, por cierto- le dijo Puck y ella se detiene y se da vuelta a mirarlo

Gracias- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y siguió caminando, mientras Puck la observa alejarse

Que miras- le pregunto Kurt parándose a su lado

Rachel- le dijo simplemente Puck y Kurt lo mira- Que-

Nada- dijo Kurt simplemente y también mira a la figura de la chica alejarse- Solo no trates de conquistarla- le pidió y Puck lo mira confundido y Kurt lo mira y rola los ojos- No te hagas el que no la ves como un filete mas a ser servida en tu cama- añadio y Puck se rie

Buena metáfora Hummel- le dijo divertido y Kurt lo mira molesto, ya que no intenta ser divertido, y Puck al ver su cara se pone serio- No te preocupes no tengo intenciones de ese estilo con esa chica- le confeso y Kurt lo mira sorprendido- Y entiendo la cara de sorpresa, pero esa chica no es como con las cuales me he acostado, y tu sabes que no voy por la parte formal- y Kurt asiente- Sin mencionar el hecho de que no quiero ni pensar que me hará si la toco de cualquier forma- siguió Puck y Kurt asiente

Le tienes miedo- le pregunto

NO- le respondió Puck rápidamente y Kurt se rie- La respeto- añadio y Kurt lo mira y asiente y Puck lo mira pensativo- Ahora dime porque te preocupa si es que quiero algo de ese estilo con ella- le pregunto

No sé cómo explicarlo- dijo Kurt mirando el piso- Pero cuando estábamos unidos por mis rayos, sentí algo especial que provenía de ella, calido y que me invitaba a confiar en ella y a protegerla- añadio

Ok- dijo Puck confundido, pero asintiendo- Es extraño, pero se a que te refieres- y Kurt lo mira confundido y sorprendido- Cuando entre a buscarla a la casa en llamas, me convenció de concentrarme y manipular el fuego natural, y ella tenia su mano en mi brazo y sentí algo extraño que provenía de ella, y logre moverlo- y Kurt lo mira sorprendido- Esa chica tiene algo especial y va mas allá del poder que tenga- y Kurt asiente

Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro que lo averiguaremos con el tiempo- concluyo Kurt y Puck asiente y ambos se despiden y se van cada uno por su lado…

(Habitacion de Sarah y Melody)

Sarah esta sentada en su cama cruzada de piernas, esta releyendo su carta, mientras Melody esta en su cama jugando con su muñeca

Alona no- le dice Melody a su muñeca y Sarah la mira sonriéndole- Mama enoja si bebe no come- añadio cruzándose de brazos y mirando seria a la muñeca que tiene en frente y Sarah mira su carta de nuevo y se levanta y se para mirando por la ventana

Te amo mami- susurro mirando hacia el cielo

CONTINUARA…


	13. Chapter 13

Me encantaron los comentarios :)

Wimblaft, me alegra que te gustara el poder que le di a Kurt, Blaine y Mercedes, y sobre Jesse es un SI, y ya aparecio,, que no lo viste? :P ...sino con el tiempo sabras quien es :)

MarilizzieCullen13, gracias por tus dos comentarios, y me agrada que la batalla entre Rachel y Kurt te gustara, porque pense que no me habia quedado bien, y opino igual que tu respecto a que Rachel y Puck deben estar juntos, y creeme pronto, y respecto a las preguntas que me hiciste, me encantaria contestarte pero tienen relacion con la trama del fic asi con el tiempo sabras las respuestas...

Ahora respecto a las parejas, ademas de Puckleberry, que salen aqui aun no las tengo claras, asi que porque no me dan un ayudadita y me dicen que parejas quieren ver, y lo tomare a consideracion, pero tengan en mente, que a Sam le gusta Quinn y le atrae Santana, a Santana le atrae Matt y Finn, a Quinn le gusta Finn y le atrae Sam, y a Matt le coquetea a Santana y a Mercedes, Tina es unida a Mike, igual que Brittany lo es con Artie, y ademas de los Outsiders nadie sabe que Blaine es gay, y ademas de los Directions nadie sabe que Kurt es gay, asi que ayudenme :)

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>13<p>

REENCUENTRO, PARTE 1

(Base William Mckenley, Gimnasio)

Sue tiene corriendo por todo el gimnasio a todos los Directions y Outsiders, y ya hubieran terminado de correr, pues eran solo 10 vueltas, pero por culpa de las trampas de Santana que flotaba mientras corria, aumento a 10, despues Sam empezó a usar su poder y eso aumento a 10 mas, y Puck había aumentado la temperatura del lugar, para que las chicas se sacaran sus poleras, y Sue se dio cuenta y aumento a 30 las vueltas, por lo que al final son 60, y van en la numero 40…

Realmente les gusta hacerla enojar- acoto Blaine mientras corre al lado de Tina y Rachel, van detrás de Puck, Santana y Sam, y detrás de ellos vienen Mike, Matt, Finn y Quinn y rezagados Mercedes y Kurt

Su amigo también ayudo al aumento- le recordó Mike que lo escucho

Sam no puede evitar aburrirse de correr despacio- lo defendió Matt- No esta en sus genes- y Rachel asiente

Hasta medio dormido corre rápido- les informo Rachel y los demás se rien- Pero dejando de lado a Sam, les gusta hacerla enojar o no- y todos apuntan a Puck y Santana y Rachel los mira y asiente- Son los problemáticos del grupo- concluyo y todos asienten

Esto es odioso- se quejo Finn- Detesto correr- y todos asienten

Pero por lo menos despues no haremos otros ejercicios- les recordó Tina y todos asienten

En serio- pregunto esperanzado Blaine y Tina asiente- Genial-

En todo caso 60 vueltas es lo minimo que nos ha dado la coach- les conto Quinn

Cuanto es lo máximo- le pregunto Matt

120- respondió Santana que estaba escuchando- Pasamos todo el maldito dia corriendo y el único que no se quejo es este imbécil- añadio apuntando a Puck

Porque no- le pregunto Sam a Puck

Porque fue su culpa- dijeron todos los Directions a coro

Que hiciste- le pregunto Rachel y el se da vuelta mientras corre de espaldas sonriendo

Le dije a Sue que podía complacerla- le respondió Puck y le guiño un ojo y todos tienen cara de asco, menos Rachel que esta confundida…

Complacerla como- pregunto

Rach- la llamo Matt y ella se da vuelta- Ya sabes- añadio y ella sigue confundida- Sexo- susurro y Rachel se da vuelta y mira a Puck que aun sonríe

Eww- dijo Rachel con cara de asco y todos asienten- Cerdo- y el se rie y se da vuelta y sigue corriendo

Por cierto- siguió Blaine- Y Brittany porque no esta aquí-

Britt no participa en las misiones al igual que Artie, asi que no entrenan- le dijo Tina y el asiente entendiendo y despues recordó algo

Entonces porque estoy entrenando yo- le pregunto Blaine a Rachel

Tu quisiste unirte a los entrenamientos- le recordó ella

Cierto- musito Blaine- Mala idea- añadio arrepentido y Rachel se rie

Cuanto llevas sin hacer ejercicio- le pregunto Tina a Blaine y el la mira

Ejercicio siempre hago- le respondió- Pero deje de unirme a las batallas desde hace dos años-

Porque- le pregunto Quinn avanzando y corriendo al lado de ellos

Porque mi tio falleció y alguien debía quedarse con los niños- le respondió Blaine- Y mis poderes no eran tan necesarios como los de Sam, Matt y Rachel en batalla- y Quinn asiente entendiendo

Como falleció tu tio- le pregunto Mike, mientras todos los de Directions ponen atención a la conversación

QUEDAN 10- grito Sue y todos asienten, pero aun con la atención en Blaine

Fiyero lo asesino- respondió Rachel y con eso salió corriendo mas rápido y rebaso a los tres primeros, y aunque tratan de pasarla de vuelta no lo logran, y termina las vueltas y Sue la deja irse…

Asumo que no les gusta hablar del tema- entendió Tina y Blaine asiente, y de apoco terminaron todos de correr y se sientan en el piso

A ninguno nos gusta- dijo Matt y todos los de Directions asienten mientras algunos toman agua o se secan el sudor con la toalla- Por cierto Angelito- llamo a Santana y ella lo mira- Como te llamas- le pregunto

Cierto- dijo Sam- Sabemos los nombres de casi todos, menos el Angel o Flyer y Ice Queen-

Me llamo Santana Lopez- respondió Santana y apunto a Quinn- Y ella es Quinn Fabray- la que asiente y Sam, Matt y Blaine asienten también

BLAINE- grito alguien entrando al gimnasio y todos miran es Pete

Que sucede- se pararon rápidamente Sam, Matt y Blaine y se acercaron al niño preocupados

Vi un robot- les conto emocionado- Artie es un robot- añadio saltando

En serio- pregunto sorprendido Sam y Matt lo golpea en la cabeza- OYE- se quejo

Artie no es un robot idiota- le dijo Matt rolando los ojos y mira al pequeño- Lo viste usando unos aparatos como de robot- le pregunto y Pete asiente- Bueno eso es porque Artie tiene problema en sus piernas e invento esas piernas sustitutas para poder ayudarle- le explico

O- musito el niño- Ok, pero le pregunte si podía llamarlo Robot y dijo que si- añadio

En serio- pregunto Matt confundido y el niño asiente- Bueno si el te deja no le veo lo malo- y el niño sonríe- Y porque entraste corriendo y gritando asi- le pregunto confundido

Porque me encontré con Ray y le conte y me dijo que debería decirle a todos- le contesto Pete y Matt asiente

A donde fue ella- le pregunto Blaine

Al comedor dijo que tenia sed- le contesto Pete y Blaine asiente entendiendo- Y despues dijo que iba a ir a dormir y que no la molestaran- y miro a Sam- Especialmente Sammy y sus manotas odiosotas, ella lo dijo- añadio encogiéndose de hombros

Mis manos no son odiosas- se quejo Sam frunciendo el seño- Es su culpa por no querer levantarse- añadio cruzándose de brazos- Y además me mando al otro lado de la habitación asi que recibi un castigo por ello-

Que le hiciste esta vez- le pregunto Blaine

Cosquillas- respondió sonriendo Sam

Que parte de no despiertes a Rachel no entiendes- le pregunto Matt- Hasta los niños lo saben- añadio exasperado y Pete asiente y Sam solo se encoge de hombros- En fin, estoy cansado, vamos Pete- y el niño le dio la mano- Adios Directions- añadio

Adios- dijeron los demás a coro, mientras Pete les dice adiós con la mano, ambos se van

Necesito ir al laboratorio, asi que también me voy- les dijo Blaine y todos se despiden de el, y se va, y Sam mira a los Directions

Me siento minoría- dijo frunciendo el seño- Asi que también me voy- y con eso salió disparado del gimnasio

Wow, si que tiene energía- dijo sorprendida Tina y todos asienten- Me agradan los cuatro- y todos asienten

Pero aun se siente el hecho de que no confían en nosotros- añadio Quinn y todos los demás asienten

En fin será mejor ir a descansar- sugirió Puck levantándose y todos asienten y se van del gimnasio…

(Laboratorio Blaine)

Blaine esta sentado en un banco mientras revisa unas lecturas que hizo, cuando alguien le golpea la puerta y el mira y ve a Sarah parada en la puerta

Pasa- la invito y la niña se le acerca

Que haces- le pregunto Sarah curiosa

Reviso unas lecturas antiguas y unas nuevas para ver si ha habido cambios en las señales que emiten los Ocals- le conto y ella lo mira sorprendida- Creiste que no te contestaría- y ella asiente- Sarah, ustedes saben todo, no han necesidad de que les mintamos- y ella asiente sonriendo

Gracias- le dijo- Se siente bien que confíen en nosotros- y Blaine le sonríe

No tienes nada que agradecer- le aseguro- Ademas que somos familia y no nos ocultamos cosas, menos ahora cuando mas unidos debemos estar- añadio y Sarah asiente- Pero en fin necesitas algo- y ella asiente- Cuentame-

Bueno- empezó- Estaria bien tratar de averiguar si mi hermano o mi padrino siguen vivos- le pregunto nerviosa mirando el piso y el le sonríe

Estaria perfecto- le aseguro Blaine- Y no tengas miedo en pedirlo- añadio y le tomo el mentón y la hizo mirarlo- Sarah, me encantaría que todos pudieran encontrar a sus familias biológicas, pero como ya sabemos esos jamás podrá ser asi- añadio triste y Sarah asiente- Asi que jamás temas en pedir algo, esta claro- y ella asiente- Ahora bien, no recuerdo como se llama tu hermano o tu padrino, y no quiero abrir el otro sobre de tu madre, menciona ella sus nombres en su carta-

No- le dijo Sarah

Ok- dijo Blaine pensativo- Pero tenemos tu nombre completo, asi que podemos empezar por ahí- y ella asiente- Y se que por medio de Brittany puedo conseguir la información, pero te molesta esperar un dia mas, estoy agotado, pero prometo mañana a primera hora ir hablar con ella-

No hay problema- le aseguro Sarah- Gracias Blaine- añadio sonriendo

De nada pequeña- le aseguro el y ella se puso en puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla y el le sonríe- Ahora ve a jugar o comer o lo que sea que hagan los niños a tu edad, que ya este vejestorio no recuerda- y Sarah se rie

No seas menso, no eres viejo- le dijo seria y el se encoge de hombros- Pero esta bien, nos vemos- y se fue y Blaine vuelve a sus papeles y luego de tomar unas notas, se va a darle una mirada a los niños y luego se va a descansar…

(Dias despues, Sala de Base de Datos, Oficina Brittany)

Por fin te encuentro desocupada- dijo Blaine entrando y Brittany lo mira confundida- Llevo dias viniendo a distintas horas y siempre hay gente aquí-

Oh- entendió Brittany- Hemos estado monitoreando aparatos recuperados que pertenecen a los malos, y haciendo mas pruebas a los mas antiguos que teníamos, por lo que hemos estado muy ocupados- y Blaine asiente entendiendo

Estas tratando de entenderlos mejor- le pregunto y ella asiente- Me alegra- y ella asiente de nuevo

Pero bien, que necesitas- le pregunto Brittany sonriendo

Bien- empezó Blaine- Tengo entendido que ustedes llevan una base de datos de toda la gente que sobrevivió al inicio de los ataques y la que no también- y ella asiente

De hecho es una base mundial- añadio y Blaine asiente

Genial- exclamo Blaine- Veras necesito encontrar a una familia-

Porque- le pregunto confundida

Cuando Carmel invadió Lima, Matt encontró a una mujer en su auto malherida junto a su hija- le conto Blaine y ella tiene cara de tristeza- La mujer falleció, pero la pequeña se quedo con nosotros a propia petición de la madre para protegerla- siguió- Y ahora sabemos el apellido de la niña y todo y que tiene un hermano y un padrino que pueden estar vivos y quiero ver si es posible reunirlos- añadio

Oh, que tierno- le dijo emocionada Brittany y Blaine asiente

Pero lo malo es que no tenemos los nombres ni del hermano o padrino y no los recuerdo tampoco y no quiero abrir la carta que le dejo a su hijo- siguió Blaine- Por eso me preguntaba si me puedes ayudar-

Por supuesto- le dijo Brittany y se metió en su computadora- De hecho también tenemos los datos de todas las personas que nacieron antes de los ataques, ya que el gobierno traspaso esas informaciones a la base central de los super buenos- le conto y Blaine asiente- Asi que si me das el nombre completo de la niña podemos buscar su partida de nacimiento y al ver los nombres de sus padres podemos encontrar al hermano y saber si esta vivo-

Me parece perfecto- dijo sonriendo Blaine

Entonces como se llama la pequeña- le pregunto Brittany dándole la espalda y lista para tipiar el nombre

Sarah- dijo Blaine y Brittany tipea- Eva- y Brittany sigue tipiando- Puckerman- añadio y Brittany dejo de tipiar y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos- Que sucede- le pregunto Blaine confundido

Dijiste Puckerman- le pregunto Brittany y Blaine asiente- Sarah Eva Puckerman- repitió y Blaine asiente y ella se lleva las manos a la boca y tiene los ojos llorosos

Que sucede- le pregunto confundido

La hermanita de Puck esta VIVA- dijo saltando de su asiento Brittany y Blaine la mira sorprendido

Puck- dijo Blaine y Brittany asiente

Puck encontró a su papa moribundo en su casa- empezó Brittany- Y se habían llevado a su hermana personas con poderes, pero su madre salió tras de ellos, y dias despues encontraron su auto en la carreta a las afueras del bosque con sangre que coincidía con la de su mama y con un pedazo de polera de su hermana, por lo que las dieron por muertas- le conto y Blaine la mira sorprendido

Matt, Sam y yo movimos el auto de Deborah a la carretera- le conto Blaine y Brittany esta sorprendida- Hay que decirles a ambos, Sarah quiere reencontrarse con el- y Brittany sonríe

Ire por Puck- dijo feliz

Llevalo al gimnasio ahí llevare a Sarah- le dijo y ella asiente y se va- Increible- añadio sonriendo y se fue a buscar a Sarah, a la que encontró en su habitación leyendo un libro- Sarah- y ella lo mira- Ven conmigo- y ella cierra su libro y lo sigue…

Pasa algo Blaine- le pregunto confundida Sarah, pero el no le dice nada, hasta que llegan al gimnasio- Blaine- lo llamo de nuevo

Encontre a tu hermano- le dijo y ella lo mira sorprendida- Y va a venir aquí- añadio

En serio- le pregunto emocionada Sarah y Blaine asiente y ella lo abraza- Gracias Blaine-

Nada que agradecer pequeña- le dijo y ella lo mira- Pero creo que por el bien de todos te voy a dejar aquí para que lo esperes y me pondré alla para no causar problemas, ok-

Porque causaría problemas- le pregunto confundida

Cuando veas quien es tu hermano entenderás- le dijo Blaine

Ok- dijo Sarah aun confundida, pero entendiendo- Me voy a sentar aquí entonces- y se sento en las gradas y Blaine asiente y le da un beso en la frente y se fue al otro lado del gimnasio…

(Sala de Pesas)

Puck esta golpeando el saco de box con sus puños…

PUCK- grito Brittany entrando y el detiene el saco y la mira confundida

Que hay Britt- la saludo y ella lo mira sonriendo, pero con los ojos aguados- Que paso- le pregunto preocupado

Nada malo- le aseguro- Algo super bueno y maravilloso- añadio emocionada

Y que seria- le pregunto Puck confundido

Encontramos a tu hermana- le dijo Brittany y Puck la mira sorprendido

A que te refieres con que encontramos a mi hermana- le pregunto Puck

A que la encontramos, pero no sabíamos que la habíamos encontrado- siguió Brittany y Puck esta confundido y ella le toma las manos y el la mira- Puck, Sarah esta viva y esta aquí en la base- le dijo sonriendo y el no puede creer lo que escucha…

Brittany si estas…- y ella niega con la cabeza

No estoy bromeando- le aseguro- Sarah esta viva Puck, y ha estado aquí las ultimas semanas con nosotros- añadio y Puck aun no cree y Brittany se da cuenta- Puck quienes llegaron hace unas semanas aquí- le pregunto

Los Outsiders- contesto Puck y Brittany asiente

Y como se llama una de las niñas de 13 años- le pregunto

Sarah- contesto Puck- Pero Britt eso no significa que es mi hermana-

Pero si el hecho de que Blaine me acaba de decir que se llama Sarah Eva Puckerman- le conto y Puck abre mucho los ojos- Y que Matt encontró a su madre en un auto, madre de nombre Deborah, y que despues Matt, Blaine y Sam movieron el auto a la carretera fuera del bosque- añadio Brittany y Puck realmente no puede creer lo que escucha…

Entonces la Sarah de los Outsiders- empezó Puck y Britt asiente sonriendo- Es mi Sarah- añadio y Britt vuelve asentir- Mierda Mi Hermana esta Viva- dijo emocionado- Mi hermana esta VIVA, Britt- y la abrazo

Si lo esta Puck- dijo Britt emocionada también y se separan- Y te esta esperando en el gimnasio, porque quiere conocer a su hermano, aunque no sabe que eres tu- y el asiente

Tengo que verla- y con eso salió corriendo y Britt lo mira irse con una sonrisa en el rostro

Gracias Diosito- susurro

(Gimnasio)

Sarah esta aun sentada en las gradas, cuando Puck entra al gimnasio y mira para todos lados

OYE- lo llamo Sarah y el la mira- Buscas a alguien- le inquirió- Porque yo estoy esperando a alguien, asi que vas a tener que venir despues- le dijo y el le sonrie

De hecho si busco a alguien- le dijo Puck acercándosele- Y ya esta aquí- y Sarah abre los ojos en sorpresa- Hola pitufa- y Sarah abre mas los ojos y lágrimas le empiezan a caer de los ojos y Puck sonríe- Estas igual a mama- añadio, pues ahora que la ve bien, se da cuenta del parecido…

Noah- musito Sarah y el asiente-NOAH- grito Sarah y se le lanzo a los brazos y ambos se abrazan, mientras Blaine los observa con una sonrisa en su rostro

Te extrañe mucho enana- le dijo Puck abrazandola y se separa de ella y la mira a los ojos y le saca el cabello de la cara- Todo este tiempo que crei que estabas…- y ella sonríe

Pues no- le aseguro Sarah- Estoy super viva- le dijo sonriendo y Puck le sonríe y lagrimas también le caen de los ojos a el- Y te diría que te extrañe, pero no te recordaba- le confeso avergonzada

Esta bien- le aseguro Puck sonriéndole- Todo lo que me importa es que estas viva enana- añadio y ella le sonríe y lo vuelve a abrazar…

Blaine- llamo la voz de Rachel y el la mira- Que pasa- le pregunto al ver a Sarah abrazando a Puck

Encontramos al hermano de Sarah- le dijo Blaine y ella lo mira sorprendida

Puckester es el hermano de Sarah- pregunto y Blaine asiente y ella mira donde ambos están y sonríe- Me alegra que Sarah encontrara a su hermano-

Y a mi- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa mirando a los dos hermanos y Rachel los sigue observando y hay tristeza en su rostro…

Mejor me voy- dijo finalmente y Blaine asiente sin verla y con eso ella salió del gimnasio y se apoyo en la pared de afuera- Porque me siento asi- murmuro poniendo su mano en su corazón- Como si tuviera un agujero en el corazón- añadio confundida y niega con la cabeza y se fue…

Mientras adentro, Blaine se acerca a los Puckerman- Puck- lo llamo y este lo mira y lo toma de la polera- Wow- exclamo Blaine asustado

Bastardo, todo este tiempo supiste que ella era mi hermana y no dijiste nada- le dijo furioso y Blaine lo mira asustado

No, suéltalo- le rogo Sarah y Puck la mira- El no sabia nada, deja que te explique, por favor- le pidió y Puck suelta a Blaine y ella lo mira- Lo siento- se disculpo la niña

No hay problema Sarah- le aseguro Blaine y mira a Puck- No tenia idea de que tu apellido era Puckerman y no recordaba lo que escribi por tu madre en las cartas que dejo, y solo supimos el nombre completo de Sarah hace poco- añadio y Puck esta confundido- Tu madre solo los menciono una vez en las cartas y nada mas- añadio

Cartas- pregunto Puck y Blaine asiente

Una para Sarah y otra para ti- le contesto y saco un sobre y se lo entrego y Puck lo recibe y mira a Blaine

Mi mama- empezó Puck- Que paso con ella- pregunto y Blaine le sonríe con tristeza

Matt la encontró por casualidad, cuando estaba merodeando por el bosque, habíamos sentido alarmas y sonidos de estallidos, pero no sabíamos que sucedia- empezó Blaine- Y Matt encontró el auto, y tu madre estaba adentro, y Sarah estaba escondida entre los asientos del auto- pauso- Matt volvio a casa y nos informo y el y Leroy volvieron por ambas, y al volver Leroy se dio cuenta que estaba malherida y ella lo reconoció a el o al revés, pero ambos se conocían- y Puck asiente

Que paso despues- pregunto Puck

Queriamos llevarla al hospital, pero Deborah no nos dejo- siguió Blaine- Fue gracias a ella que supimos que los de Carmel estaban invadiendo, al dia siguiente quizo que escribiéramos unas cartas y falleció dos despues de llegar- termino y Puck asiente entendiendo- Lo vago que recuerdo es que la carta explica algo- y Puck asiente- Lo siento-

Si, yo también- murmuro Puck y se saco las lagrimas de la cara con la mano- Donde esta enterrada- pregunto

En una cueva- le conto Blaine y Sarah asiente- Ahí mismo están mis padres y Leroy, asi que no esta sola, y estoy seguro que el fuego no destruyo ese lugar- le aseguro y Puck asiente- Algun dia podemos llevarte- y Sarah asiente y Puck le sonríe a su hermana

Gracias- le dijo Puck y Blaine asiente- Y por cuidarla también-

Fue un placer- le aseguro Blaine y mira a Sarah- Sarah es parte de nuestra familia Puck, eso siempre será asi- le aseguro y Puck asiente

Necesito leer esto- dijo Puck despues de un rato y mira a su hermana- Tu y yo nos pondremos al dia, lo prometo- y ella asiente y el la abraza- Y te llevare a ver a tu padrino- y ella le sonríe

Sabia que estaban ambos vivos- dijo feliz Sarah y Puck le sonríe

Ahora ve a tu cuarto, si- le pidió y ella asiente y lo abraza de nuevo- Pero algo mas- y ella asiente- A menos que estemos solos no me llames por mi nombre- y ella lo mira confundida- Desde que todo esto empezó no voy por ese nombre, dime Puck, ok, a menos que estemos solos y ahí puedes decirme como quieras-

Ok- concedió Sarah y el le da un beso en la frente- Te veo despues Puck- y el asiente y ella se va con Blaine…y Puck también se va del gimnasio, y no se da cuenta como llega a su habitación, y se sienta en uno de sus sillones de su sala…y abre el sobre…y no es la letra de su madre, pero ve su firma, tiritona, pero es su firma…y empieza a leer…

_Mi Querido Noah, se que los años que vendrán serán duros para ti, mas duros de lo que quisiera que fueran, pero se que sobrevivirás, porque siempre has sido un sobreviviente, y no dejaras de serlo, y mas aun al lado de Will se que estaras bien, ambos lo estarán, pues son fuertes juntos, asi lo han demostrado estos últimos 10 años. _

_Cariño, lamento si tu padre y yo no te dijimos nada acerca de nuestros poderes, que asumo Will te explico poseemos, pero al tener el poder de tu padre controlamos el tuyo, pues creimos que jamás lo necesitarías o que viviríamos lo suficiente si lo necesitabas como para enseñarte a manejarlo, pero temíamos por ti, porque manifestaste el don del fuego desde muy pequeño, el poder mas temido de todos, y creimos que el gobierno te alejaria de nosotros si se enteraba, por eso tu padre sello tus poderes con su poder, pero se que ese sello se evaporo ya, porque se que mi Ethan ya no esta en este mundo, al igual que se que no sobreviviré para poder decirte esto a la cara._

_Mi niño, logre salvar a tu hermana de las garras de Goldsby, hace años que no lo veía, pero sigue siendo igual de poderoso, y su maldad es inhumana, pero tu fuego es fuerte contra el, asi que no le temas si te le enfrentas. _

_Tuve suerte también, al encontrar a Leroy Berry, Will lo conoce, y me voy tranquila de este mundo sabiendo que dejo a tu hermana segura en sus manos, lejos de la destrucción en Lima. Leroy es una buena persona, y lo mal entendí años antes, y despues de lo que vi al rescatar a tu hermana me arrepiento, pero ya no valen mis arrepentimientos, Sarah estará segura, al igual como se que tu lo estaras al lado de Will, porque se que puedo confiar en el para que te proteja, asi como puedo confiar en Leroy, su sobrino, sus dos pupilos y su hija, de la cual Sarah no se despega y aunque hay algo familiar en su mirada, no logro decir de donde viene esa familiaridad, y estoy cansada como para pensar mucho en ello, cuando la conozcas lo veras o quizás solo estoy loca, como siempre me lo hiciste notar._

_Te amo mi bebe, y dile a Will que abra muy bien sus ojos, la maldad y crueldad en Carmel es mayor a cualquier cosa que haya visto en toda mi vida o que el haya visto, y me voy sabiendo que te deje advertido. _

_Y jamás lo olvides mi Noah, siempre estare observándote y cuidándote a ti y a tu hermanita, SIEMPRE. Tu mama. Deborah._

Y Puck apoya el papel en su pecho…- Tambien te amo mami- susurro llorando…

CONTINUARA…


	14. Chapter 14

Gracias por los comentarios, me alegra el dia saber que les gusta este fic, Darknashecullen, el reecuentro esta casi listo entre los Puckerman, para el romance faltara un poquito, pero momentos Puckleberry habran, lo prometo; MarilizzieCullen13, haz toda las criticas constructivas que quieras, no me molestan en lo absoluto al contrario me gustan porque me ayudan a saber que es lo quieren ustedes y que hago mal yo, respecto al flashback, ya tengo los capitulos bastante avanzados y puedo decirte que Will hablara de su pasado en su momento, de hecho tengo casi 30 capitulos ya escritos, por eso subo diariamente uno, y sino lo hago es porque no tengo acceso a internet, nada mas, esta historia se mueve muy rapido en mi cabeza :)

Y Wimblaft, me alegra que te agrade Matt, de hecho me dio pena que lo sacaran en la segunda temporada, y para mi siempre sera un gleek, aunque no este fisicamente en la serie...y Puckleberry es lo maximo :)

Beshitos a todos y ojala les guste este capitulo, y con el final no me oidien, es muy necesario :), Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>14<p>

REENCUENTRO, PARTE 2

(Base William Mckenley, Sala de Estar)

Los amigos de Puck están todos reunidos, ya que Brittany los llamo para contarles las noticias respecto a la hermanita de Puck…

Es increíble- dijo sorprendida Santana- Esa niñita es la hermana de Puck- añadio

Lo es- dijo feliz Brittany- Le hubieran visto la cara a Puck cuando se entero, estaba muy emocionado- añadio

Me imagino- dijo Quinn sonriendo- Lleva 10 años pensando que estaba muerta y ahora resulta que no lo esta y que mas aun esta aquí con nosotros, es maravilloso- y todos asienten

Es increíble que estuviera todos estos años con los Outsiders- dijo Mike

Tan cerca, pero tan lejos a la vez- murmuro Tina y todos asienten

Pero lo importante es que esta aquí ahora- dijo Kurt sonriendo- Y que jamás se ira, porque la mantendremos protegida y los Ocals jamás pondrán sus manos en ella de nuevo- y todos asienten…

(Habitacion de Sarah y Melody)

Es genial que hayas encontrado a tu hermano Sarah- le dijo Stacy feliz, todos los Outsiders están en la habitación, mientras Sarah le sonrie

Solo quiero aclarar que aunque lo haya encontrado- empezó Sarah- Ustedes siguen siendo mi familia igualmente- añadio y todos asienten

Eso jamás cambiara- le aseguro Matt y ella le sonríe

Aunque es extraño que tu hermano sea de Directions y además sea Puckester- dijo Stevie y Sarah lo mira confundida- Lo digo porque nosotros no confiamos en ellos-

No tiene la mas minima importancia que el hermano de Sarah sea de Directions- dijo Rachel y todos la miran- Escuchen bien todos- siguió y todos asienten- Sarah es una de nosotros y siempre lo será- y todos asienten- Y se que eventualmente los de Directions abrirán los ojos y se darán cuenta que como piensan hacer las cosas es erróneo- pauso- Y aunque ello sea lento, podemos confiar en que nos mantendrán seguros aquí- añadio

En eso Rach tiene razón- acoto Damian y todos asienten

Pero Saa no va- pregunto asustada Melody y Sarah la mira y se levanta de su cama y la toma en brazos

Jamas- le aseguro y la pequeña la abraza y le sonríe a los demás

Bien- dijo Sam parándose de donde esta sentado- Es hora de dormir, todos necesitan descansar, en especial Sarah, porque ha sido un dia lleno de emociones, asi que a sus habitaciones- ordeno y todos se empiezan a ir, pero antes le dan un beso en la mejilla a Sarah- Descansa enana- le dijo y ella asiente y los mas grandes también se van y Sarah mete a Melody a su cama y la arropa bien y al darse vuelta ve que Rachel aun no se va

Pasa algo- le pregunto y Rachel niega con la cabeza y se le acerca y le da un beso en la frente y le sonríe

Estoy muy feliz por ti- le dijo y Sarah le sonríe y la abraza

Tu también eres mi hermana, lo sabes, verdad- le dijo abrazandola y Rachel sonríe con los aguados y ambas se miran

Por supuesto que lo se- le aseguro Rachel- Puckester será tu hermano biológico, pero tu y yo somos hermanas del alma hoy y siempre- y juntan sus meñiques- Eso jamás cambiara- le aseguro- Ahora descansa- y Sarah asiente y Rachel se va- Stevie-

Ya me voy, solo quiero…- y Rachel lo para y asiente y le sonríe y se va y Sarah aparece en la puerta, ya que lo escucho…

Pasa algo- le pregunto y el la mira nervioso

Lamento si lo que dije sono rudo o algo- se disculpo Stevie

Esta bien- le aseguro Sarah sonriéndole- Yo también estaría a la defensiva- le aseguro- Y si bien Puck es mi hermano el y yo hemos estado separados por 10 años eso es mucho y los recuerdos que tengo de el son relacionados a como me decía o como me hacia cosquillas, nada mas- añadio- Y no traicionare a nuestra familia diciéndoles lo que ellos ya deberían saber- dijo segura y Stevie asiente

Lo se- le dijo sonriendo- Confio en ti Sarah- añadio y ella le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla

Buenas noches- le dijo Sarah y cerro la puerta y se metió en su cama con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras afuera Stevie esta rojo como un tomate y se va a su cuarto tocando su mejilla…

(Habitacion de Puck)

Will entra a la habitación con su llave, pues nadie le abrió cuando toco y entra y cierra la puerta tras el…

Noah- llamo a Puck y enciende la luz y lo encuentra sentado en el piso con su espalda apoyada en el sillón y con un marco de fotografía en sus piernas- Noah- se acerco y se sento a su lado y se da cuenta que en la foto esta el y su hermana en medio de sus padres, todos con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, y el acaricia con su dedo donde sale su mama

Estábamos bien- susurro de pronto Puck- No éramos perfectos, pero estábamos todos bien, una familia- añadio y Will le sonríe con tristeza

Lo estaban- le dijo Will

Sarah esta viva y aquí- le dijo Noah sin mirarlo

Lo se, Brittany me informo- le dijo sonriendo Willl- Y le salvaste la vida-

No iba a hacerlo- le confeso Puck y Will lo mira sorprendido- Iba a sacar a Rachel de ahí solamente, pero ella no me dejo y se devolvió a donde Sarah estaba encerrada, al escuchar el nombre fue que la segui- y Will entiende

Que pensabas- le pregunto Will

Que no todos sobreviven, y que tienes que aceptar que perderas a quienes amas en esta batalla- le dijo Puck simplemente- Creo que empeze a perder la esperanza de encontrarla, despues de 10 años- añadio mirando a Will y Will asiente

Se a que te refieres- concordo Will- Pero Dios te ha demostrado que la esperanza jamás debes perderla, porque la encontramos, sin saberlo, pero lo hicimos- y Puck asiente- Vamos, levantate- lo ayudo a pararse- Debes descansar, mañana hablaremos mas, ok- y Puck asiente y Will lo lleva a su cuarto…

Al dia siguiente Puck le dio a Will la carta que su mama le dejo, pero ambos decidieron dejar pasar unos dias para discutir lo que esta dice, ya que están muy resiente el reencuentro entre ambos hermanos y Puck necesita reconectarse con Sarah. Lo cual empezó a hacer, ambos empezaron a pasar tiempo juntos, dejando el encuentro con Will para mas adelante…

(Una semana despues, Sala de control)

Y asi se hace- le explico Brittany a Rachel como manejar un aparato electrónico de Directions, que usan en batalla

Oh- musito Rachel

Entendiste o te explico de nuevo- le pregunto Brittany

Entendi- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Gracias- y Brittany se encoge de hombros y la mira pensativa- Que-

Porque no nos dices que haces- le pregunto y Rachel la mira sorprendida y despues sonríe

Porque temo que si ustedes lo saben, los Ocals se enteren y me convierta en un objetivo- le confeso Rachel y Brittany la mira sorprendida- Alguien, no se quien, me pidió que no lo dijera y al Leroy saber me pidió que jamás lo dijera a menos que confie en que la otra persona me protegerá-

Leroy no era tu padre- concluyo Brittany y Rachel asiente

No se quienes son mis padres- le confeso Rachel- Pero Leroy era lo mas cercano a un padre que tuve- y Brittany asiente entendiendo y Rachel la mira seria- Brittany confio en ti, porque tu mente no es como la de los demás, por lo que confio en que no le diras a nadie lo que te acabo de decir- le dijo

No te preocupes, no le dire a nadie- le aseguro Brittany y Rachel le sonríe

Gracias- le dijo Rachel- Ahora me puedes decir si tienen piscina o algo donde se pueda nadar- y Brittany asiente- Me puedes decir donde queda- y Brittany asiente y le da las indicaciones, y luego de ir por unas cosas ella se dirige al lugar…

RACH- llamo Sarah y Rachel la mira y ella esta con Puck y Rachel le sonríe y Sarah se acerca a ella- Donde vas-

A la piscina- le conto y Sarah le sonríe

Ya llevas toalla- se dio cuenta la niña y Rachel se rie

Bueno debo ser precavida, no- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Mi chica de las toallas personal esta algo ocupada últimamente- añadio

Lo siento- se disculpo la niña

No hay problema- le aseguro Rachel y mira a Puck y luego a Sarah- Sera mejor que te vayas con el, se ve impaciente- y Sarah mira a su hermano y mira a Rachel y asiente

Te busco en la piscina despues- le pregunto y Rachel asiente- Ok, nos vemos entonces- y Rachel asiente de nuevo y se va por su camino y Sarah llega donde su hermano- Lamento la demora-

Esta bien- le aseguro Puck y ambos se pusieron a caminar juntos- Tu y ella son buenas amigas-

Mas que eso- le dijo Sarah y Puck la mira confundido- Rachel es mi hermana del alma, somos hermanas a pesar que biológicamente no seamos nada- y Puck asiente- Desde que puedo recordar mejor siempre he estado con Rachel- añadio sonriendo y Puck tiene tristeza en el rostro

Ya veo- murmuro y Sarah lo mira

Lamento si te lastima lo digo, pero es cierto- le dijo y el la mira sorprendido

Siempre le dices a los demás lo que piensas- le pregunto y ella asiente- Ella te lo enseño- y Sarah asiente de nuevo

Sin rodeos, es lo que dice Rachel- dijo Sarah

No tiene mucho sentido a como actúa ahora- murmuro Puck y Sarah lo mira- Que-

Dijiste algo- y el niega con la cabeza- Ok, pero hoy voy a conocer a mi padrino- le pregunto Sarah a Puck el cual asiente

De hecho ya lo conoces- le dijo Puck feliz por el cambio de tema- Pero ahora lo conoceras como el mejor amigo de nuestro papa y como tu padrino- añadio y Sarah asiente y ambos llegan a una puerta y Puck toca

ADELANTE- contesto la voz de adentro y Puck abre la puerta y entra seguido por Sarah

William Schuester es mi padrino- pregunto Sarah sorprendida y Puck asiente sonriendo y Will se le acerca- Hola- le dijo la niña

Hola Sarah- le dijo Will sonriéndole- No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que no te hayamos perdido despues de todo- añadio

Si yo también me alegro- le dijo Sarah y Will se rie

Te pareces mucho a tu madre y a tu padre- le dijo Will y ella asiente, Puck le mostro las fotos de sus padres- Bueno porque no se sientan ambos y conversamos- y ambos asienten y se sientan

De que quieren hablar- les pregunto Sarah

De ti- le dijo Will- Que te gusta o te disgusta- y ella asiente

Me gusta leer, la música y la gente con mente abierta y sincera- les dijo Sarah- Y me disgustan las estupideces, la crueldad y la ceguera a los hechos que te pasan por las narices- añadio y Will y Puck la miran sorprendidos- Que-

Otra vez solo soltaste lo que piensas sin rodeos- le pregunto Puck y ella asiente- Tu amiga tiene doble estándar- y Sarah lo mira confundida

A que te refieres- le pregunto cruzándose de brazos

A que según ella debes decir las cosas sin rodeos, pero con nosotros se va por las vertientes y no nos dice nada- le dijo molesto Puck

Te refieres a como no les quieren decir nada respecto a como ir a Carmel a menos que demuestren que ven- le pregunto y Will y Puck otra vez la miran sorprendidos- Y si se todo, soy parte de los que ustedes llaman los Outsiders despues de todo- añadio

Sarah- la llamo Will y ella lo mira- A que te refieres con que sabes todo- le pregunto

A que se la verdad respecto a lo que pasa en Carmel y porque mis amigos iban allá- le respondio ella

Entonces podrías ayudarnos- le dijo Will y ella niega con la cabeza- Porque no-

No hare su trabajo por ustedes- les dijo seria cruzándose de brazos

Sarah- la llamo Puck y ella lo mira- No se trata de que hagas nuestro trabajo por nosotros- empezó- Se trata de que los Ocals han matado y destruido vidas, incluidas las de nuestros padres, y deben ser detenidos y destruidos- y Sarah niega con la cabeza

Si supieran lo que nosotros sabemos no pensarían asi- le dijo Sarah- Y si les digo lo que se no lo creeran de todas maneras, porque no lo creyeron antes y no lo creeran ahora, por ello deben averiguarlo ustedes mismos- añadio- Y si les ayudo faltaria al sacrificio que hicieron nuestros padres por mi vida, asi que no les dire nada-

Sarah sabes que puedes confiar en mi- trato de razonar con ella Puck- Soy tu hermano-

Si eres mi hermano- concedió ella- Pero esto va mas alla de nuestra relación como familia- pauso- Y no traicionare la confianza de Rachel- añadio y Puck la mira molesto

Entonces es por ella- dijo parándose y sin mirarla- Porque ella te dijo que no dijeras nada- y Sarah niega con la cabeza, pero Puck solo sale furioso de la oficina

PUCK- le grito Will, pero este sigue su camino- RAYOS-

Que pasa- le pregunto Sarah confundida y el la mira

Puck cree que Rachel te esta obligando o manipulando para que no nos digas nada- le dijo Will- Y va a hacer una estupides, solo espero que no encuentre a Rachel- y Sarah abre los ojos asustada

El sabe donde esta- le dijo asustada a Will y el tiene la misma cara y ambos corren…

(Piscina)

Rachel esta en su traje de baño afuera de la piscina secándose, cuando las puertas del lugar se abren de par en par

TU- grito Puck furioso y ella lo mira, y sus brazos están llenas de flamas y se acerca a ella y ella lo mira asustada- MALDITA- le grito

Que hice- le pregunto confundida alejándose de el

Estas manipulando a mi hermana perra- le dijo furioso y ella lo mira confundida

Como estoy manipulando a Sarah- le pregunto confundida, mientras se sigue alejando debido al calor que Puck emana con cada centímetro que se acerca a ella

Asi que no puede decir nada respecto a Carmel- y ahora Rachel entiende

No es que no pueda decir nada- le dijo ella tranquila- Se trata de que ella sabe, pero piensa igual que nosotros-

PORQUE LE LAVASTE EL CEREBRO- le grito

NO- grito ella- Jamas haría algo asi, ella es mi amiga- se defendió ella- Piensalo Noah- le pidió mientras el se acerca y se da cuenta que hasta los ojos los tiene rojos- Porque gente con poderes iria a tu casa y atacarían a tu padre y se llevarían a tu hermana, piénsalo- le rogo, pero el parece no escucharla

TODO LO QUE SE- siguió gritándole y acercándose a ella- ES QUE ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA MANIPULADORA- y con eso formo una bola de fuego y se la lanzo…

CONTINUARA…


	15. Chapter 15

No odien a Puck, el pobre estaba enseguesido, y si esperaban que Rachel le pateara el trasero, espero que no los decepcione su reaccion...gracias por los comentarios :)

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>15<p>

CULPABILIDAD Y COMPATIBILIDAD

Rachel logra cubrirse con su brazo- AAAHHH- grito de dolor y se tiro al piso de rodillas, y Puck reacciona ante el grito y se da cuenta de lo que hizo y se le acerca…

Rachel…yo-

NO TE ACERQUES- le grito sin mirarlo mientras oculta su brazo, pero el alcanza a ver que su piel quemada esta apareciendo en algunas partes

PUCK- grito llegando Will y Sarah tras el y ven a Rachel en el piso

Rach- dijo Sarah y se tira al suelo de rodillas enfrente a ella y ve la quemadura de su brazo y mira a Puck- Que le hiciste- le pregunto

Yo…- empezó Puck

LA LASTIMASTE- le grito furiosa Sarah

Sarah, yo…-

CALLATE- siguió Sarah con los ojos llorosos- Rachel no me manipula para nada, lo que se lo se por el sufrimiento de mis amigos y porque ellos confían en mi- añadio molesta- Y lo único que ella y los demás han hecho es mantenernos protegidos a todos y TU VAS Y LA LASTIMAS- añadio y Puck se siente cada vez mas culpable y va a decir algo…

Sarah- la llamo Rachel y la niña la mira a ella- Calmate- le pidió sonriéndole, pero por su cara Will se da cuenta que esta sufriendo y mucho- Ve a decirle a Blaine, el sabra que hacer- le pidió y la niña asiente y sale corriendo y Rachel vuelve a esconder el brazo y Will se pone frente de ella

Rachel dejame ver tu brazo- le pidio y ella niega con la cabeza- Rachel- y logra moverla y le ve el brazo y la quemadura esta sanando- Estas sanando- dijo sorprendido y ella asiente- Te duele-

Mucho- dijo lastimeramente y Will la mira sorprendido

No debería doler- murmuro Will sorprendido y una brisa se siente y Matt aparece y mira a Puck con odio y se acerca a Rachel

Rach- la llamo, pero ella no le dice nada- Voy a sacarte de aquí, ok, pero necesito que te relajes- y ella asiente y Matt la logra tomar en brazos y desaparece y solo Will y Puck quedan en el lugar

Will no estaba…- empezó Puck pero Will lo detiene con su mano

Entiendo la furia de acuerdo- le dijo Will y Puck asiente- Y quizás lastimarla no fue del todo tan malo- y Puck lo mira sorprendido- No me malentiendas estuvo mal y ni te creas que no recibiras castigo por ello- y Puck asiente pero aun esta confundido- Pero acabo de descubrir que Rachel sana sola y con dolor- añadio

Y que significa eso- le pregunto Puck confundido

Que esa chica es una caja de pandora- dijo Will- Y que esta llena de secretos y sorpresas- añadio y Puck asiente, pero aun tiene cara de culpabilidad

…

(Mas tarde, Laboratorio de Blaine)

Ya todos saben- dijo Sam entrando al laboratorio acompañado con Brittany

Te traje algo- dijo la rubia y le pasa a Blaine un pote- Es una crema especial contra quemaduras que Artie y yo creamos, le ayudara contra el dolor y a no dejar una marca- y Blaine asiente y ella mira a Rachel- La debes aplicar tres veces al dia y poner la venda encima-

Gracias Britt- le dijo Rachel y Brittany asiente sonriendo

De nada y nos vemos- y con eso la rubia se fue

Nada perdemos con probar- le dijo Blaine a Rachel y ella asiente y le desvenda el brazo y ve la herida a semi sanar y le aplica la crema y luego la vuelve a vendar

Dejo de doler un poco- le dijo Rachel y Blaine le sonríe y ella mira a Sam y Matt que están molestos- Chicos no hagan alguna estupidez- les pidió

El maldito te lastimo sin razón alguna- le dijo Matt molesto

Estaba furioso, y no pensaba racionalmente- les dijo Rachel- Por favor, por Sarah y por mi, no hagan nada en su contra- y Sam y Matt se miran y finalmente asienten- Gracias- les dijo y ellos asienten- Me ire a mi habitación- y ellos asienten

En un par de horas te ire a cambiar las vendas- le dijo Blaine y ella asiente y se va y los tres se miran

Pudo haberla matado- dijo Matt y Blaine niega con la cabeza

No llegaría a tal extremo- dijo- Ademas todos sabemos que una vez que se gatillan ciertas emociones en nosotros nuestros poderes se descontrolan, y no es distinto para el- añadio y Sam y Matt asienten resignados, porque finalmente le prometieron a Rachel no hacer nada…

(Pasillo, Habitaciones Outsiders)

Sarah sale de su habitación y Puck esta esperándola apoyado en la pared de enfrente y ella lo mira molesta- Que quieres- le pregunto

No fue mi intención lastimar a Rachel- le dijo

Entonces porque lo hiciste- le exigio

Me descontrole- confeso Puck- Sarah eres mi hermana, y que no confies en mi me duele, y cuando mencionaste a Rachel pensé que era ella la culpable y solo pensaba en destruirla-

Rachel jamás me manipularia o me haría desconfiar de ti- le aseguro Sarah- Mi desconfianza es al hecho que eres parte de Directions no a ti como mi hermano, te guste o no somos de grupos distintos hasta que ustedes habran los ojos y se den cuenta que siempre han sabido que sucede en Carmel- añadio

No puedo decir que me alegra esto, pero lo entiendo- concedió Puck y Sarah asiente- Pero respecto a lo que paso con Rachel no fue mi intención-

Pudiste haberla lastimado gravemente- le dijo Sarah molesta

Ella sana, tan grave…-

Que sane- lo interrumpió- No significa que no se pueda morir, mas con ese extraño poder de curación que tiene-

A que te refieres- le pregunto confundido

Te lo dire única y exclusivamente porque quiero que lo tengas en mente la próxima vez que quieras lastimarla- empezó Sarah

Sarah no tengo la intención de lastimarla de nuevo- le aseguro Puck

Igualmente no esta demás que lo sepas- siguió la niña y Puck asiente- Rachel sana parcialmente y debido a ello se pega infecciones- siguió- Hace cuatro años, salvo a Stacy de matarse en un risco y debido a ello se hizo un corte en el abdomen y al sanar se agarro una infección, que le provoco fiebres por dias que casi la matan- añadio- Asi que no porque sane significa que no se puede morir, entendiste- y el asiente

Entendi y en serio lo siento- se disculpo Puck y ella asiente, pero aun hay enojo en su cara

Sarah- dijo la voz de Rachel detrás de Puck y el la ve y tiene cara de cómo si le hubieran dado mil palizas

Rach te sientes mejor- le pregunto la niña acercándose a ella y Rachel asiente

Solo quería decirte que me tope con Stacy en el pasillo y ustedes dos se encargaran hoy del cuento de la noche- le dijo y Sarah asiente

Ok, no hay problema- le dijo sonriendo Sarah y Rachel también le sonríe

Y además puedes asegurarte de que Nicky y Jhony no se coman todos esos dulces que Tina les dio- le pidió

Claro y tu que vas a hacer- le pregunto

Me voy a recostar y leer un rato- le dijo y Sarah asiente

Quieres que te traiga algo- le pregunto

Unas galletas y agua, mucha agua- le pidió Rachel y Sarah asiente y se va, pero no sin antes mirar feo a su hermano- Ya se le pasara el enojo- le dijo a Puck quien la mira sorprendido de que le hable

Lo siento- se disculpo- No fue mi intención lastimarte, estaba descontrolado y no veía claro- añadio

Ok- le dijo Rachel sonriendo levemente- Se que lo sientes, pero si me disculpas- añadio y el asiente y ella siguió su camino a su habitación y Puck la mira entrar y apoya su cabeza en la pared…

Soy un maldito imbécil- se dijo a si mismo y despues de eso se fue…

(Dos dias despues, Gimnasio)

Ok- dijo Sue mirando a todos los presentes- El entrenamiento de hoy será algo distinto- siguió- Pues según me informaron en la siguiente misión Rutherford y Evans se nos unirán-

Que hay de Rachel y Blaine- pregunto Tina- Ademas porque no están aquí- añadio

Respecto a Anderson- empezó Sue- No se seguirá uniendo a los entrenamientos debido a que su prioridad son los niños- y Sam y Matt asienten- Lo mismo respecto a las misiones y con respecto a Berry, debido a su herida Schuester decidió dejarla fuera de la siguiente misión y hasta nuevo aviso, lo mismo respecto a los entrenamientos, además que por lo visto no le son tan necesarios- añadio y todos asienten entendiendo- En fin, hoy quiero ver con quien son compatibles los poderes de Evans y Rutherford-

Eso será bueno verlo- dijo Sam- Ademas el hecho de que te mareas cuando te tele transportas las primeras veces o si cargo a alguien también se marea-

Con mayor razón es que probaremos sus poderes con todos los miembros de las misiones regulares- les dijo Sue

Puedo pedir a Tina- pidió Sam y todos lo miran confusos, especialmente Tina- Es que siempre he querido correr siendo invisible para que asi con mayor razón los idiotas no me vean y además me di cuenta que ella puede hacer mas cosas además de ella misma invisibles- añadio

Ok- dijo Sue- Primero empezaremos con algo antes- añadio- Rutherford cuantos puedes desaparecer contigo-

Dos máximos- respondió Matt- Si son mas me quita mucha energía- añadio y Sue asiente

Ok, asi lo haremos- siguió- Evans a un lado, Hummel y Jones como pareja, Lopez y Puckerman, Hudson y Fabray y Changs, cada uno le dara una mano a Rutherford y haremos desapariciones tres por cada pareja en el orden que he dado, entendieron- y todos asienten- Puedes hacerlo- le pregunto a Matt y este asiente- Ok, empezemos- ordeno…y en la primera ronda Kurt, Puck, Finn y Quinn terminaron mareados, por lo que Sue tuvo que parar unos minutos…y mientras descansan la puerta del gimnasio se abre y una sonriente Rachel entra- Que haces aquí Berry- le pregunto

Estoy aburrida- dijo Rachel simplemente- Y se que dira "no puedes entrenar", pero quiero estar aquí, nada mas- le aseguro y Sue asiente y Rachel se va donde los demás que están en las gradas, donde los cuatro mareados parecen querer morirse- Que les paso-

Primer viaje de tele transportación- le conto Matt y ella asiente entendiendo- El resto aguanto bastante bien- y Rachel mira a los demás que no se ven nada mal- No entiendo porque- y Rachel los sigue mirando

Es por sus propios poderes- concluyo Rachel y todos la miran- Tina se hace invisible, es algo similar a cuando tu desapareces y apareces- empezó y Matt asiente entendiendo- Santana vuela, lo que quiere decir que desafia la gravedad y tu también lo haces con el tiempo y el espacio, por lo que desafiar es algo normal para ella- pauso- Mike se estira y Mercedes se multiplica, por lo que el desprendimiento corpóreo que se siente cuando te tele trasportas es normal para ellos- termino de explicar

Y que hacemos los demás- pregunto Quinn

Respirar calmadamente y pensar en algo que te haga sentir relajada- les aconsejo y todos asienten y Sue los llama a la segunda ronda y Rachel se sienta en las gradas y Sam se queda con ella, y ven como la primera pareja se va y al volver si bien Kurt aun se siente mareado, ya no es tanto, mientras Puck y Quinn logran volver sin sentirse mareados, pero esta vez Finn termina vomitando, pero Sue sube sus manos y Finn se queda estatico, lo mismo que su vomito y Rachel mira a Sue y luego a Sam y le dice que vaya por una bebida energética y galletas, y el se va y ella va por el basurero y se lo pone delante de Finn y Sue lo devuelve a la normalidad y este vomita en el, mientras Quinn le soba la espalda

Lo que dijiste me funciono- le dijo Quinn a Rachel mirándola y Rachel asiente y Sam llega y todos lo miran

Traje papel sanitario también- dijo mostrándole las cosas a Rachel y ella asiente y ella se lo da a Quinn y ella asiente y ayuda a Finn a limpiarse el vomito y luego Rachel le da la bebida y el paquete con galletas

No creo que sea buena idea de que trabajes con Matt- le dijo- No por ahora por lo menos- y Sue asiente

Hudson ve a sentarte- le ordeno y el asiente y Rachel y Sam lo ayudan a llegar a las gradas- Los demás ultima ronda- ordeno y todos asienten los demás asienten y obedecen, y ya al parecer no les causa mareos…- Bien, ahora EVANS- llamo y Sam regresa a la cancha- Tu y Rutherford probaran los poderes de Cohen Chang y Lopez-, y Santana los eleva uno por uno y despues Tina los hace invisibles, y despues practican estrategias, hasta que finalmente Sue termina y se va…

Me siento estúpido- dijo Finn

Con el tiempo te acostumbraras- le aseguro Rachel- Solo dale tiempo- y el asiente

Por cierto como estas de tu brazo- le pregunto Mike y ella lo mira y ve la cara de Puck que esta parado detrás de Mike, aun hay culpabilidad en su rostro

Mejor- le contesto- La crema que me entrego Brittany realmente sirve bastante-

Tambien esta el hecho de que sanes- añadio Santana y Rachel la mira- Cada vez sabemos mas cosas de ti-

Y saber lo que sabes te da una idea de lo que hago realmente- le pregunto Rachel

No- respondió Santana- De hecho te hace mas un enigma- y Rachel sonríe

Me alegra- dijo complacida- Entre mas confundidos estén mayor seguridad para mi- y todos la miran confundidos, menos Sam y Matt que solo sonríen- No le den tanta importancia- les pidió- En fin, tengo hambre- dijo mirando a sus amigos y los tres se toman de las manos y desaparecen, mientras los de Directions siguen teniendo cara de confusión…

(Dias despues, Castillo Ocals, Hangar)

Naves en movimiento- ordeno Fiyero y las tres naves en el hangar despegan

Esto será divertido- dijo un hombre a su lado

Espero que hayas hecho tu trabajo- le dijo Fiyero mirándolo

Enano, siempre hago mi trabajo- le dijo el hombre- Soy un perfeccionista- y Fiyero se rie- De que te ries-

TU perfeccion deja mucho que desear Goldsby- le dijo simplemente- Perdiste a dos valiosas adquisiciones, una hace 20 años y otra hace 10- le recordó

No niego que la maldita de Deborah me pillo por sorpresa hace 10 años- concedió Goldsby y lo mira sonriendo- Pero hace 20 años yo hice bien mi parte mi querido Fiyero- añadio- Fuiste tu el que fracaso ese dia- le recordó- Si quieres hacerlo ver como mi falla, hazlo, no tengo problemas, pero tu perdiste a la niñita, no yo- y con eso se fue y Fiyero lo mira y despues mira su mano y crea una bola de fuego…y recuerda…

_Eso no es fuego…el fuego es ROJO, no azul…ese fuego no es fuego, no es real…_

…Y la bola desaparece y el aprieta su puño- Voy a destruir todo, empezando por ti, maldito- murmuro mientras sus ojos se vuelven oscuros con hilos azules, mientras llamas azules le brotan del cuerpo- Y asi demostrare que el único fuego real y poderoso es el mio- añadio…

(Base William Mckenley, Sala de Control de Operaciones)

Hace 10 minutos sonaron las alarmas, por lo que Will esta organizando a todos para detener a las tres naves que entraron al territorio, y Rachel, Brittany, Kurt y Blaine están observando todo, mientras que Artie esta en su lugar…

Porque Mercedes no esta aquí- le pregunto Blaine a Kurt

Se pone nerviosa aquí, asi que se queda en el hangar y apenas llegan ayuda a los heridos- le contesto y Blaine asiente entendiendo- De hecho también mejor me voy con ella, este lugar me mata los nervios- añadio y se fue y Blaine sonríe y mira los monitores…

Flyer actualiza- exigió Will

_Solo dos de las naves nos hacen frente estan bloqueándonos la llegada a la tercera_- contesto la voz de Santana- _Me desprendo_-

NO- ordeno firme Will- Es demasiado arriesgado-

_Entendido_- contesto Santana

Mantengan el ataque- ordeno y Santana respondió afirmativamente- Los demás que mantengan el seguimiento en tierra, debemos detenerlos apenas lleguen a su destino- añadio mientras Rachel mira los monitores…

Van hacia las bodegas- dijo de pronto y Will la mira confundido- Cierto, eh, lo que era el ayuntamiento, hace seis años cuando se recupero ese sector los locales lo empezaron a llamar bodegas, viven algunos indigentes ahí- añadio y Will asiente

Como sabes que van ahí- le pregunto

Por la dirección que están tomando- respondió Blaine- Ademas el bloqueo que hacen es solo una distracción- y Will asiente

Lo que significa que traman algo para ustedes, asi que pidales que abran bien los ojos- añadio Rachel y Will asiente y sigue dando ordenes…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Espero no haberlos decepcionado con este capitulo :), comenten :)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

MarilizzieCullen13, este capitulo esta dedicado a ti, y a que siempre comentas, eres genial :)

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>16<p>

EQUIPO

(Antiguo Ayuntamiento, Bodegas)

Una de las naves desciende y unos hombres se bajan y corren adentro, y la nave se eleva nuevamente…

Schuester, Puckester al habla- hablo Puck por su comunicador

_Que sucede_- pregunto Will

20 hombres se bajaron de la nave y entraron, pedimos ordenes- contesto Puck

_Entendido_- dijo Will- _Ice Queen, Friss…_-

Detesto el nombre- murmuro Matt

_Y Clipto_- continuo Will- _Son un equipo, Friss que también conoces el lugar_-

Muy bien- contesto Matt

_Ok, dirígete a la que era la antigua oficina del alcalde_- ordeno Will- _Spaider y Gothin iran juntos, necesitamos una rápida visual de nuestros enemigos, y Gigant y Puckester esperen mis ordenes_- y todos responden afirmativamente

La mano chicos- les pidió Matt a Quinn y Mike y ellos les dan las manos, y el mira a Sam- Ten cuidado- y el rubio asiente y desaparecen, y Sam mira a Tina y le muestra su espalda

En serio- le pregunto ella levantado las cejas y el asiente

Sera mas fácil correr si te cargo- le dijo Sam simplemente y ella asiente y se sube a su espalda y el se la acomoda

Eres muy liviana- le dijo Sam y ella se ruboriza- Haznos invisibles- y ella lo hace y Sam sale corriendo y Tina siente una brisa suave en su rostro, y Sam se detuvo- No pierdas el control de tu poder- susurro y Tina asiente entendiendo y ambos observan a los hombres de los Ocals moverse por un sector

Que buscaran- susurro Tina

Sea lo que sea no lo encontraran- aseguro Sam susurrando y movio su brazo hacia su cabeza donde tiene un gorro que Artie le dio y apretó un pequeño botón- Empeze la transmisión, asi que me moveré rápido de nuevo- añadio y Tina asiente, y de nuevo siente que Sam se mueve y la brisa en su rostro…

(Antigua Oficina del Alcalde)

Matt, Mike y Quinn llegan a la oficina, y Matt la mira a ella- Estas bien- le pregunto y ella asiente y Matt mira a Mike- Y tu-

Excelente- aseguro el asiático y Matt asiente y los tres se sueltan las manos

Llegamos al lugar señalado- comunico Quinn y le dan ordenes- Spaider se esta moviendo y esta transmitiendo, asi que debemos esperar unos momentos con nuestra guardia muy alta- les dijo a los otros dos que asienten entendiendo…

(Base William Mckenley, Sala de Control de Operaciones)

No tiene sentido- dijo Will viendo el video que transmite Sam en cámara lenta- Buscan algo, pero no se ve como que realmente busquen- añadio y Blaine, Rachel y Brittany asienten observando también el video…

Esto realmente es extraño- dijo Brittany- Ademas según nuestros datos ahí no hay nada valioso- y miro a Blaine y Rachel- O ustedes saben algo que nosotros no-

No- le respondió Blaine- Según sabemos nosotros es solo una bodega donde indigentes viven- y miro a Rachel- No crees que quieran a los indigentes-

No- respondió Rachel- Ademas ellos tienen una política, escuchan naves y se van del lugar- añadio y Blaine asiente- No tiene el mayor sentido que vayan a ese lugar, a menos que lo que realmente sea es lo que mas tememos-

Una trampa- intervino Will y Rachel asiente- Puede que tengas razón, pero aun asi debemos sacar a los Ocals de nuestro territorio- añadio- Gothin si me escuchas, tu y Spaider detengan la transmisión y prepárense para la batalla-

_Entendido_- susurro Tina

Puckester, Gigant, entren y saquen a esos bastardos de ahí, pero por ningún motivo destruyan el lugar- siguió ordenando Will

_Entendido_- dijeron al unisono Puck y Finn

Clipto coloca un dispositivo de nuestra señal que portas debajo de la mesa central de la oficina en que te encuentras- siguió- Nos permitirá saber si el lugar vuelve a ser invadido y asi proteger a la gente que vive ahí ya que les enviara una señal de alerta a ellos y a nosotros- añadio- Una vez termines, tu y Ice Queen salgan de la oficina afuera y asegurala con tu poder Ice Queen y por dentro Friss coloca todo lo que encuentres para bloquearla y luego únete a los otros dos, y los tres ayuden a sus compañeros con los Ocals-

_Entendido señor_- respondieron los tres y Will asiente satisfecho y Rachel lo mira y sonríe levemente y vuelve a mirar los monitores…

…

(Bodegas, Antigua Oficina Alcalde)

Friss ya selle la puerta- le informo Quinn y una brisa aparece a su lado

Yo también termine- le dijo Matt y ella le sonríe- Vamos a apoyar a los otros- añadio y Quinn asiente, cuando sienten disparos en su dirección y deben esconderse- Maldicion- murmuro Matt y Mike asiente y sonríe y estira su mano y le toma el arma al Ocal y lo golpea con ella- Wow, impresionante- le dijo Matt y Mike sonríe solamente y ambos salen de sus escondites y Quinn detrás de ellos y corren y se encuentran con otros Ocals, y les hacen frente y uno de ellos saca algo y lo tira al suelo…

El objeto rola y llega cerca de Quinn y se abre sin que nadie lo vea y algo sale de el y uno de los Ocals golpea a Quinn y la manda contra la pared y lo que sale se eleva y se transforma con en una especie de manta y cubre el cuerpo de Quinn sin que ella lo note, y ella que esta furiosa contra el Ocal lo congela…y se siente mareada…y Matt llega donde ella…

Estas bien- le pregunto y ella asiente- Se están retirando, asi que salgamos de aquí- añadio y ella asiente y ella y Mike le dan la mano a Matt y desaparecen, mientras el aparato que estaba en el suelo se destruye solo, dejando solo el polvo de el…

(Base William Mckenley, Sala de Control de Operaciones)

Esto realmente no tiene sentido alguno- dijo Will al oir que los Ocals se retiraban y que la nave con ellos logro escapar, y una de las otras que se incendiaba también se fue, solo una la lograron destruir

Que crees que querian- le pregunto Blaine a Rachel y ella mira los monitores y a los de Directions

Mi instinto me dice que lo mismo que con nosotros- contesto finalmente- Infiltracion y destrucción-

Pero como- le pregunto Blaine

No se, pero mi instinto me dice que lo extraño de esta misión tiene relación con ello- contesto simplemente Rachel- Lo malo es que si les decimos no nos creeran-

Deberiamos tratar igualmente- le dijo Blaine y Rachel asiente- Vamos a esperar a los otros al hangar- sugirió y ella vuelve a asentir…

(Una hora despues)

Todos los de la misión terminan de llegar, y Will, Artie y Brittany también están en el hangar…

Sea lo que sea que buscaban no lo encontraron o se asustaron de nosotros- dijo Puck al bajarse, los demás también se bajan detrás de el

Eso no tiene mucho sentido- dijo llegando Santana, que viene flotando y se para junto a ellos

De hecho nada de lo que hicieron tiene sentido- añadio Will y todos asienten y Blaine mira a Rachel y ella asiente y mira a Will

Me va a creer que estoy loca- le dijo y el la mira- Pero creo que si cumplieron su objetivo- añadio

A que te refieres- le pregunto Will confundido

No se, solo es mi instinto, pero como todos se dieron cuenta el lugar escogido de ataque no tiene ninguna razón de ser, mas aun las acciones de los Ocals tampoco las tienen- siguió ella y Will asiente- Creo que por lo mismo lo que buscaban era que ustedes se les acercaran-

Con que motivo- le pregunto Brittany

Infiltrarse y destruirlos- termino Rachel y todos la miran incrédulos- Como dije es solo mi instinto hablando, no se si tengo razón, pero Blaine cree que es mejor que les diga lo que pienso- y Will asiente entendiendo

Entiendo y me alegra que lo hayas hecho- le agradeció Will y el mira a los otros- Haremos por seguridad un rastreo de algun aparato enemigo, pues fue asi como los encontraron a ustedes- dijo y Rachel asiente- Haremos eso, y la advertencia para toda la base será mantener abiertos mas los ojos por precaucion, esta claro- y todos asienten- Bien, por otro lado, el equipo funciono excelente con los dos nuevos miembros y me alegra- añadio sonriendo- Ahora vayan a atender sus heridas y a descansar- ordeno y todos se mueven

Mientras Matt y Sam abrazan a Rachel juntos lo que la hace reírse, y Will y Puck que se iban se dan vuelta a mirarla con la misma cara de sorpresa, pero finalmente se van…

Te extrañamos en el campo- le dijo Sam y Matt asiente

Pero por lo menos pronto volveras al campo y para tu desgracia tendras un estúpido nombre- le dijo Matt y Rachel le sonrie

A mi me gusta mi nombre- le dijo Sam, mientras los cuatro Outsiders salen del hangar

Claro que te gusta- le dijo Blaine- Suena como Speed de velocidad y Spider del hombre araña, tus dos cosas favoritas- añadio sonriendo y Sam asiente y los otros tres se rien- Vamos a que coman algo, para que descansen mejor-

…

(Base William Mckenley, pasillos)

Rachel va caminando por uno de los pasillos principales de la base y se da cuenta que al final del pasillo hay una puerta doble y se acerca a ella y se da cuenta que a diferencia de las otras puertas esta no esta sellada y la abre y se encuentra con un balcón y sale a el y camina a la orilla y se asoma y ve que esta bastantes pisos arriba y luego mira en la distancia y se da cuenta que a lo lejos se logra visualizar una monumental construcción…

El castillo de los Ocals- dijo alguien detrás de ella y al ver quien es- Ha pesar de cuanto los odio hay que admirar su construcción- añadio Will y ella asiente y vuelve a mirar, mientras el se para a su lado y también observa

No se ve tan espeluznante desde aquí- dijo Rachel despues de un rato- Como se ve desde mas cerca- y Will la mira

Que tan cerca has estado del castillo- le pregunto

A 20 metros mas o menos- le contesto Rachel- De aquí solo ves la cima del castillo-

Asi es- dijo mirando Will de nuevo el castillo- Siempre me he preguntado quien esta detrás de todo-

Black Eye- murmuro Rachel y Will la mira y ella lo mira a el- Nadie, excepto sus mas fieles lo han visto, pero asi lo llaman los Ocals-

Como lo sabes- le pregunto Will

La decimo tercera vez que entramos, me separe de Sam y Matt por un descuido- empezó- Y termine atrapada por un grupo de Ocals que me veian como su boleto al ascenso, decían "por fin podremos ver a nuestro gran señor, Black Eye"- añadio- Se veian emocionados- pauso- Pero Sam me encontró y mientras el los distraía, Matt me libero y nos escapamos-

Cuantas veces han entrado a Carmel- le pregunto Will

Por año son unas 12 veces, los últimos tres- le contesto- Usted haga las cuentas- y el asiente

36 veces- dijo finalmente y Rachel asiente- Deben conocer bien la ciudadela entonces- concluyo Will

Si y no- le contesto Rachel- Si conocemos bastante de ella, pero no porque el lugar siempre cambia- añadio- Y si piensa que nuestro laberinto subterráneo es peligroso, la ciudadela de Carmel es un laberinto mil veces peor y cambiante-

Ya veo- entendió Will y la mira fijamente- Se que no confían en nosotros para decirnos como entrar, pero me alegra que confies algo en mi como para compartir lo que estas compartiendo- y ella asiente y mira el castillo de nuevo

No es que no quiera decirles como entrar- le dijo ella- Es que como dije sus intenciones para entrar son erróneas, si supieran lo que hacen en Carmel no pensarían ni siquiera en hacer lo que piensan hacer-

Porque no nos dicen que hacen- le pregunto Will

Porque ya se los dijeron- añadio y lo mira- Mi padre se los dijo y nadie le creyo, y nada indica que nos creerán ahora a nosotros, por eso creo que si ustedes mismos se dan cuenta de los hechos y los asocian a lo que ya saben se darán cuenta ustedes mismos y lo creeran de verdad- pauso- El conocimiento adquirido es mas valioso para uno cuando uno lo adquiere uno mismo-

Entiendo a que te refieres- le dijo Will finalmente y ella lo mira y le sonríe y Will siente una calida sensación dentro de el

Me alegra- le dijo Rachel- Puedo pedirle algo- le pregunto

Que seria-

Me preguntaba si seria mala idea hacer una especie de show para todos los de la base- le dijo

Que clase de show- le pregunto Will

De entretenimiento- siguió Rachel- La navidad paso y no pudimos hacerle nada especial a nuestros niños como lo hacemos siempre y se que hay mas niños y mas personas aquí con y sin poderes- y Will asiente- Y seria divertido cantarles o bailarles o lo que sea para entretenerlos-

No me parece mala idea- le dijo Will y ella le sonríe- Tienes algo en mente- y ella asiente…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>En total hoy voy a postear tres capitulos, porque no se si mañana pueda, asi que este es el primero :)<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Glee no me pertenece :(, y las canciones mencionadas aqui tampoco son mias, y los movimientos no descritos son los mismos de las presentaciones de Glee en la serie :)

* * *

><p>17<p>

UN DESCANSO, PARTE 1

(Base William Mckenley, Gimnasio)

Se preguntaran que hacemos aquí en un dia de descanso- les pregunto Sue a sus pupilos, incluidos Brittany, Artie y Blaine, y todos asienten- Pues yo también me lo pregunto- añadio y todos están confundidos y ella mira a Rachel- Di para que llamaste a estos idiotas Berry- y ella asiente y se levanta y los mira sonriendo

Como todos se habran dado cuenta a los niños que viven con nosotros les encanta la música- empezó y todos los Directions asienten- Pues bien me gustaría que todos me ayudaran a montar un espectáculo para ellos y para todos los de la base aquí en el gimnasio- añadio

Que clase de espectáculo- le pregunto Kurt

Musical- le contesto Rachel y el sonríe- Y no me refiero a una obra musical, sino que me refiero a distintos números musicales los que ustedes quieran, pero que queden bien con los demás- pauso, mientras todos se miran- Y si bien no se si son buenos cantantes, siempre podemos practicar…-

Somos buenos cantantes- la interrumpió Santana y Rachel la mira confundida- Cuando las cosas se calmaban un poco con los de Carmel y nos aburríamos siempre cantábamos o bailábamos en el caso de Mike-

De hecho yo tengo un grupo de baile- siguió Brittany- Se ponen unos trajes de porristas que la coach tiene guardados y se ven muy sexys y bailan bastante bien, asi que yo me apunto y propondré mi propio numero con ellas- y Rachel asiente y mira a los demás

Que hay de ustedes- y todos asienten- Genial, porque no se ponen de acuerdo en que harán y me lo hacen saber- y todos asienten- Pero antes me gustaría escuchar sus rangos vocales- y todos la miran confundidos- Tengo una canción para el cierre y me gustaría saber cuales voces irían bien con ella- y ahora todos entienden y asienten y de a uno cantan una parte de una canción que les gusta y Rachel los escucha y anota…- Ok, mañana me traen los nombres de las canciones que les gustaría cantar o sus ideas y les digo quienes cantaran-

De hecho Rachel- la llamo Finn- Puck, Artie y yo tocamos instrumentos-

En serio- y Finn asiente- Sam igual, cuales tocan ustedes-

Artie el bajo- siguió Puck- Finn la batería y yo la guitarra-

Yo también toco la guitarra- le dijo Sam a Puck

Rach- la llamo Matt- Yo me margino, ayudare en coordinación si quieres pero lo mio no es andar cantando, a menos que claro me una al numero final-

De hecho estoy pensando en números- dijo Rachel- Uno inicial y uno final y puedes unirte a ambos- y el asiente- Ok, eso es todo, nos vemos mañana- les dijo

ESPERA- la llamo Tina y ella la mira- Los altos mandos aprobaron esto- le pregunto

Ayer hable con el señor Schuester de mi idea y esta mañana me comunico que el director Figgins lo aprobó- le contesto Rachel- Cree que es una buena idea para subirle los animos a todos, ya que despues de tantos años de lo mismo se necesita un relajo, no lo creen- y todos asienten- Bien, nos vemos- y con eso ella y los demás Outsiders se fueron…

(Mas tarde)

Sam va caminando por el pasillo cuando alguien le toma el brazo y lo mete a una habitación

NO HICE NADA Y NO SE NADA, LO JURO- grito con los ojos cerrados y todos los que lo metieron en la habitación se miran confundidos y Sam abre los ojos y los ve y ahora se siente avergonzado- Olviden que dije eso- les pidió- Que quieren- y Artie se aclara la garganta

Que tan bueno eres cantando- le pregunto, ya que el, Puck, Finn, Mike y Kurt están todos juntos

Bastante, por- pregunto confundido

Porque queremos cantar algo todos juntos, pero necesitamos una voz mas masculina para una parte, y nos preguntábamos si quieres ayudarnos-

Claro- dijo el simplemente

Genial- dijo emocionado Kurt- Ahora hay que pensar en el vestuario-

NADA CON ENCAJES- le dijeron sus amigos al mismo tiempo y el los mira feo y Sam los mira confundido

Concuerdo, aunque no se de que hablan- dijo Sam finalmente y Kurt asiente resignado…

(Al dia siguiente, Gimnasio)

Y que pensaron- les pregunto Rachel y les entregan unos papeles y ella los ve y asiente y se va a una esquina y despues de un rato vuelve con ellos- Ok, la lista final quedara asi- empezó- Todos con el numero inicial que ya les dire cual será- y todos asienten- Despues, Kurt por tu registro quiero que cantes conmigo Ding! Dong! The wish is dead- y Kurt asiente emocionado- Despues Blaine con la canción Somewhere only we know- y el asiente- Despues Brittany y Santana con Run the world girls, pero hay que acortarla un poco, pero trabajaremos en ello- y Brittany y Santana asienten- Luego los chicos con Stop in the name of love con Free your mind, interesante elección y sorprendente también, y me dieron una idea- siguió- Quinn propuso Halo y Tina Walking in sunshine- y ambas chicas asienten- Que les parece si las mezclamos y las 6 hacemos un numero- y todas las demás se miran y finalmente asienten- Perfecto, luego irían Puck y Artie con One Love, people get ready y finalmente el numero final que ya les dire- y todos asienten- Genial-

Ahora cuales son los dos números- pregunto Santana

El primero es You can't stop the beat- le contesto Rachel y todos asienten- Y el ultimo es una petición especial del señor Schuester, Don`t stop beilivin' de Journey-

Me gustan todas- vocifero Kurt por todos- Y Mercedes y yo queremos ocuparnos del vestuario- y Rachel asiente

Me parece buena idea, especialmente porque para los números grupales debemos vernos iguales- añadio y todos asienten- Bien entonces a ensayar porque tenemos un show que montar el próximo…- pauso-…Domingo- y todos asienten y ponen en movimiento…

(Domingo, Gimnasio)

Todas las gradas están rebosantes de personas, y todos los monitores del edificio transmitirán la presentación, para que aquellos que no caigan en el gimnasio o no puedan abandonar sus puestos también puedan verlo…

Mientras todos los chicos ya están detrás de las cortinas que instalaron en el gimnasio, esperando la señal del inicio…y una pantalla baja por la cortina…

SILENCIO POR FAVOR- pidió Figgins desde la pantalla y todos se callan- Gracias- añadio sonriendo- Tengo el agrado de dar inicio a nuestro primer Show Musical en William Mckenley, espero que todos lo disfruten- dijo sonriendo y la pantalla empieza a elevarse de nuevo y una suave música de piano empieza a sonar

_You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill_; y Rachel aparece saliendo detrás de la cortina vestida de morado…  
><em>You can try to stop the seasons, but you know you never will<br>And you can try to stop my dancing feet, but I just cannot stand still!_

_'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round  
>And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of the sound<br>I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way  
>'Cause you can't stop the beat; <em>y la cortina se abre y todos aparecen vestidos del mismo color que Rachel, y bailan al movimiento de la musica, aunque Finn esta en la bateria y Puck en su guitarra, lo mismo que Sam

_Ever since this whole world began_; se siente la voz de Rachel y Finn, mientras todos bailan…  
><em>A woman found out if she shook it, she could shake up a man<br>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today  
>'Cause you can't stop <em>

_The motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky  
>You can wonder, if you wanna, but I never ask why<br>And you can try to hold me down, but I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
>That You Can't Stop the Beat!<em>; la musica sigue…

Kurt sale de atras de todos y se acerca a uno de los lados del escenario y canta: _You can't stop the river as it rushes to the sea_; mientras Artie sale en su silla de ruedas hacia el otro lado del escenario y canta: _You can try to stop the hands of time, but you know it just can't be!; _y Kurt lo mira: _And if they try to stop us, Artie_…, y ambos cantan: _I'll call the NAACP,_

_Cause the world keeps spinnin round and round  
>And my heart's keepin time to the speed of sound<br>I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way  
>Cause you cant stop the beat!<em>

_Ever since we first saw the light  
>A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night<br>So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today  
>Cause you cant stop <em>

_The motion of the ocean, or the rain from above  
>you can try to stop the paradise were dreamin of<br>But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay  
>Cause you cant stop the beat!<em>

Y la música sigue sonando y todos los que no tienen instrumentos bailan hasta que Mercedes sale hacia el centro del escenario

_You can't stop today [No!]  
>As it comes speeding 'round the track [oooh, child yes!]<br>Yesterday is history [be gone!]  
>And it's never comin back! [Look ahead, cause...]<br>Tomorrow is a brand new day, and it don't know white from black [Yeah!]_

Y ella esta en el centro de todos…

_'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round  
>And my heart's keepin time to the speed of sound<br>I was lost til I heard the drums, then I found my way  
>'Cause you cant stop the beat!<em>

Y ahora todos cantan juntos…  
><em>Ever since we first saw the sun<br>A man and woman like to shake when the day is done  
>So we're gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun today!<br>Cause you can't stop the Motion of the ocean or the rain from above  
>You can try to stop the paradise were dreamin of<br>But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay!  
><em>_Cause you cant stop the beat!  
>You cant stop the beat<br>You cant stop the beat  
>You cant stop the beat…<em>y la musica termina y el gimnasio se levanta y los ovacionan y las cortinas los tapan y todos desaparecen, y el publico se vuelve a sentar cuando unas personas aparecen en la cancha del gimnasio y vestidos con distintos trajes, disfraces y una música suave empieza a sonar mientras un letrero "Land of Oz" baja en medio de la cancha

ANUNCIO- grito alguien y las personas de la cancha miran para todos lados, y la música cambia…y Rachel aparece vestida de azul con dos coletas en el pelo en medio de las personas de la cancha y mira a estas personas…

_Once there was a wicked witch, in the lovely land of oz_; canta mirando alrededor…y despues va corriendo hacia el escenario mientras canta: _And a wickeder, wickeder, wickeder_; llega al escenario; _witch that never, ever was_; y los mira a todos con las manos en la cintura, y alguien le pone un sombrero y se asoma en su hombro, es Kurt…

_She filled the folks in munchkin land_; canta el y Rachel lo mira confundida y el sigue cantando; _With terror and with dread, till one fine day from Kansas_; y ella asiente y ambos miran a la gente y cantan: _**A house fell on her head…And the coroner pronounced her**_…pausan…_**dead**_…

Y ambos se alejan, y Rachel se acerca al centro del escenario: _And through the town the joyous news went running, The joyous news that the wicked old witch  
>Was finally done in<em>; la musica sigue…_Ding-dong! the witch is dead!_;

Y Kurt la mira: _Which old witch?_; canta confundido, y Rachel lo mira: woula The wicked witch;

_Oh!_ ; Entendio…

_Ding-dong! the wicked witch is dead!_; _Oh below happy day_

_Wake up you sleepy head; __Rub your eyes_

_Get out of that bed, Wake up! the wicked old witch is dead!_, y ambos se toman las manos

_**She's gone where the goblins go, Below, below, below - yo-ho!, Let's open up and sing**_, bailan juntos y se separan…

_And ring those bells out...; __Sing the news out!_

_Ding-dong! the merry-o, Sing it high and sing it low, Let them know the wicked old witch is dead_

_Why everyone's glad, She took such a crownin'_

_Bein' hit by a house, Is even worse than drownin'_

_**Let them know the wicked old witch is dead**_, terminaron ambos con las manos en el aire y todos los aplauden y la cortina se cierra y todos los de la cancha desaparecen, y el letrero que habia tambien…y una melodiosa música suena ahora…

_I walked across an empty land_; la cortina se abre y Blaine esta parado frente a un microfono vestido con un traje con corbata y todo; _I knew the pathway like the back of my hand, I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<em>

_Oh! Simple thing where have you gone  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>; todos aplauden, y Brittany y Mike corren al centro de la cancha donde Brittany se lanza a sus brazos y bailan…

_I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place, we used to love_; Mike eleva en el aire a Brittany…  
><em>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of<em>…la baja lenta y suavemente

_Oh! Simple thing where have you gone  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>; otras parejas se les unen…

_So If you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talking about that somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?...Somewhere only we know_

_Did you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talking about that somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>So why don't we go_

_Did you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talking about that somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?...Somewhere only we know?_, Mike queda encima de Brittany en el suelo…y todos y Blaine sonrie y la cortina se vuelve a cerrar, y las luces se van y la de en medio de la cancha se enciende y todos se dan cuenta que Brittany sigue en la cancha, pero ahora sola y de pronto su vestido desaparece y ahora tiene un atuendo bastante provocativo, y la música empieza…

_Girls, we run this motha!_; y baila provocativamente, y dos chicas se le unen en el centro de la cancha_  
>Girls, we run this motha!<br>__Who run the world?  
><em>_**Girls!**_  
><em>Who run the world?<br>__**Girls!  
><strong>__Who run the world?  
><em>_**Girls!  
><strong>__Who run the world?  
><em>_**Girls!**_, y mas chicas llegan donde esta Brittany y bailan con ella…

_It's hot up in here DJ  
>Don't be scared to run this, run this back<br>I'm reppin' for the girls  
>Who taken' over the world<br>Let me raise a glass  
>For the college grads<em>

Brittany se aleja de las bailarinas, mientras ahora canta paseándose por la cancha

_Every one roll and  
>I'll let you know what time it is<br>You can't hold me  
>I broke my 9 to 5 better cop my cheque<em>

_This goes out to all the women  
>Getting it in<br>Get on your grind  
>To all the men that respect<br>What I do  
>Please accept my shine<em>

_Boy you know you love it  
>How we're smart enough to make these millions<br>Strong enough to bear the children  
><em>

Brittany vuelve al centro de las chicas que la rodean y baila con ellas…

_Then get back to business_

_See, you better not play me  
>Oh, come here baby<br>Hope you still like me  
>If you hate me<em>; se tira de espaldas, y vuelve a subir, _My persuasion  
>Can build a nation<br>Endless power  
>The love we can devour<em>

_You'll do_ canta Santana que viene con Quinn y Tina detras de ella_ anything for me, Who run the world?  
><em>_**Girls!  
><strong>__Who run the world?, _canta Brittany_  
><em>_**Girls!  
><strong>__Who run the world?  
><em>_**Girls!  
><strong>__Who run the world?  
><em>_**Girls!  
><strong>__Who run the world?  
><em>_**Girls!**_

_Who run the world?  
><em>_**Girls!  
><strong>__Who run the world?  
><em>_**Girls!  
><strong>__Who run the world?  
><em>_**Girls!**__  
>Who run the world?<br>__**Girls!**_

_**Who are we?  
>What we run?<br>The world  
><strong>__Who run this motha?_

_**Who are we?  
>What we run?<br>The world**_

_Who run this_

_**Who are we?  
>What do we run?<br>We run the world  
><strong>_

_Who run the world?  
><em>_**Girls! **_Grita todas con las manos en alto, lo que provoca que todas las mujeres del público saltan y gritan emocionadas, mientras Brittany tiene una enorme sonrisa…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Queda uno por hoy :)<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Glee no me pertenece :( y las canciones aqui tampoco, y los movimientos no descritos significa que son los mismos que hicieron en la serie :)

* * *

><p>18<p>

UN DESCANSO, PARTE 2

(Base William Mckenley, Gimnasio)

Mientras aun Brittany y las chicas que estan con ella siguen en la cancha, una batería empieza a sonar…

_**Here we go!**_; se escucha la voz de los chicos y Finn, Puck, Artie, Mike, Kurt y Sam aparecen por los lados de las chicas, Artie pasa por medio de ellas…están vestidos de traje, con chaqueta azul y camisa blanca, y con corbata…

_**Stop! in the name of love**_; siguen cantando, mientras las mujeres del publico gritan…  
><em><strong>Before you break my heart (Free your mind!)<br>Stop!**_; ponen sus manos en alto en señal de alto; _**in the name of love  
>Before you break my heart<strong>_; Sam, Mike, Kurt, Puck y Finn giran en sus lugares; _**Think it over!**_; apuntan a Artie…

Artie que esta en el medio de la cancha en su silla: _I wear tight clothing, high heel shoes, It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute __**(no, no, no)**_

_I like rap music_; salto Puck bailando en una de las esquinas de la cancha; _Wear hip hop clothes, That doesn't mean that I'm a sellin' dope __**(no, no, no)**_

_**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**_, Finn en otra esquina: _Before you can read me you got to learn how to see me, I said_; y todos se acercan a Artie…y cantan todos juntos;

_**Stop! in the name of love, Before you break my heart, (Free your mind!)  
>Stop! in the name of love, Before you break my heart<br>Think it over!**_

_**Free your mind and the rest will follow**_; todos se separan y corren a distintos sectores de la cancha; _**Be color-blind, don't be so shallow**_…

_I've known of your_; desde el escenario Sam es el que canta; _Your secluded nights, I've even seen her, Maybe once or twice, But is her sweet expression, Worth more than my love and affection?... __**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**_, y Finn apunta al publico: _Before you can read me you got to learn how to see me, I said_; y todos corren al centro de la cancha…

_**Stop! in the name of love, Before you break my heart  
>Stop! in the name of love, Before you break my heart<br>**__Think it over!_

_**Free your mind and the rest will follow  
>Be color-blind, don't be so shallow <strong>_

_**Free your mind and the rest will follow  
>Be color-blind, don't be so shallow; <strong>_y todos que bailaban bajan las manos…

_**Stop!**_; suben las manos en señal de alto, mientras la musica sigue…

_**Stop!**__ (In the name of love)  
><em>_**(Free your mind!) Stop!  
>(Free your mind!) Stop!<strong>_

_Oh, free your mind._

_**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)…**__Before you can read me you got to learn how to see me, I said  
><em>_**Stop! in the name of love  
>Before you break my heart<br>(Free your mind!)  
>Stop! in the name of love<br>Before you break my heart  
>Free your mind and the rest will follow<br>Be color-blind, don't be so shallow**_

_**Free your mind and the rest will follow  
>Be color-blind, don't be so shallow<strong>_

_**Stop! in the name of love  
>Before you break my heart<br>(Free your mind!)  
>Stop! in the name of love<br>Before you break my heart**_

_Oh, think it over  
><em>_**Free your mind!  
><strong>__**Stop!**_; terminan todos con ambas manos en alto en distintos lados de la cancha y el publico les aplauden, mientras las mujeres gritan como locas, pero paran, pues las luces se apagan y una suave música empieza a sonar mientras las luces vuelven pero solo los focos que se mueven apuntando las luces para todos lados y

_Oh_…se escucha la voz de Rachel y uno de los focus la llena de luz esta vestida de amarillo…_remember those walls I built_…canta mientras de atras de ellas sale Quinn por un lado y por el otro Brittany… _Well baby they're tumbling down, They didn't even put up a fight_…ahora por un lado sale Tina y por el otro Santana…_They didn't even make a sound, It's like I've been awakened, Every rule I had you breaking, It's the risk that I'm taking_…mientras corre al centro de la cancha, Mercedes viene detras de ella…_I ain't never gonna shut you out_…ahora todas cantan juntas…

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<br>(I'm walking on sunshine)_

_You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>(I'm walking on sunshine)  
>Baby I can feel your halo<br>And don't feel good! Halo, halo, halo  
>I can see your halo, halo, halo<br>I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
>(I'm walking on sunshine)<br>I can see your halo, halo, halo  
>(Whoa)<br>And don't it feel good!_

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure  
>And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door<em>

_Oh now now!  
>I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh!<br>I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh!  
>I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh oh!<br>And don't it feel good!_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
>(Hey, alright now)<br>I can feel your halo, halo, I can see your  
>(Hey, oh yeah)<br>I can feel your halo, halo  
>(Hey, Halo)<br>I can feel your halo, halo  
>(Hey)<br>I can see your halo, halo  
>(Halo)<br>I can see your halo  
><em>

_Halo!..._Rachel termina la nota, y todos en el publico aplauden de nuevo, y las luces se apagan de nuevo…y una guitarra empieza a sonar y la luz vuelve y Puck esta en medio de las gradas con su guitarra, vestido con una polera blanca y jeans negros…y empieza a cantar: _One love__, one heart, Let's get together and feel all right_; baja de las gradas mientras aun toca…

Artie aparece vestido con una polera negra y jeans blancos: _Hear the children crying_; viene en su silla por la cancha desde el lado derecho del escenario; _One love…  
><em>

_Hear the children crying__ One heart_; ambos se unen en el centro de la cancha…_**Sayin', "Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel allright."**__  
>Sayin', <em>_**"Let's get together and feel all right."**__  
>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa<em>

Artie se va hacia el final de la cancha y la luz lo sigue: _Let them all pass all their dirty remarks, There is one question I'd really like to ask;_ otra luz apunta a Puck que canta: _One heart, Is there a place for the hopeless sinne, Who has hurt all mankind just to save his own?_; Artie se acerca a el: _Believe me, one love…_

_What about the one heart_

_One heart  
><em>_What about love_

_Let's get__ together__** and feel all right**__  
><em>As it was in the beginning_ (One love)  
><em>_So shall it be in the end__ (One heart)  
><em>_Alright__, "Give thanks and praise to the Lord _

_**And I will feel allright.", "Let's get together and feel all right."**__  
>One more thing<em>

_Let's get together to fight this Holy Armageddon __(One love)__  
>So when the Man comes there will be no no doom (<em>_One song__)  
><em>_Have pity on those whose chances, There ain't no hiding place from the Father of Creation, Sayin'__,_

_**One love**_

_What about the one heart_

_One heart, What about_

_**Let's get together and feel all right."  
><strong>__I'm pleading to mankind__ (One love)  
><em>_Oh, Lord about One heart__ (One heart) Whoa._

_**"Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right"  
><strong>__Yeah_

_**Let's get together and feel all right**_; y todos aplauden, y las luces se apagan de nuevo y luces como rayos lasers se mueven por todo el gimnasio, y un coro empieza

_**Dah!**_, repetidamente…_Just a small town girl_; Finn aparece en las gradas del lado derecho del gimnasio, vestido de negro con una corbata dorada, y todos lo miran, mientras el sigue cantando: _Livin' in a lonely world, She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_; la musica sigue…

_Just a city boy_; la luz apunta a Rachel que esta en las gradas del lado izquierdo del gimnasio, vestida con un vestido dorado y todos la miran mientras ella sigue cantando: _Born and raised in South Detroit, He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_; el sonido de una guitarra electrica se escucha y es Sam que esta en la cancha abajo del escenario mientras la cortina se abre, y Matt, Tina, Mike, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Quinn, Blaine, Brittany están en el escenario: _**Shara!**_Cantan a coro…

_A singer in a smokey room_, canta Puck apareciendo por la cancha por el lado izquierdo…  
><em>The smell of wine and cheap perfume<em>, canta Santana apareciendo por la cancha por el lado derecho y se llegan donde esta Sam y cantan juntos mientras giran unidos: _For a smile they can share the night, It goes on and on and on and on__**…**_y se separan…

_Strangers waiting, Up and down the boulevard_; sigue cantando Rachel mientras ahora baja de las gradas; T_heir shadows searchin'_, pone su mano en la frente como buscando, _in the night_, y mira hacia arriba, S_treetlight, people, Livin' just to find emotion_, y llega al ultimo peldaño y salta a los brazos de Puck, mientras sigue cantando cuando Puck la mueve en circulos, _Hidin' somewhere in the night_…

La musica sigue…y Kurt avanza hacia el centro del escenario y el empieza a cantar: _Workin' hard to get my fill, Everybody wants a thrill, Payin' anythin' to roll the dice, Just one more time…l_a luz apunta a Santana que canta: _Some will win, _y le da la mano a Finn que esta parado en la cancha_, some will lose_, y el la toma en brazos y cantan juntos: _Some are born to sing the blues_…

Y ahora Mercedes se acercan donde esta Kurt y canta: _And now the movie never ends, It goes on and on and on and on_… y se baja del escenario mientras que Puck y Finn suben a este, Santana y Rachel se le acercan a Mercedes y las tres se unen a Sam, y cantan juntas a su lado: _Strangers waiting, Up and down the boulevard  
>Their shadows somewhere in the night<em>; mientras Rachel y Santana suben la nota suben al escenario ayudas por Puck y Finn respectivamente, mientras Mercedes: _Don't stop!_... y todos cantan juntos:

_**Don't stop believin', Hold on to that feelin', Streetlight, people, Don't stop**_, y la musica termina y todos quedan con la cabeza agacha y el silencio en el gimnasio es perpetuo…hasta que el publico les empieza a aplaudir eufóricos, mientras los chicos en el escenario sonríen…

Bien hecho- le susurro Puck a Rachel la que le sonríe y lo abraza para sorpresa de el y el le devuelve el abrazo…

(Dias despues)

Me siento como una estrella de cine- dijo Kurt entrando al gimnasio, todo el resto de los que entrenan están ahí, incluida Rachel…- Todos me saludan por los pasillos y me piden autógrafos- añadio emocionado

No le pongas tanto Kurt- le dijo Santana- Finalmente de por si todos nos conocen- añadio

Es cierto- concordo Tina- Pero ahora se siente distinto- añadio sonriendo- Hay una nueva vibra en la base, de alegría y menos pesar- y todos asienten

Hay que darle las gracias a Rachel por ello- dijo Quinn y todos miran a la aludida- Fue una excelente idea el show- y todos asienten, mientras ella les sonríe agradecida

Deberiamos hacer cosas como esas mas seguido- sugerio Mercedes y todos la miran- Digo para que no perdamos la perspectiva del porque finalmente peleamos contra Carmel- añadio- Por todas las personas en Lima que merecen también la entretención- y todos asienten y miran todos a Rachel

Es buena idea, pero no tan seguido tampoco, pero en ocaciones especiales- sugirió y todos asienten y Sue entro y todos empezaron a entrenar…

(Oficina Director Figgins)

El show fue todo un éxito- dijo complacido Figgins- y Will y Emma que están sentados frente a el asienten

Y hay que mencionar que los animos de los miembros de la base aumentaron- añadio Emma- Y sienten que sus energias están renovadas- y Figgins tiene una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

No pude haber tomado mejor decisión que permitir esto- dijo finalmente

Señor creo que seria bueno seguir haciendo estos shows- sugirió Will y Figgins asiente- Y que Rachel Berry siga dirigiéndolos y coordinándolos, ya que fue su idea y su capacidad de dirección lo que hizo que el show fuera un éxito- añadio

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- concordo Figgins- Y me gustaría que se lo propusieras- añadio y Will asiente- Mas aun deberíamos montar un grupo de música o teatro que la señorita Berry puede dirigir y dedicarse a ello, ya que según los informes de Sue ni ella ni sus otros tres amigos necesitan tanto entrenamiento, solo el trabajo de tácticas- añadio

Hablare con ella- dijo Will y Figgins asiente

Ahora el tema que aun me preocupa es el extraño ataque de Carmel- siguió Figgins- Han podido encontrar algo que nos de alguna clase de pista respecto a esto-

Lamentablemente no señor- respondió Will- Seguimos el consejo de los Outsiders respecto al presentimiento de Rachel acerca de una probable infiltración, pero nada fue encontrado-

Entiendo- dijo Figgins- Y me gustaría dar por sentado que no encontraremos nada- añadio- Pero por precaucion quiero que mantengan la alerta en toda la base y que bajen los sensores de alerta en la base a 3.5- ordeno

Tan bajo los niveles de sensibilidad- pregunto Emma sorprendida y Figgins asiente

Llevamos años combatiendo a los Ocals y es la primera vez que sus acciones no tienen ningún sentido- continuo Figgins- No quiero pensar en el hecho de que desarrollaron algo que no podemos detectar, pero debemos ponernos en todos los escenarios y como dije prefiero precavir-

Entiendo- dijo Emma- Y de inmediato hare cumplir esa orden señor- y Figgins asiente y ella se levanta y Will y Figgins la ven irse, y ella cierra la puerta de la oficina en su salida…

William- llamo Figgins y Will lo mira- Por tu informe y el de todos los miembros de la misión pude notar que la dinámica del grupo se mantuvo en perfectas condiciones con la inclusión de Friss y Spaider- y Will asiente- Y mas aun quisiera agregar que incrementaron nuestras capacidades de reconocimiento de los movimientos enemigos- y Will vuelve a asentir- Y además que no solo en el campo los Outsiders fueron de ayuda, sino que como en tu informe aparece también lo fueron en la sala de control-

Asi es señor- concordo Will- Berry y Anderson fueron un excelente apoyo para saber hacia donde se dirigían los Ocals-

Asi note- dijo Figgins- Y estoy muy complacido con la unión de estos chicos, que leen mejor a los Ocals que nosotros- y Will asiente- Y quiero que cuando la señorita Berry se una a las misiones en el campo, quiero que mantengas a Anderson en la sala de control, junto a Invent y SmartOne, y que los tres tengan comunicación con los de la misión- ordeno

Entendido- dijo Will

Bien, eso es todo por ahora- dijo Figgins y Will asiente y se levanta- Informame de la respuesta de la señorita Berry- y Will asiente de nuevo y se va…y encuentra a Rachel de nuevo en el balcón…

Te gusta este lugar- le dijo y ella se da vuelta a mirarlo y asiente- Somos dos- y ella le sonríe y mueve la mano en señal para que se acerque y el lo hace y ambos miran hacia el castillo- Sabes porque me gusta- le pregunto

No- dijo ella

Me hace pensar en los pequeños que somos en comparación a las distancias del mundo- le conto Will- Y también da una perfecta visual del lugar donde perdi todo y contra los enemigos que terminaron de destruir todo lo que conoci- y Rachel lo mira

Que lugar- le pregunto y el apunta hacia la izquierda de donde están, hacia las montañas- El bosque- y Will asiente- Que perdio- le pregunto

Mi familia- le contesto Will

Lo dices por la mama de Puck y por Sarah- le pregunto ella

Si y no- le dijo el y ella lo mira confundida- Deborah era la esposa de mi mejor amigo, también era mi amiga y la mejor amiga de mi esposa, y si era parte de mi familia, pero eso lo destruyo Carmel- añadio y Rachel asiente entendiendo y despues se ve pensativa

Dijo esposa- le pregunto finalmente y el asiente con tristeza en su rostro- Fallecio- y el asiente de nuevo- En el bosque-

Desaparecio en el bosque- le dijo Will y ella lo mira solamente- No la encontraron-

Como sabe que esta muerta sino la encontraron- le pregunto Rachel

En el lugar que desapareció encontraron su sangre- continuo Will mirando hacia el bosque- Y tres meses despues la declararon muerta, y tuve que darle una simbolica sepultura- y Rachel entiende ahora y el la mira- Ademas han pasado 20 años-

Lo siento- le dijo Rachel

No es tu culpa- le dijo el simplemente

Lo digo por el hecho de haberle preguntado, se nota que aun le duele- le dijo Rachel y el asiente

Ha pesar de todo este tiempo no lo he logrado superar- siguió el- Y creo que jamás lo lograre-

Aun la ama, verdad- le pregunto Rachel al notar un brillo en sus ojos, y el asiente- Mi papa me dijo que no importa cuanto tiempo pase jamás somos capaces de olvidar a quienes amamos, incluso si tenemos un accidente y olvidamos de cierta forma, realmente no lo hacemos- añadio y Will asiente

Concuerdo con Leroy- dijo el- Pero bueeno te tengo una propuesta de parte de el director Figgins- añadio y Rachel lo mira y espera que continue y este le cuenta- Y que te parece- le pregunto finalmente

Me parece una excelente idea- le dijo sonriendo Rachel- De hecho en el entrenamiento todos hablamos de esto y a todos les parece buena seguir haciéndolo, sobretodo para fechas especiales-

Entonces aceptas- le pregunto Will y ella asiente- Perfecto- añadio sonriendo- Por cierto ahora me diras porque te gusta tanto este lugar- le pregunto

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y este es el ultimo por hoy, y desde el siguiente capitulo llamado: CONVERSACIONES, el ranking aumentara a T, debido a que los temas de los que se hablaran en adelante seran bastante fuertes, y espero que comenten porque Pucklberry tendra mas momentos desde ahora :)<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

MarilizzieCullen13, fue un placer dedicarte el capitulo, eres la que mas comenta, y me encanta leer como te gustan los capitulos, y como no estas tan alejada de lo que pasa en la historia, y respecto a Karosky aun no se si aparecera, pero si lo pongo de seguro sera un Ocal pinta mas...y lo confuso del capitulo 16, se explicara en estos dos capitulos que vienen :)

Glee no me pertenece :(...y se vienen desde ahora mas momentos Puckleberry como prometi :)

* * *

><p>19<p>

CONVERSACIONES

(Base William Mckenley, Balcon)

Bueno- empezó Rachel- Me gusta mirar el castillo de Carmel y tener de cierta forma un ojo en nuestros enemigos- y Will entiende- Y también me gusta mirar la ciudadela, ver como Lima ha cambiado y poder admirar las montañas y el bosque- siguió- Yo creci entre esas montañas, el bosque y el rio que baña ese lugar, además que es el único lugar que realmente jamás fue tomado por Carmel-

Cierto- dijo entendiendo Will y ambos siguen observando en la distancia…

...

(Carmel, Sala de Operaciones)

Alguna señal de mi dispositivo- pregunto Goldsby entrando a una enorme habitación con muchos controladores y equipos electrónicos…

Sigue vivo señor- respondió uno de los controladores- Y esperamos la máxima señal para la activación final-

En el minuto que eso suceda, avísenme- ordeno y el controlador asiente y vuelve a su trabajo y Goldsby se vuelve humo…para llegar a un pasillo alumbrado por antorchas y entra a una sala abierta y ve a alguien asomado en un balcón y se le acerca- Otra vez mirando en la distancia, mi querida Cara-

Si nuestro señor te escucha llamándome querida- empezó una dulce voz femenina- No importara el hecho que seas uno de sus favoritos- le advirtio

Cierto- dijo Goldsby- Pero no me respondiste- añadio y ella se da media vuelta y entra a la sala y Goldsby la sigue- Cara no me ignores-

Porque no debería- le pregunto ella dándole la espalda

Porque te guste o no, ahora eres una de los nuestros- le dijo el simplemente- Resignate a que somos todo lo que tienes- y ella aprieta uno de sus puños, para luego de unos segundos lo suelta

Lo se- dijo ella finalmente- Lo se hace mucho- y con eso se fue y Fiyero entra a segundos despues que ella sale y mira a Goldsby serio

Sabes que molestar a Cara tiene sus consecuencias- le recordó y Goldsby se encoge de hombros

No me preocupa- dijo simplemente- Despues de todo yo se la traje- añadio sonriendo y Fiyero niega con la cabeza- Que enano- le inquirió

Quiero saber si tu dispositivo ya empezó con su trabajo- le pregunto Fiyero

Aun no- le respondió Goldsby- Pero tranquilo que pronto tendremos resultados y te encantaran- y son eso se hizo humo y se fue

Arrogante- murmuro Fiyero…

(Base William Mckenley, Pasillo)

Rachel esta parada frente a una puerta, la cual toca…y despues de un rato esta se abre

Hola- la saludo Puck apareciendo

Hola- le dijo ella- Tina me dijo que querías hablar conmigo- y el asiente

Pasa- le dijo y ella entra y ve la habitación, hacia el lado derecho tiene una chimenea y encima de esta hay portarretratos y enfrente de ella hay dos sillones y hay una ventana detrás de ellos y hacia el lado izquierdo hay otra habitación en la que Rachel logra divisar una cama

Esta habitación es completamente distinta a todas las que he visto en la base- dijo sorprendida- Como es que tienes una chimenea- pregunto acercándose a esta

No es una chimenea real, pero calienta como una- le dijo Puck y ella asiente mirando las fotografías- Y la habitación es distinta porque fui uno de los primeros en llegar a la base y pude obtener una especie de habitación departamento, tengo hasta baño propio-

Suerte la tuya- dijo Rachel simplemente- Wow que linda sale Sarah aqui- dijo reconociendo a la pequeña en una de las fotos, en otra hay un hombre y reconoce a Deborah junto a el, y en otra están Will y Puck se ve muy reciente, y en otra aparece Will con un bebe en brazos- Esta bebe es Sarah- le pregunto a Puck apuntando la foto y el se acerca

No- dijo el y se alejo de ella y se fue sentar al sofá mas cercano a la ventana y ella lo mira- Es la hija de Will-

La hija del señor Schuester- repitió Rachel y Puck asiente- No sabia que tenia una hija- y Puck asiente- Donde esta, me gustaría conocerla- dijo sentándose en el sillón frente a Puck, y se da cuenta que en la cara de Puck hay tristeza- Dije algo malo- pregunto

No puedes conocer a alguien que no esta vivo- le dijo el simplemente y Rachel entiende

Lo siento- se disculpo- No sabia que…-

Esta bien- le dijo el- Ya pasaron 20 años, asi que no están difícil hablar de ello- y Rachel se lleva las manos a la boca y Puck la mira confundido- Que-

Perdio a su esposa y a su hija al mismo tiempo- le pregunto Rachel finalmente

Como sabes de la esposa de Will- le pregunto confundido y sorprendido

El me lo dijo- le dijo Rachel y el esta mas confundido- Hablabamos de porque le gusta el único balcón que esta abierto en la base- y ahora Puck entiende- Y una de sus razones es porque le gusta tener visual del bosque donde lo perdió todo-

Entiendo- dijo Puck- Si ahí las perdió a ambas-

Cuantos años tenia su hija- le pregunto Rachel

2- contesto Puck con tristeza y la mira- Tendria la misma edad que tu ahora- añadio y Rachel asiente y el deja de mirarla y mira hacia la chimenea- De cierta forma doy gracias de que no este viviendo este infierno- y Rachel lo observa y sonríe…

Cuantos años tenias cuando falleció- le pregunto

5- contesto Puck- Y a pesar de la diferencia de edad era mi mejor amiga- añadio sonriendo cálidamente

Era mas que eso- dijo Rachel y el la mira- La amabas verdad- añadio y la mira sorprendido- Se nota en tus ojos y en la forma calida en como hablas de ella-

Si- contesto en un susurro- Pero no tuve oportunidad alguna de hacer algo con esos sentimientos-

Cierto, eran muy pequeños- concordo Rachel y el asiente, aunque ve algo en la cara de Puck, vergüenza…- Que hiciste- y el la mira confundido- Hiciste algo con ella- y el niega con la cabeza- Mentiroso- lo acuso- La besaste- le pregunto y Puck se pone colorado- Wow, desde pequeño pervertido-

OYE- se quejo el colorado y ella se rie- Era un niño tierno e inocente enamorado de su pequeña mejor amiga- se defendió- Que por cierto era mucho mas madura que yo a pesar de ser mas pequeña- pauso- Y solo fue un topon de labios nada mas- añadio cruzándose de brazos y Rachel le sonríe

Pero fue especial y significativo para el pequeño e inocente Puck- dijo ella y Puck asiente- Como era- le pregunto

Era una diva, igual que su madre, pero en miniatura- le dijo sonriendo Puck- Hablaba mucho, era mandona, y todo era suyo- añadio- Pero tenia una hermosa sonrisa, y si bien a veces la hacia llorar, lo hacia porque quería yo hacerla sonreir- y Rachel sonríe- Lo que mas me gustaba de ella es que no importa que fuera pequeña se defendia y me defendia- pauso- Era una experta en hacer escándalos para sacarme de problemas-

Era una niña especial- concluyo Rachel y Puck asiente- Y jamás nadie ocupara ese lugar que tiene ella en tu corazón, verdad- y el la mira confundido- Lo digo porque escuche de que a pesar de eres muy bueno en lo de salir con mujeres, jamás has tenido una relación de verdad- añadio- Le diste tu corazón a la hija del señor Schuester y se lo llevo con ella-

Eres bastante perceptiva Berry- le dijo Puck y Rachel asiente- Y si, es extraño y muchos creen que es estúpido estar enamorado de alguien que falleció hace 20 años y con quien jamás tuve nada de verdad- siguió- Pero no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que lo intento, algo en mi corazón me lo impide, y prefiero escucharlo y no lastimar a nadie-

Cierto, mejor ser sincero- concordo ella y el asiente- Es triste, pero es tu vida, y tu decides que hacer con ella-

Porque dices que es triste- le pregunto confundido

Porque eres un hombre atractivo- le contesto- Y podrías encontrar a una mujer y amarla y dejar que te haga feliz y tener una familia-

Eso es lo ultimo en lo que pienso ahora- le dijo Puck serio- No puedo pensar en ello mientras aun combatamos contra los de Carmel-

Tienes razón- concordo Rachel- Pero tener a quien amar te da fuerzas para seguir luchando y con mas ainco- y el asiente

Tienes razón, pero el haber encontrado a mi hermana me da esas fuerzas- le dijo Puck y Rachel asiente

Cierto- concordo Rachel- Quien diría que tu y yo además de Sarah tendríamos algo mas en común- añadio y Puck la mira confundido- No tengo recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, solo fragmentos y voces en mi cabeza, en especial la voz de un niño, que me hace sentir calida por dentro y protegida al escucharla- pauso- No recuerdo como luce, ni porque dice lo que dice, pero me agrada escucharlo en mi cabeza- y Puck le sonríe

Y yo soy el pervertido- dijo divertido y Rachel toma un cojin del sillón y se lo arroja- OYE- se quejo y ella se rie

En fin- dijo calmando su risa Rachel- Para que querías verme- le pregunto y Puck se pone serio

Primero porque quiero saber como estas de tu…- empezó Puck mirándole su brazo y ella asiente entendiendo

Mejor- le aseguro levantándolo- Estoy usando estas cosas en los brazos, que según Kurt van en las piernas, pero Brittany me dijo que se veian mejor asi- y corrió la tela y le mostro su brazo- Sano mejor de lo esperado-

Ya veo- dijo Puck viendo la herida ya sanada- Me alegra- le dijo aliviado

Deja de culparte- le pidió Rachel y el la mira- Estabas furioso, te descontrolaste, y lo entiendo, todo se te vino encima- y el asiente- Vas a dejar de culparte- le pregunto

Si- dijo finalmente Puck- Solo si tu me perdonas- y ella rola los ojos

Si te estoy pidiendo que dejes de culparte es porque te perdono, menso- le dijo sonriéndole y el asiente

Ok- concedió el- Pero ahora mi problema es Sarah, que no quiere hablarme- y Rachel entiende

No te preocupes hablare con ella- le aseguro Rachel

Gracias- le dijo Puck y ella asiente- Aunque la verdad esperaba obtener información de cómo hablar con ella, y no pedirte que hablaras con ella por mi realmente, pero gracias- añadio

Oh- musito Rachel- Entiendo, pero creo que esta vez seria mejor que hablara yo con ella, pues su molestia es debido a lo que paso conmigo- añadio y Puck asiente entendiendo- Entonces eso era todo lo que querías- le pregunto y Puck niega con la cabeza

No hay algo mas- siguió Puck y Rachel espera a que continue- Si bien dijiste que no nos diran nada respecto a lo que sucede en Carmel porque nosotros ya lo sabemos- y Rachel asiente- Hay algo que recuerdo me dijiste cuando estaba furioso y algo que dijo Sarah- añadio- Y no espero que me digas que es, solo que respondas a las preguntas que tengo con un si o un no-

Ok- concedió Rachel para sorpresa de Puck- Pero solo responderé si haces las preguntas correctas- añadio y Puck asiente y esta pensativo…

Ok- empezó mirándola a los ojos- Recuerdo que mencionaste el ataque a mi familia- y Rachel asiente- Que lo hicieron personas con poderes- y Rachel asiente de nuevo- Todo empezó ahí, digo al mismo tiempo que el ataque a Lima-

No- respondió Rachel

Mucho antes- pregunto Puck y Rachel asiente- Querian llevarse a personas con poderes-

Si- respondió Rachel

Ok- entendió Puck y piensa un poco mas sin mirar a Rachel- Personas con poderes se llevaron a mi hermana- y Rachel asiente- Se la llevaron por lo que hacen en Carmel-

Si- le respondió Rachel con tristeza en el rostro y el la mira- Sigue- inquirió

Por eso mi madre la dejo con Leroy- empezó Puck- Para mantenerla alejada de eso- y Rachel asiente- Y Sarah menciono que sabia todo por el sufrimiento de sus amigos, se refiere a ustedes, todos ustedes-

Si- respondió Rachel

Que clase de sufrimiento- pregunto pero Rachel solo lo mira- Claro no es una respuesta de si o no- y ella asiente y Puck tiene cara de pensativo de nuevo- Voy por otro lado, los que van a Carmel de tu grupo, lo sufrieron-

Si y No- contesto Rachel- Es algo complicado, pero en mi caso yo no y te lo digo porque concierne a mi persona- y Puck entiende- Sigue- y el asiente, pero algo en el no quiere hacer la siguiente pregunta…

Ok- pauso Puck- Y que hay de los niños lo sufrieron- pregunto…_di que no, seria horrible descubrir que Carmel esta utilizando niños en sus cosas, aunque son unos malditos desalmados, y puede que lo hagan, pero que nosotros no hayamos hecho nada estos años, sabiéndolo…es abominable…_

Si- contesto Rachel y Puck tiene la boca abierta

Hablas en serio- inquirió y ella asiente- Respondeme lo siguiente con frases- siguió Puck- Sarah lo sufrió- sabiendo que tiene el mismo poder de su madre

Tu madre la salvo a tiempo- contesto Rachel y Puck suspira aliviado

Stevie y Stacy- añadio pensando en los mellizos que Blaine informo también tiene poderes

No saben de ellos- contesto Rachel

Damian- añadio Puck

No tiene poderes- le dijo Rachel- Ninguno de los otros niños los tiene-

Lo que los deja fuera- entendió y se relajo

No- dijo Rachel y Puck la mira confundido- No los deja fuera a ninguno, alguna otra pregunta- añadio

Esos niños como llegaron con ustedes- pregunto Puck, pero Rachel no le dice nada- Los rescataron- probo

Si- contesto Rachel

De Carmel- pregunto tentativamente deseando en su cabeza que sea un no…

Si- contesto Rachel

MIERDA- exclamo Puck parándose y Rachel lo mira mientras el se pasea de un lado a otro- Que les hicieron los de Carmel- pregunto mirándola, pero ella solo lo mira…- Mierda Berry- siseo- Los usaron en algo-

Si- respondió Rachel…y Puck realmente quiere golpear algo, mientras ella se levanta- Y es todo lo que responderé- termino y el la mira incrédulo- Se que debes querer saber en que los usaron, pero ustedes ya saben en que, mi padre se los advirtió y nadie lo escucho, por lo que el resto deben averiguarlo o buscarlo, o lo que sea ustedes, porque si te digo lo demás no me creeras- y se dirigió a la puerta

Berry- la llamo Puck y ella lo mira- Ultima pregunta- le pidió y ella asiente- La razón por la que no quieren destruir Carmel es por lo que le hacieron a estos niños-

Si- respondió Rachel- Y algo mas que como dije ya saben- y Puck asiente resignado y se acerca a ella que abre la puerta y sale

Gracias por responder- le agradeció Puck y ella se da vuelta y lo mira

De nada- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Ya tienes una dirección en que mover a los demás- y el asiente

Porque aceptaste responderme- le pregunto

Por Sarah- le respondió Rachel- Eres su hermano y te mereces respuestas para darle sentido a su secuestro y muerte de tus padres- y el la mira agradecido

EL PUCKERONE ATACA DE NUEVO- grito la voz de Santana de pronto y ambos miran hacia la dirección de la voz y Santana esta con Quinn al final del pasillo- Y ESTUVO RICO BERRY- y Puck niega con la cabeza- PORQUE SE DE PRIMERA FUENTE QUE PUCK ES EXCELENTE EN LA CAMA- añadio mientras Quinn trata de que se calle y Rachel solo la mira y luego mira a Puck

Hablare con Sarah, asi que lo mas probable es que venga a verte mas tarde- le dijo y Puck la mira y asiente

Gracias de nuevo- le dijo y mira hacia Santana- Y lamento eso-

No hay problema- le aseguro sonriéndole- Nos vemos-

Nos vemos Berry- y ella asiente y Puck la ve alejarse y luego mira a Santana- ERES UNA PERRA SATAN- le grito y ella solo sonríe, mientras Quinn rola los ojos, y el decidió solo meterse a su cuarto…

Mientras Quinn que lo ve entrar, y mira a Rachel alejarse y luego mira a Santana con cara de pocos amigos…

(Carmel, Sala de Operaciones)

MAXIMA SEÑAL- grito un controlador, y Goldsby aparece

Activalo- ordeno sonriendo y el controlador obedece- Llego el fin-

(Base William Mckenley, Pasillo)

Aun creo que se acostaron- dijo segura Santana, mientras ella y Quinn caminan hacia la cafeteria

Lo dudo- le dijo Quinn- Y aunque hubiera sido asi no es tu problema- la regaño y Santana se encoge de hombros y va a decir algo cuando Quinn se tambalea agarrándose la cabeza

Ey, Fabray- se quejo Santana tomandola para estabilizarla- Que fue eso-

No se- murmuro Quinn aun con su mano en su cabeza- De pronto me sentí mareada-

No estaras embarazada- le pregunto Santana y Quinn la mira molesta- Que crees que no se que Hudson el pistolero y tu ya lo hicieron-

Eres una real molestia- le dijo simplemente Quinn- Y mejor me voy a recostar asi que nos vemos despues- y con eso se fue, mientras Santana solo la mira irse y se va a la cafetería…mientras Quinn llega a su habitación y se recuesta…

(Habitacion de Sarah y Melody)

Hola Mel- le dice Rachel al Melody abrirle la puerta- Sarah esta aquí- y la niña asiente- Puedo pasar-

Sip- le dijo la pequeña y Rachel la toma en brazos y entra y cierra la puerta y se sienta con la niña en su regazo en la cama de Sarah

Pasa algo Rach- le pregunto Sarah

Quiero que hablemos de tu molestia con tu hermano- empezó Rachel y Sarah va a decir algo, pero Rachel no la deja- Sarah, debes entender que como para ti ha sido difícil saber todo, para el lo es aun mas, ya que el siempre pensó que tu estabas muerta-

Eso no le da derecho a hacer lo que hizo- se quejo Sarah- Lastimandote no conseguirá que confie en el al contrario-

Dudo que Puck haya querido lastimarme a propósito- añadio Rachel- Su cabeza le decía que yo era su enemiga debido al descontrol de su poder, pero el racional no lo hubiera hecho y en el fondo tu también lo sabes- añadio mientras le hace una trenza en el cabello a Melody- Y acabo de asegurarle que lo perdone, y que hablaría contigo para que le dieras la oportunidad de explicarse-

El ya me dijo que es lo que le paso- le dijo Sarah- Pero pensé que estabas molesta con el-

No lo estoy- le aseguro Rachel- Y aunque lo estuviera esa no es razón para que dejes de hablarle a tu hermano- añadio- Tus padres no querrian eso Sarah-

Lo se- concedió la niña

Entonces hablaras con el- le pregunto Rachel y Sarah asiente- Entonces ve ya- le ordeno y Sarah se rie- Mel y yo iremos a la piscina-

No agua- dijo Melody

Ok, te dejare con Blaine y yo ire a la piscina, mejor- le pregunto a la pequeña y Melody asiente

Papa Blaine- dijo feliz y Rachel y Sarah se rien y las tres salen de la habitación, y toman caminos separados, y Rachel deja a Melody con Blaine y le cuenta que hablo con Puck, y despues se va a la piscina

Mientras Sarah llega a la habitación de su hermano y toca y el le abre y le sonríe y la deja pasar…- No vine solo porque Rachel me lo dijo- le dijo Sarah una vez Puck cerro la puerta y la mira- Lo hice porque de verdad nuestros padres no hubieran querido que estuviera molesta contigo, pero no sabia si querrías verme- añadio

Sarah- empezó Puck y se acuclillo frente a ella- Siempre quiero verte, no importa si tu te enojas conmigo o yo contigo, no cambiara jamás el hecho de que eres mi hermanita, y estas viva y quiero saber si estas bien y asegurarme de que lo sigas estando- añadio y ella lo abraza

Te quiero mucho Noah- le dijo la niña

Y yo a ti, pitufa- le dijo Puck sonriendo y despues se separan

Te parece si vamos a la piscina- le pregunto Sarah y el la mira confundido- Rach esta ahí y seria bueno que viera que si vine y no me arranque, me advirtio que no lo hiciera- y Puck se rie

Ok- le dijo y Sarah le sonríe y ambos se van juntos a la piscina y van conversando acerca de Melody y Puck se rie de las ternuras de la pequeña y entra a la piscina riéndose…

CUIDADO- grito la voz de Rachel, justo cuando Puck ve una roca de hielo en dirección a el y Sarah…

CONTINUARA…


	20. Chapter 20

Wimblaft, en serio sangre, me rei cuando lei eso, y me alegra que te gusten los entrenamientos :), Darknashecullen, si ya era hora de arreglar a los hermanitos Puckerman y Rachel y Noah se necesitaban esa conversacion entre ellos para romper el hielo, y si sabran si la hija de Will esta viva o no, de hecho en casi todos los capitulos he puesto indicios :), y MarilizziCullen13, de donde sacaste que Quinn esta embarazada?, pero bueno este cap responde a las preguntas de que es lo que le pasa a Quinn, y tomare en consideracion tu sugerencia respecto a Karosky, y no se quien crees que es Cara ;)...

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :)...Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>20<p>

ATAQUE SOMBRA

(Base William Mckenley, Piscina, minutos antes de la entrada de Puck y Sarah)

Rachel esta nadando en la piscina cuando siente que el agua esta mas helada de lo normal, y al mirar a la entrada de la piscina ve a Quinn y le sonríe…- Hola Quinn- la saludo, pero la rubia no le dice nada, solo la mira y Rachel se acerca a la salida de la piscina…y llega a ella

Puckester esta interesado en ti- dijo Quinn de pronto y Rachel la mira- Lo que es bueno para mi- añadio

A que te refieres- le pregunto Rachel cofundida subiendo por la escalera

A que eres una buena carnada para atraerlo- le contesto Quinn con una siniestra sonrisa y Rachel se paralizo en la escalera y la miro…

Tu no eres Quinn- dijo Rachel y Quinn le sonríe y crea unas lanzas de hielo y se las lanza a Rachel y esta salta a la piscina para evitarlas y nada hacia el otro lado, mientras Quinn avanza hacia el otro lado de la piscina, Rachel sale a flote

Mala idea meterse al agua princesa- le dijo Quinn y empezó a congelar el agua de la piscina y Rachel alcanza a salir de la piscina, por lo que Quinn no la congela toda y empieza a lanzarle rocas de hielo y ella sube a las gradas que hay alrededor de la piscina para arrancarse y se resbala y una de las rocas alcanza a darle y botarla de las gradas

Rayos- siseo Rachel en el suelo con un corte en un brazo y Quinn empieza a avanzar a ella cuando se detiene, ambas escuchan risas en dirección a la entrada, y Puck y Sarah entran y Quinn sonríe y Rachel se da cuenta- CUIDADO- grito y Puck mira confundido y una roca de hielo avanza hacia el y Sarah y el toma a su hermana y ambos se tiran al suelo, por lo que la roca choca contra la puerta

Que rayos- siseo Puck y se levanta, mientras mira alrededor, y se da cuenta que la piscina esta a medio congelar, al lado derecho Rachel esta en el suelo y al fondo Quinn esta parada mirándolo- QUE DEMONIOS HACES FABRAY- le pregunto molesto de pie

Esa no es Quinn- dijo Sarah y Puck la mira confundido- Alguien o algo esta dentro de ella-

SARAH TIENE RAZON- grito Rachel mientras una roca de hielo se dirige a ella y Puck lanza una bola de fuego contra la roca haciendo que se derrita

Sarah ve con Rachel- le ordeno Puck a su hermana y esta asiente y corre donde su amiga y Quinn tiene sus ojos puestos en ella- EY, IMBECIL- y Quinn lo mira- Porque no te enfrentas a alguien de tu nivel- le inquirió y Quinn sonríe y empieza a lanzarle lanzas de hielo, y Puck les hace frente con sus llamaradas…

Rach- llego Sarah donde Rachel tirándose de rodillas a su lado- Estas sangrando- le pregunto preocupada al ver sangre alrededor de ella

Ya no- le aseguro Rachel, al ver que sus heridas desaparecieron- Sarah puedes ver lo que hay dentro de Quinn-

Veo algo negro que la cubre- le dijo Sarah- Y no la había visto antes en ella-

Entiendo- le dijo Rachel y mira a Puck y a Quinn que están mas cerca el uno del otro atacándose con sus poderes- Lo que sea que este en Quinn quería a tu hermano y lo tiene enfrente-

Rach- y Rachel la mira- Te acuerdas que nos dijiste que los Ocals actuaron raro en la ultima misión, y tenias el presentimiento que querian infiltrarse- añadio y Rachel abre los ojos al entender hacia donde va Sarah y se levanta y Sarah con ella

Infiltracion- dijo Rachel- Se infiltraron en el cuerpo de uno de los Directions- añadio- Goldsby- susurro entendiendo y mira a Puck- PUCK NO LA LASTIMES NO ES ELLA-

Y QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE HAGA- le grito Puck derritiendo una de las rocas que Quinn le mando y Rachel esta pensativa

Los dispositivos de Goldsby cumplen ordenes nada mas- empezó razonando- Y detestan el calor humano- añadio- Y Noah es calor puro- y Sarah la mira confundida, mientras ella mira a Puck- _Besa a Quinn_- le dijo en la mente a Puck y el la mira confundido y ella asiente

ESTAS DEMENTE- le pregunto

ES TODO LO QUE SE ME OCURRE Y HAY QUE SACARLE ESO DEL CUERPO- le dijo Rachel y Puck asiente resignado- _La distraeré_- añadio en la mente de Puck y el asiente- Sarah alejate- y la niña asiente y Rachel mira alrededor y ve unas bolsas al final y mueve su mano y una de las bolsas se eleva y la lanza a la espalda de Quinn, haciendo que esta deje de enfocarse en Puck y Rachel sigue arrojándole las bolsas que hay y Quinn la mira molesta, y va a atacarla cuando Puck se le aparece por delante y une sus labios a los de ella…y la besa con todo…

A la cosa no le gusta- dijo Sarah- Se mueve con rabia dentro de Quinn- añadio y Rachel asiente mirando a Puck y a Quinn, mientras Sarah ve que la cosa que hay en Quinn se empieza a desprender de ella y sale de su cuerpo- SALIO- grito y Puck deja de besar a Quinn, la que se desmaya en sus brazos

Quinn- la llamo Puck golpeándole suavemente la mejilla para hacerla reaccionar y ella empieza a reaccionar

Puck- murmuro ella y el asiente- No podía controlar mi cuerpo- le dijo asustada y avergonzada

Esta bien- le aseguro- No es tu culpa- añadio y ella le sonríe

RACHEL- grito Sarah y se escucha el agua sonar y Puck le ayuda a Quinn a reincorporarse

Que sucede- le pregunto Puck a su hermana que mira hacia la piscina asustada

La cosa venia hacia mi, pero Rachel se puso en medio y se le metió a ella- le dijo Sarah mirando a la piscina- Y dijo que no la controlaría y se tiro a la piscina- añadio y Puck y Quinn se acercan a la piscina, pero por algun motivo no ven la sombra de Rachel, de hecho es como si no hubiera nada

Sarah ves a Rachel- y la chica asiente- Porque nosotros no la vemos- le pregunto Puck

Porque la sombra esta tratando de apoderarse de ella, y esta nublando la visual- le dijo Sarah

Tocare la alarma- dijo Quinn y Puck asiente y corrió aun mareada hacia afuera de la piscina y toco una alarma de seguridad y volvio a la piscina- Algo- y Puck niega con la cabeza, mientras todos sus amigos y personas de seguridad empieza a llegar

Que sucede- demando Will

Algo se apodero de mi cuerpo- respondió Quinn avergonzada y todos la miran- Y ataque a Rachel para llegar a Puck, no se porque, pero eso es lo que la cosa en mi decía- y todos asienten- Rachel se dio cuenta, y empezo a evitar mis ataques y Puck llego con Sarah y Sarah se dio cuenta que era una especie de sombra y Puck la obligo a salir de mi, pero ahora se metió en Rachel-

Y ella se metió a la piscina- dijo preocupado Puck

Porque- pregunto Santana y ninguno sabe, mientras Sam y Matt se miran y miran a Blaine que esta palido, cuando el agua de la piscina empieza a saltar como en un heiser de apoco

Sarah- llamo Puck a su hermana que mira la piscina con cara de asustada aun- Que rayos sucede- le demando

ATRÁS- grito la niña y la piscina se lleno de rayos eléctricos, y todos se alejaron

Que rayos- pregunto Kurt vociferando la misma pregunta de todos tienen

Mierda Rach- siseo Blaine, y Sam y Matt ahora entienden la cara de Blaine, la piscina sigue siendo alumbrada por los rayos, que rompen el hielo que esta tenia y finalmente una especie de rayo golpea la piscina y provoca que todo el lugar se ilumine y todos tengan que cerrar los ojos por lo encandilante de la luz…

Y al abrirlos de nuevo…se dan cuenta que ya no hay rayos en la piscina…y Sarah ve como la sombra que se eleva se evapora en el aire…

Rach destruyo esa cosa- dijo la niña y todos la miran, mientras ella mira la piscina- RACHEL- grito al ver el cuerpo de su amiga saliendo a la superficie, y Puck se da cuenta que tiene quemaduras, por lo que se acerca a Sarah y el tapa los ojos- Que haces-

No querras verla asi- le dijo el y ella asiente- HAY QUE SACARLA DE AHÍ- ordeno y todos empiezan a moverse

ALTO- grito Kurt y todos lo miran- Ni se les ocurra meter las manos al agua- ordeno- El agua aun esta electrificada, yo la sacare- y se acerco y se lanzo al agua y llego donde Rachel- Rayos, niña- y la toma despacio y con cuidado y la lleva a la orilla, donde Blaine que tiene unos guantes blancos la recibe, y la sacan del agua, y todos ven horrorizados como su cuerpo esta lleno de quemaduras y Kurt salió del agua- El rayo la quemo asi- dijo triste- Pero esta viva- y Blaine asiente sacándole el cabello del pelo-

Por favor no despiertes- rogo Blaine y Sam y Matt la miran también, y ven que su piel esta sanando, de hecho todos lo ven, y para desgracia de Blaine, Rachel empezó a abrir los ojos- Mierda- y se puso a gritar descontroladamente

Rach- llamo Sarah asustada al oírla gritar, pero Puck no la deja verla- Quiero ir con ella- demando

NO- le dijo firme Puck, y asustado y preocupado por la chica, mientras ve como Blaine trata de calmarla, y mira a sus amigos y se da cuenta que las chicas están llorando al oírla gritar de dolor…

Rach, por favor, tienes que calmarte- le rogo Blaine, mientras ella se retuerce en sus brazos gritando- Maldicion- siseo y Will se acerca y le inyecta un liquido rojo en la pierna a Rachel- Que haces-

Lo doy de mi sangre- le dijo Will- Puedo sanar y siempre que doy de mi sangre las heridas de los demás sanan, quizás funcione con ella- añadio y Blaine asiente

Cuanto se demora en hacer efecto- pregunto

Segundos- dijo sorprendido Will al ver que nada sucede- Que rayos-

Ce…- murmuro Rachel y Blaine y Will la miran- rra…do-

Cerrado- dijo Blaine y ella asiente y grita de nuevo y el mira a Will y ve que tiene su mano en la mano de Rachel y lo mira a los ojos- Te enseñaron a proteger tu mente- y Will asiente- Baja la protección- le rogo

Porque-

Porque es la única forma en la que Rachel pueda entender tu poder y la ayudes- le contesto Blaine

Crei que no sabias que poder tiene- le pregunto Will confundido

No es momento para explicar nada- le dijo serio- Por favor, te dire lo que se de ella, pero tienes que ayudarla- le rogo y Will asiente

Llevo años con esas cerraduras, será un poco difícil sacarlas- le dijo y Blaine asiente, mientras abraza a Rachel, la que abre sus ojos aun llorando de dolor y mira a Will y ella le aprieta la mano que el le tiene tomada, y Will siente algo extraño en el y Rachel le suelta la mano y deja de gritar y todos ven como su piel se termina de sanar rápidamente

Wow- exclamaron todos y Will la mira sorprendido y se desmaya

WILL- grito Puck y dejo de taparle los ojos a su hermana y corrió donde su amigo- Que rayos paso- le pregunto a Blaine que mira a Rachel que ahora esta inconsciente

Tu amigo dejo que Rachel copiara su poder- le dijo Blaine y Puck lo mira sorprendido- Y debido a que el es poderoso eso lo debilito, dormirá unas horas- añadio y mira a Matt que asiente y se acerca y toma a Rachel en brazos- Hay que llevarlos a ambos al hospital de la base- añadio y todos los de seguridad se empiezan a mover…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Se que Blaine y los demas habian dicho que no saben lo que Rachel hace, y en el siguiente cap lo explicaran, pero es porque realmente el poder de Rachel es complicado :)...comenten :)<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Para celebrar que mi papito adorado arreglo el wifi, voy a subir este capitulo :)

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>21<p>

EXPLICANDO ALGO Y SANANDO

(Base William Mckenley, Hospital, Dia despues)

Will despierta y se da cuenta donde esta, y al ver a su lado derecho Puck esta sentado dormido en el sillón y el sonríe y mira el cielo de la habitación…_Esa chica, tuve una extraña sensación al momento que apretó mi mano…como si antes nos hubiéramos dado las manos y tuviera un significado especial para mi, pero porque…o quizás solo me estoy volviendo loco…pero sentirla gritar me partió el alma…_

Will- dijo la voz de Puck y Will lo mira- Como te sientes-

Cansado- respondió- Hace cuanto estoy aquí- pregunto

Unas 15 horas- le contesto Puck viendo su reloj

Y Rachel- pregunto Will

En otra habitación inconsciente- contesto Puck- Y según Blaine dormirá por unos dias- añadio

Ya veo- entendió Will- Pero esta bien-

Sano por completo si es a lo que te refieres- le dijo Puck y Will asiente- Y lo que hizo fue copiar tu poder- y Will abre los ojos sorprendido- Blaine dijo que te dijera que cuando despertaras y te sintieras mejor fueras a verla, que el estará ahí por si quieres una explicación-

La quiero- aseguro Will- Pero puede esperar- añadio y cerro sus ojos…

(Al dia siguiente)

Blaine que observa a Rachel, se levanta y sale de la habitación…todas las personas necesitan ir al baño… y segundos despues la puerta se abre de nuevo y Emma entra en la habitación y al ver a la chica, ella tiene respiradores nasales, y una intravenosa con suero conectada a su brazo derecho, y una maquina que mide sus signos vitales y cierra la puerta y se acerca a ella…

No entiendo porque te pareces a la esposa de Will, pero lo voy a averiguar- dijo y saco de su bolsillo una jeringa y una cuerda y se la amarro en el brazo izquierdo a Rachel y en su vena metió la aguja de la jeringa y le extrajo sangre y al sacarle la aguja el punto de sangre desaparece, y le saco la cuerda y le acomodo el cabello y salió de la habitación…y minutos despues Blaine volvio y tomo su lugar nuevamente...

Al rato despues la puerta se abre y Will aparece…- Puedo pasar- pregunto y Blaine asiente

Se siente mejor- le pregunto el chico cerrando su libro y Will asiente mirando a Rachel- Me imagino que Puck le dio mi mensaje-

Lo hizo- le dijo Will mirándolo- Copio mi poder- y Blaine asiente- Repito dijiste que no sabias lo que hace-

Y no lo sabemos- le aseguro Blaine- Y como dijo Sam es complicado, por lo mismo nombrarlo lo es-

Quiero que me expliques-

Lo único que puedo explicarle es que cada vez que Rachel se concentra al tocar a una persona con poderes con su mano descubierta ella puede entender el poder y tomarlo para si- le dijo Blaine- Pero no lo roba, solo lo copia, y es todo lo que sabemos de aquello-

Entonces ninguno de los poderes que le hemos visto demostrar son de ella- pregunto Will

Al parecer no- le respondió Blaine- Se que tomo la fuerza de Finn en su primer encuentro con ustedes y mi temor era que hubiera tomado el poder de Kurt, y lo hizo-

Porque lo temias-

Lo temia cuando escuche lo que paso y ella hizo exactamente lo que pensé que haría- le respondió Blaine- Se carbonizo a si misma para destruir la sombra o dispositivo de los Ocals o Ocal mas bien- añadio- Goldsby- dijo entre dientes

Goldsby- repitió Will y Blaine asiente- Como es que-

El maldito sabe crear dispositivos de control que odian el calor humano- le dijo Blaine- Y la única forma de destruirlos es usar mucho poder contra ellos, y es lo que hizo Rachel-

Ya veo- entendió Will- Conozco a Goldsby-

Somos dos- le dijo Blaine y Will lo mira

Como…-

Mato a mis padres cuando yo tenia 3 años, e iba a matarme pero mi tio me salvo- le dijo Blaine y Will lo mira sorprendido

Eso paso hace…- dijo atonito

23 años, van a ser 24 este año- dijo Blaine y Will asiente- Sorprendente lo que uno se pierde por no escuchar porque es estúpido lo que les muestran, estúpido e imposible-

Blaine…lo lamento- dijo finalmente Will

Si yo también- le dijo Blaine- Y creame que mas lo lamentara al enterarse de lo que Carmel hace- añadio y Will va a decir algo, pero la puerta se abre y Puck entra y Blaine lo mira y Puck va a decir algo- No tiene cambios Puck- empezó Blaine- Ya te dije que despertara dentro de unos cuatro dias máximo, y solo van dos- y Puck asiente y Will lo mira

Que sucede- pregunto al ver la interaccion de los dos chicos

Puck viene cada 4 horas a preguntar por el estado de Rachel- le dijo divertido Blaine

No es cierto, no vengo cada 4- se quejo Puck- Vengo cada 8- añadio cruzándose de brazos y Blaine se rie- Que-

Y hay vas admitiendo estas obsesionado con saber como esta- le dijo Blaine

No estoy obsesionado, solo me preocupa, es todo- se defendió Puck y Will le sonríe- Pero en fin ya que Will esta aquí ven que quiero que hablemos de algo que me dijo Rachel- y Will lo mira confundido, pero Puck mira a Blaine- No te ves sorprendido-

Nos informo que fue lo que te dijo- le dijo Blaine simplemente- Y no me molesta en lo absoluto- añadio y Puck asiente y el y Will se despiden y se van…

(Oficina Will)

Dime que estas bromeando- le pidió Will a Puck, una vez este le conto lo que Rachel le respondió y le dijo, y Puck niega con la cabeza- Niños, niños con poderes y sin poderes en manos de Carmel siendo usados para quien sabe que- añadio atonito

Lo se- le dijo Puck- Y hable con Brittany al respecto mientras estabas inconsciente y esta buscando información- y Will asiente- Lo malo es que sin años específicos la búsqueda será bastante larga- y Will asiente y piensa…

Hay que empezar por las primeras alegaciones de Leroy, en 1985 que fue cuando se fue- dijo Will y Puck toma un papel y anota- Y de seguro que despues de 1988 y entre 1992-

Porque entre esas fechas- pregunto Puck confundido

Blaine tiene 26 años y cumplirá 27 este año, lo que significa que nació en 1988- empezó Will y Puck asiente- Y según me acaba de decir Goldsby asesino a sus padres cuando el tenia 3 años, Leroy debió decir algo y con mucha fuerza durante ese tiempo, y un año mas por precaucion- y Puck asiente entendiendo y escribe- Y mi familia desapareció en enero de 1996, por lo que agrega 1995- y Puck lo mira confundido

Will-

Quiero saber si Leroy reporto algo ese año-

Porque-

Por la muñeca de Carolinne- le contesto Will- Estaba quemada, pero no había señales de fuego alguno-

Crees que las ataco alguien que manipula el fuego- le pregunto Puck- Porque el único otro que conoces es Fuego Azul, digo Fiyero-

No se que creer- dijo Will- Solo añade ese año y los mellizos hermanos de Sam cuantos años tienen-

La misma que Sarah- contesto Puck

Ok agrega el año 2002- y Puck asiente- Y dile a Brittany que busque las partidas de nacimiento de Rachel, Blaine, Matt, Sam, de los mellizos, y Damian-

No creo que funcionara con Damian- le dijo Puck y Will lo mira confundido- Escuche que Susan dijo un dia, lo que ahora tiene mas sentido, que le encanto el nombre que le puso Papa Blaine, y Damian a su lado dijo que a el también le gusta el que le puso su Papa Leroy-

Ellos los bautizaron- entendió Will y Puck asiente- Pero los demás si, debemos saber quienes eran sus padres- y Puck asiente y escribe y mira a Will

Algo mas- pregunto

Que la búsqueda llegue a 2005- añadio y Puck asiente

Ok, ire donde Britt y apenas sepa que nos informe- y Will asiente- Incluiras a los Outsiders en esta reunión de información-

No- dijo tajante Will- Pero si les informaremos lo que sepamos una vez entendamos la información que tenemos-

Ok- dijo Puck parándose llendo a la puerta

Y Noah- y Puck se detiene y mira a Will que le sonríe- Me alegra que estes dejando sanar a tu corazón- y Puck tiene cara de confundido- Que te empieze a gustar alguien mas que mi hija-

Oh- musito Puck- Si me gusta Rachel, me atrae, pero ahora solo pienso en ser su amigo, nada mas- añadio y Will sonríe

De todos modos me alegra- añadio y Puck asiente y se va, y Will mira a la foto donde salen el pequeño Noah de 4 años y su pequeña cuando cumplió 1 año- Si estuvieras viva tendría que comprar un arma y alejarlo con ella, pero estoy seguro que ni eso le impediría estar a tu lado- añadio sonriendo…

(Dos dias despues)

Rachel esta sentada en su cama de hospital aun conectada a los aparatos, mientras Blaine se pasea de un lado para otro, dándole un monologo de seguridad personal, en definitiva la esta retando y aconsejando para que sea mas cuidadosa…y la puerta suena…

_Salvada…_- PASE- grito Rachel y Blaine la mira molesto y la puerta se abre y Puck entra y al verlo Blaine rola los ojos y se va

Que le sucede- pregunto confundido Puck al ver salir a Blaine

Esta molesto- respondió simplemente Rachel y Puck la mira- Hola-

Hola- la saludo Puck sonriéndole- Como te sientes-

Como nueva- le respondió Rachel- Los poderes curativos del señor Schuester son sensacionales y completaron el mio-

Asi que eso haces copiar poderes- le pregunto Puck sentándose en el sillón que antes Blaine ocupaba

Es mas complicado que eso, pero si- le dijo Rachel

Ya veo- entendió Puck- Copiaste el de Finn y Kurt- pregunto y Rachel asiente- Porque no el mio-

Es muy volátil- respondió Rachel- Dificil de manejar, y muy poderoso y no quiero arriesgarme a descontrolarme y lastimar a alguien-

Te entiendo- le dijo Puck- Durante la pelea sentí tu voz en mi cabeza, puedes leer mis pensamientos también- y ella niega con la cabeza

Puedo leer lo que tu me dejes ver, nada mas- le dijo Rachel- _Si hablo en tu cabeza y me respondes en ella puedo escucharte_- le dijo

Oh- entendió Puck- _O sea que si digo Hola escuchas_- y Rachel se rie en la cabeza de Puck- No hagas eso- le pidió y ella asiente

Pero tienes que entender que esto solo ocurre si yo hablo primero en tu cabeza- y Puck asiente

Y manipular a Finn- le pregunto

Pongo una idea en las cabezas y la intensifico- le dijo Rachel

Lo haras conmigo- le pregunto

No, tu cabeza también tiene defensas, menos que Schuester, pero las tienes, entre ellas tu propio fuego- le contesto Rachel y Puck asiente entendiendo

Puedes llamar a Quinn y obligarla a venir- le pidió y Rachel lo mira confundida- No deja de decir que lo que paso fue su culpa, y quiero que hable contigo- y Rachel asiente y mira hacia la puerta y aprieta el seño y luego lo suelta

Ya vendrá- le dijo a Puck y este asiente y el toma el libro que hay en la mesa al lado de la cama- Y no la culpo, los Ocals nos engañaron- y Puck asiente mientras hojea el libro y la puerta se abre y Quinn entra y se para frente a Rachel y la mira confundida, y mira a Puck mas confundida y se fue hacia la puerta, pero no logra abrirla- No te dejare irte- le dijo Rachel- Nada de lo que paso en la piscina fue tu culpa Quinn, los dispositivos de Goldsby son poderosos-

Tu lo destruiste- susurro Quinn

Dejandome al borde de la muerte en el proceso- le dijo Rachel y Quinn la mira- Y lo haría de nuevo- aseguro- Deja de culparte, haciéndolo no conseguiras nada mas que sentirte débil y darle esa satisfacción al maldito- añadio- Piensa que ahora en Carmel nuestros enemigos están decepcionados por su fracaso y eso por lo menos a mi me hace muy feliz- y Quinn asiente sonriendo

Tienes razón- concedió Quinn y Rachel le sonríe y despues ambas miran a Puck

Que- pregunto confundido por la mirada que ambas le dan

Besaste a un malo- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo y Puck las mira- Cerdo boca floja- le dijeron ambas y se largaron a reir juntas y Puck mira molesto a Rachel

Berry deja de manipular a Fabray para que me insulte junto contigo- le dijo

No me esta manipulando- le aseguro Quinn riendose

Si la manipulo no dice nada, solo cumple la orden- le dijo Rachel y Puck se cruza de brazos

Las detesto a ambas- les dijo y ambas chicas se rien de nuevo…y Puck mira a Rachel y sonríe…_Vas a estar bien, despues de todo_…_y ahora debemos descubrir que es lo que no sabemos y tendremos tu confianza y la de los demás y realmente seremos un equipo…y quizás, todo acabe y pueda pensar de verdad en el futuro…_

CONTINUARA…


	22. Chapter 22

Chicos ponga mucha atencion, porque este capitulo y el que sigue explica muchas cosas...

Gracias por los comentarios a todos, puckleberry love me alegra que hayas comentado y que ya no estes tan confundida, Wimblaft me rei con lo de ALIEN, no he visto esa pelicula, no son de mi estilo, pero se de que se tratan y me rei tambien con tu comentario, y respecto a Rachel si es algo como Rogue y como Peter de la serie Heroes va por ahi...y MarilizzieCullen13 niña eres muy perceptiva, si por esa cosa se mareo Quinn en el capitulo 19, y si Rachel es poderosa y como dije eres muy perceptiva :)...

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>22<p>

LAS FAMILIAS BIOLOGICAS DE LOS OUTSIDERS

(Base William Mckenley, Sala de Reuniones, 1 semana despues)

Se preguntaran porque estamos todos aquí- pregunto Will y todos los Directions están con el- Brittany tiene información importante- y la chica asiente y una pantalla baja- Y el director Figgins recibirá un informe, esta resfriado, por eso esta ausente- y todos asienten- Puedes empezar Britt- y la chica asiente

Ok, obtuvimos información de los Outsiders que nos dio un rango de años para saber que es lo que saben y que nosotros sabemos pero no en realidad- empezó Brittany

Quien dio la información- pregunto Santana

Rachel a Puck y Blaine a Will- contesto Brittany- Pero eso lo dejaremos para mas adelante, empezare por Leroy Berry- y la foto de un hombre con gafas aparece- Y cuando se fue en 1985 de el grupo de los supers, se le perdió la pista a el y toda su familia, hasta noviembre de ese año que se caso en Las Vegas con Hiram Biscot- y la foto de un afroamericano aparece- Que paso a ser Berry, despues se perdió de nuevo, hasta 1988 al nacer Blaine Timothy Anderson- y la foto de Blaine aparece, y la de una mujer y un hombre- Sus padres eran Samuel Anderson y Erica Berry, que había tomado el apellido Anderson el año anterior al nacimiento de Blaine, también se caso en Las Vegas, y Samuel no tenia ningún poder- pauso y la foto de Hiram se alza- El falleció en 1990, fue cuando Leroy hizo el segundo reporte de ataques de personas con poderes a personas sin poderes, escribió cinco cartas diciendo que un grupo llamado los Adrianos mato a su esposo en venganza por su primera denuncia-

En que lugar según su partida de defunción sale que murió- pregunto Carole

Texas, el papa de Blaine era de ese Estado- contesto Brittany- Pero todo lo informado por Leroy fue ignorado y considerado invension- pauso y la foto de Leroy desaparece y los padres de Blaine resaltan- Ellos fallecieron al año siguiente, se les encontró desangrados en su casa en Virginia, Blaine tenia 3 años-

Pobrecito- murmuro Tina- Que paso despues-

Mientras Leroy peleaba por la custodia de Blaine- siguio Britt- Envio lo siguiente y tomo una hoja- _Informo que mi familia ha vuelto a ser atacada por los Adrianos, y se que no me creen, pero es cierto, me atacaron a mi e intentaron asesinar a mi sobrino, y asesinaron a mi hermana, Erica que aparece en su data con el poder de traspsasar objetos y su esposo Samuel quien no tenia poder alguno, y logre ver la marca de JG, tatuaje que vi muchas veces en la muñeca de un compañero de otro equipo, Jackson Goldsby y no tengo duda al el manifestar su poder que es quien lidero el ataque a mi familia, pido una severa investigación_- y Brittany baja el papel- Pero nadie hizo nada-

Y ahora sabemos que Goldsby secuestro a mi hermana y mato a mi madre- les dijo Puck y todos asienten

Leroy- siguió Brittany- Obtuvo la custodia de Blaine y desapareció con los cuerpos de su hermana y cuñado, no se sabe donde los enterro-

En una cueva en las montañas- dijo Puck- Fue lo que me dijo Blaine, ahí también esta mi madre-

Lo que significa- siguió Brittany- Que su paradero desconocido empezó a ser las montañas- añadio entendiendo- Pues bien Entre 1992 y 1994 no realizo ninguna queja ni nada, hasta mayo de 1995- pauso y Will la mira atentamente- Según los registros llamo a la policía de Carmel, el 7 de mayo informando haber visto fuego en una bodega en las afueras de Carmel, en la declaración de Leroy dijo que habían muchas personas en la bodega y que un pequeño lanzaba fuego azul por sus manos mientras torturaba a una persona, y que hubiera hecho algo, pero eran muchas personas con poderes y no podía arriesgar su integridad física debido a que tenia a su cuidado a su sobrino- pauso- Por eso llamo a la policía, pero al llegar esta ya no había nada, ni siquiera un rastro de que hubiera habido algo- pauso- Pero Leroy no se detuvo ahí, mando una carta a las autoridades de Carmel detallando el suceso, pero no le prestaron atención-

Britt, como tuviste acceso a eso- le pregunto Artie- Porque es información de Carmel-

Si pero Leroy escribió a las autoridades de Carmel que sabían de la existencia de poderes, asi que tenemos todo eso- le explico Brittany y Artie asiente entendiendo- Ok, Schue me pidió saltarme años hasta 2002, pero al buscar la partida de nacimiento de Matt me encontré con algo- y la foto de Matt aparece- Matthew Andrew Rutherford, nació en 1991, sus padres- y dos personas afroamericanas aparecen- Eran Agatha Johnson y Jonathan Rutherford, y Matt heredo el poder de su padre, su madre no tenia poder alguno- añadio- En agosto de 2000 los tres desaparecieron cuando estaban de viaje en Columbia, y un mes despues se encontraron sus cuerpos calcinados en su auto, pero de su hijo no se encontró rastro alguno- pauso mientras todos miran tristes las fotografías de los cuerpos encontrados- Según el primer reporte del forense no murieron debido al fuego, sino que al analizarlos cuerpos encontró marcas, que lo llevo a arrojar que los cuerpos fueron torturados y calcinados para ocultar evidencia, pero despues cambio su posición y dijo que habían muerto por asfixia-

Como que cambio su posición- pregunto molesta Santana

En los servicios forenses escriben distintos reportes el preliminar fue cambiando por el oficial que establecia que fallecieron de asfixia por el fuego- siguió Brittany- Y a Matt se le dio por muerto ya que se encontró sangre de el en el vehiculo, asi que establecieron que su cuerpo solo se carbonizo- pauso- Y si se preguntan si Leroy dijo algo, lo hizo- y saco una hoja- Voy a leer…_A llegado a mi conocimiento que han encontrado los cuerpos de mis amigos personales Jonathan y Agatha Rutherford carbonizados, permítanme decirles que asi NO fuie como fallecieron, ellos y su pequeño hijo de 9 años fueron atacados por los Adrianos, lo se, lo vi y use mi poder contra ellos para rescatar al pequeño de sus manos, pero mis amigos ya estaban muertos…y como se que no escucharan mis palabras les informo que Matthew se encuentra conmigo y a salvo de la maldad de estos enemigos de los cuales ustedes se rehusan a creer existen…_Eso es algo de lo que dijo-

Dejame advinar- siguió Quinn- Nadie hizo nada para averiguar si lo que dijo Leroy era verdad o no-

Asi es- dijo triste Brittany- La carta llego dos semanas antes que Matt fuera declarado muerto, y todos sabemos que esta muy vivo- y todos asienten- Leroy dejo de escribir hasta 2002- y la foto de Sam aparece en la pantalla- Samuel Ryan Evans nació en 1991, sus padres son- y una mujer rubia y un hombre de cabello castaño claro aparecen- Sandra Simmons y Samuel Evans, ambos con poderes, Sandra tenia el poder de la memoria rápida y Samuel el poder de la velocidad, Sam heredo su poder de su padre y Stevie de su madre, y Stacy es como una combinación de los dos ya que es rápida memorizando movimientos que ve- y todos entienden- Ahora viene lo triste, los Evans desaparecieron cuando estaban en un hotel en Carmel en febrero de 2002, cuando Sandra estaba embarazada de 7 meses de mellizos, sus familias los buscaron pero no encontraron a ninguno y los dieron por muertos tres meses despues-

Dime que Leroy no escribió algo- rogo Carole y Brittany tiene cara de tristeza- Que rayos- murmuro

Según lo que escribió Leroy el conoció a Sandra cuando ella tenia como 14, y que fue debido al padre de Sam que dio con ellos- empezó Brittany- El estaba en el rio recolectando agua cuando vio a Samuel al otro lado del rio mal herido y el agonizante le pidió que ayudara a su esposa e hijo, por lo que el se dirgio a buscarlos, y encontró a Sandra sangrando y aun inconsciente Sam a su lado, Leroy fue por Matt que según entendí ya manifestaba sus poderes y llevo ambos a su casa donde Sandra dio a luz a los mellizos y falleció diciéndole a duras penas que les hicieron- pauso Brittany, mientras todos tienen tristes caras- Según Sandra le dijo a Leroy, los tomaron a todos en la habitación del hotel y los llevaron a un lugar, donde intentaron sacarle a los mellizos, pero Samuel uso sus poderes y la libero y alcanzaron a llegar antes de que metieran a su hijo a una especie de cámara con tubos conectados a su nariz, y en el escape fueron gravemente heridos, y que solo recordaba que Samuel solo corria con ella y Sam en sus brazos- pauso- Leroy dijo…_Estoy cansando de los oídos sordos que todos ustedes los encargados de protegernos están haciendo, ruego que mis predicciones no se hagan realidad, pero les aseguro que desde Carmel los Andrianos se levantaran y nos atacaran, no tengo duda de ello…_Y el 2004, el año de los primeros ataques en distintas partes del mundo de personas con poderes envio…_Pronto y porque no me han escuchado será el turno de Lima, y de todo el Estado de Ohio, y toda la maldad provendrá de Carmel_…-

Oh por Dios- exclamo Tina y todos tienen las mismas caras de sorpresa

El mismo año de los ataques- siguió Brittany- Leroy envio mas cartas informando en distintas ocaciones que ahora los Adrianos, llamados Ocals, se iban a apoderar de ciertos lugares y que estaban alimentando su tecnología con una energía tan inhumana como humana- añadio

Que clase de energía- pregunto Kurt confundido

Humana- respondió Brittany y todos la miran como si estuviera loca- Según Leroy, los de Carmel estaban encerrando personas inservibles en sus términos en contenedores donde los conectaban a una central de energía y mientras los mantenían vivos usaban esa energía para alimentar sus fuentes de energía y sus tecnologías-

Como en Matrix- pregunto Mike y Brittany asiente

Exactamente igual que en Matrix- respondió Brittany- Solo que aquí tienen a las personas en estado comatoso, alimentándolas con fluidos para mantenerlos vivos- pauso y tiene cara de no querer seguir hablando- Rachel le menciono a Puck que estaban usando a niños-

Niños- pregunto horrorizada Carole y Brittany y Puck asienten- Como, dime que Leroy no dijo nada-

Lo hizo- dijo triste Brittany- Cuando Deborah, la madre de Puck rescato a su hermana Sarah, vio como metían niños a estos contenedores como al que trataron de meter a Sam, y Leroy lo informo, al igual que informo- y miro a Puck que la mira- La muerte de tu madre y que tenia a tu hermana- y Puck la mira sorprendido- Leroy además dijo que despues de todos esos años sabiendo de los ataques hacia familias y que los de Carmel no les importaba matar o asesinar niños, ese era su mayor temor, que los niños fueran usados y su temor se hizo realidad según el, pero temia por mas, pero aun no podía afirmar nada-

Algo mas- pregunto atonito Will y Brittany asiente

Decidi ampliar a los siguientes años para ver si había dicho algo mas- añadio Brittany y Will asiente- Y lo hizo, informo del inicio de la construcción de la fortificación de Carmel, y de cómo estaba tratando de impedirla y necesitaba apoyo de la nueva agrupación que sus antiguos líderes estaban formando- siguió Brittany- Y que sabia que si Carmel lograba construir la fortificación las posibilidades de atacarlos abiertamente se perdería y la guerra contra ellos seria larga y cobraría mas muertes de las que debería cobrar-

Que año informo eso- pregunto Sue

A mediados de 2006 dos meses antes que se empezaran todos a reagruparse en las ruinas de William Mckenley- contesto Brittany- Y nadie respondió a su llamado, pues la fortificación apareció a inicios de 2007 un mes despues de la creación de Directions- y todos asienten- La ultima carta la envio en abril de 2007 diciendo lo siguiente…_Directions ha sido creada 13 años tarde, he tratado por todos los medios de que todo lo que ha sucedido se evitara, pero nadie me ha escuchado…por ello he decidido no confiar mas en ustedes…La figura de Directions para mi no tiene ningún valor ni poder, porque TODOS ustedes han estado sordos y ciegos a mis advertencias, por eso he decidido no confiar mas mis conocimientos con ustedes, seres estúpidos que han destruido el Estado y el país que amo… pero juro jamás dejar de pelear, jamás rendirme ante Carmel y su grupo los Ocals, por aquellos que sacrificaron sus vidas por mantener a salvo su país y murieron sin saber porque, JAMAS ME RENDIRE_…es todo- termino Brittany y se sentoy el silencio en la sala se hizo…

Brittany- empezó Will y ella lo mira- Que hay de Rachel-

No la encontré- respondió la rubia- La busque en todas las bases de datos imaginables pero no di con ella, asi que ni idea de quien es realmente o quienes son sus padres- añadio, mientras Emma esconde su cara, sin que nadie lo note…- No quiero sacarlos a todos de su trance ni nada, pero debemos hablar con los Outsiders- añadio y Will asiente y toma un teléfono…

Llamalos- ordeno y colgó- Ya vendrán- y todos asienten…y nadie dice nada

Señor- llamo Santana- Tenemos que creer esto- le pregunto- Porque si bien lo de las muertes de los padres de Blaine, Matt y Sam se ve como que el señor Berry no se equivoco, lo de la energía me parece irreal-

Se que asi suena- concordo Will

Pero para mi tiene sentido- añadio Brittany y todos la miran- Porque explicaría porque los Outsiders se molestan cada vez que decimos que queremos destruir Carmel- y una brisa se siente en la habitación, y Sam, Blaine, Rachel y Matt aparecen…y miran a los de Directions…

Se ven mal- dijo Sam rompiendo el silencio- O siguieron bien las direcciones que les dieron Rachel y Blaine o comieron algo que les cayo mal- añadio y Matt asiente, mientras Rachel y Blaine solo observan

Rach algun veredicto- le pregunto Blaine

Lo primero- dijo Rachel y todos los Directions la miran- Ademas cuando llegamos escuche que Brittany dijo que nos molestamos cada vez que mencionan destruir Carmel- añadio

Asi es- le aseguro Brittany- Y necesitamos hablar con ustedes- y los cuatro asienten y Brittany les señala las sillas y ellos se sientan frente a los de Directions

Lancen lo que saben- inquirió Matt y Brittany hace un resumen de lo que les dijo a sus compañeros, y ellos solo la escuchan…- Ok, al fin están poniendo atención- añadio una vez Brittany termino, y los otros tres asienten, y alguien golpea la mesa y al ver es Carole…

No puedo creer esto- dijo- Es horrible y el mas lo es que no hayamos hecho nada-

Lo es- dijo Rachel mirándola y Carole la mira- Y ni siquiera saben todo aun- añadio y todos la miran- Y le sugirió que se siente, abra su mente y escuche atentamente, porque los Ocals no son solo malos- pauso- Son perversos, crueles, despidados e inhumanos, peores incluso que sus aliados- añadio

Nos diran lo que saben- pregunto Sue y los 4 chicos asienten

Menos como ir a Carmel- añadio Rachel- Eso no es posible por el momento- y todos asienten- Ok- y mira a sus amigos y los tres asienten y mira a los Directions- Empiezen a preguntar que quieren saber- añadio…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio lo que informo Leroy y nadie le creyo...y lo que viene es peor, cruel e inhumano...comenten y diganme que piensan :)<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

MarilizzieCullen13, si es horrible lo que hacen en Carmel, y no es nada comparado con lo que viene, los Outsiders van a explicar mas cosas aqui, y te dije ya lo perceptiva que eres, notas muy los detalles que agrego, y si Goldsby es mayor que Fiyero, de hecho es el que reemplazo a Shelby como director de Vocal Adrenaline la temporada pasada en Glee...y te puedo decir que antes del capitulo 30 muchas de tus preguntas seran contestadas :), solo ten paciencia :)...y gracias por tus comentarios :)

Y Gracias tambien a todos los que pasan y leen mi fic, no se porque no comentan, pero les agradezco igual que pasen :)

Glee no me pertenece :( y advertencia este capitulo es fiel a su titulo, MUY fiel :(

* * *

><p>23<p>

CRUELDAD SIN LÍMITES

(Base William Mckenley, Sala de Reuniones)

El silencio en la sala es perpetuo…nadie de los de Directions quiere romperlo por miedo a enterarse de mas horribles cosas…hasta que…

Como se entero Leroy de todo- pregunto Puck finalmente

Cuando se enojo con Brian por lo que paso con mi madre- empezó Blaine- Empezo a notar su comportamiento, y empezó a seguirlo, ser espia era parte de lo que primero hizo cuando llego a los supers como los llama Brittany y era excelente haciendolo- pauso- Y lo encontró juntándose con miembros de otros grupos experimentando con tecnologías ilegales para la época y descubrió además que usaban indigentes en estos experimentos, y jamás tuvo las suficiente pruebas o el suficiente poder para detenerlos- añadio

Ok- entendió Will- Como supo de los Andrianos-

Al irse- siguió Blaine- El y mi madre secretamente siguieron investigando mas, hasta que se caso y decidió dejar de hacerlo, además que mi madre conoció a mi padre y también quería detenerse, porque finalmente no llegaban a ningún lado, pero con la muerte de Hiram, volvio a investigar- pauso- Y cuando atacaron en mi casa mataron a mi padre primero, mientras mi madre me escondia y llamaba a mi tio despues les hizo frente, pero ellos finalmente me encontraron e iban a asesinarme, pero el llego a tiempo y los detuvo y reconoció a Goldsby, y supo que sus investigaciones iban por el camino correcto, el ataque lo confirmaba- pauso- Por eso nos fuimos a las montañas, y construyo nuestra casa, y siguió con sus investigaciones desde un lugar seguro- y todos asienten entendiendo…

Como llego a Carmel- pregunto Artie

Al ver a Goldsby siguió esa pista- continuo Blaine- Goldsby era parte de un equipo de supers en Carmel asi que siguio sus instintos y vio por primera vez a Fiyero-

Entonces era el- entendió Puck y Blaine asiente

Cuando lo volvio a ver cuando entramos a Carmel, lo supo- añadio Blaime- Era el mismo chico de cómo 5 años que torturaba a la persona en la bodega-

Como llego Matt a sus manos- pregunto Finn y Matt tiene tristeza en la cara mientras Rachel le toma la mano y mira a los Directions

Cuando se entero de la desaparición de sus amigos, se fue a Columbia y siguio las pistas que encontró- empezó Rachel- Y dio con ellos en un edificio abandonado y despues de dos dias de observar el lugar y darse cuenta que eran hombres los que estaban ahí contrato prostitutas para distraerlos y alejarlos y al entrar encontró a sus amigos muertos, pero Matt aun tenia pulso asi que lo saco del lugar- añadio- Pero a pesar de informar cuando los cuerpos aparecieron igualmente declararon muerto a Matt y el decidió que era mejor que se quedara con el-

Lo mismo paso contigo Sam- le pregunto Kurt al rubio que asiente

Pero mis padres no fueron encontrados porque llegamos donde Leroy y al morir los cremamos como ellos querian- añadio el rubio y Blaine le pone una mano en su hombro- Y Leroy decidió que era mejor avisar de lo que mi madre le conto, pero como todos saben a mi familia también se la dio por muerta-

Ok- siguio Will- Antes de avanzar- pauso y miro a Rachel- Como llegaste tu con Leroy-

Todo lo que se es que me encontró flotando en el rio- contesto Rachel y Will y todos la miran sorprendidos…

Y no hablo por cuatro años, hasta que le tomo el brazo a Leroy y le pidió agua- conto Blaine- Dias despues la vimos usando el poder de Leroy y el intuyo que lo que Rachel hizo fue copiar su poder- añadio- Y le pidió no decirle a nadie que lo hacia-

Porque- pregunto Will

Porque lo consideraba peligroso, pero jamás nos dijo el porque- le respondió Matt- Pero todos confiamos en el, y no lo cuestionábamos y jamás lo haremos- y todos los Directions asienten- Leroy siguio investigando, hasta que el ataque en 2005 llego y Deborah le conto lo que vio cuando rescato a Sarah, que era muy parecido a lo que Sandra le dijo- y todos asienten, pues ya escucharon lo que Leroy escribió…

Y despues que nadie lo escucho y dejo de informar que siguio haciendo- empezó Sue- Que dirección tomo- pregunto

La de encontrar la forma de destruir la fortificación- contesto Rachel- En un principio pensaba que podía ser traspasada por los poderes de Matt, pero tenia miedo de intentarlo, ya que sentía que sus poderes no eran lo suficiente maduros aun- pauso

Hasta 2010- siguio Matt- Que fue el año que ustedes atacaron la fortificación y una persona con mi mismo poder falleció en el intento y decidió que por ningún motivo yo lo intentaria-

Pero lo hicieron- acoto Santana

Si lo hicimos- concedió Sam- Pero solo porque Leroy descubrió que el ataque que ustedes hicieron tuvo ciertos efectos-

Que efectos- pregunto Burt

Bajo la polarización de los magnetos de la fortificación- respondió Blaine- Pero solo en ciertos sectores de la fortificación y Carmel no lo sabia, asi que llevamos nuestras investigaciones a descubrir esos puntos y lo hicimos-

Carmel ahora lo sabe- pregunto Brittany y los Outsiders asienten- Eso es malo-

Lo es, pero no del todo- dijo Blaine- Ya que a pesar de que aumento la polarización, jamás volverá a hacer la misma que fue cuando recién la construyeron y mas si es atacada correctamente de nuevo-

Destruir la fortificación es la misión que nos dejo Leroy- les dijo Sam- Por eso vamos a Carmel-

Investigando como crean la tecnología es como descubriremos la forma de destruir la fortificación y entrar a Carmel y destruir el Castillo de los Ocals- añadio Blaine

Porque el Castillo- pregunto confundido Kurt

Porque es el foco central de recepción de energía y donde se encuentran las maquinas que separan el foco central de las personas a las que los Ocals usan como sus baterías- respondió Rachel

Entonces es cierto- empezó Mike- Usan a las personas como en Matrix- y los Outsiders lo miran confundidos- Es una película, que tienen que ver- añadio

Ok- siguio Puck- Aun no entiendo para que toman a los niños con poderes y sin poderes- y la cara de los cuatro chicos es de tristeza y odio combinado- Ok, empezemos con los con poderes- añadio

Hablar de los niños con poderes y sin poderes es lo mismo- dijo sombríamente Matt y todos lo miran sorprendidos por el odio en su voz

Matty- lo llamo Rachel- Tu y Sammy dejen que Blaine y yo expliquemos esto- le pidió y ambos chicos asienten, ya que al ver a Sam tiene la misma cara que Matt- Ok- dijo Rachel mirando a los Directions- Lo que les vamos a decir no es nada agradable-

Peor que lo que hayamos escuchado- pregunto Quinn y Blaine y Rachel asienten- Mi Dios, sigan- pidió y ambos vuelven a asentir

Al descubrir que a Sam le habían metido un tubo en la nariz y tratado de meter a un contenedor y debido a la memoria de Sandra, Leroy, Matt y yo fuimos al lugar indicado por Sandra- empezó Blaine- Y encontramos la maquina descrita abandonada, para nuestra sorpresa y Matt la tele transporto a nuesta casa y Leroy y yo seguimos averiguando si descubríamos algo, pero no encontramos nada mas- pauso- Hasta que no enteramos de la fortificación la maquina era lo único que analizábamos, y descubrimos que fue diseñada para drenar energía y además poder-

Drenar poder- pregunto Brittany y Blaine asiente

Y cuando la vimos como funciona en toda su capacidad en nuestro viaje numero 30 a Carmel que dimos con el lugar donde los tienen- añadio Rachel

Tienen- pregunto Carole y Rachel asiente

Unas 30 maquinas con niños de distintas edades adentro y esos son los que tienen poderes- contesto Rachel- Ya que los sin poderes son unos 100- y las cara de los Directions es de horror puro- Pero es porque realmente no saben si tienen poderes- pauso- Cada cierto tiempo les hacen pruebas para saber si los tendrán y dependiendo de que si los tendrán los cambian de contenedores y los meten a los de niños con poderes-

Cuanto tiempo han hecho eso- pregunto Carole con lagrimas en los ojos

Según unos archivos que Sam encontró, las atrocidades en Carmel empezaron en 1975 y lo de los niños en 1990- respondió Blaine y todas las mujeres se llevan las manos a la boca

No quiero preguntar- siguio Puck- Pero que pasa si no desarrollan poderes- añadio

Los sacan de los contenedores- empezó Rachel- Y los llevan aun adormecidos a unas maquinas de control, y si pasan ciertas pruebas los dejan vivir y los meten a maquinas de crecimiento que poseen y los tienen meses ahí hasta que alcanzan el tamaño adecuado y los entrenan para convertirse en soldados Ocals-

Es decir que contra quienes hemos peleado- empezó Tina y Rachel y Blaine asienten- Quiero vomitar- murmuro

No te sientas tan mal- le dijo Blaine y todos lo miran como si estuvieran loco- Su mentalidad es cambiada, pelean porque quieren no por obligación-

Como sabes eso- pregunto Carole horrorizada

Porque lo que mas quieren las veces que hemos sido capturados es complacer a su señor- le contesto Rachel- Y al hablarles en sus metes sus respuestas son instantáneas y sin odio a lo que han pasado- añadio

Ahora ya no se si quiero seguir sabiendo- dijo Burt con pesar- Porque cada vez escuchamos cosas peores- y todos asienten- Pero que sucede si no pasan las pruebas- pregunto

Los asesinan- respondió Rachel y si los Ocals son cada vez mas horribles…

Como consiguen estos niños- pregunto Carole despues de un rato- Porque no es posible que mujeres entreguen a sus hijos asi-

A veces es voluntario- contesto Blaine- En otras no tienen opción por lo que hemos encontrado en archivos, además no todos los niños entran, hay algunos porque su familia es de las aceptables no sufren esto-

Y si no creen nada de lo que decimos- siguio Rachel- Piensen en los 6 niños sin poderes que tenemos a nuestro cuidado y en sus edades- añadio- Y fue con Damian que aprendimos todo esto, ya que el confirmo los horrores de Leroy-

Como- pregunto Will- Como llego a ustedes-

La primera vez que entramos a Carmel fue solo de prueba para conocer la ciudadela- siguio Blaine- Y los siguiente viajes fueron parecidos, hasta que en 5 viaje nos encontramos con que mientras inspeccionábamos seguían a alguien- pauso- Un chico apenas cubierto sin cabello corria apenas del fuego de Fiyero, fue cuando Leroy protegió al niño y recibio el ataque de Fiyero y que los Ocals se enteraron de nuestas visitas-

Leroy falleció y junto a la misión de destruir la fortificación nos pidió averiguar como rescatar mas niños- siguio Rachel- Fue asi como en los siguiente viajes y ayudados por los recuerdos de Damian que dimos con el lugar donde los asesinaban y rescatamos a Peter, Susan, Nicholas, Jonathan y Melody-

Damian tiene la misma edad que Sarah- pregunto Puck y los Outsiders asienten- Porque lo dejaron tanto tiempo-

Porque creyeron que tenia poderes, lo cambiaron al contenedor de poder, pero no los desarrollo, asi que lo sacaron e iban a matarlo, pero logro escapar- contesto Blaine- Y creyeron que los tenia, debido a que Damian es muy perceptivo, pero no es un poder es una habilidad-

Que les hacen a los niños con poderes- pregunto Brittany

Les drenan su poder- contesto Rachel- Y sino pueden, los sacan de los contenedores y los entrenan y según los archivos eso paso con Fiyero y dos personas mas-

Y si se los drenan- pregunto Brittany

Los meten a otras maquinas y los convierten en soldados universales- contesto Blaine- Y solo hemos visto a uno, ya que ninguno ha salido de Carmel aun- añadio- Y sabemos que esto es fuerte, pero no mentimos, les aseguramos que todo lo que decimos es verdad y si no nos creen, como Rachel dijo los niños son una gran prueba de que lo que decimos es verdad, pero les pido que no les pregunten nada, ya que aun tienen pesadillas al respecto-

Como eran cuando los encontraron- pregunto Brittany

Pelados y delgados- contesto Rachel- No hablaban y no sabían tomar nada en las manos, con suerte y caminaban, y pueden ver en Melody que no usa palabras debido a que aun no desarrolla por completo sus musculos vocales-

Mi Dios- exclamo Carole- Todo esto se pudo haber evitado hace años si nuestros lideres hubieran escuchado a Leroy- y los Outsiders asienten- Que haremos ahora- le pregunto a Will

Ayudar en las investigaciones que Leroy dejo incompletas y mantener a los Ocals fuera de Lima- dijo Will tajantemente- No voy a dejar que se siga ignorado esto, se lo debemos a Leroy- y todos asienten y mira a los Outsiders- Espero que por fin podamos obtener su cooperación-

Salvo en lo de cruzar- añadio Rachel- Carmel ha subido sus defensas, asi que debemos pensar en como volver a bajarlas-

Estoy de acuerdo- concordo Will- Es hora de trabajar como un equipo de verdad- y acerco su mano a Rachel- Aceptan- y ella mira a Will y se para y le da la mano

Aceptamos- respondió Rachel simplemente, y Will le sonrie...

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Se que es cruel, pero es lo que hacen en Carmel, experimentacion con humanos, todo por el PODER...en el siguiente habra Puckleberry, asi que a comentar mis amigos :)<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Gracias a pucklberry love por su comentario en el capitulo anterior, y me alegra que te haya quedado mas claro, espero que a todos los demas que leen tambien, y si es feo y cruel lo que le hacen a los niños :(

Glee no me pertenece :(...los pensamientos de los personajes o sueños estan en cursivas, y ojala les gusten las Puckleberry partes que hay aqui :)

* * *

><p>24<p>

SUEÑOS O RECUERDOS

(Base William Mckenley, Habitacion Rachel)

Rachel esta dormida, moviendose de un lado a otro en su cama…

_Pasa algo- pregunto la voz de una mujer_

_Personas, hay mas personas aquí- contesto la voz de una niña…_

_Shh- se escucha a alguien _

_Pero- pregunto una pequeña voz_

_Silencio- dijo la voz de mujer_

_Me duele- susurro la pequeña voz_

_Oh, Por Dios- _

_Mucho me duele- se quejo la pequeña_

_Jamas digas que hiciste esto, ok- dijo la voz de la mujer firme_

_Porque-_

_Porque no estaras a salvo- aseguro la voz de la mujer- Ahora quedate aquí- añadio_

_Ok, pero volveras pronto, verdad-_

_Por supuesto- aseguro la voz de la mujer…_

_Ella quería que vinieras conmigo- dijo la voz de un niño, pero no es agradable_

_No, ella dijo quedate aquí- refuto la voz de una niña…- Que es eso-_

_Fuego…- le respondieron_

_Eso no es fuego, el fuego es rojo- dijo firme la voz de la niña…_

_ESTUPIDA- grito la voz del niño molesto, y una luz azul aparece_… Y Rachel se despierta abruptamente y se sienta en la cama respirando entre cortadamente y prende la luz de su mesa de noche…_Otra vez estos sueños sin sentido…me tienen cansada…desde antes de nuestro encuentro con los de Directions que los tengo, pero había dejado de tenerlos, pero ahora volvieron, desde que hablamos con ellos hace dos semanas, y no he dormido bien, y con el ataque de los Ocals intensificado y siendo ahora parte de las misiones, estoy agotada…_y mira la hora en su reloj de noche…son las 5.37 de la mañana…_perfecto, otra vez desvelada, quizás necesito aire…_y se levanto y se puso su bata y salió de su habitación, y se puso a caminar por los pasillos de la base, hasta que llego al bar de la base, donde hay alguien sentado en uno de los pisos frente a la barra con un vaso frente a el…_quien estará a esta hora aquí…bueno yo, pero además de mi…_y se acerca a la persona…

Puck- pregunto confundida y el susodicho se da vuelta, y si es el- Que haces aquí a esta hora-

Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo- le pregunto el

No puedo dormir- le dijo ella sinceramente

Somos dos- dijo el y apunto el asiento a su lado- Sientate Berry- y ella asiente y lo hace- Y que te mantiene despierta-

Sueños recurrentes y a ti-

Pesadillas con Sarah metida en esa maquina de la que nos contaron- contesto Puck- Y ahora mi cabeza agrego a la hija de Will-

Lo siento- le dijo Rachel

Que hay de tu sueño recurrente, que hay en el- le pregunto Puck

Mi voz, creo, no estoy muy segura, porque es la voz de una niña y me es familiar, asi que debe ser la mia- empezó confundida- Y una voz de una mujer, que me es confiable, pero despues aparece la voz de un niño-

Tu niño especial- concluyo Puck…_maldito suertudo…_

No- dijo ella- Es otro, que me da miedo, pero no me impide enfrentarlo, y despues veo una luz azul y despierto-

Ya veo- entendió Puck- No crees que a lo mejor en vez de un sueño es un recuerdo- le sugirió- Lo digo porque tu misma dices que crees oir tu voz-

Si, también lo he pensado- concordo ella- Pero es tan fragmentado, no veo caras, o lo que pasa, solo escucho voces, y me asusta un poco-

Has hablado con tus amigos acerca de esto- le pregunto Puck

Solo con Blaine y el también cree que son recuerdos- le dijo Rachel- Y cree que me asusta porque tengo miedo de recordar que paso conmigo, y con la mujer-

Concuerdo con el- le dijo Puck- Tu realmente no sabes quien eras antes de que Leroy te encontrara, y has sido Rachel Berry desde que tienes recuerdos y descubrir quien eres de verdad, y como llegaste a ser Rachel Berry te asusta y es comprensible- y ella lo mira sorprendida- Que- pregunto cofundido

Van a ser las 6 de la mañana- le dijo ella y el sigue confundido- Siempre eres tan analitico a estas horas de la mañana- le pregunto

No- le dijo el- Pero la privación de sueño esta jugando con mi mente y mi boca solo se mueve, y no se realmente lo que digo, asi que no te asustes o enojes si te pregunto algo raro o digo una estupidez- añadio

Ok- dijo entendiendo Rachel- Y también hablas mas de lo normal- añadio divertida

Si no soy yo a estas horas- dijo el simplemente y Rachel se rie y Puck la mira…_en serio, porque cada vez que se rie mi cabeza me hace pensar en Caro, no tiene sentido…_- Si también es la hora mas recomendable para burlarse de Puck- añadio

No me burlo, solo me parece divertido lo que te hace la falta de sueño- le dijo Rachel

Eso es cruel Berry- le dijo el y se levanto- En fin, es temprano y no me voy a tomar este trago, y estoy aburrido, asi que te invito a ver una película- añadio

Una película- pregunto confundida Rachel y Puck asiente

En mi cuarto tengo un reproductor y varias películas y podemos ver Matrix- le sugirió

Ok- acepto Rachel, Mike le conto de la película y ha estado intrigada por saber como es…y se levanto y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la habitación de Puck- Pero nada de tratar de usar tus poderes de seducción en mi, porque juro que te castro- lo amenazo y el se rie

Ok- acepto Puck y ambos llegaron a la habitación de Puck y este le dijo que se pusiera comoda en la cama, y que promete como un buen boy scout no tomar ventaja de ella, asi que ella se pone semi acostada en un lado de la cama, mientras Puck pone la pelicula y luego se coloca al lado de Rachel- Por cierto- añadio

Mm- murmuro Rachel viendo la pantalla

Me echaron de los Boy Scouts y jamás hice el juramento- le dijo y ella lo golpea en el brazo- Ouch- se quejo riendose

Shh- le dijo seria y vuelve a mirar la pantalla sonriendo…y ambos se ponen a ver la película…y al ver la escena en que Morfeo le explica como nació la Matrix y que es a Neo, Rachel entiende porque Mike lo comparo con lo que hace Carmel, es muy parecido…y al llegar a la parte donde van a ver a la Oraculo, Puck siente algo en su hombro y al ver Rachel tiene su cabeza apoyada en el, y esta dormida, y el sonríe…_realmente eres especial Rachel, me hace sentir bien estar contigo…y no le menti a Will, me gustas y no solo en el sentido en que me atraes, sino que realmente me gustas y mucho… y quizás si pueda despues de todo volver a enamorarme…contigo si me veo haciéndolo…_y Puck vuelve a mirar la película…hasta que el sueño también lo venció…

(Carmel, Castillo Ocals, Sala de Plano)

Cara esta sentada en uno de los sillones cuerpo mirando hacia la ventana…

En que piensas- le pregunto Fiyero que esta acostado en un sillón

En lo diferente que seria mi vida si no lo hubiera perdido todo- contesto Cara con melancolía- Pero debo ser agradecida de nuestro señor- añadio..._Aunque realmente jamás lo estare…todo lo que hago ahora es solo para sobrevivir, por el recuerdo de los que ame…_

Si lo debes estar- concordo Fiyero

Pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste- siguio Cara- Me siento algo sola, entre tanto hombre-

Ya veo- entendió Fiyero- Entonces quizás esto te haga feliz- añadio sonriendo- Nuestro señor me dio permiso para poder traer a una mujer para mi, asi que ya no estaras tan sola- y Cara aprieta su mano en un puño

Y Bird, crei que ella seria tu pareja- le pregunto Cara

Jamas- dijo serio Fiyero- El señor entendió que Bird no es para mi, necesito un desafio-

A quien traeras- le pregunto- Es amiga o enemiga-

Enemiga, sino donde esta el desafio- respondió Fiyero- Y desde que la vi no puedo sacármela de la cabeza, y la obtendré y nadie se interpondrá en mi camino- añadio- Y como Goldsby hizo un buen trabajo contigo, el señor lo obligara a traerme a la mujer que quiero- añadio y Cara aprieta mas su puño, y mira hacia la ventana de nuevo…_rezare con todas mis fuerzas para que no pongas tus manos en esa mujer, Fiyero, nadie merece la vida que llevo…_

(Trono)

Porque- exigió Goldsby

Porque Fiyero se merece una recompensa- respondió una oscura voz

Mi señor, pero porque tengo que ser yo quien haga el trabajo- pregunto

Porque confio en tus habilidades para traer a esta chica a nosotros, y quitar a los problemas que se presenten en el camino- respondió la oscura voz- Y lo haras si quieres mi completo perdón por los fracasos en Lima-

Asi lo quiero mi señor- aseguro Goldsby- Y si es su voluntad lo hare-

Asi se habla- dijo la oscura voz complacida

…

(Base William Mckenley, Habitacion Puck)

Rachel abre los ojos, y esta confundida…_donde estoy…oh, cierto, vine a ver una película a la habitación de Puck, y al parecer me quede dormida…_

Ya despertaste- dijo Puck sonriéndo y ella lo mira y se pone colorada como tomate al verlo, ya que el esta envuelto solo con una toalla por la cintura, y tiene su pecho descubierto aun con gotas de agua en el, y ella finalmente asiente- Me alegra, y si quieres puedes usar el baño-

No hace falta- dijo ella parándose rápidamente de la cama mientras Puck la mira confundido- Gracias por la invitación y el ofrecimiento, pero mejor me voy- y con eso corrió del cuarto, y Puck la sigue- Adios- añadio sin mirarlo y salió volando por la puerta…_que fue eso…_y despues se mira…_oh!..._y sonríe…

Mientras Rachel llega a su cuarto saca ropa, utensilios de aseo y corre al baño a darse una ducha…muy fría…_rayos esto jamás me había pasado, es completamente nuevo para mi…sentirse toda ruborizada y con esos pensamientos que pasaban por mi cabeza, quería saltarle encima…_y mueve la cabeza en negación de un lado a otro…_sucia Rachel, no pienses eso…pero sus abdominales se veian exquisitos, y sus brazos, quería que me abrazaran, y quería pasar mi lengua por su húmedo torso…NOOOO, debo dejar de pensar asi, además el ni de locos se fijaría en mi…además aun no olvida a la hija del señor Schuester y a pesar de que los demás piensen que es tonto, yo pienso que es tierno, y lo respeto…asi que Rachel no debes pensar asi en Puck, jamás…_y se asiente asi misma…

(Horas mas tarde)

Todos están en la cafetería comiendo, y Rachel se esta quedando dormida sentada…_NO CORRAS- dice una voz de un niño_

_No te quiero cerca mio- dijo la voz de una niña- Eres malo-_

_NO LO SOY- dijo furiosa la voz del niño…_

_Vamos a jugar- exigió la voz de la niña ahora_

_No quiero- dijo la voz de un niño, pero distinta al otro- Tengo algo que mostrarte-_

_Que- pregunto curiosa la niña_

_Esto- dijo el niño_

_Oh- exclamo la niña sorprendida- Mia- exigio_

_No, es mia- dice la voz del niño- Pero puedo compartirla contigo-_

_Ouch- dijo la voz de la niña- Eso dolio- suena con pena_

_Te lastimaste- pregunto la voz de niño preocupado- Lo siento- se disculpo- No llores, si, sonríe…_

Rachel- llamo la voz de Blaine- Rach- y ella abre los ojos…

Ah- pregunto adormilada, mientras todos la miran- Que-

Te quedaste dormida de nuevo- le dijo Matt

Oh- musito Rachel

Ray hace cara- dijo Melody y todos la miran- Susto, sonríe, duele y sonríe- añadio la pequeña

Es verdad- dijo Stacy y Rachel la mira- Esas caras hacias-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel y se paro- Sera mejor que me vaya temprano a la cama- y todos asienten- Buenas noches- y se va…y Puck que la observaba desde otra mesa se levanta y la sigue…

RACHEL- la llamo y ella se detiene y lo mira- Estas bien- le pregunto y ella asiente

Solo que aun cansada- añadio

Estabas soñando- le pregunto y ella asiente

Como sabes-

Melody y Stacy no fueron las únicas que veian tus caras- le dijo…_me estaba observando, a mi, porque…boba preguntale…_

Porque me observas- le pregunto algo ruborizada…_realmente le interesare..._

Porque desde que entraste parecia que fueras a colapsar- le dijo…_asi parece…_- Y eres de mucha utilidad en las misiones y no seria buena idea que te enfermaras o algo y no pudieras volver a ir con nosotros- añadio Puck…_y no, solo me estoy haciendo estúpidas ilusiones…estúpida Rachel, sigue tus determinaciones y no te dejes llevar por estúpidos sentimientos que jamás serán correspondidos…_

Claro- dijo ella finalmente- No te preocupes estoy bien- añadio- Como ya dije solo cansada, asi que si me disculpas, me voy a dormir- y con eso siguio su camino, mientras Puck la mira irse…_es mi idea o esta molesta…bueno no hice nada, asi que…_

(Dias despues, Laboratorio Blaine)

Me tienen harta- se quejo Rachel

Sigues teniendo los mismos sueños- le pregunto Blaine y ella asiente- Quizas seria bueno conectarte a la maquina que creo Artie y poder ver tu memoria- sugirió…

Si quizás sea buena idea- concordo Rachel, y va a abrir la boca, cuando las alarmas suenan- PERFECTO- añadio exasperada y salió corriendo del laboratorio…

CONTINUARA…


	25. Chapter 25

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios...DormiiCalifornia me alegra que este guste mi historia y que hayas comentado :), y en serio trato de subir todos los dias :)...MarilizzieCullen13 chica tu siempre me sorprendes con lo rapido que captas hacia donde va la historia, y Fiyero esta loco y no sufrio nada por eso el es fiel a los Ocals, y la energia la utilizan para alimentar sus propias fuentes de energia en todo Carmel, y me alegra que aun no sepas quien es la voz macabra :)...Wimblaft lamento que te frusten mis CONTINUARA, pero son necesarios :)

Chicos Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>25<p>

MOLESTIA TRAMPOSA

(Base William Mckenley, Hangar)

Todos se están alistando para subirse a la nave que los llevara a hacerles frente a los Ocals que están atacando en las cercanías del bosque…

Y Puck ve que Rachel llega y se esta poniendo unos guantes…y se le acerca- Para que son esos, Berry- le pregunto

Bueno, Puckerman- remarco Rachel y el la mira confundido- Eran para proteger mis manos de cicatrices que ahora desaparecieron, pero los mantengo porque asi no voy copiando poderes a todos los que toco- añadio

Ya veo- entendió Puck- Y estas molesta o algo conmigo- le pregunto

No, porque lo estaría- le pregunto confundida

Por la forma en que dijiste Puckerman-

Bueno tu me llamaste Berry, no- le recordó ella y el asiente- Bueno ahí tienes y como no me se tu nombre de pila y dudo mucho que tu madre haya sido tan mala como para ponerte Puck, es que te dije Puckerman- añadio simplemente

Pero tu si te sabes mi nombre- dijo Puck recordando y ella lo mira con la cara en blanco- Es cierto varias veces me has llamado por mi nombre, asi que supuse que Sarah te lo había dicho-

Sarah no me ha dicho tu nombre- le dijo Rachel- Y no tengo idea de que hablas-

Es en serio- le pregunto Puck y ella asiente, y Puck va a decir algo…

RACHEL- grito Brittany llegando al hangar y se le acerca a Rachel- Te encontré un nombre- dijo y le tomo la mano y la acerco a los demás

En serio- le pregunto Rachel y Brittany asiente…ya que aun no le habían encontrado un nombre, y todos la llaman distinto, especialmente enana o gnomo de parte de Santana, lo que provoco que Matt se diera cuenta que Santana es bastante molesta cuando quiere y cuando llama a Rachel asi le dice que ya no es su Angel, lo que ruboriza a Santana y le saca carcajadas a sus amigos, sino que es Satan, como ha escuchado a Puck llamarla…

Y cual seria- pregunto Santana poniendo atención- Porque yo quiero seguir llamándola gnomo-

Satan no seas mala- le dijo Matt mirándola feo y ella lo mira molesta, pero algo ruborizada

Es perfecto- siguio Brittany- Me dijiste que te gustan las estrellas verdad- y Rachel asiente y Puck la mira…_porque mierda le tienen que gustar esas cosas también…que mierda conmigo enamorándome de niñas o chicas que le gustan las estrellas o tienen geniales voces, o son super tiernas…y mejor dejo de pensar en esto o perderé la cabeza…_y Brittany sigue hablando- Pues por eso tu nombre será…- pauso mientras todos la miran en suspenso- STARLA- dijo emocionada- Que te parece- le pregunto a Rachel la que le sonríe

Me encanta- le aseguro- Y no me costara nada acostumbrarme a el- añadio y Brittany salta aplaudiendo emocionada

TODOS A LA NAVE- se escucha en los parlantes, y Quinn, Sam, Matt, Mike, Tina, Finn, Puck y Rachel suben a la nave mayor, mientras Santana se sube detrás de uno de los pilotos en una nave mas pequeña, mientras Brittany se despide de ellos…

(Sala de Control de Operaciones)

Todos en línea- dijo Artie conectando a Brittany y a Blaine con los del equipo- Señor- y Will asiente desde su lugar

Escuchen atentamente- empezó- No sabemos el propósito de los Ocals en las cercanías al bosque, pero no me interesa, debemos sacarlos de nuestro territorio a toda costa- añadio- Por eso Spaider trasa un perimetro y toma la posición este en este, y Friss la oeste, Clipto la norte y Ice Queen la sur, y eviten que los Ocals salgan de ese perímetro, asi los haremos retroceder-

_Entendido_- contestaron Sam, Matt, Mike y Quinn

Flyer mantente en tu posición con las naves haciendo frente a las naves enemigas- siguio Will y Santana responde afirmativamente- Los demás los quiero en el centro del perímetro y háganle frente a nuestros enemigos-

_Entendido_- dijeron Puck, Tina, Finn y Rachel

Si lo hacemos bien acabaremos rápido- añadio Will…

…

(Lima, Plano Aereo sobre el Bosque, Nave Carmel)

Señor Directions se acerca- informo uno de los pilotos

Entra a modo 3 y manten nuestra posición- le ordeno Goldsby desde su asiento central en la nave- Ahora ahí que esperar a que ella aparezca-

(Bosque)

Los de Directions se bajan de la nave, y llegan a suelo, y Sam sale corriendo, y Matt le toma la mano a Quinn y desaparecen, y Mike también se va, mientras Rachel, Tina, Finn y Puck avanzan y los Ocals terrestres les hacen frente…en sus lugares los demás también pelean…

(Nave Carmel)

Tenemos visión de la chica, señor- informo un hombre al lado izquierdo del asiento central

Activen a los infiltrados- ordeno Goldsby y una mujer a su lado aprieta un botón rojo

Hecho, mi señor- le dijo la mujer sonriendo y el asiente complacido

Ponte alerta- le ordeno Goldsby a la mujer que asiente

(Bosque)

Gothin concentrate- le dijo molesto al salvarla Puck

Lo siento, pero es que…-

NO PIENSES EN ELLO- le grito Rachel desde otro lado- No les des esa ventaja, o te mataran y creeme que no sentiran pena alguna por ti- añadio y Tina asiente

Estaras bien- le pregunto Puck calmado y Tina asiente- Bien, vamos a seguir pateando sus traseros- y Tina asiente de nuevo y siguen haciéndoles frente a estos…y sin que ninguno se de cuenta ciertos Ocals solo le presta atención a Rachel, la que al pelear empieza a ser alejada de los otros…

...

(Base William Mckenley, Sala de Control de Operaciones)

_Señor_- llamo Mike

Informame-

_Algunos Ocals están actuando extraño_- dijo Mike

A que te refieres-

_A que peleaban conmigo, pero desvirtuaron su atención y se fueron de donde estoy_- añadio Mike

_Aquí también_- añadio Quinn- _Y no son muchos, pero dejaron de pelear contra mi y se fueron_-

Entendido, mantengan sus posiciones- les ordeno Will y ellos responden afirmativamente y Will mira Blaine- Tienes alguna idea del porque lo hacen-

Bueno eso nos dice que la misión esta liderada por Goldsby- le dijo Blaine- Es el único que manipula a sus tropas con sus dispositivos y los hace actuar extraño-

Entonces puede ser que estén buscando algo y esos Ocals deben encontrarlo- entendió Brittany y Blaine asiente- Es posible que Rachel les pregunte que buscan- pregunto

No- le dijo Blaine- El poder de Rachel no funciona asi, y manipulados es difícil que respondan- añadio y Brittany asiente y esta pensativa

Pero ha intentado manipularlos con su poder y asi evitar que busquen lo que buscan- le pregunto y Blaine niega con la cabeza y Brittany sonríe y mira a Will, que estaba escuchando y el asiente

Starla- llamo Will…pero no reciben respuesta- Starla- llamo de nuevo Will y todos se miran confundidos

Señor algo bloquea nuestra señal con Starla- le dijo Artie

Puckester-

_Si_- respondió Puck

Donde rayos esta Starla- le pregunto Will

_Ah_- pregunto confundido Puck…

…

(Bosque)

A que te refieres con donde esta Starla- añadio Puck confundido

_No logramos tener comunicación con ella_- le dijo Will y Puck mira a su alrededor y unos metros mas alla ve a Finn, y mas cerca de el a Tina, pero Rachel no se ve por ninguna parte

No esta aquí- susurro Puck…_que mierda, donde estas Rachel…_- La voy a buscar- añadio y se saco a los Ocals de encima- NECESITO QUE ME CUBRAN LAS ESPALDAS- les grito a Tina y Finn que asienten, y el mientras aleja a los Ocals con sus bolas de fuego, se acerca al ultimo lugar donde vio a Rachel, y mientras los otros dos lo cubren sigue el rastro de las pisadas que se ven y encuentra la dirección que tomaron- Encontre su rastro, lo voy a seguir- informo y se empezó a mover…

Mientras unos metros mas alejada del lugar de batalla Rachel pelea con los Ocals, y uno logra empujarla y lanzarla lejos ocasionando que cayera de espaldas y al levantarse los Ocals ya no están

Que raro- dijo levantándose y se da cuenta que esta en un claro…y aprieta su comunicador- Señor los Ocals se alejan- añadio…pero no recibe respuesta…- Señor- repitió, pero nada y revisa su aparato y ve que esta encendido, cuando algo le cae encima- Que es esto- dice al ver una especie de mocosidad de color negro que le cubre el cuerpo e intenta sacárselo, pero la mocosidad se mueve por su cuerpo y le llega a las piernas y se las atrapa- Que rayos…- y se cayo de espaldas de nuevo con las piernas atrapadas y trata de sacarse la cosa de las piernas, cuando la mocosidad desde sus piernas se empieza estirar y a elevarse y ella también…- No, no, no…- dijo negando con la cabeza y la cosa se termina de elevar y a ella la deja de cabeza, y al mirar al cielo una nave se hace visible- Oh dios- exclamo Rachel…y se incorpora y trata de sacarse la cosa de las piernas o cortarla…algo…_estoy perdida…pero…_- AYUDENME- grito a todo pulmon…

Y Puck la escucho y corre hacia la dirección de donde viene el grito

...

(Base William Mckenley, Sala de Control de Operaciones)

Perdimos la comunicación con Puckester señor- le informo uno de los controladores

_Señor, una nave mas apareció_- informo Santana- _Tenemos visual de ella_- añadio

Entendido- respondió Will- Flyer las naves se encargaran de esta, tu sal de la nave y sobrevuela y busca a Puckester y Starla con los cuales no tenemos comunicación-

_Entendido_- dijo Santana…

…

(Bosque)

Mientras que Puck llega a un claro, pero no ve nada- RACHEL- grito

NOAH- grito la voz de Rachel y Puck al mirar desde donde viene la voz, la ve colgada de cabeza y ve la nave que esta avanzando sin hacer ruido

Mierda- siseo y corre donde ella y trata de tomarle la mano que Rachel le da, pero no lo logra y la cosa que tiene a Rachel atrapada empieza a elevarse hacia la nave con ella…_No, no dejare que se la lleve…_y corrió a todo lo que le dieron las piernas y se alejo…_No, Noah, no te vayas…_ y se detiene y fija su vista en Rachel que lo mira confundida y asustada y el vuelve a correr en su dirección y salta y se logra agarrar de ella- Usa tu fuerza para ponerte derecha- le dijo y ella asiente y lo hace y se agarra de la mocosidad que parece cuerda ahora y Puck se toma de ella también mientras se afirma en Rachel…

…

(Base William Mckenley, Sala de Control de Operaciones)

_Señor pequeñas naves enemigas nos evitan la llegada a la gran nave_- informo un piloto

Sigan el ataque- ordeno Will

…

(Bosque)

Esto no se ve nada bien- susurro Rachel

Eso crees- le pregunto Puck sarcástico

No hay necesidad de ser sarcástico- le dijo ella bajito y el asiente

Lo siento- le dijo el…_idiota, debe estar asustada ahora, y tu siendo sarcástico_…y ella asiente y ambos miran hacia la nave que se ve cada vez mas cerca, y Puck aprieta a Rachel contra el…_no voy a dejar que estos malditos le pongan las manos encima…_y entran finalmente a la nave

Y Santana los ve, y tiene unos enormes ojos- Oh Dios- exclamo al momento en que la nave se empieza a moverse mas rápido y la pierde de vista…

_Los enemigos se retiran_- le comunicaron

Porque ya tienen lo que querian- informo Santana- Nuestros enemigos tienen a Puckester y a Starla- añadio…

CONTINUARA…


	26. Chapter 26

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>26<p>

ATRAPADOS Y BUSCANDO

(Nave Carmel)

Puck y Rachel al subir llegan a una especie de plataforma, y no saben como pero ambos están acostados en ella, y Rachel aun tiene sus piernas prisioneras, y sienten pasos y ambos miran por una especie de corredor donde al final hay alguien parado y Puck se enfurece y arroja una bola de fuego, pero la persona la evita y Rachel ve una arma y un doble disparo que le da a Puck y este cae inconsciente…

Noah- susurro ella asustada al verlo inconsciente, en su pecho tiene dos puas y mira hacia donde esta la persona que se acerca- Que le hiciste- demando, y la persona es una chica

No te preocupes princesa- dijo otra voz mas masculina acercándose- Solo esta dormido- añadio

Tu- dijo Rachel reconociendo la voz- Goldsby- añadio y el aludido se para junto a la chica y le sonríe- Que es lo que haras con nosotros- le exigió

Nada- le respondió Goldsby y Rachel lo mira confundida- Por ahora- añadio sonriendo- Sugar- añadio y la chica levanta el arma y le dispara a Rachel y ella cae dormida encima del pecho de Puck, y Goldsby los mira intrigado- Interesante- y saca una maquina de su bolsillo y la apunta hacia ambos chicos…

Que hace mi señor- le pregunto Sugar

Tomando un recuerdito para el futuro- dijo simplemente Goldsby

Señor- llamo la voz de alguien- La bola de fuego de Puckester daño la nave no alcanzaremos a llegar al hangar principal, debemos aterrizar de emergencia- añadio

Por supuesto que lo hizo- dijo divertido Goldsby mirando a ambos chicos en el suelo- Haz el descenso en el hangar mas próximo- ordeno y el hombre que informo asiente y se va, y Goldsby mira a Sugar- Los haremos sufrir un poco antes de terminar la misión- añadio y ella sonríe- Encargate de que estén listos para el descenso- añadio y la chica asiente de nuevo y Goldsby se retira, mientras Sugar tiene una enorme y malvada sonrisa en su rostro…

…

(Base William Mckenley, Sala de Control de Operaciones)

Los que llegaron de la misión entran a la sala, y Will los ve…- QUE MIERDA SUCEDIÓ- exigió

No sabemos señor- respondió Quinn, ya que los demás están demasiado molestos o tristes como para hablar- Pero nos culpamos tanto como usted lo hace, se lo puedo asegurar- añadio y Will se calma

Flyer- dijo y mira a Santana- Que viste-

Rachel estaba cubierta por algo negro, y Puck estaba agarrada de ella- respondió- Solo los vi unos segundos antes de que entraran a la nave-

Entiendo- dijo Will y el silencio en la habitación se hace…todos estan muy tristes y preocupados

Fue una trampa- dijo de pronto Brittany que tiene un cuaderno en sus manos y todos la miran- Recuerdan que informaron que algunos Ocals estaban actuando extraño- y Quinn y Mike asienten- Despues de eso, no pudimos tener contacto con Rachel, la separaron de nosotros, eso era lo que querian-

Pero porque- pregunto Tina

Pueden ser muchas razones- respondió Blaine- Conocen nuestras caras por los viajes que hemos hecho a Carmel y puede ser que quieran vengarse de uno a uno- añadio

Y la comunicación debe haber sido interferida por la nave, para evitar que Rachel se comunicara con nosotros y nos dijera lo que sucedia- añadio Artie y Brittany asiente- Lo explicaría también porque perdimos comunicación con Puck-

Exacto- dijo Brittany

Pero ahora eso no tiene importancia- dijo Sam- Porque ahora los dos están en manos de los Ocals-

Debemos sacarlos de ahí- dijo Finn y todos asienten y Finn mira a los Outsiders- Ustedes pueden llevarnos a Carmel para rescatarlos- y todos los Directions los miran

No- respondieron los tres a coro, y todos lo miran molestos

PORQUE NO- les exigió molesta Santana- Su amiga esta en peligro, deben decirnos como entrar-

Se que piensan que no debemos saber como entrar- les dijo calmadamente Will- Pero Puck y Rachel están en peligro, deben confíar en nosotros, de que solo queremos rescatarlos-

Y CREE QUE NO LO SABEMOS- grito Sam y todos lo miran asustados y Matt le pone su mano en el hombre para calmarlo y mira a los demas

Aunque quisiéramos- dijo Matt- No podemos hacer nada- añadio

No es que no queramos entrar a Carmel- empezó Blaine y todos lo miran- Es que no podemos- y todos lo miran como si hubiera perdido la cabeza- No sin Rachel-

…

(Carmel, Hangar 5, Bodegas Miller)

Señor ya ambos están en el lugar que usted indico- informo Sugar

Perfecto- dijo satisfecho Goldsby y con una sonrisa- Ire a pasear, llámenme cuando ambos estén despiertos- y Sugar asiente y ve a su señor alejarse

(Bodega)

Mierda- siseo Puck abriendo los ojos…_que mierda paso…y donde estoy…cierto los Ocals nos capturaron, a mi y a Rachel…RACHEL…_ y mira para todos lados buscando a la chica y la encuentra acostada a su lado dormida, y ya no tiene lo negro en las piernas…_Bien, no le han hecho nada…_y sonríe y luego mira para todos lados y se levanta y se tambalea un poco, pero sigue moviéndose e inspecciona el lugar…_donde mierda estamos…_

Ouch, eso dolio- murmuro Rachel y Puck la mira, pero ella aun esta dormida y tiene cara de pena, hace puchero…_esta soñando de nuevo…porque ahora sonríe, me pregunto que estará escuchando ahora…_y se sienta a su lado con la espalda apoyada en la muralla, porque aun se siente mareado y la observa dormir…

…

(Base William Mckenley, Sala de Control de Operaciones)

Porque no sin Rachel- pregunto Will confundido

No sabemos que es lo que hace- dijo Blaine- Se los hemos dicho hasta el cansancio, solo tratamos de entender con lo que la vemos hacer- y Will asiente- Y descubrimos que cuando Matt se tele transportaba con Rachel incluida podía transportar a muchas mas personas y con mucha mas distancia-

Como lo descubrieron- pregunto Will

Ella lo dijo- continuo Matt

Y no le preguntaron porque- le pregunto Sue confundida

Lo hicimos- aseguro Matt- Pero solo nos dijo que ella en su cabeza sabia que podía pero no porque-

Esa chica esta cada vez nos sorprende mas- dijo Will- Quienes habran sido sus padres- añadio curioso, mientras Emma lo mira con cara de culpabilidad y vergüenza…

Como ya le dijimos Leroy la encontró flotando en el rio- recordó Blaine y Will asiente- Y supimos su edad porque tenia grabado en un collar un año, nada mas, por lo demás Rachel es un misterio tanto para ustedes como para nosotros- añadio

Pero no copio tu poder- pregunto Quinn

No- contesto Matt- Dijo que no quería nuestros poderes, de por si dijo que no le gusta hacerlo, por eso usa los guantes para controlar mejor aquello-

Entonces que haremos- pregunto Santana y realmente nadie sabe que responder…

…

(Carmel, Bodega)

Rachel empieza a abrir los ojos y mira el techo del lugar pestañeando…- Ya despertaste- le pregunto Puck y ella lo mira y asiente

Estas bien- le pregunto preocupada

Si- le aseguro el y ella le sonríe y se sienta- Pero no tengo ni la menor idea de donde estamos-

Carmel- le dijo ella y el rola los ojos- Y alejados del castillo-

Como sabes- pregunto confundido

Por el aura del lugar, no es tan siniestro- respondió ella

Has entrado al castillo- le pregunto Puck y ella niega con la cabeza

Pero todo lo que lo rodea grita corre- le explico- Y aunque no lo veas de donde estas, sabes que estas cerca por ello-

Ya veo- entendió Puck- Lo bueno es que ya los demás deben estar ideando un plan para rescatarnos, y con lo que saben ustedes no será nada difícil entrar y que nos ayuden-

Te equivocas- le dijo Rachel acercándose a el y sentándose a su lado y el la mira confundido- Sin mi Matt no puede tele transportar a nadie aquí o fuera de aquí-

De que hablas- le pregunto

De que es gracias a mi que podemos entrar a Carmel- le dijo ella sin mirarlo- Y ahora todos en la base deben saberlo-

Entonces sacanos de aquí- le exigio

No puedo sin Matt- le dijo ella- Jamas he querido tomar su poder, porque aunque lo haga no será lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme cruzar sola-

No entiendo- le dijo Puck

Cada persona con poder lo tiene porque puede manejarlo a su máxima capacidad- empezó Rachel- Pero lleva años llegar a esa capacidad, pero conmigo como intensificador pueden por unos minutos llegar a esa capacidad, pero para ello debo tocar a la persona, y yo no puedo intensificarme a mi misma-

Es lo que hiciste conmigo en la casa en llamas- entendió Puck

Si, eso creo- respondió Rachel

Como que crees- pregunto confundido

No me doy cuenta cuando lo hago, solo tomo a la persona y lo hago, lo mismo que copiar- le dijo Rachel- Pero soy consciente de los poderes que copio, pero no de los que son mios, por eso en realidad, no tengo ni la menor idea de cual es mi poder-

Eres muy rara- le dijo Puck y ella asiente- Me hace pensar en tus padres, porque debes haber heredado de ellos, y deben haber sido poderosos- y ella lo mira

Crees que soy poderosa- le pregunto y el asiente

Obvio, poder usar los poderes de los demás y saber como es poderoso- le dijo- Y que puedas intensificar los poderes de los demás lo es también-

Gracias- le dijo ella y dejo de mirarlo

Y además yo se que yo soy podereso, porque mis padres también lo eran- le dijo Puck

Debe ser lindo tener recuerdos de tus padres- le dijo Rachel y Puck la mira

Realmente no tienes ningún recuerdo de ellos- le pregunto

Creo que la mujer en mi cabeza es mi madre- le dijo Rachel- Pero no la logro ver- y el asiente…_idiota, Puckerman, si ponla triste…tengo que cambiar el tema…_

Oye- y ella lo mira- Me llamaste por mi nombre de nuevo- y ella lo mira confundida- En serio, van como tres veces que lo haces-

No tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que hablas- le dijo seria

Gritaste mi nombre cuando estabas colgada de esa cosa- le recordó el- Y en serio, porque no solo confesar que Sarah te lo dijo-

Y yo ya te dije- empezó- Que Sarah no me ha dicho tu nombre- le aseguro

Pero entonces como- le pregunto y ella se encoge de hombros…_aunque ha decir verdad la primera vez que me llamo Noah, fue en la casa en llamas cuando me pidió que moviera el fuego natural…y eso fue antes de saber que Sarah era mi hermana…eso es muy extraño…_

Por cierto- dijo Rachel y el la mira- Sarah me dijo que ambos son judíos- y Puck asiente- Leroy también lo era-

Entonces tu también lo eres- y ella asiente

Pero no por el- le dijo- Una de las cosas que tenia cuando Leroy me encontró era un collar con una estrella de David, que tiene el año de mi nacimiento- añadio- Es mi amuleto de la suerte-

La tienes contigo- le pregunto Puck

No, porque no quiero perderlo, pero lo dejo siempre encima de mi almohada antes de salir en una misión y al volver me lo coloco- le conto sonriendo y Puck le sonríe- Y tu, tienes un amuleto de la suerte- y el asiente y abre un bolsillo de su chaqueta y saca un papel y la mira y luego la pone contra el…

Es una de las ultimas fotos que me tome con la hija de Will- le conto y ella asiente y se la pasa, y en ella hay una niña vesitda con vestido rosa y un niño vestido en smoquin y Rachel tiene los ojos muy abiertos…- A mi mama le gustaba vestirnos asi para las ocasiones especiales y la esposa de Will la apoyaba, esta en especial fue para…-

Un aniversario- termino por el Rachel y el la mira confundido

Como rayos sabes eso- le pregunto…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Momento crucial, volvere el lunes chicos, comenten...el siguiente se llama SWEET CAROLINNE :)<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Ok, solo porque tengo una lectora muy, pero muy persistente actualizo ahora...MarilizzieCullen13 este capitulo esta dedicado a ti :)

* * *

><p>27<p>

SWEET CAROLINNE

(Carmel, Bodega)

Puck sigue esperando que Rachel le responda…pero ella solo mira la fotografía…- Berry, respondeme- le exigió- Como rayos sabes que eso fue para un aniversario, a caso estas leyendo mi mente o algo- añadio…

Pero Rachel no le responde nada…porque ella en su cabeza…_Vamos a jugar- es mi voz la que exige, se que es mi voz_

_No quiero- me respondió un niño al cual no le veo la cara, pero que tiene el pelo oscuro, y yo voy a decir algo para exigirle que lo haga- Tengo algo que mostrarte- me dijo y me mira y tiene los ojos de color ambar_

_Que- pregunte curiosa _

_Esto- me dijo y al ver su mano una bola de fuego aparece_

_Oh- exclame sorprendida, y la quiero para mi- Mia- exigi_

_No, es mia- me dijo el molesto, pero ahora sonríe, y me encanta su sonrisa- Pero puedo compartirla contigo- me dijo y yo asiento y acerco mi dedo a la bola, es calentita, y me agrada, pero al tocarla siento dolor_

_Ouch- dije alejando mi dedo- Eso dolio- le dije al niño, que se que es mi amigo…quiero llorar_

_Te lastimaste- me pregunto preocupado y yo asiento y con su otra mano toma la mia y observa mi dedo- Lo siento- se disculpo, y ya me siento mejor, pero no puedo evitar hacer puchero- No llores, si- me pidió sonriendo- Sonríe- me dijo y yo sonrio_

_NOAH- grito alguien y al ver es un hombre que viene a nosotros, Noah se parece a el y se acuclilla frente a Noah- Te he dicho miles de veces que no hagas esto- añadio apuntando a la bola de fuego_

_Pero es mia, y es super- le dijo Noah y el hombre niega con la cabeza_

_Lamento hacerte esto, pero ya no es seguro para ti- dijo el hombre con tristeza y le puso ambas manos en los hombros del niño y lo miro y pone el seño fruncido por unos segundos, y luego suelta a Noah que se lleva una mano en la cabeza mareado, mientras yo solo puedo observar, pero estoy molesta y le aprieto el brazo al hombre molesta y el me mira, y yo solo lo miro fijamente y siento algo extraño dentro de mi, y lo miro fijamente por unos segundos…_

_Malo tio Ethan- le dije- Porque lastimo a Noah- exigi molesta y el niega con la cabeza_

_No lo lastime- me aseguro- Te lo prometo- añadio sonriendo y yo miro a Noah que se mira la mano triste y el hombre también lo mira- Creeme Carolinne lo mejor para el es lo que acabo de hacer- y con eso le dio un beso en la frente a Noah y se fue y yo y el nos quedamos solos en silencio…_

_Ya no puedo hacerlo- dijo triste Noah y yo lo miro_

_No importa- le asegure y lo abrace_

_Pero ya no podre ser super y protegerte- me dijo y yo sonrio y lo abrazo mas apretadito, y el también me abraza_

_Para mi siempre seras super Noah- le asegure_

_Al igual que tu siempres seras Sweet Carolinne- añadio Noah- Mi Sweet Carolinne- y yo lo miro y sonrio y el también me sonríe…_y Rachel tiene lagrimas en la cara y Puck que aun le exigia que le respondiera la mira preocupado…

Que rayos sucede contigo- le pregunto y ella lo mira y le sonríe

No te preocupes Noah, no es nada- le aseguro y el la mira confundido

Ves que si te sabes mi nombre- le dijo exasperado- Porque rayos…- empezó pero la puerta se abrió y alguien esta parado frente a ellos y Rachel se levanta, haciendo que la foto se le caiga, y Puck también, pero aun se siente mareado, asi que usa la pared de apoyo…

Ya están despiertos- dijo la voz de Goldsby y mira a Rachel- Pareces estar bien- añadio sonriendo y mira a Puck- Tu no tanto al parecer-

Bastardo, te destruiré- dijo entre dientes Puck

Puedes intentarlo- le dijo Goldsby- Pero dudo que resulte, además vine a asegurarme solamente que el regalo de Fiyero estuviera en buenas condiciones aun-

De que mierda hablas- le pregunto Puck y Goldsby mira a Rachel y Puck abre los ojos entendiendo…_Todo fue planeado para secuestrarla a ella y dársela a Fiyero…-_ NO, el maldito no pondrá sus manos encima de ella- aseguro

Y quien lo va a detener- le pregunto Goldsby- Tu- añadio- Que apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie- le dijo divertido- Lo dudo Puckester- y Rachel que observa a Puck se da cuenta de que algo malo hay con el y mira a Goldsby…

Donde estamos- le pregunto Rachel y Goldsby la mira

Buena pregunta princesa- le dijo- En un congelador- añadio y mira a Puck- Dudo mucho que sobrevivas, mas aun con la bajada de temperatura que hare- añadio divertido y Rachel tiene los ojos muy abiertos…

_NO_- grito en la cabeza de Goldsby y el la mira- _Oculta tu sorpresa, y hare un trato contigo_-

_Que clase de trato-_

_No opondré resistencia a mi llevada hacia Fiyero si lo liberas-_

_Princesa soy poderoso no te sera nada facil escapar de mi-_

_Lo se, finalmente me perseguiste muchas veces por los pasadizos de Carmel_-

_Eres…_-

_Si_- contesto Rachel- _Y no seria lindo que me escapara de ti, como lo he hecho muchas otras veces, no lo crees_-

_De acuerdo, tienes tu trato_- concedió Goldsby- _Pero solo porque ahora que eres nuestra, y lo seras para siempre- _y miro a Puck que tiene peor cara, y Rachel se da cuenta que la temperatura bajo considerablemente…- Tienes 10 minutos mas de vida Puckester- y con eso salió…mientras Rachel corre hacia donde Puck quien se cae al suelo…

Noah- lo llamo Rachel tirándose de rodillas frente a el- Hay que sacarte de aquí- añadio viendo lo blanco que se esta poniendo- No te puedes morir-

Voy a estar bien- le aseguro sonriéndole apenas y ella lo mira- Me gusta cuando me llamas Noah- añadio adormilado y ella le toma la cara en las manos…_solo tengo 10 minutos_…

No te duermas- le exigió- Debes mantenerte despierto- añadio- Jurame que te mantendrás despierto- y el asiente- Dilo Noah-

Juro mantenerme despierto- dijo castañeando los dientes y ella lo abraza, y pone su cara en su hombro…

Vas a estar bien- aseguro- Lo prometo- añadio con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos- No es justo sabes- pauso- Encontrarte y perderte al mismo tiempo, no es justo-

De que hablas- pregunto castañeando los dientes Puck confundido

Se supone que siempre serias super Noah- siguio Rachel sin contestarle a Puck- Y lo has sido, todos estos años, pero yo no sabia, y lo siento- añadio enterrando su cara en su hombro- En serio, lo siento- añadio sollozando

Rachel, no entiendo- murmuro Puck castañeando y tiritando ahora

Lo único que me consuela- siguio Rachel- Es que mi papa y tu se han tenido el uno al otro- añadio y Puck…_su papa y yo, de que habla…en serio no tiene sentido alguno de lo que habla_…- Estos últimos 20 años se han apoyado, el uno al otro y me hace muy feliz- …_últimos 20 años?_…- Ahora entiendo porque los ojos de Sarah me hacían sentir protegida y bienvenida cada vez que la veía o la veo, son iguales a los tuyos- añadio…_no entiendo nada_…- Recuerdo que siempre que te veía era lo primero que buscaba en ti, tus ojos-…_lo primero que veía en mi…parece que el frio le esta afectando la cabeza_…y Rachel dejo de hablar…

Rachel-

_Oh, Sweet Caroline_- empezo a cantar Rachel suavemente, y Puck se tenso- _Good times never seem so good, I've been inclined, To believe it never would_-

Que rayos- pregunto Puck confundido y Rachel lo mira- Rach, como es que…- y ella le pone sus labios sobre los suyos y los ojos de Puck se abren mucho, tanto que ya no se ve nada adormilado…_mierda, mierda, mierda…NO, estoy loco…pero se siente igual, que cuando puse mis labios en los pequeños de Caro…y sentí ese malestar en el estomago, como ahora…que mierda…_y Rachel separa sus labios de los de Puck y le sonrie

Tu- empezó Puck castañeando los dientes y ella le sonrie

Dijiste que siempre seria- siguio Rachel mirándolo a los ojos- Sweet Carolinne- añadio y Puck ahora tiene la boca abierta- Tu Sweet Carolinne-

Si- dijo Puck- Eso se lo dije a la hija de Will…-

Carolinne Anneth Schuester- termino ella por el y Puck la mira

Will te dijo- y ella niega con la cabeza- Como sabes eso entonces-

Porque es mi nombre despues de todo- le contesto Rachel simplemente

No- niega con la cabeza Puck y Rachel le sonríe con tristeza- No- repite el y siente como algo lo empieza como a succionar- Que sucede-

Te vas- susurro Rachel y el la mira confundido y trata de decir algo…- Quizas nos veamos otra vez Noah Aaron Puckerman- añadio- Adios No.- y la cara de Puck es de comprensión…

Caro- susurro y Rachel le sonríe mientras lagrimas le caen por las mejillas que se le congelan y Puck trata de tocarle la cara, pero siente la succion otra vez- NO- grito y con eso se evaporo, y Rachel esconde su cara en sus manos, y la puerta se abre y dos hombres entran y otro le cubre la cabeza y los otros dos se la llevan…

Y la fotografía que tenia Puck de los pequeños Noah y Carolinne queda en la habitación…

...

(Base William Mckenley, Oficina Will, 10 horas de secuestro)

Will esta en su oficina mirando por la ventana…_Noah, tienes que aguantar, todos estamos trabajando para encontrarla forma de sacarlos a ti y a Rachel…se que juntos sobrevivirán, pero…_Y uno de los portarretratos de su oficina se cae al piso y Will que escucho se acerca a recogerlo y es el de la foto de su hija y el vidrio esta trizado…_me estas queriendo decir algo, mi niña…_

SEÑOR- llego Brittany a su oficina y el la mira- Debe venir conmigo- y el asiente y la sigue y llegan a sala de control de operaciones…

Que sucede- pregunto con aun el portrarretrato en la mano

La señal del comunicador de Puck esta en nuestro radar, señor- informo Artie- Ya han sido enviados un grupo de rescate y Flyer va con ellos-

Ok- entendió Will aliviado- Pero puede ser una trampa asi que alertas- y Artie asiente- En donde apareció la señal-

En el territorio recuperado de las afueras de Lima- le contesto Brittany y Will asiente

…

(Antigua Autopista Camino a Columbia)

Santana mira hacia afuera de la nave- Saldre- dijo y el piloto asiente y ella se lanza en picada para detenerse a unos 10 metros del piso y vuela escaneando el lugar, cuando ve un bulto negro y se acerca y se da cuenta que es Puck- Lo encontré- informo y se lanzo al piso y corrió hacia el y llega a su lado y esta helado como paleta- Mierda Puckerman- susurro aliviada de verlo y le golpea la mejilla para hacerlo reaccionar y el murmura algo incoherente- Ya estas a salvo- añadio mientras los hombres de la nave se acercan a ella- Esta helado- y los hombres asienten y empiezan a trabajar en Puck, mientras Santana mira para todos lados…_Y donde esta Rachel…_

CONTINUARA...


	28. Chapter 28

Se ve que a nadie le gusto donde corte el capitulo, lo siento, pero es necesario :), gracias en especial a , genytha, puckleberry love y DormiiCalifornia por sus comentarios :)

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>28<p>

EN DOMINIOS ENEMIGOS

(Base William Mckenley, Hospital, Sala de Espera)

Alguna noticia- pregunto Quinn dándole un café a Santana y ella niega con la cabeza recibiendo el cafe, y mira a Will- Señor Schue, en serio no quiere nada-

Estoy bien- le aseguro el y ella le sonríe y se sienta al lado de Santana

Y tu, Sarah- le pregunto a la niña al lado de Will que niega con la cabeza- Ok- le sonrio Quinn

Aun no hay pistas de Rachel- pregunto Santana

Ninguna- le contesto Quinn triste- Todos siguen diciendo que lo mas seguro es afirmar que aun esta en Carmel-

Pero como es que liberaron a Puck, pero no a ella- pregunto Tina desde unos asientos mas alejados junto a Mike, Kurt, Finn y Mercedes estan sentados al frente de ellos...

Solo Puck puede respondernos eso- dijo Will y todos asienten

Solo espero que donde sea que este- dijo Sarah- No sea en el castillo- y todos asienten…

…

(Carmel, Lugar Desconocido)

Rachel abre los ojos de apoco, y pestañeando mira hacia el cielo, y ve una tela sobre su cabeza y se sienta abruptamente y se da cuenta que esta en una enorme recamara y al verse ya no tiene su ropa sino que un vestido blanco, y se levanta de la cama…_tengo la sensación de querer correr, lo que significa que estoy cerca del Castillo…_y ve una ventana a su derecha y se acerca a ella y al mirar…_OH MI DIOS, estoy en el Castillo…_y la puerta en el lugar se abre y Rachel se da vuelta a ver quien es y sus ojos son de sorpresa- Fiyero- susurro

…

(Base William Mckenley, Hospital, Sala de Espera)

Mientras todos aun esperan- Señor Schuester- dice la voz de un hombre en bata blanca

Doctor Pierce- dijo Will levantándose- Como esta Puck-

Cuando llego sus signos vitales estaban bastante bajos- empezó el doctor- Y tenia un severo estado de hipotermia, pero afortunadamente logramos estabilizarlo y su propio calor corporal esta aumentando- añadio

Entonces va a estar bien- pregunto Sarah y el doctor asiente

Aun esta inconsciente- añadio el doctor- Pero en unas horas lo mas probable despertara-

Doctor vio alguna señal de que fuera lastimado- pregunto Will

No- contesto el doctor- Pero en su sangre encontramos rastros de un anestésico, pero nada de cuidado- aseguro

Me alegra- dijo aliviado Will- Podemos verlo-

Por supuesto- aseguro el doctor- Siganme- añadio y Will y Sarah lo siguen…

…

(Carmel, Castillo Ocal, Habitacion)

Te gusta tu habitación- le pregunto Fiyero a Rachel la que solo lo mira- Fue decorada y amueblada especialmente para ti- añadio- Y tiene todo lo que necesitas para que te encuentres comoda-

Porque estoy aquí- le pregunto Rachel- Porque no solo me destruyes- añadio

NO- dijo fime Fiyero- Jamas te destruiría- añadio y se acerco a ella- Estoy obsesionado contigo desde la primera vez que te vi- añadio- Tus ojos me cautivaron-

La primera vez que nos vimos- pregunto Rachel

Si, no lo recuerdas- le pregunto- Se que si, eres la segunda persona que conozco que detiene mi fuego con sus manos- añadio maravillado

Segunda- pregunto Rachel confundida

Una estúpida niña que se creyo astuta- añadio Fiyero- Pero pago caro las consecuencias de sus actos- dijo sonriendo…_lo que significa que no tienes ni la menor idea que esa niña soy yo…_- Pero no tiene importancia-

Como me encontraste- le pregunto

Te reconoci apenas te vi entre los malditos Directions- respondio con asco- Y tenia que traerte a mi-

Y que esperas de mi- le pregunto Rachel

Que primero me conozcas- le dijo Fiyero sonriendo

Se quien eres- le dijo Rachel molesta- Eres el portador del fuego azul, el asesino Fiyero-

Se que sabes eso de mi- le dijo Fiyero- Pero mi verdadero nombre es Jesse- añadio- Jesse St. James- le ofreció su mano

Mucho gusto- le dijo ella políticamente mirando su mano y luego a el- Pero no me interesa en lo mas minimo conocerte, asi que si no tienes intenciones de liberarme será mejor que me mates- añadio tajantemente

Entiende- le dijo Jesse- No te lastimare, pero tampoco te dejare ir- añadio- Te necesito a mi lado- y ella lo mira confundida- Quiero que me ames como yo te amo a ti- le dijo sinceramente y Rachel lo mira como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza- Por eso te quedaras aquí conmigo y se que con el tiempo aprenderas a amarme-

No puedes forzar a una persona a amarte- le dijo Rachel molesta- Y yo jamás te amare- y paso por su lado para alejarse de el…_esta loco…_

Y yo no me dare por vencido- le aseguro Jesse

Y yo soy muy testaruda- añadio Rachel dándole la espalda- Y aunque no lo fuera- y se da vuelta a verlo- Tu de ninguna manera te ganaras mi amor y ni siquiera mi amistad le daría a un ser despreciable como tu- pauso- Todo lo que siento por ti es ODIO- y el, para sorpresa de Rachel, le sonrie

Y yo ya dije que no me rendiré- le aseguro nuevamente acercándose a ella- Eres la mujer que quiero para mi y seras mia- añadio acercando su cara a la de ella- Desde hoy- pauso- Y para siempre- le susurro y acerca sus labios hacia los de ella, pero ella da vuelta la cara y el se detiene- Hazte la difícil todo lo que quieras, amor, pero aprenderas a amarme- le aseguro y se acerco a la puerta- Pasaras la noche aquí y desde mañana me empezaras a conocer de verdad- añadio y abrió la puerta- Buenas noches, amor- y con eso salió

JAMAS TE AMARE- grito Rachel a todo pulmon una vez la puerta se cerro y escucha como la cierran- JAMAS- añadio- TE ODIO-…y lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos…_Noah, espero que estes bien…_ y se lanzo a la cama…_Lo que es yo, realmente estoy deseando haber fallecido hace 20 años…_

…

(Base William Mckenley, Hospital, Habitacion Puck, 6 am)

Will esta sentado en un sillon al lado derecho de la cama de hospital Puck esta acostado aun inconsciente, conectado a un respirador nasal, y una intravenosa y a la maquina que mide sus signos vitales, y la puerta se abre y una enfermera entra y le sonríe a Will y va a la maquina…

Su temperatura es normal- dijo la enfermera- Y sus signos vitales están en niveles estables, pero su estado sera de cuidado en los siguientes dias- y Will asiente

Cuando cree que despierte- pregunto y la enfermera va a contestar…

Rach- murmuro Puck y Will y la enfermera lo miran

Ahora al parecer- dijo la enfermera sonriendo y Will asiente y mira a Puck que empieza a abrir los ojos…

Noah- lo llamo Will

Will- murmuro mirando a Will el que le asiente sonriendo- Rachel- añadio y Will lo mira triste

No hay noticias de ella- le dijo y Puck asiente entendiendo- Como te sientes-

No muy bien- respondió Puck y Will asiente

Ok, entonces debes descansar- añadio Will y Puck asiente, pero en segundos se tensa- Que sucede- le pregunto Will al verlo

Fiyero- dijo recordando- El la mando a secuestrar- añadio y Will lo mira sorprendido- Y ella es…- pauso y mira a Will con sus ojos muy abiertos- Will, Caro esta viva- añadio Puck con los ojos llorosos y Will lo mira como si estuviera loco

Noah estas deliriando- le dijo Will preocupado y Puck niega con la cabeza

No Will- le dijo serio y con su mano le tomo el cuello de la polera- Caro esta viva- aseguro- Y al igual que Sarah, ha estado viviendo con los Outsiders- añadio y Will solo lo mira- Will, Rachel es Carolinne- y Will niega con la cabeza

Noah…- empezó

No, si es ella- le aseguro Puck interrumpiéndolo- Will es ella, Rachel es Caro- aseguro- Y tenemos que ir por ella, Will, la van a lastimar y la perderemos de nuevo- añadio tratando de levantarse, pero Will lo toma de los hombros

Noah, quedate quieto- le pidió

NO, hay que ir por Caro- añadio tratando de zafarse de Will, el que mira a la enfermera y asiente y sale corriendo del cuarto

Noah, debes tranquilizarte- le pidió Will, pero Puck sigue tratando de levantarse- NOAH- le grito, pero Puck solo quiere levantarse e ir por Rachel, que es Carolinne, lo repite una y otra vez y la enfermera vuelve

Debes calmarte Puck- le dijo la enfermera y el niega con la cabeza y ella le toma el brazo y le inyecta una aguja de jeringa- Es un sedante- y Will asiente y Puck se calma y Will lo devuelve lentamente a que se acueste en la cama

Estaras bien Noah- le aseguro

Porque no quieres ir por Caro, Will- le pregunto adormilado

Estas delirando- le dijo Will

No- aseguro el adormilado- Rachel es Caro, Will- añadio- Es tu hija- susurro y con eso se quedo dormido, mientras Will lo observa

Estas perdiendo la cabeza mi amigo- murmuro Will preocupado- Y debes descansar-

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ya ahi va otro capitulo, ahora si sere fiel a mi palabra y subire entre martes o miercoles, porque me estoy quedando sin capitulos, y con la U el tiempo se me hace corto, pero prometo volver a subir...<p>

Haganme saber que piensan sobre Fiyero o Jesse y lo que siente por Rachel o lo que quieran decirme :)


	29. Chapter 29

Hola a todos, gracias por los comentarios, Wimblaft me hace muy feiz que te alegre mi fic :D, por desgracia ahora por estudios no voy a poder postear tan seguido, pero prometo tratar...Darknashecullen a Will le costara creer que Rachel es su hija en los siguientes capitulos veran porque...y MarilizzieCullen13, no tienes porque disculparte, creeme te entiendo, y Jessie es Fiyero, siempre lo ha sido, solo que ahora se presento como tal, y respecto a Emma tendras que seguir leyendo...

Beshitos para todos, y de antemano me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar, pero tengo que leer bastante y presentar trabajos y otras cosas asi que voy a estar algo atareada para poder escribir mas capitulos, pero no se preocupen, subire igualmente :D

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>29<p>

LOS HECHOS HABLAN

(Carmel, Castillo Ocal, Habitacion)

Rachel abre sus ojos…_ya amaneció, lo que significa que dormi algo…que voy a hacer…quiero ir a casa con mi papi, Noah y mis amigos, no quiero estar aquí…_y lagrimas vuelven a caer de sus ojos…_basta Rachel o Carolinne, lo que sea, debes de dejar de sentir lastima por ti y debes sobrevivir a esto y encontrar la forma de huir, y eres inteligente, asi que lo lograras…sobreviviste hace 20 años y lo haras de nuevo…debes ser fuerte y volveras a casa y veras a todos de nuevo…_y se levanta y se saca las lagrimas de la cara y camina hacia la ventana…_buenos dias a todos, no tienen idea cuanto los extraño, pero pronto volveré…_

Y la puerta se abre y ella mira- Buenos dias amor- le dijo Fiyero, y ella rola los ojos, y unas mujeres entran tras el- Ellas te ayudaran a ponerte presentable para el desayuno que compartiremos hoy- le dijo sonriendo

No tengo hambre- le dijo ella

Lo siento amor, pero no tienes opción- le dijo Fiyero- Hagan su trabajo- le ordeno a las mujeres que asienten y el mira a Rachel- Y sino lo hacen sufrirán severas consecuencias- y con eso sale de la habitación y ambas mujeres miran a Rachel

No quiero que las lastimen- dijo ella- Asi que- añadio resignada y las mujeres asienten…_esto sera un problema…mas de lo que ya es…_

…

(Base William Mckenley, Hospital, Habitacion Puck)

Will mira a su amigo que duerme pacificamente, han pasado tres horas desde que despertó y empezó a delirar…_pobre, quizás que vivio que le hizo pensar en que Carolinne esta viva…pero lo que mas me sorprende es que Fiyero haya ordenado el secuestro de Rachel, no tiene sentido, a no ser que quiera torturarla, lo que seria horrible, y mas con nosotros sin poder hacer nada…_

Will- y el mira a Puck que esta despierto mirándolo

Noah, me alegra que despertaras- le dijo sonriendo Will- Te sientes mas tranquilo-

No- le dijo serio- Y no estaba delirando cuando desperté antes- añadio severamente- Y no estoy delirando ahora que te repito que Rachel es Carolinne- añadio y Will niega con la cabeza

Ok- concedió- Si es lo que quieres creer es tu decisión- añadio y Puck lo mira molesto- Pero debes recordar que Carolinne falleció hace 20 años, Noah-

Lo se- aseguro Puck- Pero jamás encontraron su cuerpo- añadio- Lo que hicieron fue declararla muerta, lo mismo que a Matt y Sam y ellos están muy vivos-

Ok te concedo eso- concordo Will- Pero que pruebas hay de que Rachel sea mi hija-

Bueno para empezar a Rachel, Leroy la encontró flotando en el rio- empezó Puck recordando- Y Caro desapareció en el bosque alto, y encontraron a Lily a unos 50 metros de los precipios de que dan al rio, y no encontraron su cuerpo, que tal si corrió cuando Lily se rostizo y se cayo por el precipicio-

Ok, puede ser- siguio Will- Pero nadie es capaz de sobrevivir ese precipicio, yo lo vi, y Carolinne tenia 2 años- le recordó y Puck asiente

Pero tu eres capaz de sobrevivirlo- le dijo Puck y Will lo mira con sorpresa en su ojos- Y Rachel tenia un poder incompleto de curación, lo que significa que debe haber copiado sin querer tu poder siendo pequeña antes de desaparecer- y Will tiene cara pensativa…y decide hacer memoria…

_Tu mami te llevara a hacer pipi, mientras yo termino de arreglar el auto- le dijo Will a su hija acuclillado a su nivel la que asiente y ella le pone sus manitos en los hombros_

_Y despues podremos ver a Noah, y a la tia Deborah y al tio Ethan- pregunto Carolinne animada y Will asiente y sonríe y ella lo abraza y lo aprieta_

_Vamos Caro- la llamo su mama y Will le sonríe a su esposa que también le sonrie- O te haras- advirtió divertida y Carolinne suelta a su papa y mira feo a su mama_

_Mami, yo no soy cochina- se quejo y Will se rie y la niña frunce su seño- Pero no es bueno que aguante tampoco, porque sino cuando sea como ustedes tendre problemas a la vejiga, y eso es muy malo y…-_

_Carolinne- la interrumpió Will y ella lo mira- A que te refieres con cuando seas como nosotros- pregunto confundido y ella lo mira seria y pone su mano en su brazo_

_Aceptalo papi, estas envejeciendo- le dijo sinceramente y Will la mira impresionado, mientras su esposa se rie…y de pronto la pequeña se tenso y lo mira fijamente como si lo estudiara…_

_Pasa algo- le pregunto y ella niega con la cabeza y su mama la llama de nuevo_

_Te quiero papi- le dijo Carolinne y le dio un beso en su mejilla y corrió donde su mama- Y no seas flojito papi y termina pronto con el auto que quiero ver a Noah- le ordeno y Will se rie y ve a su esposa darle a su hija su muñeca y ella la toma y la aprieta y le toma la mano a su mama y el las observa alejarse…_fue la ultima vez que las vio a ambas…

Will- lo llama Puck y Will lo mira- Ademas Rachel me dijo que antes usaba los guantes porque tenia cicatrices en las manos, que ahora desaparecieron gracias a tu poder- y Will asiente

Blaine lo menciono cuando vine a visitarla cuando aun estaba inconsciente- le dijo Will- Pero a que vas con eso-

A que encontraron a Lily rostizada- añadio Puck- Y Carolinne siempre tenia a Lily en sus manos, y no la soltaria a menos que algo pasara, y el fuego lo haría-

Ok- concedió Will- Digamos que te creo todo esto, que es lo que hace estar tan seguro de que Rachel es Carolinne-

Quieres una ultima prueba- pregunto Puck y Will asiente- Mientras estábamos encerrados le mostre la foto en que saliamos juntos y se puso toda rara y a llorar- empezó Puck- Y empezó a hablar toda rara, y yo crei que se estaba volviendo loca, hasta que para mi sorpresa me canto el coro de Sweet Carolinne y tu jamás le dijiste el nombre de tu hija- y Will niega con la cabeza- Y me dijo que para mi ella siempre seria mi Sweet Carolinne, y eso solo se lo dije a Caro-

Pero pudo…-

Will- lo paro Puck- Me dijo su nombre completo- añadio y Will lo mira, pero no puede creer nada de lo que dice- Y lo que realmente me hizo darme cuenta de que es Caro- siguio- Es que me llamo No.- y Will se para y se pasea de un lado a otro- Will tu lo dijiste se parece a tu esposa y cada vez que la oiste cantar te hizo pensar en ella, cuando se rie te recuerda a Caro, tu me lo dijiste y a mi también me lo hacia y ahora tiene sentido-

Es que no…- empezó Will

Will, por favor creeme- le rogo Puck- Mirame- y Will lo mira- Yo he sido testigo del dolor en el que has estado durante estos últimos 20 años y lo he compartido contigo- y Will asiente- Realmente crees que te mentiría-

No- dijo seguro Will y se sento y se pasa sus manos por su cara- Pero ella y yo hemos hablado muchas veces, porque…-

Rachel no se acordaba de nosotros y de nada en realidad- le dijo Puck- Al ver la foto, verse a si misma debe haber hecho click en su cabeza que la ayudo a recordarnos- y Will lo mira

Recordarnos- pregunto y Puck asiente

Se acordó de ambos- le aseguro- Me dijo que la consolaba el hecho de su papa y yo nos hayamos tenido el uno al otro- y Will lo mira- Rachel es Carolinne- añadio seguro y el silencio en la habitación se hace…porque realmente Will no sabe que decir…

…

(Carmel, Castillo Ocal, Comedor)

Amor, realmente deberías comer- le dijo Fiyero, ambos están sentados en una mesa de dos, con comida frente de ellos…sentados frente a frente

Si no puedo yo misma manipular mis alimentos no comeré nada- le aseguro Rachel…_y gracias a Dios que se como aguantar el no comer por unos dias, porque comeria la comida con la esperanza que este envenenada, pero que tal si hay algo mas que me manipulara para que me rinda ante el y le de mi ser…asi que no, no comeré por ahora…además si mi plan de escape no resulta, puedo morir de inanición, SI, ese será mi ultimo y doloroso recurso…_y Fiyero se levanta y le ofrece su mano, pero ella no la toma y se levanta sola…

Sigueme- le dijo el y ella se encoge de hombros, esta usando, otro tonto vestido blanco, es lindo, pero es tonto…y lo sigue

Por cierto- empezó Rachel y el la mira sorprendido de que le hable, porque realmente Rachel ni siquiera lo mira- Porque todos los vestidos que tienes para mi son blancos- le pregunto

Porque representan lo pura que eres- le dijo el sonriendo…_idiota…aunque tengo una idea…_

No soy nada pura- le aseguro Rachel- De hecho me acuesto con todos en la base de Directions, me encanta saltar de cama en cama- añadio- Pero ni sueñes que me acostare contigo, hasta yo tengo estándares- y el se larga a reir y ella lo mira confundida

Buena broma amor- le dijo y ambos llegan a una cocina donde hay gente trabajando y la mira- Toma lo que quieras- le dijo y ella lo mira, pero luego se acerca a las cosas que hay en la cocina y ve fruta y toma una naranja…

Solo espero que este envenenada- le dijo a Fiyero el que se rie

Yo ya te dije que nadie te lastimara aquí- le aseguro y ella rola los ojos

Y yo ya te dije que quiero ser lastimada- le aseguro ella y pasa por su lado y el la sigue y ella se come su naranja sin siquiera mirarlo, mientras el la observa…

Estaba rica- le pregunto una vez que termino

Si, pero por desgracia no estaba envenenada- le dijo triste- Tendre que probar con la comida despues de todo- añadio resignada y Fiyero se rie

Bueno quizás algo te alegre- le dijo Fiyero

Me dejaras ir- y el niega con la cabeza- Me torturaras- pregunto y el vuelve a negar con la cabeza- Asesinaras- pregunto con esperanza

No- le dijo firme el y ella baja la cabeza

Me rindo, que según tu me alegrara- pregunto resignada y el le sonríe

Conocer a una amiga- le dijo el simplemente- Vamos- y ella asiente y lo sigue

Que clase de amiga- pregunto Rachel

La mujer de nuestro señor- le dijo Fiyero

Nuestro señor- pregunto Rachel con las cejas levantadas

Es tu señor también ahora- le dijo Fiyero

No, no lo es- le aseguro Rachel- Y es al que llaman Black Eye- pregunto y Fiyero la mira sorprendido y asiente- Ese es el maldito detrás de todo el sufrimiento- y Fiyero le pone una mano en la boca y ella lo mira…

Amor, te recomiendo por tu propia seguridad que no vuelvas a referirte asi acerca de nuestro señor- le dijo y ella lo mira y el le destapa la boca

O sea que si digo cosas malas de el me lastimaran- pregunto esperanzada y el niega con la cabeza

No tienes cierta amnistía por un tiempo- le dijo- Pero recuérdalo en un futuro- y ella rola los ojos

Mejor vamos a conocer a la mujercita de tu ESTUPIDO SEÑOR- le dijo exasperada y Fiyero niega con la cabeza y ambos siguen caminando en silencio y llegan a una sala

Esta es la sala plano- le dijo y ella observa el lugar, que esta llena de sillones de distintos tipos, y hay un piano a la derecha y libros en estanterías en la izquierda- Es el lugar favorito de la mujer de nuestro señor-

Ya veo- dijo Rachel observando todo y enfrente de ellos hay unas enormes ventanas abiertas- Ese es un balcón- pregunto y Fiyero asiente y ella camina hacia el…_quizás puedo lanzarme y morir de una vez_…y Fiyero se da cuenta de lo emocionada que se ve…

No pienses en querer lastimarte lanzándote por el balcón- le dijo- Esta protegido para evitarlo- añadio…_mierda…pero hay alguien al final del balcón...- _Mi Señora le he traido compañia- pero la persona no se da vuelta…- Amor tenle paciencia- le dijo a Rachel- Ha estado triste y no conversa mucho-

Lo que tu digas tarado- le dijo Rachel y el sonríe y ella rola los ojos…_en serio entre mas lo insulto mas le gusto al parecer…exasperante idiota…_

Fiyero, mi señor- llamo alguien de pronto detrás de ellos y al ver es una mujer- Nuestro señor lo llama- añadio y Fiyero asiente- Y me ha dicho que no se preocupe los guardias mantendrán a su amada vigilada- y Fiyero asiente y mira a Rachel

Tu nombre es Mia, desde ahora- le dijo y ella lo mira molesta- Asi te llamaran todos aquí, y asi debes presentarte con Cara-

Cara- pregunto Rachel

Nuestra señora- le dijo en dirección a la persona en el balcón

Si tu lo dices imbécil, asi lo hare- le dijo sonriendo inocentemente y Fiyero se rie y se empieza a alejar- ESPERA- lo llamo y el se detiene y la mira- Dile a tu jefe, que lo odio con toda mi alma, y que no es mas que un vil animal- y Cara tiene una leve sonrisa y Fiyero se vuelve a reir y se va, mientras la mujer que informo la mira como si le hubieran crecido multiples cabezas- Que- le pregunto Rachel

Nada señorita Mia- se disculpo la mujer y con una reverencia se fue…_en serio, como si no tuviera suficiente con dos nombres, el idiota decide bautizarme como Mia…tarado sin cerebro…_y Rachel golpea el piso con el pie, y mira hacia el balcón y camina hasta el final de este y llega cerca de la persona…

Mientras Cara la observa de reojo, como ella trata de lanzarse al precipicio, pero se topa con una pared invisible…

Parece que el idiota tenia razón- susurro molesta Rachel y Cara sonríe- Quiero morir- dijo arrojándose a la varanda del balcón…y siente que la miran y mira hacia la persona- Hola- la saludo

Hola- le contesto Cara…_su voz se parece a…pero no es completamente imposible…_

Soy…-

Mia- la interrumpió Cara, pero Rachel niega con la cabeza- Creeme es preferible que uses ese nombre mientras estes aquí- le recomendó y Rachel la mira confundida, aunque el velo que lleva no le deja verle la cara- Con el tiempo entenderas-

Como que tiempo- le dijo Rachel- Si cree que me quedare aquí a ser la mujer del malnacido de Fiyero o Jesse St. Imbecil se equivoca- aseguro y mira hacia adelante y se da cuenta- La Base se ve desde aquí- susurro

El rascacielos de William Mckenley- añadio Cara y Rachel asiente- Si, se ve desde aquí, a nuestro señor le gusta saber donde están sus enemigos-

Quien diría que tendría algo en común con ese ser sin corazón- murmuro Rachel y Cara la mira…_es fascinante como se resiste, pero puede ser por el hecho de que ella si tiene con quien volver, en cambio yo, ya no tengo a nadie, mas que a misma y mis recuerdos…_

Entre mas tiempo pases aquí aprenderas a respetarlo- le dijo Cara

Ya le dije que no me quedare- repitió Rachel segura- Volvere con las personas que realmente amo, y me reuinire con mi familia-

Aun tienes familia- le pregunto Cara mirándola y ella asiente

No sabia que la tenia, pero ahora lo se- le respondió Rachel- Y no dejare que pasen mas años de seguir alejada de ellos- añadio- Nadie, ni siquiera el mas maldito de los malditos me mantendrá en este oscuro lugar, lleno de muerte y soledad- pauso- No amare jamás a Fiyero- _menos ahora que encontré a Noah, a quien mi corazón le ha pertenecido todos estos años…y quiero abrazar a mi papa, haberlo tenido tan cerca y no saberlo…_

Yo lo perdi todo- dijo Cara de pronto y Rachel la mira…_que hay con las personas contándome que lo pierden todo…_- La única razón por la que sigo viva es porque tengo la esperanza de morir por algo que le haga sentir algo a mi corazón-

Que triste- le dijo Rachel y ella asiente- Que perdió-

A mi hija y a mi esposo- le contesto Cara

Y como llego aquí y se convirtió en la mujer del gran estúpido animal del señor de este lugar- pregunto Rachel y Cara se rie

Insultandolo te sientes mejor- pregunto y Rachel asiente- Yo también lo insulte por años- añadio- Asesinaron a mi hija, y me obligaron a vivir con ellos, Adrianos se llamaban-

Oh- musito Rachel

Mantuve mi esperanza de huir, sabiendo que mi esposo vivía- siguio Cara- Hasta que los Adrianos se volvieron los Ocals y atacaron Lima, y nuestro señor tomo su trono y la destrucción empezó, y noticias de la muerte de mi esposo en una explosion llegaron a mi y deje de pelear contra la vida que escogieron para mi y me volvi un zombie que solo cumple ordenes-

Ha matado a alguien- le pregunto Rachel

No- aseguro Cara- Soy la mujer de nuestro señor, si deseo no hacer algo no lo hago y punto- añadio- Solo no puedo huir o asesinarme, es por ello que esto esta aquí- añadio tocando la pared invisible- Al enterarme de lo de mi esposo no quise seguir viviendo y en mi huida llegue aquí y me lance, pero Goldsby me salvo, si quieres llamarlo asi-

Lo siento- susurro Rachel

Yo también- susurro Cara - Tienes suerte de tener con quien volver-

Y no tiene amigos que puedan estar esperándola- le pregunto Rachel mirándola

Mi mejor amiga quedo mal herida mientras rescataba a su hija de las manos de Goldsby y dudo mucho que haya sobrevivido- le conto Cara

Como sabe-

Conoci a Goldsby mucho antes de llegar aquí- continuo Cara- Al igual que mi esposo, y nuestros mejores amigos- pauso- Y Goldsby se encargo de informarme de su encuentro con mi adorada Deborah-

Deborah- repitió Rachel y Cara asiente…_oh mi dios…_- Deborah Puckerman- y Cara la mira y asiente- Por Dios, pero ella tiene hijos, de seguro Noah la recuerda y ambos están vivos-

No- dijo triste Cara y dejo de mirarla- Noah y mi esposo fallecieron en una explosion el año del ataque-

No, Noah esta vivo- le aseguro Rachel y Cara la mira- Noah es Puckester- y Cara abre mucho los ojos, pero Rachel no se los ve por el velo- Y no puede morir por el fuego, el tiene el poder del fuego rojo-

Noah, esta vivo- repitió Cara y Rachel asiente

Ve si tiene razones para vivir y salir de aquí- le aseguro Rachel sonriendo, aunque ahora esta algo confundida…_Noah y su esposo, quien será su esposo…_- Por cierto como se llama su esposo-

Se llamaba- aclaro Cara y Rachel asiente rolando los ojos- William Schuester- añadio Cara..._oh dios..._

CONTINUARA…


	30. Chapter 30

MarilizzieCullen13 no te odio, pero los capitulos deben ser cortados, donde deben ser cortados, sorry :D, y gracias por los buenos deseos :D, ojala te guste el capitulo que viene :D

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>30<p>

LAGRIMAS DE ALEGRIA Y TRISTEZA

(Base William Mckenley, Oficina Will)

_Rachel es Carolinne_, son las palabras que le retumban a Will en la cabeza desde que dejo a Puck en su cuarto del hospital…_esta tan seguro que es asi, y según los hechos todo encaja, pero yo perdi a mi bebe hace tanto…y hacerme ilusiones de que este viva y sea Rachel, mas aun me da miedo…y mas ahora que esta en manos de los Ocals…maldición…_y el teléfono suena y Will lo toma…- Schuester- respondió

_Señor_- dijo la voz- _Lo llamamos del hospital, el señor Puckerman desapareció de su habitación y no logramos dar con el_- le dijeron…_maldición, Noah…_

Gracias por avisarme y no se preocupe no debe estar lejos, yo me encargo de buscarlo- añadio y con eso colgó- Maldicion Noah, como si no tuviera suficiente de que preocuparme ahora-

Preocupate menos entonces- dijo la voz de Puck y Will lo ve, esta parado en el umbral de la puerta de su oficina apoyado en este, con una cara que dice que pronto colapsara y Will se para…

Que demonios estas pensando- le dijo molesto acercándosele y llevándolo a una de las sillas y luego cierra la puerta- Aun estas débil Noah- le recordó

Lo se- le dijo Puck- Pero no me puedo quedar quieto, sabiendo que aun no me crees que Caro esta viva y que es Rachel- añadio- Y mas aun la preocupación por ella me tiene desesperado, asi que no me quedare tranquilo hasta saber que esta a salvo-

Y lo entiendo- le aseguro Will- Aunque lo que dices respecto a Rachel ser mi hija no me convece aun, no significa que no este preocupado por su seguridad, todos lo están- añadio- Pero debes pensar en tu salud antes y descansar para recuperar tus fuerzas-

Will, no me interesa en lo mas minimo descansar- le dijo Puck molesto- La quiero aquí-

Y te repito todos lo queremos- le aseguro exasperado Will- Por ello Artie, Brittany y Blaine están trabajando en una maquina que nos ayude a atacar la fortificación-

Esa mierda llevara meses- le dijo molesto Puck- Rachel no tiene ese tiempo y lo sabes- le recordó y Will golpea sus manos en su escritorio y se levanta

Y QUE MIERDA QUIERES QUE HAGA- grito molesto

Que aceptes que es tu maldita hija- le dijo molesto Puck

Llevo 20 años pensando que mi hija esta MUERTA, Puckerman- le recordó Will- No es tan sencillo, olvidarse de toda las cosas que me dije a mi mismo durante todos estos años- añadio paseándose- Siempre me tenia que estar recordando que ella y Shelby estaban en un mejor lugar y que eran felices juntas y que aun estaba vivo, no por mi poder, sino que porque ellas me estaban cuidando desde donde quiera que estuvieran, JUNTAS- y Puck lo mira con tristeza- Y ahora resulta que no esta muerta, sino que ha vivido todos estos años con Leroy, llamándolo papa, y mas aun- pauso- Si alguien lo hubiera escuchado la hubiera encontrado hace años, pero nadie lo hizo- pauso mientras lagrimas le caen de los ojos- Y lo peor según ambos sabemos ha estado metiéndose a Carmel con sus amigos, y peleando en territorio en enemigo-

Will…-

Y la primera vez que la vi, era ver el espejo de Shelby- siguio Will- Y la oi cantar y sonaba como Shelby, y al reírse sonaba igual a mi bebe- pauso- Y he hablado con ella y me es tan sencillo abrirme con ella, como si nos conociéramos de hace mucho- pauso- Y mas lo que sentí cuando la vi lastimada, o al oírla gritar de dolor y cuando tome su mano y copio mi poder- añadio mirándose la mano- Un sentimiento de familiaridad me invadió, y mi cabeza gritaba "yo he sentido esto antes", pero solo pensé "te estas volviendo loco Will", no tienes nada mas que tus recuerdos, nada mas- y se dejo caer en su silla y tomo un portarretrato mientras Puck lo mira…

Will se que es difícil- le dijo- Lo fue para mi al encontrar a Sarah, y mas aun ahora, se que es duro, pero no te miento, son 20 años de no solo verte sufrir a ti por perderlas ambas, sino que yo también hacerlo-

20 años- susurro Will- Rezando por encontrar respuestas a lo que paso en ese maldiito bosque Noah, 20 años deseando que alguien me dijera que es mentira que las perdi, pero también llevo 20 malditos años perdiendo la esperanza- y miro a Puck- Quiero creerte que Rachel es mi Carolinne, no sabes cuanto, pero ahora realmente no puedo- añadio- Rachel esta en Carmel, y mientras no podamos encontrar la forma de sacarla de ahí, no puedo creerlo, porque perderé la cabeza, y es lo ultimo que ella necesita de mi- pauso- O de ti- y se levanto- Ahora levantate, volveras al hospital-

No- dijo firme Puck y se levanto y camino hacia Will- No volveré a ese maldito hospital, no lo necesito- añadio seguro- Me ire a la sala de control y esperare ahí, no me importa cuanto les lleve encontrar la forma de dar con ella- pauso- Ahí me quedare- y con eso se fue de la oficina y Will lo mira irse y niega con la cabeza cuando un portarretrato se cae de frente y Will lo siente y se acerca a el y lo levanta, es la foto de el, su esposa y su pequeña en medio de ambos al cumplir un año…_si realmente Rachel es mi hija, ruego a quien quiera que escuche, por favor déjenme volver a verla, para poder abrazarla de nuevo…llevo 20 años esperándolo…por favor…_

…

(Carmel, Castillo Ocal, Balcon)

William Schuester- repitió Rachel y Cara asiente- Entonces usted es Shel...- y Cara le tapa su boca con su mano…

No digas ese nombre- susurro Cara soltandola- Llevo 10 años resignada a que ya jamás volveré a ser la mujer que llevaba ese nombre- añadio triste

Mia- dijo la voz de Fiyero acercándose

Cara- susurro Rachel y ella la mira- Su nombre era Shelby Corcoran, y cuando se caso con Will tomo su apellido- y ella asiente- Will no esta…-

Aquí estas hermosa- dijo llegando Fiyero a su lado interrumpiendola- Ya se conocieron- y ambas asienten- Bien, princesa es hora de que vuelvas a tu habitación- añadio y Rachel asiente

Nos veremos- le dijo Cara y Rachel asiente y se va siguiendo a Fiyero

_Pero no aquí mami- _hablo Rachel en su cabeza y Cara abre los ojos sorprendida

_Porque me llamas mami- _pregunto confundida y sorprendida al oírla en su cabeza

_Porque eso eres- _le dijo Rachel- _Mi nombre es Carolinne Anneth Schuester_- añadio aun caminando detrás de Fiyero, con dos hombres, mientras Cara se saca su velo aun parada en el balcón con unos enormes ojos- _Pero ellos no lo saben, ni yo lo sabia, y yo quería hacer pipi, por eso me llevaste al bosque_- añadio

Carolinne- susurro Cara- _Carolinne, realmente eres tu-_ pregunto

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_- canto Rachel en la cabeza de Cara

_When hopes were high and life worth living_- respondio Cara

_I dreamed that love would never die_- canto Rachel con una leve sonrisa entrando en su habitacion..._  
><em>

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_- escucho apenas que su mama respondio, y perdio la conexion...

Descansa princesa- le dijo Fiyero y se va a ir

Espera- lo llamo Rachel y el la mira- Recuerdo que dijiste en el comedor que si quisiera preguntar algo tu responderias, sin importar lo que fuera- y el asiente- Como llego Cara a vivir con tu señor- le pregunto

Oh- musito Fiyero- Al igual que tu-

La secuestraron- pregunto Rachel y Fiyero asiente- Porque-

Nuestro señor siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero ella tenia sus ojos en otro- contesto Fiyero- Durante 10 años intento huir, pero desistio, y ahora vive para complacer a nuestro señor- añadio- Por eso yo se que tu eventualmente me amaras, mas aun cuando tambien se que nadie ocupa tu corazon- pauso- Sera mas facil para mi reclamarlo como mio-

Sigue soñando- le dijo Rachel cruzandose de brazos

Contigo- le dijo el- Siempre- añadio sonriendo y ella rola los ojos- Buenas noches amor-

Muerete- le dijo Rachel y el se rie y se va cerrando la puerta, y por fin deja salir las lagrimas que ha contenido desde que se separo de Cara...no, Shelby, su mama...

Mientras Cara tiene su mano en su boca con lagrimas en sus mejillas- Mi bebe- susurro...

Mi señora- llamo la voz de una mujer

Si- respondio Cara recuperando la compostura y poniendose su velo

Nuestro señor pide su presencia- le informo la mujer y Cara asiente y se va hacia el salon del trono...y al llegar- Mi señor-

Querida, necesito tu opinion acerca de Mia- pregunto una oscura voz

Que quieres que te diga- pregunto Cara..._sobre mi hija..._

Sera dificil para nuestro adorado Fiyero volverla nuestra aliada- pregunto la voz

Si- respondio Cara- No me siento bien- añadio

Que te sucede- pregunto preocupada la voz

He usado mucha energia entrenando a la coneja- le dijo Cara simplemente- Puedo excusarme a mis aposentos-

Por supuesto querida- le dijo la voz- Descansa, te vere en la mañana- y Cara asiente y hace una reverencia y se va..._llevo 20 años rogando por un milagro y ese milagro ha llegado...y no permitire que mi hija sufra lo mismo que yo..._

(Al dia siguiente, Habitacion Rachel)

Rachel se esta paseando por su habitacion pensando un plan de escape..._en el paseo con Fiyero, que para conocernos, idiota, esta mañana pude memorizar partes del castillo, y si uso algo del poder que tengo gracias a Deborah, puedo ver un poco mas alla y lograr llegar al hangar que el muy tarado menciono... pero mi problema es salir de esta estupida habitacion...y sacar a mi mama de aqui tambien...pero como hago eso, y todo lo demas...porque la vida tiene que ser tan complicada..._y se sento en el borde de la cama...

...

(Base William Mckenley, Sala de Control de Operaciones)

Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí idiota- le pregunto Santana a Puck que esta sentado en un sillón que Finn le trajo para que estuviera mas comodo…

El tiempo que sea necesario- le dijo Puck simplemente sin mirarla y ella rola los ojos

Y que crees que lograras sentado aquí- le pregunto Santana- Porque por si no te has dado cuenta no sacaras nada-

Satan deja de molestarme- le dijo el mientras mira los monitores

Que esperas, que Berry aparezca de la nada frente a ti- le pregunto exasperada

Santana dejalo en paz- le dijo Quinn acercándoseles y Santana lo mira- Haciendole preguntas o poniéndote odiosa no lograras que vuelva al hospital- y mira a Puck- Nada lo hara, sabes también como yo lo testarudo y bruto que es- y Santana asiente

De todas maneras hacer guardia aquí no le hace bien y no ayuda en nada- le recordó Santana y Quinn asiente

Dejen a mi hermano en paz- dijo Sarah llegando con una bandeja con comida y Puck la mira y le sonríe y ella se la da- En vez de molestarlo deberían apoyarlo o hacer algo para ayudar a sacar a Rach de Carmel-

Enana- empezó Santana- La única que puede llevarnos a Carmel es Rachel- le recordo- Y ella no esta aquí, por consiguiente la única que puede sacarse de Carmel es ella misma-

Lo que hasta ella misma sabe que sin Matt- siguio Quinn- Es completamente imposible-

Ustedes son tontos- dijo Stacy trayendo una manta y la pone al lado de Puck- Y si alguna de ustedes estuviera en la situación de Rachel, ella ya hubiera ideado un plan para sacarlas de ahí, y no estaría sentada en sus laureles esperando-

Mocosas ustedes no tienen idea de nada- les dijo Santana exasperada y miro a Sarah- TU eres igual de terca que este animal- añadio apuntando a Puck y mira a Stacy- Y tu llevas demasiado tiempo siendo amiga de la hermana del animal- pauso- Lo que significa que me harte de gastar saliva con ustedes- y los mira- Tres- y se fue y las niñas y Quinn la miran irse y luego mira a las niñas

Al igual que ustedes nosotros también queremos a Rachel de vuelta- les aseguro- Y estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos- añadio

Lo sabemos- le aseguro Sarah y Quinn le sonríe- Pero bueno, Stacy vamos que Mike dijo que la película empezara pronto- y Stacy asiente y Sarah le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermano- Te veo luego- y el asiente y las dos niñas se van y Quinn las ve irse y luego mira a Puck…

Puck…-

Ella me saco de ahí Q- le dijo Puck mirándola- Se que de alguna forma convenció a Goldsby para que mandaran de vuelta a Lima- pauso- Y no voy a volver al maldito hospital, necesito estar aquí- añadio tajantemente y ella se sienta a su lado

Puck entiendo que se lo debes, pero tu salud es prioridad- le dijo ella- Y se que Rachel te diría lo mismo-

No me importa- le dijo Puck- Hace 20 años la perdi y no lo hare de nuevo y esperando aquí es lo único que me calma- y Quinn lo mira confundida

De que rayos hablas- pregunto

Rachel es la hija de Will- le dijo Puck y Quinn abre los ojos muy sorprendida

Estas de broma- pregunto y Puck niega con la cabeza- La hija de el señor Schue falleció hace 20 años Puck, eso lo sabes tu mejor que nadie, como puedes decir que Rachel es ella-

Porque lo es- aseguro Puck con los ojos llorosos, lo que sorprende a Quinn- Y no me ire de aquí hasta saber algo de ella- añadio tajantemente…y vuelve a mirar los monitores, mientras Quinn lo observa, aun sin poder creer lo que le dice…

…

(Carmel, Castillo Ocals, Habitacion Rachel)

_Quiero salir de aquí, pero como…_aun esta sentada en el borde de la cama, y ahora se tira sobre su estomago en la cama y hace círculos con su dedo en la tela del cobertor…

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre, y Rachel se incorpora en la cama y la puerta se abre completamente, pero nadie entra…

CONTINUARA…


	31. Chapter 31

Gracias a todos por los comentarios, y ojala les guste lo que viene :D

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>31<p>

UNA OPORTUNIDAD

(Carmel, Castillo Ocals, Habitacion Rachel)

Rachel observa la puerta, pero nadie entra, por lo que cuidadosamente se acerca a la puerta y se asoma, pero no hay nadie en el corredor…_esto puede ser una trampa, pero no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad, debo salir de aquí…_y con eso salió y empezó a caminar lentamente, usando los poderes de Deborah para ver mas alla, y logra dar con el hangar, asi que sabe por donde irse, pero no puede correr o llamara mucho la atención…_debo encontrar a mi mama…la hablare en su mente, es la única forma que tengo de encontrarla…Mami-_ llamo Rachel

_Carolinne_- susurro Shelby

_Me voy a ir, ven conmigo-_ le pidio

_No- _dijo suavemente Shelby

_Que, porque no-_ pregunto confundida…

_Es mas sencillo si te vas sola_- explico Shelby- _Estare bien, ahora que se que estas viva mis energias están renovadas, mi niña, y te prometo que nos veremos otra vez- _le aseguro

_Estas segura- _pregunto Rachel

_Si-_ aseguro Shelby- _Ahora corre y no mires atrás-_

_Te amo mami, y papa se enterara que estas viva-_ y con eso ambas rompieron la conexión…y siguio su camino, mientras Shelby esta parada en su balcón mirando hacia Lima…_de alguna manera todo volverá a hacer ser como antes…por primera vez en estos últimos años, mi corazón vuelve a sentir esperanza y desde aquí los apoyare…_

Mientras Rachel logra llegar a un pasillo donde ve que sale gente por una puerta, vestida extrañamente y se le ocurre una idea, y entra sin que la vean en la habitación y da con lo que busca y sobre el vestido se pone lo que encuentra, porque se deshará de la asquerosa ropa de los Ocals, prefiere el vestido a la ropa de los soldados, y se coloca la mascara y sale del lugar y sigue su camino…_en retrospectiva debi haber copiado el poder de Tina, pero jamás pensé ser secuestrada, asi que la ropa es una buena idea también…_y sigue su camino y logra llegar al hangar, y ve las naves…_ahora tengo un solo problema, como mierda vuelo las naves…_

Y una alarma suena y todos los soldados de alrededor, empiezan a moverse, y formarse y Rachel termina formada en las filas…

La mujer de Fiyero ha desaparecido- empezó un hombre gordo caminando por un balcón por sobre las cabezas de los Ocals- Y deben encontrarla a toda costa, debe estar en el castillo aun- pauso- Y es su deber encontrarla, el que lo haga vera a nuestro señor- y todos los Ocals gritan y levantan las manos, asi que Rachel los imita- Pero si la lastiman en el proceso sufrirán las consecuencias- y todos los Ocals asienten- MUEVANSE- grito el hombre y se fue y los Ocals empezaron a moverse y Rachel alcanzo a escabullirse y esconderse detrás de unas montañas de cajas que hay en el hangar

_Ahora me están buscando…yupi_…y mira para todos lados…_aunque debido a ello no hay mucha gente vigilando las naves, es mi oportunidad_…y con cuidado, se acerca a una, sin querer hace ruido…

Que fue eso- pregunto un Ocal

Nada- dijo otro- Muevete o no tendremos oportunidad alguna de dar con la mujer del señor Fiyero- añadio y ambos se van y Rachel respira aliviada…_estúpida Rachel casi dan contigo…debo ser mas cuidadosa…_y con eso llego a una de las naves y abrió cuidadosamente la escotilla y se metió, no sin antes ver el numero de la nave, para saber el tipo, y asi poder llevar acabo su plan…

Y entra a la nave y se sienta en el que cree es el asiento del piloto, porque hay dos asientos, y muchos, pero muchos controles…_bien Rachel ahora concentrate…Britt…_

…

(Base William Mckenley, Sala de Control de Operaciones)

Cuanto mas vas a estar aquí- le pregunto Will a Puck y este lo mira

Hasta saber algo, lo que sea- le dijo seguro Puck y volvio a mirar los monitores- Por cierto que hacen esos tres- añadio mirando a Artie, Brittany y Blaine

Estan leyendo las ultimas lecturas que se tomaron de la fortificación- le respondió Will

Eso sirve de algo- pregunto Puck esperanzado

Si y no al mismo tiempo- le contesto Will y Puck asiente resignado…_se que encontrar la forma de entrar llevara tiempo, pero me desespera no poder ayudarla, la quiero de vuelta y asegurarme de que esta a salvo…_- Puck tienes que tener paciencia- y Puck asiente

Mientras Artie, Blaine y Brittany siguen hablando…_Britt…_y Brittany mira hacia atrás de ella confundida por un rato y luego vuelve a mirar las lecturas…_Brittany, respondeme…_- Ah- pregunto confundida y mirando para todos lados- Quien rayos me esta llamando- pregunto y todos la miran confundidos

_Britt, soy Rachel, por favor respondeme-_ rogo la voz de Rachel

Rachel- pregunto Brittany y todos la miran, y Puck se levanta de su sillón y se para apoyado en la varanda

_Britt estoy en tu cabeza, por favor respondeme, te necesito-_ y los ojos de Brittany se abren mucho

Rachel esta en mi cabeza- murmuro y todos la miran

Respondele en tu cabeza Britt- le dijo Blaine

_Rachel, te escucho-_ dijo Brittany en su cabeza

_Oh, mi dios, gracias, Brittany S. Pierce, ese es tu nombre completo, lo digo para que creas que soy yo-_ añadio Rachel_- Necesito que me ayudes-_

_Con que- _pregunto Britt y mira a los demás- Quiere ayuda-

_Con saber como pilotear una nave numero 71255-_ le dijo Rachel y Brittany asiente y va a una computadora

Que quiere- pregunto Puck

Que le ayude a pilotear una nave- respondió Brittany

Esta en una nave- pregunto sorprendido Puck, y todos lo estan

Si pidió saber como pilotear una nave, es obvio que esta en una nave Puck- le dijo exasperada Brittany mientras revisa la computadora- La encontré- dijo sonriendo- _Rachel la encontré te dare las instrucciones de lo que debes hacer-_

_Genial, pero quizás a veces perdamos conexión, pero estare aquí- _añadio Rachel

_Entiendo_- le dijo Brittany y le empieza a dar las instrucciones, mientras todos en la sala la observan y Puck mira a Will

Te dije que sabria algo de ella si me quedaba aquí- le dijo sonriendo y Will asiente mirando a Brittany…

Rachel encendio la nave- le dijo Brittany- Y los malos se dieron cuenta-

Mierda- siseo Puck…

…

(Carmel, Castillo Ocals, Hangar)

La nave en la que esta Rachel se empieza a mover, y todos los Ocals que estaban ahí le empiezan a disparar

DETENGAN EL FUEGO- grito Fiyero, quien llego seguido por Goldsby y Cara- QUE PARTE DE NO LA LASTIMEN NO ENTENDIERON- y todos los Ocals dejan de disparar, mientras la nave empieza a avanzar hacia la puerta- CIERREN LAS PUERTAS MALDITOS IDIOTAS- grito

Y los Ocals obedecen y empiezan a correr para cerrar las puertas...y Rachel los ve…_no, eso no…_y cierra sus ojos y se concentra…

_Deténganse _- ordeno y los Ocals se empiezan a detener y Rachel sigue avanzando en la nave, mientras mantiene la orden, mientras Fiyero, Goldsby y Cara miran impresionados

Que haces Cara- la reprendió Goldsby

No soy yo- aseguro ella y ella lo mira- No seria capaz de mirarte a los ojos si estuviera haciéndolo yo- le recordó y el asiente y vuelven a mirar la nave que tomo vuelo y sale por las puertas, y los Ocals empiezan a moverse de nuevo tratando de cerrar las puertas

IMBECILES- grito Fiyero- MONTEN EN SUS NAVES Y SIGANLA- y todos empiezan a obedecer

_Envien a la coneja_- añadio una oscura voz y Fiyero se pone tenso…

…

(Base William Mckenley, Sala de Control de Operaciones)

Como que ya no la escuchas Britt- pregunto molesto Puck

Ella me dijo que podía ser que perdiera la conexión, pero que estaría ahí- aseguro Britt

_Britt, volvi_- dijo Rachel y Brittany sonríe_- Y Sali del hangar, voy camino a Lima-_

_Genial, pero debes pasar la fortificación_- le recordo

_Lo se, pero la nave tiene un botón que dice presionar para resistir magnetos, asi que lo lograre-_ aseguro Rachel sonriendo

_Perfecto, Puck me estaba gritando, porque perdimos conexión-_ le conto Brittany

_Esta bien-_ pregunto Rachel preocupada

_Se ve horrible, porque se salió del hospital, pero esta bien-_ le aseguro Brittany

_El muy idiota_- siseo Rachel- _Dile que le pateare el trasero por salirse del hospital-_ y Brittany mira a Puck

Rachel dice que te pateara el trasero por salirte del hospital- le dijo y el sonríe

Dile que mejor se asegure de llegar a salvo- le dijo Puck- Y yo le pateare el trasero por quedarse en Carmel- y Brittany asiente y se lo dice a Rachel en su cabeza

Rachel dice que era la única forma de mantenerte vivo- le dijo Britt- Y dijo No., es un imbécil, pero por lo menos es mi imbécil- añadio confundida y Puck sonrie- Porque dijo eso-

La verdad es que ahora no tiene importancia- dijo Will- Asegurate de seguir ayudándola- y Britt asiente- Los demás, los Ocals vendrán detrás de ella-

Ya vienen- aseguro Britt- Es lo que Rachel dice- y Will asiente

Por lo mismo hay que estar listos para cuando lleguen- añadio y todos asienten y los controladores llaman a las tropas…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio, a comentar...chicos :D<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Sally, DormiiCalifornia y Darknashacullen, gracias por sus comentarios :D...Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>32<p>

HUYENDO DE CARMEL A LIMA

(Base William Mckenley, Auditorio Cinematografico)

Wow- exclamaron todos los niños una vez la película termino y las luces del lugar se prendieron y Mike se para y los mira

Les gusto- les pregunto y todos asienten, los niños de los Outsiders, mas Matt, Sam, Kurt, Mercedes y Tina están en la sala

Neo es muy guapo- dijeron Sarah y Stacy a la vez, y Stevie y Damian las miran feo, mientras los demás se rien, y las puertas se abren abruptamente y Santana y Quinn entran

Nos están llamando a la sala de control- les dijo Santana y todos los adultos asienten y Matt mira a los cuatro niños mas grande y estos asienten y se llevan a los mas pequeños y los adultos se van a la sala y al llegar- Que sucede- pregunto Santana

Los Ocals vienen en camino- les dijo Blaine sonriendo y todos lo miran confundidos- Vienen tras Rachel- añadio y todos abren la boca por la sorpresa

Como es eso- pregunto Quinn confundida- Como es que viene-

Logro llegar a una nave de los Ocals y se contacto con Brittany para saber como usar la nave- les respondió Artie- Y aun están en comunicación- y todos miran a Brittany que se ve muy seria asintiendo de vez en cuando

Como- pregunto Tina

Rachel esta usando sus poderes de comunicación mental- entendió Matt y Blaine asiente- Genial- añadio sonriendo y Sam también…

Rachel dice que esta unos 50 metros de la fortificación- les dijo Brittany de pronto Will asiente y mira a los demás

Todos a prepararse- ordeno y todos asienten y empiezan a moverse y ven que Puck va con ellos, y Will va a decirle algo…

A DONDE MIERDA CREES QUE VAS PUCK- grito molesta Quinn y todos la miran, incluido Puck, sorprendidos por la grosería que dijo

A alistarme- le dijo simplemente Puck y todos lo miran como si hubiera perdido la cabeza

Te volviste loco- le pregunto Santana

No me voy a quedar aquí- les dijo firme y miro a Will- Y ni siquiera se te ocurra detenerme- añadio amenazadoramente y salió de la sala y Will suspira resignado

Lo detendrá- pregunto Mike y Will niega con la cabeza

Es mas terco que una mula- murmuro Will y todos asienten y los miro- Muevanse- ordeno y todos asienten y se van…_Noah no me obedecerá, pero yo aun puedo hacer algo…_- Invent- y Artie lo mira

Señor- pregunto y Will lo mira sonriendo…

(Hangar, 5 minutos despues)

Quinn entra al hangar abrochándose su chaqueta y mira a Puck- Aun no creo que sea buena idea que vayas con nosotros- le dijo seria

Me importa muy poco que creas o no que sea buena idea o no- le dijo Puck- Voy a ir igual- afirmo y miro a los demás- Y mas les vale que ninguno de ustedes se meta en mi camino- añadio y siguio arreglándose

Se volvio demente- murmuro Mike

Si- aseguro Quinn- Y por alguna razón dice que Rachel es la hija de Schue- y todos, menos Matt y Sam la miran como si estuviera loca- No me miran asi es el quien lo dice yo no, y menos aun me lo creo-

Por supuesto que no lo creeremos- dijo Kurt terminando de alistarse, pues también va con ellos

La hija de Schuester- pregunto Sam confundido y todos lo miran- De que hablan- pregunto y Matt también tiene cara de pregunta

El señor Schue tenia esposa e hija- contesto Mercedes- Pero ambas fallecieron hace 20 años, su esposa Shelby tenia 26 años y su hija Carolinne tenia 2 años-

Que triste- murmuro Sam y ahora tiene cara de pensativo y el y Matt se miran

Pero porque Puck diría algo asi- pregunto Tina confundida

Debe estar delirando- dijo Santana simplemente

Ademas del hecho de que todos nos dimos cuenta que Rachel le gusta- acoto Kurt y todos asienten

Sweet Carolinne- dijo de pronto Matt y todos lo miran, incluido Puck que estaba haciendo como que no escuchaba a sus amigos, mira a Matt confundido- Rachel siempre tarareaba una canción, pero jamás supimos cual era, hasta llegar aquí a la base que Stevie reconoció la melodía un dia en la maquina, cuando el y Sarah jugaban con ella, y se me olvido decirle a Rachel, y ese es el nombre de la canción- añadio

_Rachel esta cruzando la fortificación-_ informo la voz de Brittany por los parlantes y todos se empiezan a mover- _Perdi conexión con ella, pero de seguro podre volver a tenerla, deben subir a las naves-_ añadio

_Electro, Ice Queen, a las naves Krava-_ dijo la voz de Will y Kurt y Quinn sonríen y corren a reunirse con sus compañeros pilotos en las distintas naves

Que son las naves Krava- pregunto Sam

Naves por las cuales puedes disparar tus poderes si tus poderes son de ese estilo- le contesto Santana y Sam asiente entendiendo

_Naves flanco despeguen-_ ordeno Will y tres pequeñas naves salen del hangar, y la alarma de la base suena…

_Nave de Carmel en nuestro territorio-_ informo la voz de Artie

_Es Rachel_- aseguro Brittany-_Pero dos naves vienen tras ella-_ añadio

TODOS ARRIBA DE LA NAVE- llamo el piloto, y Mike, Sam, Matt, Tina, Puck, y cuando Santana va a subir alguien le toma el brazo y ella ve

Señor Schue- pregunto sorprendida y el le sonríe y todos lo demás lo ven, esta vestido con su ropa de misión- Que hace aquí-

Tu orden Flyer es volar detrás de la nave, sin que nadie te vea- le dijo y ella asiente y el para sorpresa sube a la nave- Despega- ordeno y el piloto lo hace

Will que haces aquí- pregunto Puck sorprendido y Will lo mira

Dirigire la misión, desde el campo- le dijo simplemente- Y deben llamarme Comand, recuerdan- y todos asienten- Alguna noticia de Rachel-

_Cuatro naves enemigas entraron a nuestro territorio- _informo Artie- _Rachel es una de ellas, no la están atacando pero si tratando de redirigirla devuelta a Carmel- _pauso- _Las naves flanco llegaron a su posición, y según nos informa una, una de las naves enemigas esta descendiendo hombres en tierra-_

Haran doble trabajo- entendió Will y miro a los chicos- Naves Krava en movimiento- añadio y las naves salen del hangar- Spaider, trasa el terreno, no los dejaremos avanzar- y Sam asiente- Mientras Clipto y Friss protegerán los dos opuestos puntos- y ambos asienten- Mientras los demas, les haremos frente a les que se nos interpongan-

Que hara Santana- pregunto Matt

Mi instinto me dice que Rachel hara algo drástico- dijo Will y todos lo miran confundidos- Y quiero tener un plan de reserva-

…

(Lima, Espacio Aereo, Nave 71255, Rachel)

_Rayos, no me dejan tranquila…_es lo que piensa Rachel mientras aun pilotea la nave…_Ademas, las naves flanco, de mis ALIADOS, me están ATACANDO…tendre que tomar el recurso que me queda…Britt, escuchame, tendre que estrellarme_-

_Porque- _pregunto Brittany preocupada

_Es la única forma que me dejen en paz y que las naves flanco dejen de confundirme con nuestros enemigos- _contesto Rachel

_Ok, les informare a los otros que te estrellaras, pero debes sobrevivir, esta claro-_ le ordeno Brittany con voz seria

_Lo prometo, pero perderé comunicación contigo por completo-_ le advirtió Rachel

_Porque-_ pregunto confundida la rubia

_Estoy perdiendo energía-_

_Ok, pero ten cuidado y cuando sientas que tienes energía te comunicas de nuevo- _le pidió Brittany

_Por supuesto- _le aseguro Rachel

_Ok-_ dijo Brittany-_Ten cuidado y recuerda lo que te pedi-_

_Lo tengo muy presente-_ respondió Rachel viendo la consola de la nave, y crea pequeños rayos en su mano y golpea con ellos la consola, y logra sacar algo, y la nave empieza a perder altura y control…y los de Lima ven lo que sucede, y ven como la nave cae en picada desapareciendo en el bosque, y una explosión se ve…

(Nave Directions)

_Señor hubo una explosión-_ informo uno de los pilotos de las naves flanco

_Es Rachel_- informo Brittany y Will asiente entendiendo-_ Y perdi la conexión con ella antes de que se estrellara, ella me informo que lo haría-_

Sabia que lo haría SmartOne- aseguro Will- Flyer, muévete al lugar de la explosión y buscala- ordeno y Santana responde afirmativamente- Mientras los demás, ya vamos llegando al lugar de descenso- añadio y todos asienten, y el piloto les da la señal y todos empiezan a bajar y Puck va a hacerlo, cuando Will le toma el brazo y Puck lo mira- Tu y yo no nos bajaremos aquí-

Will, no intentes…-

No lo hago- le aseguro Will y miro al piloto- Elevate y llevanos mas cerca de la explosión- ordeno y el piloto asiente

Will…-

Confio en que Santana encontrara a Rachel, pero necesitaran apoyo- empezó Will- Porque es muy seguro que envíen por Ocals a buscarla y lograr bajar sus defensas como antes, pero no pensaran en nosotros-

Ok- entendió Puck

(Bosque)

Rachel mira como se consume la nave, afirmando un aparato en sus manos, mientras se escucha el sonido de las naves que se enfrentan en el aire y mira hacia el cielo…_de seguro los Ocals vendrán aquí a buscarme, y aun no puedo contactarme con Britt, el contacto con ella me agoto, y mas el saltar de la nave, pero no puedo pensar en ello, asi que será mejor que me mueva…_ y empezó a caminar, pero no muy rápido, por lo mareada que esta…cuando se topa de frente con un oso…

Mientras sobrevolando, tratando de pasar desapercibida por los enemigos, Santana inspecciona los alrededores del lugar donde exploto la nave…cuando algo la choca…

Que rayos- siseo y al ver que es…es un águila- Vete de aquí- le ordeno, pero el águila sigue en el lugar moviendo sus alas y como observándola…_un minuto, desde hace 2 años que aves de este tipo dejaron de aparecer en Lima, Britt dijo que según reportes de nuestros aliados, estaban moviéndose al sur…como es posible que esta águila este aquí entonces…_y el ave deja salir un horrible ruido y se le lanza encima, mientras la picotea Santana trata de sacársela de encima…

Y despues de eternos minutos para Santana, un rayo le da al águila haciéndola que se aleje…

Estupida ave- se quejo Santana mientras ve que parte de su ropa esta rasgada, pero afortunadamente, no ve sangre, cuando siente que hay alguien mirándola, y al ver hacia el nivel del suelo, se encuentra con no otra que una sonriente y aliviada Rachel- Oh, Dios- exclamo en un susurro y aterrizo y para sorpresa de Rachel la envolvió en sus brazos- Estabamos muy preocupados por ti- le dijo aliviada y la suelta y la mira molesta- Estupida- le dijo en tono de reprimenda

A mi también me da gusto verte Flyer- le dijo Rachel sonriendo

Hay que ir con los otros- le dijo Santana sonriendo, pero Rachel niega con la cabeza y Santana la mira confundida

Me encantaría- le aseguro- Pero ella no nos dejara irnos- y Santana la mira mas confundida y Rachel mira detrás de Santana y esta se da vuelta para ver a un tigre unos metros mas alejados de ellos- Tiene que llevarme de vuelta, y sacara a los que se le interpongan en el camino de la forma que sea- añadio- Incluso matar-

Rayos- siseo Santana- Como sabes que es ella y sus ordenes-

Es todo lo que repite en su cabeza- le contesto Rachel- Me la tope antes de que ambas te sintiéramos, estaba trasformada en un oso, y pensé que era un oso, pero al tratar de controlarlo, resulto no ser tal- pauso- Iba a acercarse a mi cuando te sentimos, y se fue transformada en águila, y la segui y cuando di contigo te la saque de encima- y Santana asiente entendiendo

Algun plan de escape- pregunto

Atacarla, pero no será nada sencillo- respondió Rachel y Santana sonríe

Por fin una enemiga interesante- añadio y Rachel la mira confundida, pero no le dice nada- Crees que te lastime- pregunto y Rachel niega con la cabeza

Tu eres su blanco, mas que yo- le dijo Rachel- Porque te interpones a mi captura-

Ya veo- entendió la latina- Perfecto- y empezó a flotar y se da cuenta que el tigre la observa- No te la vas a llevar- aseguro, mientras el tigre gruñe, y Santana apunta a su cabeza con su dedo y Rachel la mira confundida

_Que haces-_

_Cuando se mueva, corre los mas rápido que puedas-_

_Que vas hacer-_

_Distraerla, duh-_

_Oh!- _musito Rachel- _Ok, pero ten cuidado-_ y Santana asiente y se lanza contra el tigre el que se transforma en un oso ahora y Santana logra esquivar su garra, y Rachel sale corriendo rápidamente, y Santana se eleva y se va volando y el oso se transforma de nuevo en un águila y sale tras de ella y logra llegar por encima de Santana y hacer que esta pierda altura y caiga con el ave que la picotea encima, que ya no es ave sino que un tigre, y Santana trata de sacar su arma de su cintura, y el tigre va a morderle el cuello, cuando otro rayo la aleja y Santana mira a Rachel

Te dije que te fueras- le dijo molesta

Como si te fuera a dejar sola- le dijo Rachel- Somos un equipo Flyer- le recordó y Santana se esta levantando- CUIDADO- grito Rachel, pero Santana no logra esquivar el golpe de dos patas en su pecho que la manda contra un árbol y la deja inconsciente y Rachel corre donde ella y mira hacia el animal, es un canguro ahora y le lanza rayos con sus manos mientras salta esquivándolos…_no me queda mucha energía, y el aparato de comunicación de Santana esta roto, y esta estúpida no se queda quieta…debo alejarla de Santana…_asi que se paro y se corrió cerca de donde dejo el aparato que llevaba y el canguro la sigue…

_Deja de huir-_ dijo la misma voz femenina que Rachel escucho en la cabeza del animal

Para que me atrapes y vuelva con Fiyero- le pregunto Rachel mientras aun corre- No lo creo- aseguro- Odio al maldito y siempre lo odiare, asi que dejame en paz- y siguio corriendo, pero el animal se detiene

_Matare a tu amiga_- y Rachel se detuvo y ve como se transforma y en águila se devuelve

NO- grito Rachel y corre detrás de ella…

Y Puck y Will que están cerca de ella, escuchan el grito y ambos corren en dirección de este…

Rachel llega donde estaba Santana y ahora un mujer esta parada a unos 5 metros de ella con algo en la mano…- NO- grito Rachel de nuevo- Por favor no la lastimes- le pidió

Vendras conmigo- le pregunto la mujer y Rachel la mira…_tengo que comprar tiempo, si lo que siento es verdad, debo hacer algo…_

Solo si me dices quien eres- le dijo Rachel finalmente

La coneja- respondió ella y Rachel niega con la cabeza

Tu nombre de verdad- pregunto

Porque- pregunto confundida la coneja

Porque eres una persona no un arma- le dijo Rachel simplemente

Terri Delmonico- respondió la mujer y empezó a avanzar hacia Rachel, la que se aleja lentamente mientras Terri avanza- Ahora ven conmigo-

Como llegaste con los Ocals- pregunto Rachel y Terri niega con la cabeza

Respondi lo que querías saber, ahora vendrás conmigo- le dijo- Y haras feliz al favorito de nuestro señor- y le toma el brazo a Rachel sin que esta pueda seguir alejándose- Eres nuestra- le aseguro apretándole el brazo, haciendo que Rachel se queje de dolor

ALEJATE DE ELLA PERRA- grito la voz de Puck y Terri abre mucho los ojos y se transforma en muchos bichos y se acerca a el y el sonríe y le lanza una bola de fuego, lo que la hace volver a ser ella y caer al suelo y lo mira confundida

Mientras Will llega donde la inconsciente Santana…Terri se vuelve a transformar en un águila ahora y se lanza hacia Puck y Rachel le lanza con la poca energía que tiene otro rayo, y Puck lanza llamaradas de sus manos hacia el ave, que finalmente se aleja…y Rachel sonríe aliviada…_rayos olvide el aparato…_y corre sin que los otros dos la vean

Como esta San- pregunto Puck mirando hacia Will

Estara bien- le aseguro Will- Asegurate de que Rachel lo este- y Puck asiente y mira hacia donde vio a la chica hace cinco segundos y ya no esta…_que mierda, si estaba recién ahí…_y corre hacia el lugar, pero no la ve por ninguna parte

RACHEL- grito asustado

Aquí estoy Noah- y el la mira y esta al lado del árbol sonriéndole y tiene algo en las manos- No podía olvidar esto- añadio, pero el solo la observa…_mierda…ahora que hago…como se actua con la chica a la que amas, pero no sabias que lo hacias, pero lo hacias…mierda esto es confuso…pero esta aquí, y esta bien…y me esta sonriendo… y sus ojos se están poniendo extraños…_y Rachel se desploma y Puck alcanza a atajarla antes de que se golpee la cabeza en el suelo

Rach- susurro acariciendole la mejilla- Hay que sacarlas de aquí- añadio mirando a Will que lo observa y asiente y toma a Santana en sus brazos y Puck toma a Rachel en los suyos, y las sacan de ahí a ambas…y logran ayudados por sus amigos subirlas a la nave, mientras los demás hacen retroceder a los Ocals, que finalmente desisten y se van

…

(Carmel, Castillo Ocals)

Lo sentimos mi señor- se disculpa un hombre arrodillado ante su señor- La chica esta en manos de Directions-

Entiendo- dijo una oscura voz- La coneja, su estado-

Esta bastante herida y la prioridad de nuestros médicos es su bienestar- añadio el hombre

Bien, solo porque llego a salvo y sus habilidades fueron probadas en batalla no considerare esta misión como un fracaso- dijo la voz- Pero desde ahora no tolerare mas errores o fracasos-

Entendido mi señor, el consejo sera informado- añadio el hombre

Retirate- y el hombre se va, y Fiyero, Goldsby y Cara entran, y ella se sienta al lado del trono- Lo lamento Fiyero, pero Mia esta con Directions-

Malditos- siseo Fiyero y miro a su señor- Señor, le ruego me deje ir por ella personalmente-

No- dijo firme su señor

Mi señor Black Eye ella debe estar conmigo- insistió Fiyero

Lo se- aseguro Black Eye- Pero no es seguro ahora ir a Lima sin un plan de ataque mas sofisticado y mas potente y no te arriesgare- añadio tajantemente

Señor- dijo hablando Goldsby y Black Eye lo mira- Mi preocupación es por saber quien libero a la chica-

Yo tengo la misma preocupación, mi señor- añadio Fiyero y Black Eye asiente

Y se investigara y quien lo hizo recibirá su castigo- aseguro Black Eye

Fui yo- dijo Cara y Fiyero y Goldsby la miran- Yo la libere-

QUE- grito furioso Fiyero con llamas azules apareciéndole en el cuerpo, y Black Eye se tenso y Fiyero se toma la cabeza con las manos y cae de rodillas

Calmado- pregunto Black Eye y Fiyero asiente- Bien, FUERA AMBOS- ordeno y Goldsby y Fiyero salen- Dime mi querida Cara porque hiciste tal atrocidad- pregunto en tono calmado

Porque no considero que sea la mujer indicada para Fiyero- le dijo Cara simplemente y se levanto y se arrodillo frente a el- Mi señor, he sido testigo de su apoyo a Fiyero y se que lo ama como a un hijo- añadio y Black Eye asiente- Y se que usted quería a una mujer que fuera digna de el, como Bird-

Asi es-

Pues yo también lo quiero- aseguro Cara- Esa chica que estuvo aquí solo lo insultaba a el y a usted y se que yo también lo hice, pero mi señor- y lo mira- He aprendido a amarlo- y Black Eye la mira sorprendido- Y mi corazón no puede tolerar que usted no sea tratado con el respeto que se merece, y que además Fiyero pase las penurias que usted paso por mi- añadio y miro hacia el piso- Se que debo arrepentirme de haber ayudado a liberar a la chica, pero no lo hago y aceptare mi castigo-

Ya veo- susurro Black Eye- Puedo entender tus razones querida- añadio- Y las respeto, pero fueron en nuestra contra, y espero que entiendas que a pesar de mi amor por ti, no puedo dejarlo pasar- y Cara asiente- Por ello no podras salir de tu habitación en dos semanas-

Acepto mi penitencia- asintió Cara

Retirate- y ella asiente y hace una reverencia y se va…_mi hija esta a salvo, lejos de aquí, es todo lo que me importa…_

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>No me quedo muy bien, no se que opinan ustedes, pero al menos Rachel esta de vuelta :D...a comentar :D<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Ok, gracias a darknashacullen por su review, este capitulo esta dedicado a ti :D...aun no se porque disminuyeron los comentarios, y porque a pesar de que abri lo de los anonimos igual no comentan, lo que me da tristeza, pero a pesar de ello no dejare de subir ninguno de mis fics, porque se que hay personas que esperan capitulos nuevos, hablo como lectora en este caso...asi que, ojala les guste este capitulo...MarilizzieCullen13 siempre me mencionaste a Emma, pues bien este capitulo responde a ello...

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>33<p>

PRUEBAS

(Base William Mckenley, Hospital, 1 dia despues)

Una puerta se abre y Puck que esta adentro sentado en un sillón mira y ve a Will entrar…- Por fin viniste a verla- le dijo y Will asiente y ve a Rachel

Como esta- pregunto Will mirando a la chica, conectada a la maquina de signos vitales y a una introvenosa, mientras Puck también la mira…

Tiene algunos moretones- le contesto- Y según Blaine uso mucha energía manteniendo contacto con Brittany, asi que dormirá un par de dias- añadio y Will asiente entendiendo y mira a su amigo, y como este mira a la chica- Aun no me crees-

No- respondió Will, y saco algo de su bolsillo- Algo en mi me dice que tienes razón, pero debo tener certeza- añadio mostrando una jeriga y Puck asiente y Will se acerca al brazo de Rachel y le pone la banda para poder buscar su vena…

Esperaba que lo hicieras- le dijo Puck mientras Will le saca sangre a Rachel, y al sacar la aguja del brazo de la chica ve como el punto de sangre desaparece y la mira- Ademas es mejor que lo confirmes antes de que despierte, porque seria muy triste para ella saber que la estes negando- añadio y mira a Rachel…

Se lo llevare a Brittany- añadio Will y se levanto- Te quedaras aquí- le pregunto y Puck asiente

Blaine también- añadio y Will asiente y se va y se va directamente al laboratorio de Brittany…

Britt- la llamo y ella lo mira- Necesito que hagas algo por mi- añadio

Que seria- pregunto la rubia

Tienes la sangre de todos en tu base de datos- pregunto

Menos los Outsiders, pero Blaine me informo que me darán muestras pronto- le informo y Will asiente

Ok, busca mi muestra- siguio- Y haz una prueba de paternidad con esta- añadio poniendo el frasco de sangre de Rachel y ella lo toma

De quien es- pregunto

Rachel Berry- contesto Will y la rubia lo mira confundida- Britt se que tienes preguntas, pero creeme que para poder responderte necesito que hagas esto primero- añadio y ella asiente y se para y mete la muestra a una maquina

Me demorare por lo menos un dia en hacer todo- le dijo, mientras escribe en la computadora- La computadora tiene que escanear la muestra y añadirla a la base de datos y despues debo hacer la prueba de paternidad- y Will asiente

Entiendo- le dijo y se sento en una silla

Va a esperar aquí- le pregunto Brittany volviendo a su puesto y el asiente- Ok- dijo la rubia simplemente y en unos minutos la maquina emitió un sonido y Brittany la mira confundida- Que raro- y se levanto y mira la computadora y mira mas confundida- El código genético de la muestra ya esta en nuestra base de datos-

De que hablas-

Que la sangre de Rachel ya esta en nuestros datos- dijo Brittany- Alguien introdujo su sangre y la ficho con un numero, pero no con su nombre, fue ingresada en la semana que Rachel estuvo inconsciente-

En serio- pregunto Will sorprendido y confundido y ella asiente- Quien- añadio- Alguien del hospital-

No es del hospital, pero aun no se quien lo hizo- dijo Brittany y se va a otra maquina y tipea unas cosas y despues de un rato- Encontre un archivo en el que se uso la sangre-

Para que se uso- pregunto Will

Para una prueba de ADN- añadio sorprendida Brittany- La prueba esta fechada en la semana que estuve muy ocupada buscando los datos en la sala de archivos, y no viene aquí como por dos dias-

Significa que este lugar estaba sellado- y Brittany asiente

Solo alguien de su rango pudo entrar- le dijo la rubia

Con quien consultaron la sangre de Rachel- pregunto Will y Brittany abre el archivo

Con la suya- respondió Brittany sorprendida

Que arrojo- pregunto Will y la rubia lo mira con los ojos llorosos

99.9 por ciento de certeza biológica- respondió Brittany- Según el examen usted es el padre de Rachel- añadio y Will cae sentado en la silla- No hay duda, la prueba se repitió tres veces- y el asiente…_mi dios, es mi niña, Rachel es mi Carolinne…mi bebe esta viva…pero un minuto…_

Brittany- y ella asiente- Averigua quien mierda hizo la prueba- ordeno y ella asiente y se sienta en su computadora…_alguien en esta maldita base sabia que Rachel es mi hija, mucho antes de su secuestro…y no me ha dicho nada…_

Oh, Dios- dijo Brittany de pronto y Will se levanta y ve lo mismo que Brittany…

(Cafeteria)

Cuando podemos ver a Ray- pregunto Damian desde donde esta al lado de Sarah y Stacy en el suelo jugando un juego, Monopoly…

Pronto- le aseguro Blaine- Aun esta dormida porque uso mucha energía, pero esta bien, asi que pronto la verán- les aseguro a todos los niños que sonríen, mientras juegan con los adultos…Blaine, Kurt y Mercedes están comiendo con Burt, mientras hablan de distintas cosas

Y Angel te sientes bien- le pregunto Matt a Santana, quien esta sentada en un sillón y a su lado esta Melody, salió del hospital en la mañana y la pequeña no se ha salido de su lado desde que llego

Lo estoy- dijo mientras le hace una trenza en el cabello a Melody- Te gustan las trenzas- le pregunto a la niña, la que asiente, mientras tiene a su muñeca en sus manos

Le agradas- le dijo Sam- Solo Sarah o Rach pueden tocarle el cabello- y Santana sonríe

No tengo idea porque, ni siquiera me le he acercado hasta ahora que ella se acerco a mi- añadio confundida Santana y Sarah la mira sonriendo

Oimos lo que paso y como ayudaste a Rach- le dijo y Santana asiente entendiendo y le sonríe a la pequeña a su lado…_bien, los niños por lo general no me aguantan, pero esta es bastante tierna…_

En otro lado Tina esta jugando con Stevie al memorice, y claro esta Tina esta perdiendo, y Pete esta tratando de agarrar a Mike, mientras Quinn juega con Nicky, mientras Finn, eleva a Jhony y a Susan en sus brazos, haciendo que ambos niños se rian y su madre lo observe sonriendo

Me alegra ver como todos interactúan con los niños- dijo Emma sonriendo al lado del mostrador y Carole asiente

Parece que todas las bestias están tranquilas- dijo Sue entrando y Carole asiente- Y Puck aun esta en el hospital con Berry-

Si- respondió Blaine- No se moverá a menos que sea completamente necesario- añadio y Sue asiente y toma una bandeja y toma cosas y se sienta donde están todos comiendo

Crees que Berry este bien emocionalmente despues de lo que le paso- pregunto Sue

Todo dependerá de lo que le sucedió en Carmel- respondió Blaine- Roguemos que no haya sido nada muy malo- y todos que lo escucharon asienten, y siguen en lo suyo…

WILL- grito de pronto Carole y todos la miran y ven como Will tiene a Emma apresada contra el mostrador, con una cara que da miedo

Sueltame- susurro Emma asustada

Porque- le pregunto entre dientes mirándola fijamente

Porque…que- susurro y el la aprieta- Will me lastimas-

Dime porque te callaste- le pregunto y ella lo mira- Porque si sabias no me dijiste nada, incluso cuando hablamos de ella, no dijiste nada- añadio y todos lo miran confundidos- PORQUE- grito samarreandola, y Burt y Sue se lo sacan de encima

Calmate Will- le pidio Burt, mientras Carole se acerca a Emma

RESPONDEME- grito Will furioso- PORQUE MIERDA NO ME DIJISTE QUE RACHEL ES MI HIJA- añadio y todos lo miran sorprendidos- Desde el ataque que sufrieron ella, Puck y Quinn que lo sabes, respondeme PORQUE EMMA-

No sabia como- respondió ella con lagrimas en la cara y todos la miran sorprendidos

Tenia la prueba de ADN- dijo de pronto Brittany y la ven que esta parada en la entrada- Porque hizo la prueba-

Rachel se parece a Shelby- respondió Emma y miro a Will- Queria saber porque, asi que en un momento que Blaine salió de su cuarto en el hospital tome su sangre e hice la prueba los dias en que Brittany estaba muy ocupada con tu encargo, estaba muy sorprendida cuando las tres pruebas dieron positivas, y no sabia como decírtelo- añadio- Y con su secuestro, no pensé que volveria, y no quise darte otro sufrimiento, mas cuando Puck desapareció con ella-

Y me lo ibas a decir ahora- le pregunto Will, pero ella no responde, solo niega con la cabeza- PORQUE- exigió

Porque ella será Carolinne, pero no lo es- añadio Emma- Tu hija se murió hace 20 años Will, Rachel es una nueva persona, no sabe nada de ti, al único padre que conoce es a Leroy Berry, no a ti, y sin sus recuerdos saber que es tu hija no es relevante- y Will la mira como si estuviera loca

Llevo 20 años pensando que mi hija estaba muerta Emma- le recordó Will- ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SINO ME RECUERDA- grito- ESTA VIVA, ES TODO LO QUE ME IMPORTA-

Will, lo siento, pero aunque este viva- siguio Emma- Te das falsas esperanzas en que acepte que es tu hija-

Rachel sabe que Will es su padre- dijo de pronto la voz de Puck y todos lo miran sorprendidos de que este ahí- El medico le esta haciendo exámenes de rutina a Rachel y vine por algo de comer- añadio y todos asienten

A que te refieres con que Rachel sabe que Will es su padre- pregunto Emma confundida, todos lo están

Se acordó de todo mientras estábamos secuestrados en el congelador- les conto Puck y miro a Blaine- Sus sueños recurrentes son recuerdos-

Como lo sabes- pregunto Blaine

Mientras dormía en el congelador- siguio Puck- Dijo, Ouch, eso duele, Caro se quemo el dedo la primera vez que toco mi bola de fuego y dijo eso e hizo puchero igual como Rachel hace cuando duerme- y Blaine asiente, habiendo visto a Rachel hacerlo- Al mismo tiempo le dije que ella seria siempre mi Sweet Carolinne, Rachel me repitió lo mismo y canto exactamente la parte de la canción que yo le cante despues de decirle eso- añadio y tomo una manzana y miro molesto a Emma- Eres una maldita perra por ocultarnos lo que sabias- y todos lo miran sorprendidos- Y solo lo hiciste porque estas enamorada de Will y no quieres que el siga pensando en su esposa e hija y siga adelante- añadio y Emma esconde la cara con vergüenza y Puck niega con la cabeza- Will jamás se olvidara de Shelby, Emma, jamás se olvida a los que amas, y si se quiere morir solo es su decisión- y con eso Puck se fue y el silencio se hace en la cafetería…

Entonces- dijo Quinn rompiendo el silencio- Rachel es Carolinne Schuester- y Brittany asiente

Lo es- aseguro la rubia, mientras Will observa aun a Emma

Sueltenme- les ordeno a Sue y Burt que se miran dubitativos- No le hare nada, ya me calme- les aseguro y ambos lo sueltan y el mira a Emma- No puedo creer que hayas sido asi de cruel, me decepcionas-

Lo siento- susurro ella mirándolo- Pense que lo que hacia estaba bien-

No me interesa lo que pensabas- le dijo serio Will- Tus acciones, no solo fueron crueles hacia mi persona, sino que también rompiste muchas reglas, y te juro que me encargare que pagues por ello- y se empezó a alejar y se detuvo y la mira de nuevo- Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi hija, te destruyo- amenazo y con eso se fue, y todos se miran, mientras Sue niega con la cabeza y agarra a Emma del brazo

Tienes mucho que explicar venadito- dijo y ella y Burt se la llevaron, y Brittany la mira molesta cuando pasa por su lado

Ok- dijo Sam y todos lo miran- Entonces Rachel es la hija del señor Schuester- y todos asienten- Wow- y todos vuelven a asentir, Blaine se levanta- Donde vas- le pregunto

A hablar con Schuester- respondio Blaine y se fue

Hay algo que no entiendo- dijo de pronto Stacy y todos la miran- Porque mi hermano dijo ocultarnos, a que se refería con eso-

A que todos sabemos que tu familia y la de Schue eran unidas- le contesto Santana- Carolinne era la mejor amiga de Puck-

Oh- musito Sarah- Es la niña de las fotos de pequeño de mi hermano- entendió- Entonces Rach es esa niña- añadio y Santana asiente- Wow-

Es wow, sobretodo por el hecho de que Carolinne Schuester fue declarada muerta hace 20 años, y resulta que no lo esta- añadio Mike

Ire a ver a mi hermano- dijo Sarah y se fue, mientras los demás hablan de las noticias…

(Oficina Will)

Esta sentado detrás de su escritorio, cuando la puerta suena…- No quiero ver a nadie- dijo molesto

Necesitamos hablar señor Schuester- dijo la voz de Blaine y Will niega con la cabeza…

PASA- dijo y Blaine entro y el lo mira- De que quieres hablar conmigo-

Rachel- dijo Blaine sentándose- Que piensa hacer ahora que sabe que es su hija-

No lo se- le dijo sinceramente Will- Llevo años buscando respuestas a lo que le paso a ella y a su madre, y saber que esta viva me da alegría, pero no se como acercarme-

Espere a que despierte- le aconsejo Blaine- Y respecto a lo que paso en el pasado y ahora, hay que esperar a que ella nos cuente en su propio tiempo- y Will asiente

Lo que menos quiero es presionarla- le aseguro Will- Pero quiero que me cuentes como la encontró Leroy- y el asiente

Estaba sacando agua del rio- empezó Blaine- Cuando la vio flotando, apenas y con signos vitales, tenia las manos con cicatrices en algunas partes y en otras peladas con quemaduras, y tenia moretones- pauso- Paso tres dias con friebres altas y despues de unos dias ya empezó a reaccionar mejor y a comer sola, pero no nos decía nada hasta cuatro años despues, en que al preguntarle que recordaba solo nos miraba confundida y se encogía de hombros y no decía nada al respecto, asi que dejamos de presionar-

Ya veo- dijo Will entendiendo y mira los portarretratos y le da uno a Blaine y este lo toma

Wow, es Rach- dijo Blaine sonriendo- Quien es el niño-

Noah- le dijo Will sonriendo

Noah- repitió Blaine- Rach de pequeña decía Noah en sueños-

Es Puck-

Noah Puckerman- dijo Blaine y Will asiente- Explica porque Deborah miro extraño a Rachel cuando la conoció-

A que te refieres-

Dijo que se parecia a su amiga, pero nada mas- le conto Blaine- Ademas estaba agonizante, asi que- y Will asiente

Hay tanto que quiero saber- dijo finalmente

Dele tiempo a las cosas y pronto sabra y entenderá todo- le dijo Blaine y Will asiente…

(Hospital, Habitacion Rachel)

Puedo pasar- pregunto Sarah y Puck asiente- Aun esta dormida- añadio mirando a Rachel

Si- respondió Puck

Ella es la de las fotos- pregunto Sarah y Puck la mira- La niña que me mostraste- y Puck asiente- Es increíble-

Lo es- le dijo Puck- Mas aun, lo es pensar que ambas estuvieron juntas todos estos años sin saber que las unia-

Tu- dijo Sarah

Si, y la amistad de nuestros padres- le dijo Puck- Will y nuestro papa eran mejores amigos, y Shelby era la mejor amiga de nuestra mama-

Y Will y Shelby son los papas de Rachel- dijo Sarah y Puck asiente- Como era Shelby-

Fisicamente Rachel es muy parecida a ella- le dijo Puck- Lo que mas recuerdo es su sonrisa y como le gustaba molestarme cuando me pillaba sonriendo o ayudando a Carolinne en algo-

Era buena- pregunto Sarah

Si- contesto Puck- Todos eramos una familia, sabes, los seis- pauso- Cuando naciste mama quería ponerte como ella, pero Will le pidió que no, asi que te pusieron Sarah que era uno de los nombres que querian ponerle a Carolinne antes de nacer, y que a ella le gustaba-

Ya veo- entendió Sarah sonriendo- Y ahora que sabes que Rachel es Carolinne que vas a hacer- pregunto

Por lo pronto asegurarme que este bien en todos los ámbitos- le dijo Puck- Despues veremos que pasa- añadio y Sarah asiente…

CONTINUARA…


	34. Chapter 34

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>34<p>

DESPERTAR

(Base William Mckenley, Hospital, dos dias despues, Habitacion Rachel)

Rachel empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente, y mira hacia el techo…_donde estoy…_y mira hacia el lado izquierdo y ve una maquina que muestra sus signos vitales…_un hospital…en Carmel, espero que no, por favor_…y mira hacia su lado derecho y ve a Puck sentado en un sillón dormido…_Noah, ese es Noah, por favor que esto no sea un sueño_…- Noah- susurro, pero este no responde- Noah- lo llamo de nuevo…_por favor que no sea un sueño o una ilusión…por favor, quiero volver a casa…_

Mientras Puck abre los ojos y se pasa la mano por la cara- Noah- repitió Rachel y el la mira

Rach- susurro y ella asiente asustada- Hey- le dijo sonriendo

Donde estoy- le pregunto Rachel asustada y el la mira confundido

En el hospital- le dijo

Pero donde- insistió Rachel mas asustada y el la mira mas confundido - Donde estoy- repitió

En la base, Rach- le dijo Puck levantándose y sentándose al borde de la cama

En Lima- pregunto Rachel y el asiente y ella sonrie- Estoy en Lima, ya no estoy en Carmel, verdad- repitió y Puck asiente de nuevo y le toma su mano- Volvi- susurro mientras lagrimas le caen de los ojos- Ya no estoy en Carmel- añadio aliviada mirando el techo, y Puck le sonríe, y ella lo mira ahora- En serio estoy en Lima-

Si- le aseguro Puck sonriéndole y sacándole de la cara las lagrimas- No llores, si- le pidió

Lo siento, pero es que realmente no puedo creer que volvi- le dijo y el se inclina sobre ella y la abraza y ella también lo abraza a el- Lo siento- dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Puck

No te disculpes- le pidió el- No sabes cuanto te extrañe, preciosa- le dijo abrazandola fuerte- Pero ya jamás, y te lo prometo, jamás te volverán a sacar de mi lado, ok- y ella asiente mientras aun lo abraza y solloza en su hombro- Shhh, tranquila- le pidió- Estas a salvo, te lo prometo-

Lo se- aseguro Rachel y Puck se aleja un poco y la mira y le sonríe y ella lo mira también- Tambien te extrañe- le dijo sonriéndole aun con lagrimas en la cara y Puck le besa la frente y ella cierra los ojos…_se siente también estar aquí…pero aun tengo sueño_…y Puck separa sus labios de su frente y la mira

Aun estas cansada- le pregunto y ella asiente- Entonces cierra tus ojos y descansa- y ella lo mira asustada- Que-

No quiero cerrar los ojos- dijo negando con la cabeza

Porque- pregunto confundido al ver que sus ojos parpadean lento, y ella pelea por mantenerlos abiertos

No quiero despertar en Carmel- murmuro asustada y el niega con la cabeza

Rach, no vas a despertar en Carmel- le aseguro Puck y le tomo firme la mano- Y para que estes segura de ello, voy a sostener tu mano, ok- y ella asiente- No vas a ninguna parte, preciosa, y yo tampoco, te lo aseguro- añadio firme

Ok- susurro ella y Puck le besa la frente de nuevo y al mirarla de nuevo tiene sus ojos cerrados y el sonríe…_no vas a ninguna parte, preciosa, eso te lo aseguro_…y despues de un rato en que se aseguro que Rachel esta bien dormida le solto suavemente la mano, se levanto y corrió el sillón donde estaba sentado mas cerca a la cama y se sento y le tomo la mano a Rachel de nuevo…fue asi como lo encontró Blaine cuando entro…

Paso algo- pregunto confundido y Puck lo mira y asiente- Que-

Desperto un rato- le dijo sonriendo y Blaine también sonríe- Y estaba confundida, no sabia donde estaba y no me creía que estaba aquí, en Lima con nosotros, y aun se veía cansada pero no quería cerrar los ojos porque pensaba que iba a despertar en Carmel- pauso y miro a Rachel- Hasta que le asegure que le iba a sostener la mano, y que no iba a ninguna parte- añadio

Ya veo- dijo Blaine acercándose por el otro lado de la cama de Rachel- Sea lo que sea que le hicieron o vivio durante su tiempo en Carmel la tiene asustada-

Esperabas otra cosa- le pregunto Puck sarcástico

No- concedió Blaine- Pero, no tiene ningún signo de tortura física, excepto moretones que el medico atribuye al accidente con la nave, y si bien Rachel sana ahora de manera absoluta, no se esperaba algo- añadio

Se a que te refieres- le dijo Puck entendiendo- Pero a veces la tortura psicológica es peor- y Blaine asiente- Y creo por el miedo en sus ojos, que eso fue su forma de torturarla, porque desde que la conozco, y no hablo de hace 20 años porque Rach no es Caro hace mucho- y Blaine asiente de nuevo- Sino que hablo desde que ustedes viven con nosotros, jamás la había visto tan asustada-

Ya veo- entendió Blaine- Solo espero que en su momento nos diga que le hicieron-

Sin presiones- añadio Puck y Blaine asiente…y despues de un rato conversando con Blaine se va…

(Gimnasio)

Es todo por hoy- dijo Sue terminando el entrenamiento, y se va dejando a sus pupilos en las gradas recuperando el aliento ya que los hizo correr y practicar nuevos movimientos con mayor dificultad y precisión…

Sue estuvo brutal hoy- se quejo Mercedes y todos asienten

No quiere que se repita lo que paso con Rachel y que terminemos en territorio enemigo- dijo Kurt entre sorbos de agua que toma de su botella

O lo que le paso a Santana- añadio Tina y la latina la mira- Quedaste inconsciente- le recordó y la latina la mira molesta

La estúpida era rápida, y estaba preocupada por Rachel, es todo- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Lo que provoco- siguio Sam- Que bajaras la guardia y no estuvieras atenta a los movimientos de tu enemiga- añadio

Y es exacto lo que no quiere que repitamos- concordo Quinn- Sobretodo si es que un nuevo enemigo como al que te enfrentaste aparece ante nosotros- añadio y todos asienten

Lo se- concordo Santana- Y créanme aprendi mi lección y no me pasara de nuevo-

Lo sabemos- le dijo Matt sonriéndole y ella se ruboriza

Que bueno que todos están aquí- dijo Blaine acercándoseles y todos lo miran- Les traigo noticias de Rachel- y todos esperan a que continue y el les sonríe- Desperto unos minutos hace un rato y según Puck esta aun confundida y tiene miedo de despertar en Carmel-

Es comprensible- dijo Quinn- Fue victima de un secuestro despues de todo-

Sin mencionar que aun no sabemos que le hicieron- añadio Matt y todos asienten

Puck cree- siguio Blaine- Que la torturaron psicológicamente mas que otra cosa, lo dice por el miedo en sus ojos-

Esperemos que haya sido solo eso- dijo Mercedes y todos la miran confundidos- No estoy diciendo que es bueno, pero con el poder de sanar que tiene no podemos saber si la lastimaron físicamente en verdad- pauso- Porque si lo hicieron y además la torturaron psicológicamente, la pobre va a necesitar mucha ayuda-

Se a que te refieres Mercedes- dijo Blaine- Y tengo el mismo miedo, pero con tiempo y sin presiones sabremos que le hicieron- y todos asienten…

(Hospital Habitacion Rachel, Horas mas tarde)

Rachel vuelve abrir los ojos, y la habitación esta mas oscura que la vez anterior, y al ver a Puck este esta dormido, tiene la cabeza apoyada en la cama y ella le sonríe y despues mira para todos lados…_necesito salir de aquí, pero sin despertarlo_…y con cuidado suelta su mano del agarre de Puck, en la que el se mueve un poco, pero no despierta, y se saca la intravenosa y se sale con cuidado de la cama y apaga la maquina de signos vitales y se saca los parches y al mirar encuentra una bata a los pies de la cama…_muy conveniente_…y sonríe y la toma y sale de la habitación y mira para todos lados y sigue caminando…_realmente necesito el poder de Tina_…y siguio caminando…_en verdad estoy de vuelta, pero necesito ir a ese lugar…_y despues de un rato llego a las puertas que buscaba y las abrió y siente la brisa del viento y al mirar al cielo la luna esta muy clara y despues camina por el balcón y llega a la baranda y coloca sus manos en ella…_ahí esta, el Castillo…mi mami esta ahí, que voy a hacer ahora…estoy asustada y confundida, pero por sobretodo asustada…no tengo idea de cómo hablar con mi papa, y si realmente me aceptara como su hija, despues de pensar por tantos años de que estaba muerta, o como hablar con Noah respecto a lo que se que ha sentido por mi todo estos años, o que yo he sentido por el sin saber que el era el…o que empeze a desarrollar por el ahora…es todo tan confuso…o como decirles a todos lo que Fiyero quería conmigo, y los pensamientos que tuve durante mi estadia en Carmel…y mas aun, me creeran que mi mama esta viva, y ha sido la mujer de nuestro enemigo…esto es demasiado para mi…no se por donde empezar…que voy a hacer…_y lagrimas le caen por el rostro…

De vuelta en la habitación de Rachel, la enfermera que se dio cuenta que la maquina en la habitación estaba apagada por un sensor fue a revisar cuando se encontró o no se encontró con su paciente y despertó a Puck y ahora todo el hospital esta de cabeza buscándola…y Puck esta en el teléfono con…

Will, Rach desapareció del hospital-

_Como que desapareció_- pregunto Will preocupado

Se salió de la habitación y no la sentí y ahora todos están buscándola- le explico Puck- Y no tengo ni la menor idea de donde pudo haber ido y ya mande gente a su habitación y vengo saliendo de la piscina y no esta en ninguna de las dos partes, y no tengo la menor idea de donde seguir buscándola y por si no te diste cuenta me estoy desesperando- añadio desesperado

_Si, me di cuenta_- entendió Will- _Vuelve al hospital_- ordeno

Pero…-

_Vuelve y dile a todos que se calmen_- añadio

Pero…-

_Noah, obedece_- ordeno Will- _Se donde esta_- añadio seguro

Donde- pregunto Puck

_Confia en mi_- dijo simplemente Will y colgó, y Puck siguio las ordenes, aunque sus nervios están de lo peor…

Mientras Will encontró a Rachel donde supuso estaría, desde que Puck le dijo que no la encontró ni en su habitación, ni en la piscina…el balcón…y la ve que esta agarrada firmemente de la baranda y se acerco lentamente hacia ella…_que rayos le digo…no quiero asustarla, pero tengo tantas ganas de abrazarla…que rayos…oh…_

Que estación del año es la mejor- pregunto y Rachel se tensa, pero sin que Will se de cuenta sonríe

Invierno- respondió y Will sonríe- Es la mejor de todas, porque papi no trabaja según dijo mami, y dan películas divertidas en la televisión y los fines de semana en especial el sábado, mami prepara chocolate caliente y me siento entre ella y mi papi, y vemos películas acurrucados tomandolo y comiendo malvaviscos, con la chimenea prendida- añadio- Y además hay nieve y mi papi me ha estado enseñando como hacer buenas bolas de nieve para que asi al siguiente año le ganaramos a Noah y al tio Ethan- y lagrimas les caen a ambos- Pero no pude hacer ninguna de esas cosas- y se tiro al suelo de rodillas y Will se acerca a ella y la abraza

Mi niña- susurro abrazandola y ella también lo abraza

Papi- sollozo Rachel en sus brazos- Lo siento-

Shh- susurro Will sobándole la espalda- No es tu culpa, mi niña, ok, nada de todo lo que ha pasado lo es- aseguro

Te extrañe mucho- le dijo Rachel entre sollozos- Sobretodo despues de haberte recordado, no tienes idea de cuanto quería volver a verte y abrazarte- y Will la apreta fuerte y despues la suelta un poco y le toma la cara con las manos

Y yo- le dijo sonriéndole y le beso la frente- Desde que se que eres tu, lo único que quería era volver a tenerte en mis brazos- y la volvio a abrazar y Rachel tiene su cara escondida en su pecho- Y no saldrás de ellos jamás- aseguro- No pienso dejar que me quiten otros 20 años-

Ni yo- susurro Rachel y el sonríe, y se quedan abrazados un rato

Debes volver al hospital pequeña- le dijo Will despues de un rato y ella asiente- Ok, vamos- y la ayuda a levantarse y despues la toma en brazos y ella se rie y se agarra de su cuello

Super papi- susurro divertida Rachel y Will se rie, y ambos llegan al hospital y las enfermeras al verlos respiran aliviados y una de ellas los acompaña al cuarto de Rachel, donde Puck esta sentado en el sillón y al verlos se levanta

Te dije que sabia donde estaba- le dijo Will y Puck asiente y Will pone a Rachel en su cama y le besa la frente, mientras la enfermera la arropa y le toma el pulso y la presión

Porque te saliste de aquí sin decir nada- le pregunto Puck mientras la enfermera la revisa

Porque necesitaba asegurarme de que no estaba en Carmel- le respondió Rachel mirándose las manos y Puck mira a Will, el que mira preocupado a Rachel, pues ya le habían informado del miedo de la chica respecto a no creer que esta en Lima…

Entonces, no me creiste- le pregunto Puck finalmente

No se trata de eso- le aseguro Rachel- Se trata de que necesitaba ver el castillo de lejos y sentir que esta lejos- y lo mira- Lamento si te lastima Noah, pero es algo que necesitaba-

Esta bien- le aseguro Puck

Creo que es mejor que descanses- le dijo Will a Rachel y ella asiente sonriéndole y se acuesta en la cama y el también le sonríe y se acerca y le da otro beso en la frente- Ya hablaremos, ok-

Ok- dijo Rachel- Pero puedo pedirles algo a ambos- y ambos asienten- Es algo confuso lo de Carolinne y Rachel, y me gusta Carolinne y todo, pero es confuso, y ya de por si estoy confundida con las cosas que tengo en la cabeza ahora- pauso- Por ello pueden seguir llamándome Rachel y decirle también a los demás- les pidió

No hay problema- le aseguro Will y Puck asiente- De por si ambos nos acostumbramos a llamarte Rachel, asi que no hay problema- le aseguro

Gracias papi- y Will le sonríe y ella mira a Puck- Y a ti también Noah-

Como dijo Will no hay problema- aseguro Puck- Lo que menos queremos es que te preocupes por ello ahora y te confundas mas de lo que ya lo estas- añadio- Ahora a dormir enana- y Rachel frunce el seño…

Tu abuela es enana- le dijo seria

Agradece que ahora la anciana esta muerta-

Malo, como puedes agradecer que este muerta- le dijo seria

Tu eres mala por insultarla- le dijo divertido Puck y Will sonríe

Pero tu me insultaste primero- se quejo Rachel y Puck va abrir la boca…

Basta- dijo Will interrumpiéndolo y ambos asienten y miro a Rachel- A dormir- y ella asiente y cierra los ojos- Te quedaras o prefieres que yo lo haga- le pregunto a Puck

Me quedo además aun estas de llamado- le dijo y Will asiente y le da otro beso en la frente a Rachel y se va y Puck se sienta en el sillón y mira a Rachel- No te insulte por cierto- añadio y ella abre un ojo- Porque eras enana y aun lo eres-

Y yo repito- dijo ella- Malo- dijo lentamente y Puck se rie

Ya duérmete- le dijo y ella cierra los ojos- Y no vuelvas a desaparecer-

Lo prometo- susurro Rachel dejando que el sueño la venciera…

CONTINUARA…


	35. Chapter 35

Gracias a Darknashacullen y MarilizzieCullen13 por sus comentarios, me encanta saber lo que opinan...

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>35<p>

HABLANDO Y SORPRENDIENDO

(Base William Mckenley, Hospital Habitacion Rachel)

Rachel esta terminando de cambiarse a su ropa, porque despues de recibir la visita de Blaine, Sam y Matt, que se enteraron de su escape de la habitación y la retaron por ello, el medico le hizo algunos exámenes de rutina extra y decidió que puede volver a su cuarto ya que se ve que esta bien de salud, y la puerta suena…

Pase- dijo y la puerta se abre y Will entra

Estas lista- y ella asiente- Ok, vamos- le dijo y ella se acerca a el y lo toma del brazo

Y Noah-

Lo mande a comer algo- le respondió Will- Estoy seguro que nos alcanzara en el camino- y Rachel asiente- Por cierto no te asustes- le pidió

De que- pregunto confundida

Se que al tener mas gente en tu habitación en la mañana te asustaste- le dijo Will, ya que Puck le conto que cuando Sam, Matt y Blaine entraron si bien Rachel les sonreía cada vez que hablaban en un principio saltaba, hasta que despues de un rato se relajo…- Estabas muy saltona, y el medico me dijo que es normal debido a que estuviste retenida en contra de tu voluntad, y lo mas probable es que la gente que te vea te salude, pero nadie se acercara, lo prometo-

Ok- entendió Rachel- No quería asustarme, pero aun estoy algo insegura e incrédula respecto al hecho de que realmente estoy aquí en la base y no en Carmel-

Y es entendible, y se que volver a la normalidad te llevara tiempo- le dijo Will- Pero estas a salvo, y todos nos aseguraremos de asegurártelo siempre-

Lo se- dijo sonriendo Rachel y siguieron caminando, y tal como le dijo Will gente la saludo en el camino y le dieron la bienvenida, pero no se acercaron, y Puck se les unió al llegar al pasillo donde esta la habitación de Rachel y al llegar a la puerta- Solo espero que no haya una fiesta de bienvenida- susurro

No la hay, todos saben que aun no estas lista para verlos a todos juntos- le aseguro Puck y ella asiente aliviada y abre la puerta y ve que todo esta tal cual y lo dejo y se acerca a su cama y toma el collar que dejo antes de irse encima del cojin y le sonríe

Que tienes ahí- le pregunto Will y ella lo mira y se lo da y Will lo toma- Oh- musito reconociendo el collar al observarlo

Fue mi regalo de navidad de tu parte, según logro recordar- le dijo Rachel y Will asiente

Shelby se rio de mi cuando te lo di en tu segunda navidad- añadio el recordando y Rachel asiente

Quien regala estrellas de David en una festividad católica- pregunto sarcástico Puck y Rachel se rie

Jaja- le dijo Will y luego mira el collar- Nunca te enseñe a abrirlo- y ambos chicos lo miran confundidos- Tienes un clip o algo- pregunto y Rachel mira hacia su escritorio y ve una pinza y se la muestra

Esto servirá- le pregunto y el asiente y la toma y se sinta en la cama y Rachel y Puck se sientan a sus lados y lo observan tomar la estrella de David y pasar la punta de la pinza por una pequeña endidura y la estrella se abre, mostrando asi dos estrellas unidas- Wow- exclamo Rachel- No sabia que eran dos-

Ni tu mama lo sabia- le conto Will- Mira lo que dice en las líneas de la estrella- le dijo dándole el collar a Rachel y ella lo toma y al ver dice en pequeñas letras _Carolinne Anneth Schuester, 18-12-93_

Es mi nombre- y Will asiente- Y mi fecha de nacimiento-

Asi es- y toma el collar de las manos de Rachel de nuevo y lo cierra- Asi queda como si fuera solo una y atrás dice 1993- y Rachel asiente- Jamas pensé volver a ver esto- añadio y Rachel lo abraza y Will tambien lo hace, mientras Puck les sonríe a ambos

Es genial verlos juntos de nuevo- les dijo y Will y Rachel le sonrien

Ponmelo- le dijo Rachel a Will y el asiente y ella se recoje el cabello con las manos y Will le pone el collar y lo cierra- En su lugar- añadio sonriendo mientras lo toca

Donde pertenece finalmente- añadio Will y Rachel asiente- Pequeña- siguio y Rachel lo mira- Blaine, y tus amigos, y Noah y yo decidimos no presionarte para que nos digas que paso en Carmel- y Rachel mira a Puck que asiente- Pero por nuestra sanidad mental, necesitamos saber si te lastimaron de alguna forma, porque ahora que tienes mi poder completo no podemos saber si lo hicieron a simple vista-

Entiendo- murmuro Rachel, mientras ambos hombres la miran- Y no me lastimaron físicamente- les dijo mirándolos y ambos respiran aliviados- Aunque lo pidiera- añadio y ellos la miran confundidos

Porque rayos pedirías ser lastimada- le pregunto Puck confundido levantándose y acuclillándose frente a ella…

Porque era mejor eso a tener que resignarme a vivir como ellos querian que lo hiciera- respondió Rachel sin mirar a ninguno de los dos

Como- pregunto Will confundido

Como la mujer de Fiyero- respondió mirándose las manos, y ambos la miran sorprendidos

Fiyero no te secuestro porque eres de los Outsiders y su enemiga- pregunto Puck y Rachel niega con la cabeza- Te secuestro porque te quería para el como mujer- y Rachel asiente- Te hizo algo-

No- aseguro Rachel mirándolo- Aunque le pedi que si no me iba a liberar me torturara o me asesinara, pero a todo decía que no- añadio- Y de todas las maneras le dije que lo odiaba y detestaba y que no había manera de que sintiera algo por el, pero solo me sonreía y me llamaba amor aquí, amor alla-

Bastardo- siseo Puck

A donde te tenían- le pregunto Will..._esto es bueno, esta hablando, mientras lo haga debemos seguir preguntando..._

En mi propia habitación decorada y arreglada para mi, según dijo Fiyero- le respondió Rachel- En el Castillo- y Will la mira sorprendido de nuevo

Que hiciste mientras estuviste en el- pregunto Will

Desayunar con el animal, aunque realmente no comi mucho, porque tenia miedo de que la comida tuviera algo- respondió Rachel jugando con sus manos- Aunque esperaba que estuviera envenenada, porque realmente no quería estar ahí-

Eso explica porque estabas deshidratada cuando llegaste- entendió Will y ella asiente- Cuanto tiempo te dijo que estarías con el-

El tiempo que fuera necesario, que me tomara…- empezó y miro a Puck que la mira- Aprender a amarlo como el me ama a mi- añadio y la cara de Puck es de furia- Dijo que quería que lo conociera y que no le importaba cuanto tiempo le tomara, me enamoraría de el, además que el sabia que mi corazón no le pertenecía a nadie- pauso- Esta obsesionado conmigo-

Ok- entendió Will- Te dijo de donde salió esta obsesion- pregunto

Desde la primera vez que lo vimos en Carmel cuando detuve sus llamaradas con mis manos para que Sam pudiera alejar a Leroy de él- contesto Rachel y mira a Will- Me dijo que le cautivaron mis ojos, y que era la segunda en detener sus llamas-

La segunda- pregunto Puck confundido y saliendo de su furia interna…

La primera dijo que fue una estúpida niña que se creyo astuta- contesto Rachel mirando a Puck- Pero que pago caro las consecuencias de ello, pero que para el realmente no tenia importancia alguna, según me dijo-

El bastardo asesino a una niña- murmuro molesto Puck mirando a Will

Y no tiene remordimientos de haberlo hecho- añadio Will y Puck asiente

Bueno, el cree haberla asesinado- añadio Rachel y ambos la miran confundidos

Como que cree- pregunto Will

Lo cree, porque no estoy muerta- añadio Rachel y Will y Puck la miran confundidos- Hace 20 años Fiyero fue quien me ataco mientras estaba en el bosque-

Que- pregunto Will- Como…-

Bueno- siguio Rachel- Mientras estaba escondida detrás de un árbol el apareció y quería que me fuera con el y me mostro una bola de fuego y le dije que su fuego no era real y me ataco, y subi mis manos para evitar que me quemara la cara, pero igualmente me queme las manos y perdi algo-

Lily- musito Puck y Rachel lo mira y asiente

Y me asuste asi que me puse a correr- siguio contando- Y el me siguio y llegamos a unas rocas y le dije que era malo y se enojo mas y de nuevo me ataco y me resbale y recuerdo sentir que caia y despues nada- añadio Rachel

Despues de eso no recuerdas nada- le pregunto Will y Rachel asiente- Como llegaste a esconderte detrás del árbol-

Mama me puso ahí, pero no me acuerdo porque- le dijo Rachel triste

O sea que yo tenia razón- dijo Puck mirando a Will y este asiente

De que hablas Noah- le pregunto confundida Rachel

De la teoría que le di al terco de tu padre de cómo Lily termino medio rostizada y como pudiste haber terminado en el rio- le contesto Puck

Oh- musito Rachel y mira a Will- Porque lo de terco- pregunto

No podía creer que estabas viva- le confeso Will- Durante 20 años me he repetido una y otra vez que tu y tu mama estaban en un lugar mejor, juntas, y pensar que no era asi, y que además me había convencido que realmente ese dia las perdi a ambas- añadio- Lo siento-

Te entiendo- le dijo Rachel sinceramente- Pero te cabe alguna duda ahora-

No- contesto seguro Will- Se que eres tu, e incluso antes, la primera vez que te vi en la sala espejo me recordaste a tu madre, la calidez que sentía al hablar contigo y la familiaridad también, y escucharte cantar, hacían que me cabeza gritara de que te conocía de alguna manera, pero, no podía aceptar o entender de donde-

Entiendo- murmuro Rachel- Y me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero mi cabeza solo me repetía voces, pero nada mas, e incluso ni siquiera eran voces claras, e incluso aun hay cosas confusas en mi cabeza-

Crees que seria bueno que te ponga en la maquina de Artie- le pregunto Will

No- dijo Puck y ambos lo miran- No aun-

Porque- pregunto Rachel confundida

Porque aun estas asustada y confundida respecto a lo que paso en Carmel, y si bien nos estas contando, se que aun no estas lista para enfrentarlo todo de una vez- contesto Puck

Tiene razón- dijo Will y Rachel lo mira- Ni siquiera aun te sientes comoda en la base o segura de que no te iras, asi que mejor será tomarnos las cosas con calma- añadio

Ok- concedió Rachel- Blaine me lo había propuesto debido a mis sueños recurrentes antes de salir de la base a la misión donde terminamos en manos de Goldsby- añadio- Y si creen que debo esperar a estar mas comoda, lo hare-

Todo a su tiempo- añadio Will y Puck asiente

Sobretodo porque lo mas importante es que te sientas bien de nuevo- añadio Puck

Lo se- concordo Rachel- Aunque tengo una pregunta-

Cual- pregunto Will

Sino hubiera escapado me hubieran podido ayudar a salir de Carmel- pregunto sin mirarlos- Y sean honestos-

No- confeso Will y ella lo mira- No estamos ni cerca de destruir la fortificación de Carmel, lo siento-

No es tu culpa, papa- le aseguro Rachel y se mira las manos…_debería decirles, pero quizás no, pero le prometi a mi mama que le diría a mi papa de ella…_- Hay algo mas-

Que- pregunto Puck

Conoci a alguien en Carmel- contesto

A quien- pregunto Will

A una mujer a la que llaman Cara- siguio Rachel- Y que me dijo que estaba esperando morir por algo que le hiciera sentir algo a su corazón-

Que depresivo suena eso- acoto Puck y Rachel asiente

De tanto hablar supe que según ella no tenia a nadie en el mundo- siguio Rachel

Como según ella- pregunto Puck confundido

Me dijo que hace 20 años le mataron a su hija y que hace 10 se entero que su esposo había muerto en una explosion, al igual que el hijo de su mejor amiga- siguio Rachel- Y trato de suicidarse, pero no pudo, y ha vivido como un zombie desde entonces, y que de hecho ni siquiera se siente digna de ser llamada por su verdadero nombre- añadio y Puck y Will se miran confundidos

Cariño hay alguna razón por la que no estas diciendo todo esto acerca de la mujer- pregunto Will confundido y Rachel asiente- Cual es esa-

No se como decirlo realmente- confeso Rachel

Porque no- le pregunto Puck

Por lo que dijiste- añadio mirando a Will el que la mira confundido- Lo mucho que te costo aceptar que estaba yo viva-

Rach, en serio has sentido a lo que hablas- le pidió Puck y ella lo mira

Te costo aceptar que Sarah y yo estábamos vivas despues de que por mas de 10 y 20 años en cada caso creiste lo contrario- le pregunto

Si- contesto- Pero que tiene que ver esta mujer con lo mucho que le costo aceptar a Will que estas viva o a mi respecto a Sarah y a ti- pregunto confundido

Que tal aceptar que no solo su hija- siguio Rachel- Pero sino que su esposa también lo esta- y los ojos de ambos se abren mucho

Caro- la llamo Will y ella lo mira- De que rayos estas hablando-

La mujer de la que hablo, Cara- siguio Rachel- Es Shelby Schuester- añadio- Mi mama-

CONTINUARA…


	36. Chapter 36

Lamento la demora, puckleberry love y Darknahascullen gracias por sus comentarios :D...Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>36<p>

DOLOR PATERNAL

(Base William Mckenley, Habitacion Rachel)

El silencio en la habitacion es perpetuo…Rachel mira a su papa, quien no tiene expresion alguna en el rostro…_creo que fue mala idea decirle la verdad, se va a volver loco, pero necesitaba decirle, a ambos, no me siento bien escondiéndolo, de por si no me siento bien…_- Papa-

Repite lo que dijiste- le pidió Will

Dije que Cara es mi mama- repitió Rachel

Oh Dios- susurro y se para y empieza a pasearse de un lado a otro, mientras Puck y Rachel lo miran

Will- lo llamo Puck parandose, pero el solo se pasea- WILL- grito y el se para y lo mira- Calmate- le pidió

CALMARME- grito y Puck y Rachel saltan en sus lugares- ME ACABAN DE DECIR QUE MI ESPOSA ESTA VIVA- añadio y mira molesto a Puck- COMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE ME CALME-

TE RECUERDO QUE FUE TU HIJA LA QUE TE LO DIJO- le grito Puck de vuelta- Y LAS ESTAS ASUSTANDO IDIOTA- añadio y Will mira a Rachel que esta hecha un ovillito con su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas- Will se que es mucho, pero ella es la que te necesita ahora- y Will asiente y se sienta al lado de Rachel

Lo siento mi niña- le dijo acariciándole la cabeza- Mirame pequeña- le pidió, pero ella no saca la cara de donde la tiene escondida- Caro, mirame-

Sabia que no tenia que decir nada aun- susurro ella sin mirarlo

Carolinne, mirame- le pidió de nuevo Will y ella lo mira- Lo siento, pero esto es…-

Demasiado- termino ella por el y el asiente- Y crees que no lo se- añadio y lagrimas le empiezan a caer de los ojos- Por eso no quería decirte nada aun-

Tengo derecho a saber- le dijo molesto Will y Puck lo mira como si estuviera demente

Will- lo llamo

Tengo derecho a saber que Shelby esta viva y no tienes derecho a ocultármelo- añadio y Rachel lo mira choqueada- No tienes idea lo difícil que esto ha sido para mi-

Y que crees- le pregunto ella- Que yo me he estado comiendo las uñas todos estos años- añadio sarcástica- Porque si crees que esto no ha sido difícil para mi como lo es para ti, estas demente- añadio molesta

Se que lo es- refuto Will- Pero…-

Pero que- le dijo molesta alejándose de el- Al menos tu te acordabas de nosotras, yo no tenia idea que tenia mama o papa, nada- añadio- Todo lo que sabia de mi es que apareci en un rio con las manos con cicatrices y un collar de estrella de David que le dijo a quienes me encontraron el año de mi nacimiento, nada MAS- pauso- Estaba sola y asustada, y AUN LO ESTOY- grito

Caro…- la trato de tocar Will

NO ME TOQUES- grito y Will la mira herido- LARGUENSE- les grito a ambos que la miran confundidos- FUERA- y ambos se salen de la habitación y ella se tira a la cama y se pone a llorar descontroladamente, mientras afuera de la habitación Will y Puck la escuchan…

Se que esto es malditamente difícil para ti- empezó Puck- Pero Rach creció con fantasmas en su cabeza, y ahora por fin esos fantasmas tienen sentido para ella, y necesita a su papa para que le asegure que jamás vivirá con ellos de nuevo- añadio- Y lo peor de todo es que viene llegando de un infierno y tu arrebato y descontrol no le ayudaran a volver a ser como era, sino te calmas la vas a perder de nuevo- pauso- Asi que vete y cuando estes calmado vuelves y hablas con ella pensando como su padre, no como un idiota descontrolado que quiere información de su esposa, que te recuerdo es su madre y que ya te hubiera abofetea por esto- y con eso Puck se metió dentro de la habitación de nuevo y se subió a la cama y abraza a Rachel y ella también lo abraza y sigue llorando en sus brazos…

Mientras Will afuera esta sentado apoyado en la pared…_Shelby esta viva, y ambas se vieron, y hablaron…pero porque no viniste con ella, Shel, porque…mierda, esto es demasiado_…y mira hacia la puerta…_y Noah tiene razón, mi niña me necesita, pero soy un mar de enojo y furia, necesito calmarme, o la voy a seguir lastimando…_ y con eso se paro y se fue…

Mas tarde en la habitación de Rachel, cuando ella estaba dormida, Blaine fue a verla, y Puck le conto de lo que se enteraron acerca de la estadia de Rachel en Carmel…

En los siguientes dias, entre Matt, Sam y Puck se han turnado para pasar el tiempo con Rachel, ya que esta se ha rehusado a salir de su habitación, y Will solo va a verla cuando esta dormida…

(Laboratorio Blaine, dias despues)

Que tan bueno eres en psicología- pregunto Will en la puerta del laboratorio y Blaine se da vuelta y lo mira confundido- Que tan bueno eres en psicología, Blaine-

Bastante bueno, por- pregunto confundido y Will se sienta en uno de los bancos que hay frente al meson del laboratorio

Porque necesito tu ayuda o voy a seguir lastimando a mi hija- contesto Will

Como lastimaras a Rachel- pregunto Blaine acercándosele, el ya sabe lo que paso entre ellos, pero necesita que Will se lo diga…

Le grite porque no estaba segura si decirme o no que su madre esta viva- contesto Will- Me lo dijo, pero estaba arrepentida de hacerlo, y le dije que no tenia derecho alguno a querer ocultarme algo asi-

Oh- musito Blaine entendiendo- En poca palabras paso de ser tu hija a ser una extraña en menos de unos segundos-

Es mi hija- refuto Will

La trataste igual como trataste a Emma- siguio Blaine- Ambas en tu cabeza te ocultaban información-

Pero Rachel es mi hija-

Lo es- pregunto Blaine y Will lo mira confundido- Will tu hija desaparecio hace 20 años, Rachel es el resultado de esa desaparición, te has puesto en su lugar- pauso- Porque si bien Rachel no se crio sola, en su cabeza si lo estaba, Leroy fue un sustituto de padre, y ella era la única chica del lugar, sin una figura materma ni nada, deseando que todo fuera diferente-

Blaine, entiendo de acuerdo- dijo Will- Sola en el alma- y Blaine asiente- Pero yo también lo estaba-

No, tenias tus recuerdos, Rachel no- refuto Blaine- Will, Rachel esta asustada, no quiere causarte dolor, pero sabe que mereces la horrible verdad, y añádele su propio dolor, y que se entero en el peor momento de su vida de que tiene familia- pauso- Puck se estaba muriendo en sus brazos y despues solo se quería morir mientras estaba en las manos de Fiyero y en ese contexto se entero que su mama esta viva y además no pudo sacarla de Carmel como quería- pauso- Y supongo que ni siquiera le has preguntado como es que volvio sin ella-

No-

Habla con ella- le dijo Blaine- Has esperado 20 años por respuestas, Rachel es tu camino a ellas, pero si las quieres debes ser su padre no su interrogador, porque Rachel lo que necesita ahora es amor, no intransigencia o mas personas causándole dolor- pauso- Ten en mente que tu y tu esposa eran adultos cuando se separaron, Rachel tenia 2 años-

Lo se- susurro Will- Se que debo hacer, pero…-

Tienes miedo al rechazo- termino Blaine por el y el asiente- No lo tengas, Rach te necesita, y te repito haz esperado 20 años- y Will asiente…_William es hora que demuestres que eres un hombre, deja las idioteces, es TU HIJA, la que te necesita…20 años sin verla no han cambiado para nada el amor que le has tenido desde la primera vez que supiste que existia y cuando la cargaste…_y se fue a la habitación de Rachel y toca la puerta…

PASE- dijo la voz de Puck y Will abre la puerta y ve a Puck sentado en la cama, donde tienen un juego- Mio- dijo Puck moviendo una pieza

Eres un tramposo- se quejo Rachel cruzándose sus brazos

No es mi culpa que seas una perdedora- le dijo simplemente Puck

Perdedora tu abuela- le dijo molesta Rachel

Ya trajiste a la vieja al juego de nuevo- se quejo Puck rolando los ojos- Deja a la vieja bruja descansar en paz, mujer-

La pobre debe estar revolcándose en su tumba al saber que su nieto es un malvado tramposo- le dijo Rachel y ahora lo mira seria- Y la llamaste vieja bruja- pregunto y Puck asiente- Si te tira los pies durante la noche no te quejes-

Voy a tener que dormir aquí entonces- dijo Puck

Porque- le pregunto Rachel confundida

Para que me protejas de las manos esqueléticas de la vieja bruja de mi abuela, porque de seguro viene- dijo asustado y Rachel rola los ojos de nuevo…_sera mejor detener esta conversación, o no podre hablar nunca con ella…_y Will se aclara la garganta y ambos lo miran

Oh- musito Rachel- Hace cuanto estas ahí-

Un rato- respondió Will- Necesitamos hablar- y miro a Puck- Puedes dejarnos solos- le pidió y Puck mira a Rachel la que asiente y Puck se levanta

Voy a ir a buscar algo de comer- dijo Puck acercándose a la puerta- Quieres algo- le pregunto a Rachel

Un pote de fruta- le respondió y el asiente y mira a Will con cara de… no la lastimes porque sino olvidare que somos amigos y te destruiré… y Will asiente y Puck se va y cierra la puerta y Will mira a Rachel que ordena el juego en la caja

Lo siento- empezó Will y se sento al borde de los pies de la cama- Me descontrole, esto es muy duro para mi-

Lo se- susurro Rachel sin mirarlo- Tambien lo es para mi-

Eso también lo se- le dijo Will- No quise hacerte sentir mal o insinuar nada, pero realmente es todo muy confuso y doloroso y no se que realmente decir o hacer al respecto- añadio

Ni yo se- murmuro Rachel

Caro puedes mirarme- le pidió Will y ella lo mira- No quiero que sigas molesta conmigo, llevamos 20 malditos años separados y lo que menos quiero ahora es seguir estando lejos de ti-

Ni yo lo quiero- le dijo Rachel- Pero como me hablabas, dolio mucho- añadio y dejo de mirarlo- Sobretodo porque mientras estaba en Carmel lo único que pensaba era en volver aquí y abrazarte- y lagrimas le caen de los ojos- Y cuando supe que mi mami también esta viva también quería abrazarla pero no pude- pauso- Ni siquiera pude traerla conmigo- añadio sollozando y Will se le acerca y la toma en brazos y la abraza…

Lo siento, mi pequeña- se disculpo Will abrazandola fuerte- Me comporte como un imbécil contigo, y lo que menos quiero es lastimarte, perdóname- le pidió besándole la frente

Entiendo como te sientes- le aseguro Rachel entre sollozos- Por eso no sabia si decírtelo, por lo fuerte que es, pero tampoco quería ocultártelo, porque realmente necesitaba que me abrazaras- añadio y Will la aprieta contra el

Mi niña- añadio Will- Vamos estar bien, te lo prometo- le aseguro- Y vamos juntos a encontrar la forma de traer a mami de vuelta, ok- y ella asiente y despues de un rato puso su cabeza en el regazo de Will mientras el le acaricia el cabello…

No vino conmigo porque dijo que era mas fácil que yo escapara sola- le conto Rachel- Y me aseguro que estaría bien-

Te dijo algo mas- pregunto Will aun acariciándola

Que ahora que sabe que estoy viva sus energias están renovadas- siguio Rachel- Y que nos volveremos a ver otra vez- añadio

Ya veo- dijo sonriendo levemente Will y Rachel lo mira

Papi, mi mama fue secuestrada por los Adrianos- siguio Rachel- Porque Black Eye lo ordeno-

El líder de los Ocals- pregunto Will

Si, pero antes se llamaban Adrianos- siguio Rachel y Will asiente- Y la tuvieron encerrada por 10 años mientras ella intentaba escapar porque sabia que tu todavía estabas vivo- pauso- Pero supo de una explosión donde Noah y tu estuvieron involucrados y creía que estabas muerto- y ahora tiene cara de confundida- Como es posible que creyera eso, si tu puedes sanar-

Porque ella sabe que una explosión, o si me cortan la cabeza o traspasan el corazón puedo morir sin siquiera intentar sanar- le conto Will- Cuando tenia 15 lo descubri, estábamos en una misión y quede atrapado en un lugar que exploto, y apenas y logre sobrevivir, pase semanas recuperándome de ello-

Es como lo que me pasaba a mi cuando no tenia completo tu poder- pregunto Rachel y Will asiente- Ya veo- entendió- Pero a que explosión se refería-

Hace 10 años, el año del ataque…- empezó Will…- Estaba en…

_(10 años antes, 2005, Miercoles 18 de Mayo, William Mckenley High School, 15 pm)_

_Will esta sentando en su oficina en la escuela corrigiendo pruebas cuando una alarma suena y se escuchan unas explosiones y se levanta y sale corriendo a la entrada y ve en la distancia humo y todos los adolescentes de la escuela empiezan a salir despavoridos de la escuela siguiendo las ordenes de sus maestros…_

_Noah- susurro Will y volvio corriendo a la escuela- PUCK- grito llamando al chico mientras corre- PUCK- volvio a gritar y entro al salón en el que debía estar el chico, pero no lo ve por ningún lado_

_WILL- y al mirar, Puck corre hacia el- Fui a tu oficina y…- y Will lo tomo del brazo y salieron corriendo juntos afuera de la escuela y hacia los estacionamientos- Que vamos a hacer- le pregunto Puck mientras ambos entran al vehiculo de Will_

_Tus padres y yo nos preparamos para esto- le dijo Will encendiendo el auto mientras Puck lo mira confundido- Los ataques en el mundo nos hicieron estar alerta y tenemos un plan de escape-_

_Ya veo- entendió Puck- Cual es ese-_

_Tenemos lo que necesitamos en los autos- siguio Will mientras conduce por las calles de Lima hacia la casa de sus amigos- Recuerdos, ropa, todo lo mas importante-_

_Por eso mama me hizo empacar un bolso hace como dos meses- pregunto Puck y Will asiente_

_Si esto pasaba- siguio Will- Ethan saldría de la estación de policía y recogería a Sarah, y yo me encargaría de ti y nos encontraríamos todos en el hospital, pero hoy Sarah esta en casa con Ethan asi que el plan cambio en la mañana-_

_Cual es ahora-_

_Nos juntaremos en tu casa- contesto Will simplemente- Deborah ya debe ir en camino- y Puck asiente entendiendo y se escuchan mas explosiones y sonidos de disparos- Pon tu cabeza entre tus piernas- le ordeno Will y Puck lo mira confundido- HAZLO- y Puck asiente_

_Porque- pregunto_

_No me voy a arriesgar a que te disparen en la cabeza- le dijo simplemente Will_

_Que hay de la tuya-_

_No te preocupes por mi- le dijo Will y siguio manejando mientras Puck sigue con su cabeza en entre sus piernas y Will llega a la calle donde viven los Puckerman y se estaciona y Puck saca la cabeza de donde la tiene y ve que la puerta de la casa esta abierta_

_Algo esta mal- susurro Puck y se salió del auto_

_NOAH- grito Will y salió detrás de el y el chico se detiene en el porch de la casa y Will llega donde el- Estas demente- le dijo tomandole el brazo molesto y lo ve mirando el piso- Que sucede-_

_Eso rojo de ahí no estaba aquí en la mañana- murmuro Puck y Will mira el piso y rastros, notoriamente, de sangre salen de la casa y Puck entra despacio a la casa con Will tras el- PAPA- grito Puck al ver a su padre tirado entre el pasillo y la entrada a la sala y el y Will corren donde el y Puck lo toma en sus brazos- Pa- lo llamo- Pa-_

_Noah- susurro Ethan y Will se va a parar, pero Ethan le toma el brazo- Es tarde para eso- le dijo y Will lo mira_

_No lo es- aseguro Will_

_No seas terco Will- susurro Ethan y tose y sangre le sale de la boca_

_Pa- susurro en un sollozo Puck y Will al escanear con su mirada el cuerpo de Ethan ve que la sangre le sale de su estomago- Pa-_

_Shh- susurro Ethan- Tienes que ser fuerte, ok- le pidio- Ambos tienen que serlo-_

_Por favor- susurro Puck llorando a full ahora abrazando a su papa y Ethan mira a Will_

_Deb fue por Sarah- dijo Ethan sonriendo triste_

_Eth que demonios paso- pregunto Will_

_Nos atacaron antes de que las alarmas sonaran- murmuro Ethan- Y se llevaron a Sarah- y Will lo mira sorprendido- Vi a Deb, y ella vio como se la llevaban y los siguio en su auto y trate de llamarte, pero me quede sin fuerzas- añadio_

_Las buscare a ambas, lo prometo- aseguro Will y Ethan le sonríe_

_Se que lo haras- le dijo Ethan y mira a Noah- Vas a estar bien mi niño- le dijo tocándole la cara- Piensa con el corazón Noah, y no te dejes jamás llevar por la rabia o lastimaras a los que amas sin quererlo- añadio- Prometemelo- y Puck asiente_

_Lo prometo- dijo sollozando y Ethan le sonríe_

_Eres muy poderoso Noah, y todo poder conlleva responsabilidad- siguio Ethan- Jamas lo olvides- y Puck asiente y Ethan mira a Will- Lo siento- y Will niega con la cabeza y le da la mano_

_Te extrañare bro- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Will y Ethan le sonríe _

_Y yo a ti- susurro Ethan y le aprieta la mano y mira a Noah- Te amo Noah- susurro y Puck llora mientras Ethan cierra sus ojos y despues de unos segundos deja de apretar la mano de Will_

_Se fue- susurro Will y Puck aprieta a su papa contra el y llora descontroladamente, mientras Will también derrama lagrimas por su amigo y hermano, pero sabe que no puede detenerse debe encontrar a Deborah y a Sarah y sale de la casa y corre a su cajuela y todo lo que tiene ahí rápidamente lo lleva a la camioneta que esta estacionada en la entrada de vehículos de la casa y escucha mas explosiones a lo lejos y vuelve a la casa y encuentra a Puck aun aferrado a su padre- Noah- lo llamo- Tenemos que irnos- le dijo, pero el chico tiene su cabeza escondida con el cuerpo de su padre- Noah- acerco su mano al hombro del chico y siente una honda calor- Noah- repitió y flamas aparecen alrededor del cuerpo de Puck y Will lo mira sorprendido- Noah-_

_No es- susurro Puck- JUSTO- grito y las flamas se hacen mas grandes y Will lo mira sorprendido…_

_Desde afuera se ve una enorme explosión…_

CONTINUARA…


	37. Chapter 37

Gracias por los comentarios :D y los hits tambien...Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>37<p>

TODO MÁS CLARO Y MÁS A GUSTO

(Base William Mckenley, Habitacion Rachel, Presente)

No se como- siguio Will- Pero logre quitarle a Noah el cuerpo de Ethan, y sacarlo afuera y la explosión ocurrió-

Y Noah- pregunto Rachel

Minutos despues de la explosión aun el lugar estaba en llamas- siguio Will- Y entre a la casa nuevamente y lo encontré en el mismo lugar en el que lo deje, había una especie de circulo alrededor, las llamas no estaban cerca de el, solo lo rodeaban- pauso- Lo tome del brazo y lo saque de la casa, y lo meti al auto de su padre, también el cuerpo de Ethan y Sali de ahí-

Que hicieron despues-

Lleve a Noah al único lugar que sabia ya era seguro- contesto Will- Aquí, a la escuela- y Rachel lo mira confundida- El ataque ya había pasado por aquí, asi que me arriesgue a volver aquí porque sabia que no volverían, y asi fue-

Oh- musito Rachel entendiendo

Noah estaba en estado catonico- siguio Will- Asi que despues de dejarlo escondido tome uno de los autos abandonados y me dirigi a seguir el rastro de Deb, pero no di con ella- añadio triste- Asi que volvi, enterre a Ethan, el lugar donde lo enterre despues se volvio el cementerio de la base, y empeze a cuidar de Noah, hasta que volvio en si, y lo entrene y volvimos a buscar a Deborah, pero como ya sabes solo encontramos su auto en la carretera y un pedazo de tela, que Noah reconoció como de su hermana, y al ver la sangre en el auto, perdimos la esperanza de encontrar a Deb con vida- y Rachel asiente entendiendo- Despues segui entrenando a Noah, para que aprendiera a dominar su poder y entre los dos le hicimos frente a varios de nuestros enemigos, hasta que gente empezó a llegar a la escuela, y finalmente Directions fue creada-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel- Al ser creada Directions crearon el rascacielos- pregunto

Si- contesto Will- Usando la escuela de base, se empezo a construir el edificio, y de apoco gente fue llegando buscando protección y el lugar empezó a rebosar con gente, y se siguio agrandando pisos al edificio, y ya cuando pudimos recuperar sectores de la ciudad la gente empezó a volver a sus hogares, confiando en que los protegeríamos y asi lo hemos hecho-

No lo han hecho nada mal- le aseguro Rachel sonriéndole

Pero podríamos haberlo hecho mejor, no- le dijo y ella asiente- Te juro que jamás supe lo que Leroy enviaba, porque si lo hubiera sabido lo hubiera apoyado- le aseguro

Se que si- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Pero ahora lamentarnos por lo que se podría haber hecho no tiene sentido- y Will asiente- Debemos encontrar la forma de destruir la fortificación-

Y con el aparato que recuperaste de la nave de los Ocals nuestras investigaciones están tomando forma- le dijo Will y ella se sienta

Encontraron algo- pregunto

Brittany, Artie y Blaine están trabajando en ello- le contesto Will- Y es bastante complicado de entender, pero estoy seguro que con el cerebro de Brittany y el apoyo de los otros dos descubrirán algo pronto- y Rachel asiente sonriendo y la puerta suena y se abre y la cabeza de Puck aparece

Puedo pasar- pregunto y Rachel y Will asienten y el entra- Se arreglaron- pregunto cerrando la puerta tras el y Rachel mira a Will la que la mira y ella le sonríe y mira a Puck

Si- dijo finalmente y Will respira aliviado

Bien- dijo Puck y le paso un pote a Rachel y ella lo toma

Gracias Noah- le dijo Rachel sonriendo y el se encoge de hombros y ella se come su fruta

Por cierto- siguio Puck mientras se sienta al borde de la cama- La mayoría estaba en la cafetería y me dijeron que te preguntara cuando saldrás del claustro- y Rachel lo mira y luego mira a Will y luego mira su pote de frutas

Pronto, creo- murmuro y siguio comiendo

Que te parece mañana- le sugirió Puck y ella lo mira- Todos quieren verte, y si no han venido es porque respetan y entienden que aun estes asustada, pero por sus caras se que quieren verte y que te extrañan- añadio- Ademas no tienes que quedarte todo el dia con ellos, si te sientes incomoda te traigo de vuelta y se acabo- y Rachel mira su pote de nuevo pensativa

Puedo responder mañana- le pregunto finalmente y Puck asiente

En tanto realmente lo pienses- le dijo Puck y ella asiente- Ok, mañana te pregunto de nuevo- añadio y ella asiente y el mira a Will- Y ahora que haremos-

Figgins ordeno que la prioridad es la destrucción de la fortificación- le dijo Will- Y Artie, Brittany y Blaine estarán enfocados plenamente en ello, mientras los demás nos aseguraremos de mantener a los Ocals fuera de nuestro territorio-

Que hay de mi- le pregunto Rachel y el la mira

Te mantendrás en la base- le aseguro y ella lo mira confundida- No me arriesgare a que Fiyero decida secuestrarte de nuevo teniéndote en el campo, asi que ayudaras desde aquí- y ella se cruza de brazos molesta

No me gusta la idea- le dijo

No me importa que no te guste- le dijo Will serio- Es una orden- y se levanto y le dio un beso en la frente- No te volveré a perder- añadio- Y además el hecho de que Fiyero te tenga en la mira y lo que paso, el alto mando apoya mi decisión, asi que debes obedecer- añadio y le dio otro beso y se fue y Puck que lo miro hasta que salió mira a Rachel que tiene el seño fruncido

Yo lo apoyo- le dijo y ella lo mira- Y los demás ya lo saben también y están de acuerdo-

No es justo- se quejo Rachel- Se como defenderme y yo misma me saque de Carmel- añadio- Y además no me volveré a descuidar- aseguro- Y no es que quiera salir de misión de inmediato, pero con el tiempo y una vez este mejor si, y tu mismo lo has dicho soy buena y poderosa-

Si- concedió Puck- Pero no volveras a menos que Fiyero no exista, y como el maldito existe y no tengo la mas minima intensión de dejar que te ponga las manos encima de nuevo- añadio y se paro- Es que te quedaras aquí en la base y ayudaras desde aquí- le dijo serio

No es justo- murmuro de nuevo y Puck niega con la cabeza

No lo sera, pero por la sanidad mental de todos- le dijo Puck- Obedeceras- y ella lo mira

Estas molesto- le pregunto confundida

Me molesta que no entiendas que solo queremos protegerte- le contesto

Si se que quieren protegerme y lo entiendo- refuto Rachel

Pero mas que nada- siguio Puck- No quiero que Fiyero se te acerque- pauso- No quiero ni que te mire- añadio entre dientes y ella lo mira- Descansa quieres- le pidió y le dio un beso en la frente- Nos vemos- y con eso se fue y Rachel mira la puerta…_esta celoso, o algo asi…pero no tiene porque, yo detesto a Fiyero, y si bien no pelee con el, fue por el simple hecho de que estaba en territorio enemigo, pero si me lo encontrara de nuevo, le haría frente…pero por ellos, acatare, por ahora…_y se acomodo en su cama y de apoco el sueño la vence…

Mientras afuera Puck esta sentado, el piso, apoyado en la pared…_maldito Fiyero, espera a que te tenga enfrente…te destruiré bastardo…por alejarla de mi hace 20 años y por tratar de hacerla tuya…_y despues se paro y se fue…

Al dia siguiente Rachel decidió ir a la cafetería a la hora de almuerzo, y Puck la llevo, por lo que ahora ambos están parados en la puerta de esta…

Rach- la llamo Puck mirándola…_tu puedes Rachel, todos los que están aquí son tus amigos, y no te lastimaran, ten confianza…solo espero que no estén molestos conmigo…_se dice asi misma y miro a Puck

Estoy lista- le dijo y el le sonríe y abre las puertas y ambos entran, aunque Rachel entra tras de el, como escondiéndose

Hola a todos- dijo Puck saludándolo y todos le responden y lo miran y ven a Rachel

RACHEL- dijeron todos sonriendo y ella se agarra de la polera de Puck asustada

Bajen las revoluciones- les ordeno Puck y todos se dan cuenta de que asustaron a la chica y asienten y Quinn se levanta y se les acerca

No sabes lo feliz que estamos de que estes de vuelta- le dijo Quinn sonriéndole

No están molestos- le pregunto Rachel

Porque lo estaríamos- le pregunto confundida Quinn y todos lo están

Porque no había querido venir- respondió y Quinn le sonríe y niega con la cabeza

Rachel fuiste secuestrada y estuviste en un horrible lugar- siguio Quinn- Y por muy fuerte que seas, sabemos que hasta tu estarías asustada, y al volver debes tratar de habituarte de nuevo a la rutina, asi que no te preocupes, te entendemos- le aseguro

Ok- dijo Rachel y Quinn le ofrece su mano y ella la toma

Ven a que comas que estas muy delgada- le dijo Quinn y la sienta y todos la miran sonriendo, mientras Puck va a buscar las bandejas con comida de el y Rachel…

Estamos muy feliz que estes de vuelta Berry- le dijo Santana y Rachel le sonríe

Gracias- le dijo Rachel- Al doble- y ella la mira confundida- Por ayudarme con la coneja-

Ah- musito Santana entendiendo- A ti, escuche lo que le decias para que no me asesinara-

No iba a dejar que lo hiciera- le aseguro Rachel- Y además sentí a dos personas mas con poderes cerca asi que supuse que podía distraerla-

Como que sentiste- le pregunto Mike confundido

Es parte de lo que hago, creo- respondió Rachel

De lo mucho que haces- añadio Tina y Rachel le sonríe- Que es-

Siento a las personas con poderes y se que poderes tienen- contesto Rachel- Creo que es para saber que copiar y que no- añadio confundida- No se es confuso-

Lo es- le dijo Sam y miro a los demás- Por eso siempre decimos que su poder es complicado y realmente no sabemos que hace- y todos asienten entendiendo y Puck le entrega su bandeja a Rachel y ella le sonríe y el se sienta a su lado y todos siguen comiendo…y conversando…y mientras Rachel sonria por una de las cosas que cuentan Mike y Matt que le hicieron a Sue hace unos dias en los entrenamientos se da cuenta que en los sillones de la cafetería están los niños y que la miran algo entre asustados, preocupados y molestos, y ella se levanta

Donde vas Rach- le pregunto Puck confundido, pero ella no le responde y se acuclilla ante los niños

Hola- les dijo, y todos los adultos la miran

Hola- respondieron todos los niños

Estan molestos conmigo- les pregunto mientras los niños se miran

Un poco- respondió Susan finalmente y Rachel la mira- Pero porque te quedaste en Carmel y no volviste como siempre- añadio y mira a los demás que asienten

Mas cuando supimos que Puck si había vuelto y tu no- añadio Peter y Rachel asiente entendiendo y mira a los mas grandes

Ustedes se sienten igual- les pregunto

No- le respondió Stacy sonriendo, y Damian, Stevie y Sarah asienten concordando con ella- Y tratamos de explicarles a ellos, pero no entienden- y Rachel asiente y mira a los mas pequeños

Ademas Ray no quería vernos- añadio Nicky- Y eso nos pone tristes- añadio

Ok- entendió Rachel- No fue mi intención quedarme en Carmel, pero Matt no estaba conmigo y no podía volver sin el-

Pero Puck volvio- reclamo Jhon

Asi es- concordo Rachel- Pero es porque le pedi a Goldsby que lo dejara ir- añadio- Puck se iba a morir sino hacia algo para sacarlo de ahí, y sabia que era a mi a la que querian, asi que le dije a Goldsby que no haría nada para evitar que me llevara donde quería llevarme, y el sabia que podía escaparme de el, porque otra veces lo hice- añadio y todos asienten

Donde llevan a Ray- pregunto Melody

Con Fiyero- y todos los niños la miran sorprendidos- Fiyero quería que yo lo quisiera como un amigo especial-

Porque les dice eso- pregunto confundido Kurt a Blaine que esta a su lado

Porque es la verdad y jamás les mentimos- respondió y Kurt asiente

Pero Fiyero es malo- dijo Susan

Lo es- siguio Rachel- Y le dije que el jamás seria mi amigo, pero no me dejaba volver, aunque se lo pedi- pauso- Y no podía pelear con el ahí, porque había muchos malos cerca y no podría contra todos, no sin Matt o Sam o todos los demás, me entienden verdad- y todos asienten- Por eso me tuve que quedar hasta que pude encontrar una salida y volvi-

Pero porque Ray no quiere vernos- pregunto Nicky y Rachel le sonrie

Se acuerdan cuando recién nos conocimos- les pregunto y todos asienten- Y que estaban asustados, porque creían que los iban a lastimar- y todos asienten de nuevo- Asi me he sentido yo últimamente, y se que soy grande y todo, pero además de estar en Carmel, me he enterado de muchas cosas de mi pasado últimamente, y ha sido bastante difícil de entender y asimilar-

Ray esta asustada- pregunto Melody y Rachel asiente y Melody se para y la abraza y Rachel la abraza de nuevo y todos los niños también lo hacen, los mas grandes y mas pequeños…

Te extrañábamos mucho Rach- le dijo Stacy y ella le sonríe y todos terminan encima de ella haciéndola reirse

Yo también los extrañe enanos- les dijo

NO SOMOS ENANOS- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, y Rachel y todos los adultos se rien…

Despues de eso Rachel ya no se sintio tan mal y decidió de a poco a moverse sola por la base…y se fue al balcón…_Estoy en casa mami, y pronto te traeremos aquí, y volveremos a ser una familia…_

…

(Carmel, Castillo Ocal, Balcon)

Cara esta parada en el balcón mirando hacia el rascacielos de Lima…

Jamas te lo perdonare- dijo alguien de pronto tras ella y se da vuelta y es Fiyero- Jamas te perdonare que ayudaras a Mia- añadio

Esta bien por mi Fiyero- le aseguro Cara- Ademas supe de tu salida con Bird-

Solo lo hice por complacer a nuestro señor- respondió Fiyero- Porque Bird jamás será la mujer que quiero para mi, Mia lo es- añadio

Fiyero- empezó Cara- Nosotros vivimos para complacer a nuestro señor, no es asi- añadio y Fiyero asiente- Por ello lo hice-

No entiendo- le dijo Fiyero

Mia no fue la mujer que escogió nuestro señor para ti- continuo Cara- Fue Bird, y la única forma de que tu lo aceptaras era con Mia lejos de aquí-

Ya veo- murmuro Fiyero- De todas maneras- pauso- Mia es aun a la que quiero, y la tendre de vuelta de alguna manera- pauso- Paciencia tengo de sobra, y quizás no sea ahora, pero en el futuro asi será- y se dio la vuelta y se fue y Cara mira hacia Lima de nuevo…

_Mi niña esta donde pertenece…Will, todos estos años creyendo que no te tenia… amor encontrare la forma de apoyarte a ti y a nuestra bebe desde aquí, pero por favor mantenla contigo a salvo, no permitas que vuelva aquí…mas aun no permitas que sepan que es tu hija o que estas vivo…si se enteran que Carolinne esta viva, no será solo Fiyero quien la querra…TODOS aquí la querrán…y ni Fiyero impedirá que la lastimen…_

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ok, ojala les haya gustado este capitulo...una aclaracion el poder de Rachel esta basado en Rogue de los X-men y en Peter de la serie Heroes, ya que puede copiar los poderes de los demas y usarlos cuando quiera, el primer poder que copio es el de Ethan, pero solo la parte en que puede entender los poderes de los demas, Rachel lo hace para poder copiar, en cambio Ethan lo hacia para suprimir el poder, el resto en orden: Will (copio incompletamente su poder como ya saben), Shelby (solo que puede comunicarse en la mente de los demas y manipular a las personas, Shelby hace mas cosas), Leroy (mover objetos con la mente), Deborah (copio de ella el ver mas alla de los objetos, pero debe concentrarse para ello, no como Sarah que solo ve), despues a Finn, Kurt y Will finalmente cuando copio su poder por completo...ademas Rachel puede intensificar los poderes de los demas haciendolos llegar a su maxima capacidad y sentir a la gente a su alrededor y saber quienes tienen poderes y quienes no...por eso no se como nombrar su poder...ojala haya quedado mas claro :D<p>

Respecto a mis demas fics, voy a escribir algo en mi perfil, por lo que si quieren saber que pasara con ellos, visitenlo :D...beshitos y a comentar :D


	38. Chapter 38

MarillizzieCullen13 y Darknashacullen gracias por sus comentarios, y no, no abandonare ninguno de mis fics...solo tengo ciertos bloqueos con algunos capitulos, pero subire apenas pueda...

Ojala les guste este capitulo :D...Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>38<p>

ENOJO CON CELOS

(Carmel, Castillo Ocal, Pisos Inferiores, Sala Comun)

Entonces- empezó Sugar sentándose en uno de los sillones- Tu cita con Fiyero fue un éxito-

No diría eso- respondió una chica blanca con el cabello negro y los ojos azules

Por- pregunto Sugar

Esta obsesionado con esa estúpida de Mia- añadio la chica

Harmony, el señor quiere que tu seas la mujer de Fiyero- siguio Sugar- Da igual que Fiyero quiera a esa estúpida-

Lo se, pero es molesto- añadio cruzándose de brazos- Ademas no se que le ve- añadio Harmony

Ni yo- añadio Sugar y la puerta de la sala común se abre y tres personas entran, una mujer y dos hombres- Y ustedes tres-

Vinimos a despedirnos- contesto la mujer, que es gruesa y tiene el cabello color rojizo y usa gafas

Adonde van Lauren- pregunto Harmony

A Rusia- contesto Lauren

La maldita de HH- siguio uno de los hombres blanco y grueso- Esta causando problemas-

Por eso fuimos requeridos- añadio el otro hombre grueso y afroamericano

Mi señor Goldsby no me ha informado nada- añadio Sugar confundida- Va con ustedes-

No- le respondió Lauren- Yo soy la líder del equipo, Shane y David van como mis subordinados- añadio mientras los aludidos se cruzan de brazos no complacidos

Bueno entonces buena suerte- les dijo Harmony

A ti suerte con Fiyero- le dijo sarcástica y sonriendo Lauren y Harmony pone cara molesta- Es increíble que la tal Mia lo tenga por las pelotas odiándolo como lo odia y tu que le profesas amor, bueno no le interesas en lo mas minimo- añadio divertida

Cierra la boca- le dijo molesta Harmony parándose- O yo te callare- añadio entre dientes y Lauren la mira desafiante

Basta- dijo David- Vamonos- añadio y Lauren asiente y los tres se van

No la escuches- le dijo Sugar- Finalmente Fiyero es tuyo-

Lo se- dijo Harmony sentándose nuevamente- Pero odio a la tal Mia-

Harmony no tienes porque preocuparte por ella- le aseguro Sugar y Harmony la mira confundida- Como dijo Lauren ella odia a Fiyero y además- pauso y saco un aparato de su bolsillo- Mi señor Goldsby logro captar esto- y le mostro algo en su aparato

Oh por Dios- exclamo Harmony- Es-

Si, lo es- confirmo Sugar- Hubieras visto la cara de la estúpida cuando lo deje inconsciente- pauso- Pero no puedes decirle a nadie de esto-

No te preocupes Sugar- le aseguro Harmony- Ahora se que solo debo usar todo para ganarme a Fiyero- pauso sonriendo- Porque jamás tendrá una oportunidad con esta idiota, el no lo dejara- añadio y Sugar asiente- Quien diría que uno de nuestros enemigos se volveria mi aliado sin saberlo- y Sugar se rie…

…

(Lima, Base William Mckenley, Gimnasio)

No quiero seguir corriendo- se quejo agotada Tina y todos asienten, menos Sam, Santana y Puck, que se reincorporo a los entrenamientos

ALTO- grito Sue y Tina respira aliviada- Tiene 5 minutos- añadio y todos corren a las gradas

Porque tenemos que entrenar tanto- pregunto Matt

Porque los Ocals no se detienen nunca- le contesto Mike- Y debemos estar preparados para lo que sea- añadio arrojándose agua en la cabeza

No te quejes Matt- le dijo Sam y Matt lo mira molesto

No hables Evans- le pidió- O te dare un ojo negro- lo amenazo

No amenaces a Sammy, Matty- dijo la voz de Rachel de pronto y todos la miran- Hola- los saludo divertida

Que haces aquí- le pregunto Puck confundido acercándosele

Estoy aburrida- dijo Rachel simplemente- Y que mejor que verlos retorcerse en un entrenamiento- añadio sonriendo

Juntarse con Puck esta teniendo sus frutos- murmuro Santana y Rachel la mira confundida- Eres mas cruel que antes-

Siempre lo ha sido- dijeron Matt y Sam a la vez y Rachel los mira molesta

Idiotas- siseo y unas chispas aparecen en sus manos y Matt y Sam la miran asustados

Calmate Berry- le ordeno Sue y las chispas desparecen y Rachel mira a Sue asintiendo y sonriéndole y mira a Matt y Sam sonriéndoles también

Oh no- susurraron ambos y ella se rie y Sam de pronto se pone a caminar

OYE EVANS A DONDE VAS- le grito Sue, y Matt se le acerca a Santana

Que- le pregunto confundida y el se inclina y lla besa en los labios y todos los miran con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Rachel solo sonríe y al separarse, Santana esta ruborizada y parece querer decir algo, pero solo abre la boca y la cierra, y Kurt se da cuenta de la cara de Mercedes, furia pura…

OUCH- se quejo Sam y todos lo miran y esta enfrente la pared y se soba la frente- Eso dolio- añadio y apareció al lado de Rachel- Eres mala Rach- y ella solo le sonríe

Le ordenaste a Matt besar a Santana- le pregunto Tina entendiendo a Rachel y ella niega con la cabeza

Le dije ve donde Santana y haz lo que te has estado muriendote por hacer- contesto Rachel- Y besarla es lo que el quería- añadio sonriendo y Matt esta ruborizado, Santana solo esconde la cara, y Mercedes esta que echa humo, por lo que Kurt esta a su lado calmándola silenciosamente

Y a Sam- pregunto Puck

Le dije que se diera contra la pared- contesto simplemente Rachel

Porque a Matt le toca algo todo tierno y a mi un golpe- pregunto Sam molesto

Porque Matt se disculpa y entiende en cambio tu no- respondió Rachel simplemente- Ademas me vengue por lo de la mañana-

No era en serio, solo estaba molestándote- le dijo Sam

Me dijiste que tenia que calmarme y que para eso necesitaba ya sabes- añadio Rachel molesta- Y me dijiste que se lo pidiera a Puck-

Y de seguro el no quiere- añadio Sam

Eres un idiota Samuel- le dijo Rachel y Sam va a decir algo

CHICOS- grito Brittany entrando seguida por Artie y Blaine- Tenemos super buenas noticias-

Descubrieron como destruir la fortificación- pregunto Rachel y Brittany niega triste- Oh- musito decepcionada y Puck le pone su mano en el hombro

Es acerca de nuestros aliados en Rusia- añadio Artie- Estan a unos pasos de destruir a los Escanios-

En serio- pregunto Quinn y Artie asiente- Lo que significa que los Ocals se quedaran sin un importante y poderoso aliado-

Exacto- concordo Blaine- Según el ultimo informe que entregaron, los fuertes principales de los enemigos cedieron-

Genial- dijo Mike y todos asienten

Cortare el entrenamiento- informo Sue y los chicos asienten y ella se va y todos respiran aliviados

Por cierto ya que Blaine esta aquí- dijo Santana hablando y parándose de donde esta sentada- Y por lo mismo todos los Outsiders lo están- añadio y miro a Rachel- Quiero explicaciones Berry- añadio y ella la mira confundida- Que es eso de que es gracias a ti que pueden ir a Carmel-

Oh- musito Rachel entendiendo- Es cierto- aseguro

Como- pregunto Quinn

Es algo asi como que intensifico la capacidad del poder de Matt- respondió Rachel- Por unos segundos su poder se desarrolla a su máxima capacidad, lo que naturalmente haría en años-

Puedes mostrarnos- pregunto Mike intrigado y ella asiente

Tomense las manos- les ordeno y todos lo hacen, menos Artie que se ve algo preocupado- Vamos Artie-

No creo que puedas- le dijo Artie- Ya sabes mi silla y todo-

Toma con una mano tu silla- le dijo y el obedece- La otra dásela a Brittany- y la rubia le toma la mano- Finn toma la silla- y Finn la toma- Y los demás dense la mano- y todos lo hacen- Listos- pregunto

No creo que debería hacer esto- dijo Finn, recordando lo anterior

No te preocupes- le aseguro Rachel- Yo me encargo- añadio segura y todos la miran confundidos- Ok, entonces listos- pregunto de nuevo y todos asienten- Ok, Matty piensa en un lugar- añadio- _De preferencia fuera de la base-_ y Matt la mira

_Puck se va a enojar_- le dijo preocupado

_No me importa, quiero ver afuera, obedéceme o te obligo-_ y Matt asiente y se concentra y todos desaparecieron…

Y aparecieron…- Wow- exclamaron todos

Donde estamos- pregunto Tina, mientras todos miran para todos lados

La azotea en el mall- dijo Santana y Matt asiente

QUE MIERDA RUTHERFORD- dijo molesto Puck- Devuelvenos a la base ahora- ordeno

Te lo dije- se quejo Matt con Rachel, pero ella se encoge de hombros- Agarrense- ordeno Matt y todos se toman de nuevo y desaparecen y vuelven al gimnasio…

Se siente distinto- dijo Kurt al soltarse de Mercedes y Mike y todos asienten- Como si una brisa te recorriera el cuerpo, y no esa separación que siento siempre que desaparecemos con Matt solamente-

Cierto- concordo Quinn y Puck y Finn asienten, aunque Puck mira molesto a Rachel y ella lo mira

Deja de mirarme asi- le dijo

Cuando vas a entender que debes quedarte aquí- le dijo molesto

Si entiendo- le dijo- Pero me aburro y nada paso- añadio- Y además te recuerdo que se cuidarme-

Si, claro que sabes- le dijo sarcástico- Tanto sabes cuidarte que terminaste en Carmel-

TU TAMBIEN TERMINASTE AHÍ- le grito

Eh, Puck- lo llamo Blaine

PORQUE ESTABA TRATANDO DE AYUDARTE- refuto Puck- ADEMAS ME MANDASTE DE VUELTA Y TE QUEDASTE AHI-

TE ESTABAS MURIENDO, NO IBA A DEJAR QUE ESO PASARA- le grito Rachel molesta

NO SE TE OCURRIO QUE PREFERIA MORIR- le grito Puck

IDIOTA- grito Rachel- Como puedes decir eso- añadio sin mirarlo- Despues de todo lo que ha pasado- y lo miro- Como puedes preferir eso- añadio y Puck la mira solamente- O quizás es lo que realmente querías, despues de saber, no- añadio

Rach…- y ella niega con la cabeza

Yo soy la que se debió morir hace 20 años- añadio y con eso salió corriendo

Mierda- siseo Puck y también se fue, y los demas se miran incomodos...

Creen que haya ido detrás de Rachel- pregunto Finn y todos niegan con la cabeza

Se fue a golpear algo- añadio seguro Mike

Esos dos tienen tanta historia que es doloroso- dijo Kurt y todos asienten

Pero lo que dijo Puck de querer morirse- siguio Tina- Me preocupa-

Creo que una parte de el, siempre lo ha querido- dijo Quinn- Pero no creo que ahora lo quiera-

Concuerdo con Quinn- añadio Santana- Puck tiene una personalidad destructiva, pero con Sarah viva ha vuelto a tener esperanza y con su Carolinne viva mas aun-

Pero Rachel no es su Carolinne- añadio Matt y todos lo miran confundidos- Entiendan algo todos- siguio- Rachel biológicamente será Carolinne Schuester, pero es muy distinta a la niña de 2 años que se cayo por un risco-

Ese risco marco la muerte de Carolinne- siguio Blaine- Y el inicio de Rachel, y como maneje Puck eso determinara que sucederá entre ellos-

Concuerdo con Blaine- dijo Mercedes- Y por el bien de ambos no debemos meternos- añadio y todos asienten…

(Piscina, 2 horas despues)

Rach- llamo Sarah y Rachel la mira, esta sentada al lado de la piscina- Estas bien-

Lo estoy- le respondió Rachel- Por-

No apareciste a leer le a los niños como prometiste- le dijo Sarah

Lo olvide, lo siento- se disculpo

Esta bien, Blaine nos dijo que te peleaste con mi hermano- añadio Sarah y Rachel asiente- Aun estas molesta con el-

No- contesto Rachel- Pero me molesta que no confie en que puedo protegerme- añadio

Ok- entendió Sarah- Aun deseas haberte muerto hace 20 años- pregunto y Rachel la mira- Blaine me dijo solo eso a mi-

A veces- contesto Rachel- Cuando estaba en Carmel lo desee mucho-

Rach puedo decirte algo sin que te molestes conmigo- le pregunto Sarah y Rachel asiente- Creo que estas siendo estúpida- le dijo- Todos saben que puedes protegerte, eso no significa que no se preocupen por ti, especialmente mi hermano que desde pequeño deseaba protegerte y te lo prometió o no- y Rachel asiente- Noah te quiere mucho, y a veces dice estupideces, pero eso no significa que no le importes, al contrario, le importas y mucho-

Como sabes- le pregunto Rachel

Porque yo soy igual- contesto Sarah- Grito cosas que a veces no siento cuando estoy molesta- añadio- Y se que Noah te dijo que quería morirse, pero estoy segura que hay algo mas ahí y que no tiene nada que ver con que saber quien eres haya hecho que lo deseara-

Y que sugieres que haga- le pregunto Rachel confundida

Levantate- añadio Sarah y Rachel asiente y se para- Y ponte tus shorts- añadio y Rachel lo hace- Sigueme- y con eso ambas salieron de la piscina- Quiero que Noah me muestre algo y quiero que tu lo veas-

Ok- musito Rachel caminando con la niña…

Mientras en la sala de pesas, Puck golpea el saco de box…_soy estúpido, porque le dije asi…si me quise morir, pero porque hubiera preferido eso a saberla en manos de Fiyero…y ahora esta molesta conmigo…_

Puck- llamo alguien de pronto y Puck mira y es una chica

Hola Shannon- le saludo Puck

Te ves bien a pesar de lo que te paso- le dijo Shannon

Gracias-

No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti- añadio la chica apoyando su mano en el brazo de Puck y acariciándolo- Si algo te hubiera pasado no se que hubiera hecho-

Gracias, creo- le dijo Puck

Tu sabes muy bien como me siento por ti- añadio Shannon y Puck la mira- Que te parece si tu y yo probamos esas cosas ricas que te gustan a ti- añadio coquetamente- Y me haces ver estrella- añadio pasando su pierna por encima de el

Eh…- empezó Puck algo nervioso, y alguien se aclara la garganta y al mirar hacia el ruido…_mierda_…y la chica también mira

Hola hermano- lo saludo Sarah cruzándose de brazos, y a su lado esta Rachel que mira a la chica y a Puck, pero sin expresión alguna en la cara

Que hacen aquí- pregunto Puck alejándose de Shannon

Te estábamos buscando- contesto Sarah

Pero- siguio Rachel y Puck la mira- Ya no tiene importancia- añadio y miro a Sarah- Nos vamos, tu hermano esta ocupado- añadio y Sarah asiente y Rachel mira a Puck y se va

Nos vemos hermano- le dijo Sarah con cara molesta y se fue detrás de Rachel

En que estábamos- le pregunto Shannon a Puck el que la mira

En nada- le dijo el

Pero…-

Nada de peros Shannon- le dijo Puck serio- Sabes muy bien como son las cosas conmigo- añadio- Y mas ahora, mis jueguitos se acabaron-

A que te refieres- pregunto confundida

A que le avises a todas tus amigas, que Puck- siguio- No se acostara con nadie de ahora en adelante- añadio

Pero tu eres Puckerone, no puedes vivir sin sexo- le dijo Shannon

Cierto- entendió Puck a que se refiere- Diles que estoy redescubriendo mi sexualidad, y no estoy muy seguro si soy hetero- añadio y se va hacia la puerta mientras Shannon lo mira como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y Puck sale de la sala de pesas…_mierda, justo lo que necesitaba que me viera con otra chica…simplemente perfecto…tengo que arreglar esto y dejarle en claro lo que quiero…_

CONTINUARA…


	39. Chapter 39

Lamento la demora en subir, puckleberry love, y Selene-A siempre es bueno saber que hay mas personas a las que les gusta este fic, y me demorare en subir un poco porque estoy tratando de actualizar en mis archivos My Gleek 4D, y ademas quiero terminar mi crossover, y ademas estoy terminando con los examenes en la universidad, asi que el tiempo es algo escaso, lo que si puedo asegurar es que voy a continuar subiendo, me demorare pero continuare :D...y apenas tenga mas capitulos subire dia por medio y les avisare en el siguiente (capitulo 40), porque desde aqui en adelante solo tengo las ideas y no los capitulos escritos...asi que me disculpo por las demoras...

Y puedo decirles que ya me decide que otras parejas habran, lo vine pensando en la micro el otro dia...: Klaine (peticion unanime), Bartie, Fabrevans, Pezford, Chang Squared, y Finncedes...espero no decepcionar a nadie con mi eleccion...

Aunque tambien me gustaria saber, quieren un final triste o feliz, o super feliz?

Ojala les guste este capitulo :D...Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>39<p>

DOS VECES

(Base William Mckenley, Cafeteria)

Puck entra en la cafetería y ve a Rachel en el mostrador…- Rach- y ella lo mira- Aun estas molesta conmigo-

No, ya no- le dijo ella

De todas maneras- dijo Puck- Lamento lo que dije, no era como quería decirlo- añadio

Esta bien- le aseguro Rachel

Ok, entonces- siguio Puck- Para que me buscaban Sarah y tu- pregunto

Se me olvido- le dijo Rachel sin mirarlo y tomo su bandeja y se fue a sentar con Matt y Puck la mira…_a la mierda, aun esta molesta conmigo…voy a tener que hablar con ella despues de que coma…_y toma su bandeja y se fue a sentar con Quinn, la que le sonríe…

Y despues de comer, Puck observa a Rachel, y se dio cuenta de que termino y sonríe, y la ve mirar a Matt la que la mira y niega con la cabeza, y le toma la mano y desaparecen…- Mierda- siseo Puck y se paro y se fue de la cafeteria

Mientras en la habitación de Rachel…- Estas siendo infantil- le dijo Matt

Con que según tu- le pregunto Rachel sentada en su cama y Matt rola los ojos

Te gusta Puck, te molesta lo que dijo, y no eres capaz de enfrentarlo respecto a lo que paso en la sala de pesas- respondió Matt

Que sabes tu de lo que paso en la sala de pesas- pregunto confundida

Una chica toda coqueta encima de el- respondió Matt- Sarah nos conto-

Si no es Blaine es Sarah- murmuro Rachel- Y lo que paso en la sala de pesas no me importa en lo absoluto- añadio y Matt rola los ojos de nuevo y se va a la puerta

Di lo que quieras testaruda- añadio y abrió la puerta y Puck esta parado ahí y Matt sonríe y mira a Rachel- No te vas a librar de el- añadio divertido y miro a Puck- Suerte- le dijo y se fue y Puck entra y cierra la puerta y mira a Rachel, la que lo mira…

Me vas a decir la verdad ahora- le pregunto

Que verdad- pregunto Rachel confundida, y Puck rola los ojos

Que realmente estas molesta conmigo- le dijo

Oh, eso- dijo Rachel y Puck asiente- No estoy molesta- le aseguro

No me vengas con esa mierda- le dijo Puck exasperado- Se que estas molesta-

Como- pregunto Rachel confundida

Te ves molesta- le dijo Puck y ahora ella rola los ojos

Que me vea y lo este son dos cosas muy distintas- le dijo Rachel- Y no lo estoy-

Ok- concedió Puck- Voy por otro lado, lo que dije en el gimnasio, no era lo que quería decir-

Que querías decir- le pregunto Rachel

Que preferiría morir a saber que estabas en ese maldito lugar- le respondió y se sento frente a ella

Oh- musito Rachel- Ahora que lo dices asi, lo entiendo, porque esa fue mi razón para sacarte de ahí-

Bien entonces nos entendemos en ese caso- dijo Puck y Rachel asiente- Ahora bien, se que sigues molesta-

Con que según tu- le pregunto

Lo que paso en la sala de pesas- respondió Puck- Te veias molesta- y Rachel rola los ojos

Ya te dije que una persona se vea molesta no significa que lo este- repitió Rachel

No me mientas quieres- le pidió Puck exasperado- Te conozco- y ella levanta las cejas- Y se que estas molesta y celosa- añadio

Me conoces- pregunto Rachel con las cejas levantadas y Puck asiente- Estas loco sabes, mas aun pensando que estoy celosa- pauso- De que según tu, yo puedo estar celosa- le pregunto

De lo que viste con esa chica- le dijo Puck

Eso- pregunto Rachel y Puck asiente- Pues te equivocas, no estoy celosa- le aseguro

No te creo- le dijo Puck

Porque debería estar celosa- le pregunto Rachel

Porque me viste con otra chica- respondió Puck simplemente

Y que tiene de malo que estuvieras con otra chica- le pregunto y Puck la mira como si estuviera loca- TU eres dueño de hacer lo que quieras-

Cierto- concedió Puck- Pero yo se lo que tu sientes por mi- añadio- Y mas aun se lo que yo siento por ti-

O sea que te refieres a lo que tu sientes por Carolinne- añadio Rachel

Si- respondió Puck- O sea tu- añadio y Rachel niega con la cabeza

No- dijo

Como que no- pregunto confundido- Rach, de que…-

Exacto- lo interrumpió Rachel y el la mira confundido- Yo soy Rachel, no soy Carolinne-

Si lo eres- refuto Puck

No, no lo soy- dijo firme Rachel- No le he sido por mas de 20 años, ahora soy Rachel y tu por Rachel no sientes nada-

Te equivocas- le dijo Puck serio y ella lo mira confundida

En que según tu me equivoco- le pregunto

En todo- dijo Puck y se le acerco y le toma las manos- Eres Carolinne- añadio- Y por Rachel si siente algo y mucho- le dijo seguro y ella lo mira confundida y va sacar sus manos de su agarre, pero el las mantiene en sus manos- Rach, escuchame si- le pidió- Se que es confuso, pero dejame explicarme-

Ok- acepto Rachel y el le sonrie

Tienes razón, siento algo muy importante por Carolinne- empezó Puck- Durante 20 años he llorado la perdida de mi mejor amiga, y la primera chica que me hizo sentir algo importante aquí- pauso y puso una mano en su corazón- Nadie lo había vuelto a hacer saltar desde que Carolinne desapareció, nadie me había hecho sentir lo que ella hizo, por eso las comparaba a todas con ella- pauso y tomo con sus dos manos las manos de Rachel- Pero tu lo hiciste, conociéndote como Rachel, lograste hacerme ver por primera vez que es posible que podia volver a amar, y dejar a Carolinne descansar en mis recuerdos- añadio

Noah…-

Aun no termino- siguio Puck- Cuando supe que no podían tener contacto contigo, me desespere y al verte atrapada, no podía dejar que te llevaran- pauso- No salte por Carolinne, salte por Rachel, porque no quería que te alejaran de mi o que te lastimaran, y saber que eres Carolinne, es genial, porque recupere a mi mejor amiga, y puedo abrazarla de nuevo, y significa que tienes dos nombres- añadio- Pero no te quiero porque seas Carolinne o seas Rachel, sino que porque eres TU, y quiero estar contigo-

Ok- respondió Rachel

Ok, es quiero estar contigo también- pregunto Puck y ella niega con la cabeza

Es un entiendo lo que dices- respondio Rachel

Oh- musito Puck decepcionado

Y que me siento igual- siguio Rachel y Puck la mira sonriendo y ella también le sonríe- Tu eres mi niño especial, mi Noah- añadio- Pero por Puck, a quien conoci hace poco, también empeze a tener sentimientos, algunos un poco vergonzosos, pero sentimientos igualmente-

Vergonzosos- pregunto confundido y Rachel asiente

Recuerdas cuando Sali de tu cuarto despues de que me quede dormida- empezó Rachel y Puck asiente- Sali rápido, porque cuando te vi, quería saltarte encima y hacer cosas, ya sabes- añadio sin mirarlo y Puck sonríe pícaramente

Libidinosa- le dijo divertido y Rachel saca sus manos del agarre de Puck y lo golpea

Callate- le dijo molesta y se cruza de brazos- Jamas me había sentido asi antes, es nuevo para mi- y Puck sonríe- Y además me negué a mi misma seguir haciéndole a caso a lo que sentí por ti-

Porque- pregunto Puck

Por tus sentimientos por mi yo de pequeña, que en ese momento ninguno de los dos sabia que era yo- contesto Rachel- Y porque tu jamás podrías sentir lo mismo por mi- y Puck va a alegar- Y ya se que me dijiste, pero no lo sabia en ese momento-

Entonces- pregunto Puck- Si sientes algo por mi- y ella asiente

Pero no se que hacer al respecto- le dijo derrotada y el le sonríe

Empezemos por lo básico- sugirió Puck y ella lo mira confundida

Basico- pregunto y el asiente y la besa y Rachel abre los ojos sorprendida, pero no alcanza a responder el beso ya que Puck separa sus labios de los de ella

No respondiste-

Me tomaste por sorpresa- le dijo avergonzada y ruborizada y Puck le sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla- Y realmente jamás he dado un beso asi como los que tu debes estar acostumbrado a dar- añadio y el asiente y la besa de nuevo y ahora Rachel le responde un poco nerviosa al principio, pero de a poco con mas confianza, tanta confianza que no se dio cuenta como quedo debajo de Puck y ambos se separan para recuperar aire- Noah-

Mmm- murmuro Puck

No quiero que nos apresuremos- le pidió y el la mira confundido- No estoy lista, para eso- añadio y el le sonríe

Lo se- le dijo Puck- Y te aseguro que lo que menos quiero es apresurarme contigo- añadio y le dio un pequeño beso- Llevo 20 años esperando dejarme llevar por estos sentimientos que tengo guardados por ti, y por fin voy a poder hacer algo al respecto- aseguro- Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo- pregunto y ella niega con la cabeza- Me enamore dos veces de ti- añadio y ella le sonríe

Al igual que yo de ti- le dijo ella y Puck asiente y la vuelve a besar…_esto es genial…_es lo que ambos piensan…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ok, me disculpo si no quedo muy bien...y en serio tenganme paciencia, que prometo volver a full, llena de capitulos :D, pero comenten, para asi saber si les gusta o no y que si hay algo que les molesta diganmelo, mientras sean respetuosos todas las criticas son bien recibidas :D...<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

Lamento la demora, muchas cosas que escribir, poco internet y el dia y las ideas se me hacen pocas...ojala les guste este capitulo :)

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>40<p>

PRE-CITA

(Base William Mckenley, Habitacion Rachel)

Noah- llamo Rachel a Puck que esta dormido, ambos se quedaron dormidos en su habitación, y ya es de mañana- Noah- lo llamo de nuevo

Umm- murmuro Puck adormilado y la mira- Hey-

Hey para ti también- le dijo sonriendo Rachel- Debes levantarte-

No quiero- dijo refunfuñando y escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la chica y Rachel se rie

Noah tienes entrenamiento con Sue- le recordó

Rayos- se quejo y la mira y ella le sonríe- No tienes idea de lo genial que es despertar a tu lado- le dijo sonriendo y la beso suavemente en los labios- Y besarte es aun mejor-

Opino igual- murmuro Rachel y lo beso ella también y Puck sonríe

Me vuelves loco, sabes- y ella se rie- Y quiero que tengamos una cita-

Una cita- pregunto confundida

Si- contesto Puck

Jamas he tenido una- le conto Rachel

Ni yo- le confeso Puck- Pero quiero que hagamos las cosas bien y quiero que tengamos una cita-

Ok- le dijo Rachel

Te parece mañana- y ella asiente- Ok- y la beso de nuevo y se levanto- Te veo mas tarde- y ella asiente y Puck se salió de la habitación y Rachel mira el techo sonriendo…_Noah y yo estamos juntos, se siente tan bien, pero no tengo idea de que se hace en una cita, o que ponerme…_y frunce el seño confundida…

(Gimnasio)

Sue termina el entrenamiento y todos deciden irse ya que Sue los dejo agotados

MIKE ESPERA- llamo Puck a Mike el que se detiene y lo mira confundido- Necesito tu ayuda- le dijo mientras ambos siguen caminando hacia la salida del gimnasio

Con que- pregunto Mike tomando de su agua

Voy a tener una cita con Rachel mañana, pero no tengo idea de que rayos hacer- le confeso Puck y Mike le sonríe

Te acepto- pregunto y Puck asiente- Felicidades-

Gracias, pero me ayudas- pregunto

Claro, para que están los amigos- le dijo Mike- Pero te parece sin nos bañamos primero- y Puck asiente- Ok, te veo en tu cuarto entonces- añadio y Puck asiente de nuevo y ambos se separan

Mientras Rachel entra al laboratorio de Blaine y lo ve muy sonriente- Buenos dias- lo saludo y Blaine la mira sonriendo

Muy buenos dias para usted también señorita Berry o Schuester- le dijo con una pequeña reverencia y Rachel se rie

Porque tan feliz- le pregunto

Tengo una cita- le conto Blaine y Rachel lo mira sorprendida

En serio- pregunto y Blaine asiente- Con quien-

Kurt- contesto Blaine con una enorme sonrisa

Wow- exclamo Rachel- Es increíble, que van a hacer-

Vamos a ir a comer a un restaurant cerca de la base- le conto Blaine- Y ya veremos que hacemos despues de ello-

Genial- le dijo sonriendo Rachel- Y quien le pregunto a quien-

Yo a el- le conto Blaine- Desde que lo conoci me di cuenta de su homosexualidad y hemos congeniado bastante bien, y me gusta, y quiero saber si podemos llegar a ser algo mas-

Entiendo- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Y me alegro por ti, y espero que todo salga bien-

Y yo- dijo Blaine

Te hago un trato- le dijo y Blaine la mira confundido- Me diras como te va y yo te cuento como me fue a mi-

A ti- pregunto Blaine confundido y Rachel asiente

Mañana voy a tener una cita con Noah- le conto Rachel sonriendo

Hablas en serio- pregunto sorprendido el ahora y se le acerca y Rachel asiente- Ok, hasta ayer estabas molesta con el, aunque lo negabas, que cambio-

Cuando Matt me llevo a la habitación Noah apareció- empezó Rachel contándole- Y estaba seguro que yo estaba molesta y celosa, y yo claro lo negué- y Blaine sonríe- Y me dijo que el me conocía y yo le refute que el no me conoce, ya que yo no soy Carolinne y que por mi el no siente nada, pero el me refuto todo diciéndome que si siente algo por mi, pero no siendo Carolinne sino que Rachel-

Le creiste- le pregunto Blaine

En un principio no- confeso Rachel- Pero cuando me dijo que salto para rescatarme cuando los Ocals me atraparon, a mi, Rachel, no a Carolinne, porque no quería que nada me pasara, me convenció- pauso sonriendo- Y me dijo que lo mejor era que se había enamorado dos veces de mi-

Wow- exclamo Blaine y Rachel asiente

Pero ahora estoy algo nerviosa- le conto Rachel- Porque jamás he tenido una cita y no se que ponerme o que protocolo seguir- añadio nerviosa

Ok- le dijo Blaine- Calmate- le pidió y Rachel asiente- No pienses en protocolos, ni nada muy formal para tu forma de comportarte, una de las cosas que se sobre las citas es que debes ser tu mismo- y Rachel asiente entendiendo- Respecto a vestirse, algo con lo que te sientas comoda, pero ya en eso no puedo ser de mas ayuda-

Esta bien- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Le pediré ayuda a las chicas, ellas deben saber algo- y Blaine asiente- Pero me vas a contar de tu cita-

Si tu me cuentas de la tuya- añadio Blaine

Ese es el trato- le dijo Rachel y Blaine asiente y ambos se dan la mano y se rien- Nos vemos despues- y Blaine asiente y Rachel se va y mientras va por el pasillo mirando para todos lados buscando a alguna de las chicas, ve a Quinn hablando con una mujer y se pasan papeles y Rachel sonríe y se le acerca- Hola Quinn- saludo y Quinn y la mujer la miran- Lo siento, no quise interrumpir- se disculpo

Esta bien- aseguro la mujer y Quinn asiente- Todo en orden señorita Fabray- y Quinn asiente- Ok, si falta algo no dude en avisarme-

Lo hare- aseguro Quinn y la mujer le sonríe y mira a Rachel y también lo hace la cual le devuelve la sonrisa y la mujer se despide y Quinn mira a Rachel- Que haces por aquí-

Vengo de ver a Blaine- contesto Rachel y Quinn se pone a caminar y Rachel con ella- Y estaba buscando a alguna de las chicas, cuando te divise-

Para que buscabas a algunas de las chicas- pregunto Quinn confundida

Necesito un consejo en un asunto en el que no tengo experiencia alguna- le contesto Rachel

Cual seria ese- pregunto Quinn intrigada

Citas- contesto Rachel avergonzada y Quinn la mira con cara de pregunta- Tengo una cita y no se que usar-

Ya veo- dijo entendiendo Quinn

Me puedes ayudar- le pregunto Rachel y Quinn asiente- Gracias-

Esta bien- le dijo Quinn y la mira sonriendo- Me imagino que la cita es con Puck- y Rachel asiente ruborizada- Me alegra- le dijo- Pero me acompañas antes a dejar esto- añadio mostrando los papeles y Rachel asiente- Ok, vamos- y ambas se fueron hacia unas oficinas donde Quinn dejo los papeles y hablo con un hombre y despues se llevo a Rachel a las tiendas que hay en los niveles superiores del rascacielos de la base...

No sabia que existían- le dijo Rachel sorprendida mirando para todos lados y ve la cantidad de ropa que hay

Se instalaron aquí cuando el mall quedo inutilizable y jamás se fueron- le conto Quinn- Ni siquiera cuando el mall volvio a funcionar-

Ya veo- murmuro Rachel

Ok- dijo Quinn- Te dijo Puck donde te iba a llevar- y Rachel niega con la cabeza

Pero Blaine me dijo que debo ser yo misma en la cita y sentirme comoda- le dijo Rachel insegura

Blaine tiene razón- le dijo Quinn- Pero en el caso de las chicas debemos además de sentirnos comodas, debemos sentirnos hermosas-

Oh- musito Rachel

Ademas con lo usual con lo que tu te sientes comoda, serian pantalones- le dijo Quinn mirándola y Rachel asiente- Te has puesto alguna vez un vestido- y Rachel niega con la cabeza y Quinn sonríe- Ok, entonces un vestido compraremos-

Comprar- pregunto insegura y Quinn asiente- No tengo dinero Quinn- le dijo

No te preocupes, eres alguien con poderes, aquí no nos cobran- le conto Quinn y Rachel la mira confundida- No podemos abusar en las prendas que compramos, pero podemos tomar lo que sea- aseguro

Ok- dijo Rachel entendiendo- Tu me enseñas, yo aprendo- añadio y Quinn le sonríe y la arrastra hacia los vestidos, y se los muestra a Rachel y entre ambas escojen cinco vestidos y Quinn hace que Rachel entre al vestidor, y le modele los vestidos, cuando Rachel se va a cambiar al tercero Quinn mira otro vestido que vio…

Pero si no es la gran Quinn Fabray- dijo la voz de una chica y Quinn al ver tres chicas, y reconoce a una de ellas

Tasha- saludo cortezmente y dejo de mirarlas

Aun deseando a Puckester- le pregunto y Quinn la mira- Y tener su bebe- pregunto y Quinn la mira molesta- Bueno, nadie te culpa, pero no fue algo desesperado de tu parte recurrir a un bebe para amarrrarlo- añadio divertida y sus acompañantes sonríen

Fue un error- le dijo Quinn simplemente- Y jamás caería tan bajo- pauso- Como ustedes-

Por favor- dijo exasperada Tasha

Todos sabemos que te acostaste con Puckester para hacerlo tuyo- dijo una de las acompañantes de Tasha

La bella Quinn Fabray- siguio la otra acompañante- Creyo que lograría ganarle al recuerdo de Carolinne Schuester-

Pero no pudo- dijo divertida Tasha y las otras dos se rien y Quinn las mira molesta

Puck y yo nos acostamos porque estabamos borrachos- dijo Quinn simplemente- Nada mas que eso, y si no me creen no me importa, finalmente Puck si lo hace, y para mi con ello es suficiente- dijo tajantemente

Como digas- dijo Tasha burlescamente- Finalmente Puckester jamás le pertenecerá a nadie, el rumor dice que es gay- y Quinn se rie

Lo que nadie cree- dijo una de las acompañantes

Si, todos dicen que le gusta la tal Rachel Berry- dijo la otra

La muy zorra, tiene a los tres bombones de Sam, Matt y Blaine para ella sola, y ahora quiere quedarse con Puckester- añadio Tasha- Que lo intente, finalmente Puckester es de la muertita Carolinne Schuester- y Quinn se rie y las tres la miran feo

Ustedes tres son estúpidas- les dijo- Y tengan cuidado con que Puck se entere de que andan llamando a su nueva conquista "zorra" o que Santana se entere- y las tres se ponen nerviosas- Si, Santana la adora, porque Britt lo hace, asi que cuidadito- advirtió- Y ahora lárguense- les ordeno

Como quieras- le dijo Tasha- Finalmente lo que dijimos respecto a que querías atar a Puckester para ti, es cierto, pero ni tu lo lograste- y con eso las tres se fueron y Quinn niega con la cabeza

Tu y Noah tuvieron algo- pregunto Rachel y Quinn deja salir un suspiro y la mira

Fue un error Rachel- le respondió- Eramos jóvenes y estabamos borrachos-

Que tan jóvenes- pregunto Rachel

18- contesto Quinn- Fue en una fiesta, tenia suficiente alcohol en el cuerpo y estaba harta de pelear, quería divertirme-

Ya veo- murmuro Rachel- Y creiste estar embarazada- y Quinn la mira sorprendida- Lo deduje de lo que dijeron esas chicas- añadio

Si lo crei- confirmo Quinn- Puck fue mi primera vez y me atrase, y crei estar embarazada y tomo un test y dio positivo-

Pero- dijo confundida Rachel

Al hacer una cita con el medico, me dijo que no lo estaba- le aclaro Quinn

Ya veo- entendió Rachel- Como lo tomo el- pregunto

Estaba asustado al igual que yo- le respondió Quinn- Pero afortunadamente no fue mas que un susto- y Rachel asiente entendiendo- Rachel, Puck te ama, siempre lo ha hecho, y siempre lo hara, no importa lo que sepas de su pasado, no lo dudes- y Rachel la mira confundida

Porque-

Porque ambos se merecen ser felices- le dijo sonriendo Quinn- Han esperado 20 años el uno por el otro, y no es justo que sigan esperando- añadio

Gracias- le dijo Rachel sonriendo

De nada- le dijo Quinn- Sigamos- y Rachel asiente y ambas siguen viendo los vestidos…y despues compraron otras cosas y Quinn le enseño en su habitación como arreglar su cabello y su maquillaje…

Mientras Puck sale de una oficina con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro…

CONTINUARA…


	41. Chapter 41

Lo siento por mil por la demora en actualizar este fic, pero mi musa que me inspira a escribir Puckleberry me abandono, pero de a poco la estoy volviendo a recuperar...

Gracias a todos los que han seguido leyendo este fic y me han pedido que lo siga actualizando, para ustedes es este capitulo...

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>41<p>

CITA DE RECUERDO

(Base William Mckenley, habitación Rachel)

Entonces estuvo divertido- le pregunto Rachel a Blaine, mientras este esta sentado en la cama de ella, mientras ella arregla la ropa que tiene encima de la cama

Por supuesto- confirmo Blaine con una sonrisa boba en el rostro- Kurt es mas de lo que esperaba-

Que esperabas- le pregunto confundida

Creo que esperaba decepcionarme- contesto Blaine y Rachel lo mira mas confundida- No me hice muchas expectativas con la cita, porque no quería decepcionarme, pero de todas formas-

Ibas con la idea de que ello podría pasar- termino por el Rachel y Blaine asiente- Y Kurt en vez de ello, te demostró que es divertido, simpatico, carismático entre otros atributos-

Exacto- dijo Blaine sonriendo

Que van a hacer ahora- le pregunto curiosa

Por lo pronto seguir conociéndonos, despues ya veremos- le conto Blaine- Y a que hora te viene a buscar tu príncipe rojo-

Príncipe rojo- pregunto confundida

Si, a menos que quieras que diga azul y…- añadio levantando una ceja y Rachel abre la boca entendiendo…_habla de Fiyero…_

No es mejor asi- aseguro Rachel- Aunque preferiría que lo llamaras por su nombre-

Puck o Noah- pregunto Blaine

Puck, es asi que le gusta que lo llamen- contesto Rachel- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta lo hara en un par de horas-

Emocionada- le pregunto y Rachel asiente

Y nerviosa también- añadio la chica- Gracias a Quinn ya se que ponerme, pero aun asi es difícil hacerme a la idea de que tengo una cita-

Te entiendo- le aseguro Blaine parándose- Pero solo disfruta el momento, se tu misma y estaras bien- le aseguro y le dio un beso en la frente- Ahora te dejo, porque tengo que hablar con Artie y Brittany- y Rachel asiente y Blaine se va, mientras ella decide irse a dar un baño, para poder empezar a arreglarse para su cita con Puck…

(Horas mas tarde)

Puck camina por los pasillos de la base con sus manos en los bolsillos y llega a la puerta de la habitación de Rachel y respira hondo…_rayos estoy nervioso…_y saca sus manos de sus bolsillos y siente humeda su mano y se la limpia y despues toca…_aquí vamos Puckerman…eres un hombre no, pues compórtate como tal…_y la puerta se abre, para mostrar a una sonriente Rachel en un vestido bastante sencillo de color claro, pero no es blanco…y Puck traga saliva…

Wow- dijo finalmente- Te ves preciosa Rach- le dijo y ella se ruboriza

Gracias Noah, tu también te ves muy guapo- le dijo Rachel y el le sonríe y la mira de arriba abajo de nuevo y despues la mira a la cara de nuevo

Wow- exclamo de nuevo y Rachel se rie bajito- Ok, estas lista- y ella asiente y sale de la habitación y cierra con llave la puerta y al mirar a Puck de nuevo este le da su brazo y ella lo toma y ambos empiezan a caminar por el pasillo

Donde vamos- le pregunto Rachel despues de un rato de caminar en silencio

Sorpresa- le dijo divertido Puck

Ya veo- murmuro Rachel y mira su ropa y ve a Puck de nuevo- Pero lo que llevo es apropiado, porque jamás había tenido una cita, y si bien me ayudaron, pero como no sabia y aun no se donde vamos, no se si lo que llevo es…-

Rach- la interrumpió Puck y ella lo mira- Lo que llevas es perfecto- le aseguro sonriendo

Ok- murmuro Rachel avergonzada- Y lamento hablar tanto, estoy nerviosa y tiendo a hablar mucho cuando lo estoy- y Puck se rie y ella lo mira ofendida

Lo siento- se disculpo Puck- Parece que si se te volvio un habito hacerlo- y Rachel asiente- Y no te preocupes, yo también estoy nervioso- le confeso- Tambien jamás había tenido una cita y obtuve ayuda-

Oh- musito Rachel y ambos siguen caminando hasta que llegan a unas puertas dobles y Puck las abre y Rachel mira sorprendida el lugar- Wow- exclamo y mira a Puck confundida- Porque hay un parque aquí-

Es el patio de la escuela- contesto Puck y ambos entran

Y podemos estar aquí- pregunto Rachel nerviosa mirando para todos lados y Puck asiente

Tenemos permiso- le aseguro y la chica entiende y sigue mirando el lugar

No sabia que este lugar existía- añadio

Solo los niños lo usan- le conto Puck mientras ambos caminan por el camino de tierra que hay

Hay juegos y todo- añadio Rachel sonriendo al ver los juegos infantiles y Puck asiente y la sigue guiando, mientras Rachel observa todo el lugar

Aquí es- dijo Puck deteniéndose de pronto y Rachel se detiene con el y lo mira- Entre las ideas que me dio Mike, estaba la de cenar, pero pensé que seria mejor esto- añadio y mira hacia adelante y Rachel mira lo que el y sonríe

Un picnic- dijo al ver una manta y una canasta bajo un árbol

Asi es- confirmo Puck y ambos se sientan en la manta- Te parece- y Rachel asiente sonriéndole y Puck también sonríe y abre la canasta y saca una botella y un par de vasos y le da uno a Rachel y abre la botella y le sirve- No es alcohol- le aseguro y Rachel se rie

Ok- y despues de servirse el suyo Puck la mira

Brindis- dijo y Rachel asiente

Por-

Porque estas aquí- contesto Puck- Y ya no eres un recuerdo, eres muy real- añadio y Rachel sonríe

Y porque a pesar de los años- siguio ella- Me seguiste amando a pesar de todo- pauso- Y yo también a ti- y Puck sonríe y ambos chocan sus vasos y beben

No podía solo dejar de hacerlo Rach- le dijo Puck y ella lo mira

Si podias, pero no querías Noah- refuto Rachel y el va hablar- Espera- lo detuvo- Dejame explicarme- y el asiente- No querías hacerlo, porque tenias miedo a perder a alguien que amas otra vez, y te entiendo, pero podías porque si no te hubieras enamorado de la chica que soy ahora, como me dijiste que lo hiciste, o mentias-

No mentia- aseguro Puck- Y si lo dices de esa forma, tiene sentido- concedió y saco unos potes de la canasta- Traje varios tipos de comidas, porque aun no se que te gusta mas ahora- dijo cambiando el tema y Rachel le ayuda a abrirlos

Lo que trajiste esta perfecto- le aseguro y ambos comen y conversan de las cosas que les gustan y se dan cuenta de que no han cambiado en gustos…

Y como es vivir en el bosque- pregunto de pronto Puck

Pacifico- contesto Rachel- Puedes ir a cualquier lugar, y admirar aun lo bello que es- pauso- A mi me encantaba ir a sentarme a una roca junto al rio, y sentir el viento, ver el movimiento de los arboles al son de este, escuchar a los animales que aun están ahí- pauso- Me calmaba-

Ya veo- entendió Puck- No fuiste infeliz viviendo con Leroy y con los demas-

No- aseguro Rachel- Tuve suerte- y Puck asiente- El no recordar nada ayudo a no extrañar a nadie, pero- pauso y se mira las manos- Siempre sentí que me faltaba algo, y era en esos momentos en que los sueños confusos venían- pauso- Y me es ahí donde empezaba a pensar de donde venia, si tenia familia, una mama o un papa, pero pronto me hacia a la idea de que las personas con las que estaba son mi familia y dejaba de pensar en ese pasado que podía tener o no- y Puck le toma una mano y ella lo mira

Hubiera hecho lo que fuera para encontrarte si hubiera sabido que había una posibilidad de que estabas viva- le aseguro- Pero-

El risco no daba esa posibilidad- añadio Rachel por el y Puck asiente- Entiendo, y no es ni tu culpa ni de mi papa- le aseguro- Se que ambos me hubieran ido a buscar si hubieran sabido donde estaba-

Ten lo por seguro- aseguro Puck y se le acerca- Pero no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso ahora, esta en el pasado- añadio- Tu estas aquí, ambos lo estamos, y te prometo que no dejare que vuelvas a estar en peligro asi-

Noah…-

Rach, se que eres capaz de cuidarte sola- siguio Puck- Pero- y le acaricia la mejilla- No quiero volver a perderte- pauso- 20 años es demasiado- y Rachel asiente

Lo son- concordo ella y lo abraza- Y no voy a ninguna parte- aseguro y lo mira soltándolo un poco- Y se que recuperaremos el tiempo perdido- y Puck sonríe

Eso dalo por hecho- dijo y la besa tiernamente y Rachel sonríe al separarse- Rach- siguio Puck- Quiero que seas oficialmente mi novia- añadio y ella lo mira sorprendida

No es muy apresurado eso- le pregunto ella

Se que lo es- concedió el- Pero ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, y quiero que todos sepan que tu eres mia y que yo soy tuyo- añadio y Rachel deja de mirarlo- No quieres- le pregunto preocupado

No es eso- contesto la chica y se sale de sus brazos

Rach…-

Es solo- siguio la chica nerviosa y lo mira- No es que no confie en ti, Noah, lo hago- aseguro y el la mira confundido- Pero no estoy tan segura de que estes listo para cambiar la forma en la que haz vivido todos estos años, mas aun porque tu mismo haz reconocido que no eres don compromiso, y por lo que se siempre haz preferido ser libre sin ataduras y solo…-

Me he acostado con lo que me pasa por delante- termino Puck por ella y Rachel asiente- Lo se-

Ademas hay muchas chicas que han querido ser esa chica especial para ti- siguio Rachel- Y que ya de por si me odian sin que estemos juntos porque haz mostrado interés en mi-

Te preocupa lo que piensen los demas- le pregunto Puck y ella niega con la cabeza

No- aseguro- Solo no quiero que te decepciones-

Como- pregunto Puck

No se nada de nada respecto a tener un novio, como esas chicas- contesto Rachel- Realmente no se nada de nada al respecto de las relaciones-

Yo tampoco lo se, Rach- le aseguro Puck- Tu lo dijiste lo único que he hecho es acostarme con esas chicas-

Pero sabes coquetear y todo- añadio Rachel- Sino como es que las metías a tu cama-

Cierto- concedió el

Yo ni siquiera se hacer eso-

Y crees que eso impide que tengamos una relacion- le pregunto Puck

No- contesto la chica y Puck se ve confundido

Entonces- pregunto

Como dije no quiero que te decepciones- contesto la chica- Y que al final te arrepientas de haber estado enamorado de mi tanto tiempo o haberte vuelto a fijar en mi siendo Rachel- y para sorpresa de Rachel, Puck se larga a reir y ella lo mira triste- Sera mejor que…- y se empieza a levantar y Puck le toma el brazo y la pone junto a el atrapándola en sus brazos- Noah- susurro

No te dejare ir- le dijo serio- Y lamento reirme- se disculpo- Pero que parte de que estoy enamorado de ti al doble no entiendes- añadio- Te repito lo que dije antes te quiero a ti, estoy listo para tener una relacion contigo, y no me voy a decepcionar- le aseguro

Como estas tan seguro- le pregunto la chica

Porque nadie jamás me hizo sentir esas cosquillas extrañas en el estomago como ese topon de labios que nos dimos cuando eramos niños me hizo sentir- contesto Puck y sonríe- Eso me hizo saber que eras tu- pauso- Y ya estamos juntos, desde que aceptamos nuestros sentimientos el uno por el otro, ahora solo quiero hacerlo oficial-

Oh- musito la chica

Y se que mi pasado te intimida- siguio Puck- Y que te pone nerviosa también-

No tienes idea- aseguro la chica y Puck sonríe

Pero preciosa, te repito lo que te dije hace dos noches- siguio el- Lo que menos quiero es apresurarme contigo- aseguro

Seguro que estas dispuesto a esperar- le pregunto la chica

Si- contesto seguro

Segurin segurin- repitió Rachel parpadeando como cachorrito y Puck se rie y atrapa sus labios con los de el en un apasionado beso- Wow- exclamo la chica al ambos separarse- Que manera de asegurar- y Puck se rie

Te quedo claro- le pregunto y ella asiente sonriendo- Entonces- siguio Puck- Quieres ser oficialmente mi novia- pregunto

Yep- contesto Rachel y le pasa sus brazos por su cuello y lo abraza apretándolo fuerte- Te amo Noah- le dijo

Yo también te amo, preciosa- le dijo Puck apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la chica

Y lamento si soy insegura- añadio la chica

Nada que lamentar- le aseguro Puck- Entiendo de donde viene la inseguridad- y ambos se separan- Pero Rach puedes estar segura que jamás te sere infiel-

Me alegra que entiendas- le dijo la chica sonriendo- Y confio en ti Noah- le aseguro

Bien- dijo sonriendo Puck

Ahora que hacemos- pregunto la chica confundida

Cierto- dijo Puck y se separa de la chica y se levanta- Te tengo un regalo- añadio

Un regalo- dijo Rachel mientras ve a Puck metiéndose tras el árbol y sale con- Una guitarra- añadio y Puck asiente y se vuelve a sentar con la guitarra en su regazo frente a la chica

Despues de que falleciste- empezo Puck- O lo creímos- se corrigio- Me volvi algo rebelde y violento por lo que tuve que ver una psicóloga, que le dio la idea a mis padres de que hiciera deportes para liberar energía y tensiones- pauso- Y despues de dos años logre calmarme un poco, pero aun estaba algo volátil, y mi papa me sento y me puso una guitarra encima y se puso a enseñarme a tocarla, para que encontrara algo mas de paz, porque al se la daba también y creyo que podria ayudarme-

Y lo hizo- pregunto la chica y Puck asiente

Y quiero que escuches la primera canción que me aprendi despues de que supe como tocarla bien- siguio Puck

Sera un placer- le dijo Rachel sonriendo y Puck empieza a tocar

_Where it began_- empezo cantando y sin mirar a la chica- _I can't begin to knowing…  
>But then I know It's growing strong…Was in the spring…And spring became the summer, Who'd have believed, You'd come along…Hands…touching hands…Reaching out…Touching me, Touching you, ooh…<em>- y mira a la chica- _Sweet Caroline_- y Rachel tiene una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- _Good times never seemed so good…I've been inclined…To believe they never would...ooh, Sweet Caroline…Good times never seemed so good…ooh, I've been inclined…To believe they never would, ooh no, no…_- y deja de tocar y mira a la chica…

A la que le roda una lagrima por la mejilla, pero que tiene una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- Te gusto- le pregunto Puck

Realmente tienes que preguntar- le dijo ella y Puck sonríe- La ame- le aseguro

Trae muchos recuerdos- añadio Puck y ella se pone a su lado y apoya su cabeza en el hombro del chico y le toma una mano y ambos se quedan en silencio por un rato

No te traje ningún regalo- añadio Rachel de pronto y Puck sonríe y le besa la frente

Tu eres mi regalo- le dijo el- Estar aquí contigo- añadio

Aun siento que debo darte un regalo- añadio la chica- Pero ya tendremos tiempo-

Yeah- concordo Puck

Entonces- siguio la chica y lo mira, pero aun apoyada en su hombro- A pesar de mi inseguridad- pauso- Y de que ninguno ha tenido una cita antes como para comparar, pero por lo que hemos compartido- añadio- Podemos decir que esta cita fue un éxito, cierto-

Para mi lo fue- le dijo Puck mirandola

Para mi igual- le aseguro Rachel y le roba un pequeño beso

Entonces si- añadio Puck sonriendo- Fue un éxito-…despues de ello ambos dieron por terminada la cita y se levantaron, y Puck saco a la chica del parque, y empezaron a volver por los pasillos hacia la habitación de Rachel, la que estaba preocupada por las cosas que dejaron en el lugar, pero el le aseguro que el volvería por ellas, especialmente por la guitarra que era de su papa

Y al hacer mención de su papa, Rachel tiene flashes de sensaciones que se siente como cuando copia poderes, y algo hace click en su cabeza…- Noah, ahora que mencionas a tu papa- empezo- Mi papa me conto lo que paso con ustedes hace 10 años, que hizo que mi mama creyera que el y tu estaban muertos-

La explosión- pregunto Puck y Rachel asiente- Will me conto lo que te dijo Shelby y que te había explicado, pero porque lo mencionas-

Recuerdas la primera vez que me mostraste tus poderes, cierto- le pregunto la chica

Si- contesto el

Recuerdas lo molesto que tu papa estaba porque los usaste- añadio la chica y Puck asiente- Y que despues de que te puso sus manos en tus hombros ya no pudiste usar tus poderes-

Si lo recuerdo, pero no entiendo a donde quieres llegar- le dijo Puck confundido

Sabes que poder tenia tu padre- le pregunto curiosa

Si- contesto Puck- Podia neutralizar poderes y por ello los entendía- añadio y Rachel deja de caminar- Que sucede- le pregunto

Es por eso que los entiendo y los conozco de antemano- susurro sumida en sus pensamientos…_el fue el primero…_y Puck la mira confundido

Rach, de que hablas-

Tu padre al entender los poderes sabia de antemano que poder tenia la persona incluso antes de que esta los manifestara- le dijo la chica mirándolo- Sentia el poder dentro de el, y podia neutralizarlos-

Igualmente no entiendo porque hablas de ello- le dijo Puck aun confundido

Copie el poder de tu papa Noah- le dijo la chica

Cuando- pregunto Puck sorprendido

El dia que neutralizo tus poderes- contesto la chica- Por eso tus poderes aparecieron de nuevo cuando el falleció, porque su sello en ti dejo de surtir efecto- pauso- Su poder fue el primero que copie-

Como sabes eso-

Porque en lo que recuerdo del pasado- contesto Rachel- La primera vez que sentí algo raro dentro de mi fue esa vez- pauso- El dia que tu fuiste neutralizado, mis poderes despertaron- y Puck la mira sorprendido- Pero solo copie esa parte de su poder, la que entiende los poderes- pauso y Puck asiente entendiendo- Tu mama vino despues-

Mi mama- repitió Puck y Rachel asiente- Cuando-

El dia que nos fuimos de vacaciones, antes de separarnos- contesto Rachel- Cuando me despedi de ella me quede fascinada por sus ojos, y tome algo de su visión en la distancia-

Wow-

Despues mi papa- siguio Rachel- Tome parte de su poder de curar, pero sin ser consciente de ello- pauso- Y de mi familia la ultima fue mi mama- y mira a Puck- Por eso soy mental como Finn me dice, estaba asustada cuando me dijo que me quedara tras el árbol y antes de que se fuera la tome fuerte, pero solo tome de ella la manipulación y el hablar en las mentes, su poder es mas grande que eso-

Puede ser también debido al hecho de que ellos aprendieron a proteger sus mentes que no pudiste copiar todo- añadio Puck y Rachel lo mira sorprendida- Que-

Tienes razón- concordo la chica- Solo cuando mi papa se abrió que pude copiar su poder por completo, y como Leroy no sabia que yo tenia poderes no tenia protección alrededor mio, por eso pude copiar su telequinesis- pauso- Lo mismo que Finn y Kurt-

Pero Rach, aun no entiendo a donde quieres llegar con todo este análisis- añadio Puck

A que mi poder es de copiar e intensificar poderes- contesto la chica- Soy una esponja, absorbo, como la esponja absorbe el agua, y expando, como la esponja se expande cuando se llena de agua-

Wow- exclamo Puck, y Rachel tiene muy abierto los ojos

Oh dios- susurro- Eso lo explica- añadio

Que- le pregunto preocupado Puck

Que Leroy me dijera que jamás le dijera nada a nadie acerca de lo que hacía- contesto la chica mirándolo fijamente

No entiendo- le dijo el

Sabes que le hicieron a la primera persona que apareció con esa clase de poder- le pregunto Rachel y el niega con la cabeza- La llenaron de poder y la convirtieron en un arma- añadio la chica

Mmm- murmuro Puck pensativo- Claro, una sola persona que usar en comparación a muchas- pauso- Ahorro de personal- y Rachel asiente

Pero fue demasiado el poder que le dieron Noah- siguio la chica- Que la mataron-

Mierda-

Por eso Leroy me dio los guantes y me dijo que tuviera cuidado con lo que copiara, Noah- añadio Rachel- Y creo que mi mama sabe acerca de mi poder-

Porque- le pregunto Puck

Porque ella fue la primera que me dijo que jamás le dijera a nadie que es lo que hacia- contesto Rachel

Tenemos que decirle a Will- añadio Puck y Rachel asiente y ambos se dirigen hacia la oficina de este…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ojala les haya gustado, y de nuevo lamento la demora :(<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

Lo unico que me pertenece es la historia...

* * *

><p>42<p>

DESCUBRIMIENTO DE FIESTA

(Noroeste de Rusia, Base Escanios, 4 a.m)

Sonidos de disparos y explosiones se escuchan en el lugar- MALDITO BASTARDO- grito una voz en una habitación y una persona cae al piso y le agarran la ropa- Y- pregunto en un susurro

Ya es un hecho- contesto la persona en el suelo- Te aseguro que confían en mi en un 100 por ciento- y sonríe- 3 años aparentando ser su aliado han dado sus frutos-

Perfecto- dijo la persona que lo tiene agarrado- Asegurate de que siga siendo asi-

Confia en mi- le aseguro- Pronto volveras- le pregunto la persona en el piso

Mejor que no sepas- le contestaron simplemente y la persona en el piso asiente y escuchan pasos, por lo que el del piso finge quejarse y quedar inconsciente y la persona que lo tenia agarrado se esconde

Que mierda- siseo no otra que Lauren Zizes llegando a la habitación- LEVANTATE IDIOTA- grito a todo pulmon y el hombre en el piso despierta confundido

Que sucede-

Los imbéciles nos superaron y nos tienen rodeados idiota- le contesto Lauren molesta- Que mierda hacias tirado en el piso- le pregunto

Alguien me dejo inconsciente- contesto el hombre levantándose

Idiota- siseo Lauren- Pero ya da igual, mueve tu obeso trasero necesitamos correr a la base principal donde esta la información que nuestro señor necesita antes de que los buenitos la tomen- y el hombre asiente y ambos salen del lugar y la persona escondida sonríe

Rodeen la base principal- ordeno en un susurro por un comunicador…

…

(Lima, Ohio, 18:30 p.m, Base William Mckenley, Oficina William Schuester)

Rachel y Puck le terminaron de contar lo que Rachel descubrió acerca de sus poderes, y luego de eso Will se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos y el silencio se esta haciendo eterno en la oficina

Papa- lo llamo Rachel y el la mira- Me tienes nerviosa, porque no nos dices en que piensas- le pidió y Puck asiente a su lado

No soy una persona paciente, Will- le recordó Puck y Will sonríe y asiente

Lo siento- se disculpo- Es solo que estaba haciendo memoria- explico- En los grupos nos hacían clases de historia de los poderes, para que asi los entendiéramos mas- pauso- Y según la historia a la que llamaron "La Esponja", es la que descubrió los poderes, la primera, su familia es el inicio de estos- añadio- Uno de sus descendientes fue la segunda esponja, y según se sabe han existido cuatro en total- pauso- Y gracias a la tercera fue que salieron a la luz las personas con poderes-

Como se revelo- pregunto Puck

Siempre se supo que durante la segunda guerra mundial se usaron personas con poderes- contesto Will- Pero no quienes eran o que clase de poder tenían, por lo mismo nadie podía probar que asi era- y ambos chicos asienten entendiendo- Pero antes de terminar una arma, el soldado universal como se le ha llamado en la historia común, apareció sin armas, pero poder, mucho y distintos poderes-

A quien le pertenecía- pregunto Rachel- Me refiero a que parte-

A nuestro bloque- contesto Will- Inglaterra, Rusia y Estados Unidos- y Rachel asiente entendiendo- Pero como bien dijiste cariño "La Esponja" no sobrevivió a tal cantidad de poder, ningún cuerpo humano es capaz de soportarlo y falleció-

Pero ya la existencia de los poderes había salido a la luz- añadio Puck y Will asiente

Y por ello se creo la agrupación dentro de la ONU para controlar y saber la cantidad de personas con poderes que existían por país- siguio Will- Y otra esponja apareció-

Hubo otra mas- pregunto Rachel sorprendida y Will asiente

Y gracias a esa esponja se descubrió la raíz de ese poder- continuo Will

Raiz- pregunto Puck confundido

Cada poder tiene una raíz en la naturaleza- contesto Will- Por ejemplo el poder de Santana de volar tiene su raíz en el viento, el poder de velocidad de Sam en la luz, nada es mas rápido que esta- explico

Ya veo- entendió Rachel y Puck asiente- Y la raíz seria- pregunto

El agua- contesto Will- Lo que le da su poder de absorción a la esponja es el agua, debido a las propiedades de esta de ajustarse a cualquier forma sin sufrir alteraciones-

Tambien gracias al agua la esponja se expande- añadio Rachel y Will asiente

Pero se llego a un desacuerdo- siguio Will y Rachel y Puck los miran confundidos- Debido a la existencia de otro poder basado en la misma raíz-

Y que con eso- pregunto Puck

El agua, el fuego, el aire y la tierra, son elementos que no se repiten en dos poderes Noah- contesto Will

Como que no el aire se repite en el poder del vuelo, la telequinesis y la levitación, o no- añadio confundido Puck

No confundas al viento con el aire, Noah- le dijo Will- El aire lo respiras, el viento es una consecuencia del movimiento de este-

Que poder hay del aire- pregunto Rachel curiosa

Se le llama el poder del grito- contesto Will- Una gran bocanada de aire sale de la persona en cuestión en un ruido intenso-

Ok- entendió Puck- Entonces, con cual poder hay conflicto- pregunto

El del hielo- contesto Will

El poder de Quinn- añadio Puck y Will asiente

Pero la misma esponja demostró que el poder del hielo, proviene del hielo que es una consecuencia de las bajas temperaturas en el agua- explico Will

Como lo demostró- pregunto Rachel y el la mira

Manipulando el agua- contesto Will- Haciendo una conexión con el elemento, creo agua, mientras que la persona que manipula el hielo, crea exactamente ello, hielo-

Entonces, en resumen el poder de Rachel es agua- pregunto Puck y Will asiente- Eso explica porque su poder despertó cuando el mio fue neutralizado, es exactamente lo opuesto al mio-

De hecho el poder de Rachel despertó, porque el tuyo y el de Fiyero despertó- corrigio Will y Rachel y Puck lo miran confundidos- Según sabemos Fiyero y tu empezaron mas o menos a usar sus poderes desde los cinco años, no- y Puck asiente- Y los polos opuestos se atraen Noah, no se repelen, Carolinne tenia solo dos años, a la edad en que ambos desarrollaron sus poderes, el despertar de ustedes la hicieron despertar a ella- pauso y mira a Rachel- Pero son realmente las emociones las que hacen usar los poderes-

Mi molestia con el papa de Noah, fue lo que hizo que usara mi poder en el y lo copiara- entendió Rachel y Will asiente

Ademas esta nueva información nos daría una explicación mejor de la cual porque Fiyero esta obsesionado contigo- añadio

Si, lo explicaría- entendió Rachel- Entonces mi poder es el agua y copiar e intensificar son solo consecuencias de el-

Manifestaciones de el- corrigio Will- La esponja que descubrió lo que les digo, se dio cuenta de que en un inicio copiar era un mecanismo de defensa, ya que manipular el agua requiere demasiada energía, pero una vez logro hacerlo dejo de copiar los poderes al tocar a la gente con estos-

Porque toma demasiada energía manipular el agua- pregunto Puck confundido

Porque es el elemento que ayuda a la existencia de todos los otros- contesto Will- Nuestro planeta y nuestro cuerpo están compuestos predominantemente por agua Noah-

Entonces es EL poder, del cual todos hablan- pregunto Puck

Algunos dicen que si, otros no aceptan ello- contesto Will- Pero las advertencias de Leroy son ciertas, nadie debe saber que Rachel tiene este poder-

Creo que mama sabe de mi poder- añadio Rachel y se sorprende al ver una sonrisa en Will

Por supuesto que lo sabe- le aseguro- Debe haberse dado cuenta cuando copiaste su poder, y recordó lo que aprendimos y lo que ella sabia gracias a su bisabuela-

La bisabuela de Shelby- añadio confundido Puck y Will asiente

La bisabuela de Shelby fue quien descubrió lo que les acabo de decir- añadio Will y ambos chicos lo miran sorprendidos- Ese poder se hereda, se salta algunas generaciones, pero las mujeres en la antigüedad eran madres jovenes-

Wow- exclamo Rachel sorprendida- Y que hacemos- añadio

A que te refieres- le pregunto Will

Con lo que sabemos- contesto Rachel

Mantenerlo en secreto- le dijo serio Will- Nadie externo a nosotros puede saber de estos poderes-

Blaine puede- pregunto Rachel- Siempre me ha apoyado en todo y confio en el-

No me opongo a que lo sepa- le dijo Will- Pero a los demas dejemos los con lo que saben- y Rachel asiente- Y las reglas impuestas respecto a tu seguridad se mantienen, ahora con mayor razón-

Me lo supuse- murmuro la chica encogiéndose de hombros

Se que no te gusta que te protejamos porque tu muy bien has demostrado que puedes defenderte- le dijo Will- Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a volver a perderte-

Lo se- le aseguro Rachel- Y aceptare- y ambos hombres le sonríen

Bien- siguio Will- Ya es tarde, asi que vayan a descansar- les ordeno y ambos chicos asienten

Buenas noches papa- le dijo la chica yendo a abrazarlo

Buenas noches pequeña- le dijo Will abrazandola y dándole un beso en la frente y Puck también se despide de el, y el y Rachel salen de la oficina

Increible, no lo crees- le dijo Rachel mientras ambos caminan rumbo a la habitación de la chica

Yeah- le dijo Puck- Lo es- y ambos llegan a la puerta de la habitación y Rachel la abre y se mete adentro y se da vuelta a mirar al chico sonriendo

Me divertí hoy- le dijo

Yo igual- le aseguro Puck sonriendo- Y fue sorprendente enterarnos despues de ello de lo que nos enteramos- y Rachel asiente- Pero Will tiene razón, ya es tarde, y mañana tengo entrenamiento temprano con Sue y…-

Noah- lo interrumpió la chica mirándolo con las cejas levantadas- Es mi idea o estas incomodo en este momento- le pregunto

Algo- confeso Puck avergonzado y ella se le acerca y apoya sus manos en los hombros del chico y se pone de puntillas para darle un pequeño beso en los labios

No lo estes- le pidió la chica

Ok- concedió Puck- Y mi incomodidad tiene que ver mas conmigo que contigo- confeso

Como- pregunto la chica curiosa

Es extraño para mi dejarte en la puerta de tu habitación- contesto Puck- Y no solo entrar a tu cuarto y…-

Tener salvaje y sudoroso sexo conmigo- termino Rachel por el y Puck abre mucho los ojos de la sorpresa y Rachel se rie- He vivido rodeada de hombres toda mi vida Noah- le recordó- Y si bien es cierto que muchas veces ciertas referencias respecto al tema son poco entendibles para mi, no significa que no sepa del tema-

Lo se-

Y entiendo que sea extraño- le aseguro la chica

Y hay algo mas- añadio Puck y la chica lo mira intrigada- Es acerca de cómo llamarte- pauso- Se que nos pediste a Will y a mi que te llamaramos Rachel, y me gusta el nombre, porque va acorde a la mujer en la que te convertiste- y Rachel sonríe- Pero también veo en ti a la niña parlanchina, miedosa y mandona que conoci de niño- pauso- A mi Sweet Carolinne, y es extraño-

Lo es- concordo la chica- A mi también me pasa lo mismo contigo- añadio- Noah era dulce, molestoso y malvado conmigo, pero era mi mejor amigo y logro verlo en ti, sobretodo cuando sonries- pauso- Y Puck fue en quien te convertiste al crecer, y contra el cual me enfrente al conocerte siendo Rachel- pauso- Fuerte, seductor y terco como una mula como dice Santana- y Puck se rie- Pero para mi eres Noah- siguio la chica- Porque es quien eres realmente, Puck es solo tu pantalla para ocultar el dolor que haz pasado despues de perder a tantas personas que haz amado- pauso y sonríe- Y para ti soy tu Sweet Carolinne, Noah, y en privado podemos ser eso el uno para el otro-

Pero para los demas no- añadio Puck y Rachel asiente

Y no me refiero a esconder nuestra relacion- aclaro la chica- Sino que para aquellos que no saben quien soy en realidad es Puck quien sale con Rachel y viceversa y al estar juntos frente a los demas te llamare Puck-

Entiendo- le dijo Puck

Menos incomodo ahora- le pregunto la chica y el en vez de responderle la toma de la cintura y la atrae hacia el y la besa apasionadamente-Mmm, te gusta besarme para responderme-

Soy mejor actuando que hablando- le explico Puck

Entonces sigue actuando porque lo haces muy bien- le dijo la chica sonriendo y Puck se rie y la besa de nuevo, y finalmente ambos se dan las buenas noches y Rachel cierra la puerta de su habitación y se apoya en ella con una enorme sonrisa, y Puck también sonríe afuera y despues se va por las cosas que dejo en el parque y al salir de este se va a su cuarto a descansar…

Al dia siguiente, Rachel despues de prepararse para el dia se va a hablar con Blaine a su laboratorio para contarle lo que descubrió, mientras los demas entrenan en el gimnasio, y al tener descanso en las gradas, Puck se da cuenta de que todos lo miran

Tengo algo en la cara- les pregunto exasperado y todos se miran entre ellos y Puck rola los ojos- Puede algun de ustedes idiotas decirme que pasa- exigió y Santana se le acerca

Es que, tienes algo extraño en la cara- contesto la chica y Puck la mira confundido- Una extraña, y algo inquietante, enorme sonrisa- añadio

Que la gente no puede sonreir ahora- pregunto exasperado de nuevo

No es eso, Puck- siguio Quinn y el la mira- Es solo que es nueva y todos sabemos porque es- añadio sonriendo ella

Y es- pregunto

Rachel y tu tuvieron una cita ayer- contesto Kurt rapidamente

Si, que acaso no puedo tener una cita- pregunto Puck

Si puedes- le contesto Mercedes- Solo que en ti es extraño, don cero compromisos-

Lo se- concedió Puck- Pero todos ustedes saben lo que ella significa para mi-

Mas bien sabemos lo que Carolinne Schuester significa para ti- lo corrigio Santana- Rachel Berry es algo muy distinto- añadio

Que no uno de ustedes idiotas dijo que se habían dado cuenta de que estaba interesado en ella antes de que la secuestraran- les recordó Puck

Si- confirmo Kurt- Nos dimos cuenta- aseguro- Es solo que no queremos que mezcles tus sentimientos por la una y la otra, porque si bien son la misma persona biológicamente hablando, sus personalidades son muy distintas-

Estas seguro de eso Hummel- le pregunto Puck

Las personas cambian cuando crecen Puck- contesto Kurt

Cierto- concordo Puck y se levanta y mira a Sam y Matt- Rachel es mandona, habla hasta por los poros, es miedosa cuando se siente insegura y es una experta de sacarlos de problemas o no-

Lo es- confirmaron Matt y Sam al unisono

Carolinne era exactamente igual- siguio Puck- Rachel es la versión adulta de Carolinne, porque como dijiste Kurt crecemos- pauso- Y Carolinne que era una niña se convirtió en una mujer, independiente y muy poderosa, que valora la amistad y la familia por sobretodo, y a la que por cierto le va mejor el nombre de Rachel- pauso- Asi que no estoy mezclando sentimientos ni ninguna mierda por el estilo- aseguro- Y voy a sonar como una maldita quinsiañera- pauso y todos lo miran confundidos- Pero mierda, me enamore dos veces de la misma persona, la versión infantil y la adulta- y todos lo miran sorprendidos y el los mira serio- Y no dejare que nadie cuestione lo que siento, esta claro-

Yeah- contesto Mike por todos

Perfecto- siguio Puck- EY, SUE- y esta lo mira- Sigamos entrenando, que tengo hambre- exigió y esta rola los ojos

Parece que por fin alguien se esta tomando en serio el amar- susurro Kurt sonriendo

Ya era hora- dijeron a coro Santana y Quinn y todos asienten y siguen entrenando, y despues de cambiarse entran a la cafetería a desayunar, y al rato entran Blaine y Rachel, y Quinn le da un codazo a Puck

Que- le pregunto este con odiosidad

Rachel- le susurro esta divertida apuntando al mesón y este mira a la chica que esta hablando con Blaine animadamente

Y despues de unos segundos, Rachel capta la mirada del chico y sonríe y se sonroja y Blaine que se da cuenta de esto empieza a molestarla y ella lo mira molesta y con el seño fruncido y Blaine segundos despues mete su cara a uno de los postres de gelatina y todos se rien, y Rachel para disculparse, porque ella le ordeno que lo hiciera, le limpia la cara, despues el la manda a sentarse y ella hace puchero y se va a sentar al lado de Puck, quien esta en la cabecera de la mesa, y frente a Quinn, y Puck le da la mano y ella sigue haciendo puchero

Wow, Rach, ya se que no debo molestarte o terminare en problemas- le dijo Quinn divertida

No tienes idea- dijo llegando Blaine dándole su bandeja a Rachel y se sienta junto a ella con su propia bandeja

Ya dije que lo siento- le recordó la chica- Ademas que a ti, Sam y Matt, les encanta molestarme, y todo porque soy la única chica- se quejo

Cierto- concedió Blaine- Pero tu siempre te haz sabido vengar lo mas bien-

No tendría que recurrir a la venganza si ustedes no fueran malos- se defendió la chica

Cierto- concordo Blaine

Y- dijo llegando Santana que se sienta al lado de Quinn y todos la miran- Te acostaste ya con Puck, Rach- le pregunto a la chica, la que solo la mira, mientras los demas solo rolan los ojos

Satan- siseo Puck- No molestes quieres-

Que- se defendió la chica- Es una inocente preguntita- añadio y Quinn rola los ojos

Contigo nada es una inocente preguntita- le dijo la rubia y Santana solo se encoge de hombros

Santana- la llamo Rachel y esta la mira- Si me acoste con Puck, es mi problema no el tuyo- añadio seria- Lo único que debes saber y todos deben saberlo, es que es mi novio, y que- y de sus manos salen chispas- Electrocutare a la mujercita que se intente pasar de lista y le coquetee- añadio sonriendo y todos la miran sorprendidos- Esta claro-

Mucho- aseguro Santana sonriendo complacida- Me agrada esta chica- añadio y Rachel le sonríe

Eso fue sexy- añadio Puck y Rachel lo mira seria

Lo mismo va para ti, si me engañas- le advirtió y el le sonríe y le da un pequeño beso en los labios haciendo que la chica también sonria, y los otros los miran igual

Nada de que preocuparme entonces- aseguro Puck y de pronto se escucha algo extraño y Puck siente que Rachel se tensa- Esta bien- le aseguro

Son las televisoras de Figgins- informo Quinn apuntando unas pantallas que aparecieron colgadas por todas partes- Hara un anuncio-

Ok- entiendo Rachel relajándose y un logo aparece en las pantallas y despues de unos minutos la cara de Figgins aparece

Buenos dias, miembros de la base Directions y habitantes de Lima- empezo el director- Tengo la grata tarea de informarles que el Grupo HH, en alianza con la base Rusa de nuestros aliados los Chernobas, han logrado tomar posesión de la base central de los Escanios- y todos están sorprendidos- Y estos han emanado formalmente un comunicado declarando su rendición-

Oh por dios- susurro Quinn

Es alegría de todos hoy, que los Escanios han sido derrotados- siguio Figgins- Festejemos este dia, donde el bien ha triunfado sobre el mal- pauso- La base Directions y Lima están de fiesta, que tengan un gran dia- y con eso el logo vuelve a aparecer y las pantallas desaparecen y todos empiezan a gritar, a festejar de alegría

Es increíble- dijo emocionada Santana- Sin los Escanios, los Ocals se quedan sin un poderoso aliado- añadio y todos siguen gritando y aplaudiendo, hasta que finalmente las personas terminan de desayunar, pero aun se siente la algarabía por la base, mientras Rachel y Puck caminan por los pasillos de esta

Santana tiene razón, ahora los Ocals tienen un aliado menos- añadio Puck y Rachel asiente y el la mira confundido- No estas feliz- le pregunto

Lo estoy- aseguro la chica- Es solo que me gustaría que fueran los Ocals los que hubieran caído y no uno de sus enemigos- añadio triste y sin mirarlo y Puck se detiene poniéndose frente a ella y le toma el mentón para hacer que lo mire

Lo se, también quiero lo mismo- le aseguro

Se que estoy siendo tonta Noah- añadio Rachel- Es solo que realmente quiero a mi mama- y Puck la abraza

Y la tendremos de vuelta- le aseguro- Se que pronto lo haremos- y la mira- Manten la fe- le pidió

Es difícil a veces- y Puck asiente- Pero lo hare, mas que nunca ahora- aseguro la chica y Puck la besa- Mmm, jamás me canso de esto-

Ni yo- le aseguro Puck

Pero, por cierto- añadio Rachel- Que es el Grupo HH- pregunto confundida

Jamas has oído de ellos- le pregunto sorprendido Puck

No- contesto la chica- Por eso te pregunto-

Ok- entendió este- Son un grupo no muy grande, que reúnen a distintas personas con poderes de distintos países y regiones, y que se dedican a aprender distintas tácticas de ataque, para dar apoyo a las facciones de nuestros aliados-

Y porque no han ayudado con los Ocals- pregunto confundida Rachel

La líder del grupo, es de aquí de Lima y lo formo con ese propósito- contesto Puck- Por eso se fue, para hacerse mas fuerte y reunir mas gente e información- pauso- El año pasado lograron ayudar a derrotar a dos facciones grandes de enemigos, los Noctargels de Inglaterra y los Atenios de Grecia-

Aliados de los Ocals también- recordó Rachel y Puck asiente- Entonces esta buscando destruir a los aliados de los Ocals, y usar la información que adquiere de estos-

Para destruirlos a ellos- termino Puck

Es genial- añadio Rachel y Puck asiente- Y con los Escanios destruidos, que son los mas fuertes aliados de los Ocals-

Es probable que encontraran algo mas definitivo- añadio Puck- Y de seguro HH volverá a Lima- y Rachel asiente sonriendo

Ojala- susurro la chica

BERRY, PUCKERMAN- grito la voz de Santana de pronto y ambos la miran correr hacia ellos- Habra fiesta esta noche- les informo al llegar junto a ellos

Fiesta- pregunto Rachel confundida

Si, Berry, una fiesta- contesto Santana- Para celebrar la derrota de los Escanios-

Oh- musito Rachel entendiendo- Jamas he ido a una- confeso la chica y Santana le sonríe y mira a Puck

Dile adiós- le ordeno al chico

Que- pregunto confundido Puck

Obedece- le ordeno exasperada Santana

Adios- dijo Puck y Santana le toma la mano a Rachel y sale corriendo con la chica- SATAN- grito Puck

NOS VEMOS EN LA FIESTA PUCKERMAN- grito la chica simplemente con una confundida Rachel corriendo a su lado, y Puck rola los ojos y se va a buscar a sus amigos, mientras Santana mete a Rachel a una habitación donde están todas las otras chicas- Jamas ha ido a una fiesta- informo y todas la miran sorprendidas, pero no tanto despues de recordar donde vivio Rachel

Oh- musito Brittany y se le acerca a Rachel- Genial tu primera fiesta- dijo animada

Tenemos que prepararla para la fiesta- añadio Santana

Entonces tenemos que ir a las tiendas- añadio Mercedes y con eso corren hacia estas- Cual sera el tema- pregunto la chica mientras ya estan en una de las tiendas de la base

Tema- pregunto Rachel confundida

Todas las fiestas que hacemos tienen tema- le contesto Tina- En lo que se refiere a como iremos vestidos a esta-

Como hippies o cualquier otra cosa que se nos ocurra- añadio Brittany

Ya veo- entendió Rachel- Y cual sera-

Los 80- contesto Santana sonriendo y buscan la ropa que necesitan, y luego se van a cambiar y arreglar

Nos parecemos a las chicas de Grease todas de negro- dijo Tina sonriendo, mientras lo hacen y Rachel se mira al espejo sonriendo

Chicas- llamo de pronto y todos la miran- Les gustaría hacer algo que haga que todos recuerden esta fiesta por mas que solo una celebración- les pregunto

Porque preguntas algo asi- le pregunto Mercedes confundida, todos lo estan

Porque al verme vestida asi, se me ocurrió una idea- contesto Rachel

Que idea- le pregunto Quinn

Musical- contesto Rachel y hace que todas se acerquen y les susurra su idea

(Horas mas tarde)

Ya el salón de eventos donde hacen siempre las fiestas esta lleno de jóvenes, ya con música sonando- Esta es nuestra primera fiesta- le conto Matt a Mike, hablando por sobre la música

Me lo supuse- le dijo el asiático- Despues de todo ustedes vivian en el bosque- y Matt asiente- Pero te va a gustar- aseguro

Si tu lo dices- añadio Matt, y los demas chicos se les unen

Esta de locos esto- dijo Blaine sorprendido por el ruido

Te acostumbraras- le aseguro Puck

Lo dudo- refuto Sam- Amo el ruido de la naturaleza, es pacifico, esto es…-

Estruendoso- lo ayudo Kurt y el rubio asiente

Por cierto, alguno de ustedes ha visto alguna de las chicas- pregunto Mike y todos niegan con la cabeza- Me pregunto donde estarán-

Igual yo- añadio Puck- Satan secuestro a Rachel-

De seguro es para ayudarla a arreglarse para la fiesta- le dijo Kurt, y de pronto la música cambia interrumpiendo la que había y todos miran para todos lados…

_Start me up_…escuchan y ven a las chicas entrar…_Start me up_…siendo la ultima Rachel que tiene un micrófono en las manos (la forma en que se mueven es como en Glee)

_Oh Tommy used to work on the docks._

_Union's been on strike_,…canta mientras avanza al escenario que hay en el lugar, donde estan las demas…

_He's down on his luck…  
>It's tough, <em>

_Oh…so tough._

_**All, We've got to hold on, ready or not.  
><strong>__You live for the fight when it's all that you've got._

Y todos detras de un microfono en pedestal cantan…

_**Start me up!  
>We're half way there<br>Ooooh**_

_**Livin' on a prayer.**_

Y todos las vitorean…

_**Start me up!  
>We'll make it - I swear.<br>Ooooh**_

_**Livin' on a prayer.**_

Mercedes es la que canta ahora…

_If you start it up, kick on the starter give it all  
>You got, you got, you got.<br>I can't compete _

_**Uuuuh**_

_With the riders in the other heat._

_Yeah,yeah_

_Ddon't make a grown man cry.  
>I made a grown man give it a shot.<em>

_**Start me up!  
>We're half way there<br>Ooooh**_

_**Livin' on a prayer.**_

_**Start me up!  
>We'll make it - I swear.<br>Ooooh**_

_**Livin' on a prayer.  
><strong>__Livin' on a prayer._

Y las chicas se vuelven locas en el escenario

_**Oh…We've got to hold on, **_

_**ready or not.  
><strong>__You live for the fight when it's all that you've got._

_**Ooooh…We're half way there  
>Livin' on a prayer.<strong>_

_Take my hand and we'll __make it - I swear.__  
><em>_**Livin' on a prayer.**_

_**Start me up  
>I never stop.<strong>_

_**Livin' on a prayer.  
><strong>__Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear.  
><em>_Livin' on a prayer._

_**We're half way there  
>Livin' on a prayer.<strong>_

_**Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear.  
>Livin' on a prayer.<strong>_

_**Livin' on a prayer  
>you got to start me up!<strong>_

Y todos les aplauden y gritan- MATAMOS- grito Santana y las chicas en el escenario se rien, mientras las siguen vitoreando…

CONTINUARA…


	43. Chapter 43

Nada me pertenece, excepto la historia :D

* * *

><p>43<p>

AUN DE FIESTA

(Base William Mckenley, Salon de Eventos)

Puck se acerca hacia el escenario donde estan aun las chicas, y les silva, haciendo que todas lo miren, Rachel se le acerca sonriendo

Te gusto- le pregunto

Me encanto- le aseguro Puck sonriendo y ella lo abraza, mientras el también la abraza mira a las demas chicas- Buen trabajo- les dijo, todas le agradecen y se bajan del escenario para ir a divertirse, y Puck mira a la chica que tiene en sus brazos- Fue sexy- añadio divertido y Rachel se rie

Esa era la idea- le dijo- Y ahora que-

Como ahora que- pregunto confundido Puck

Jamas he estado en una fiesta- le recordó Rachel

Oh- musito Puck- Cierto- y sonríe robándole un beso en los labios, al que Rachel por supuesto responde- Tienes suerte- susurro

Porque- pregunto ella en un susurro

Porque soy un experto en diversión y en fiestas- contesto Puck

Entonces si que soy suertuda- le dijo Rachel divertida

Igual yo- añadio Puck y la besa nuevamente- Ahora vamos- y le toma la mano y la lleva entre la gente para bailar con ella…

(En otro salón)

Will esta sentado en una gran mesa con otros miembros de la base, incluido el director, donde Emma también esta, aun sigue trabajando en la base, pero en unos pisos inferiores debido a sus acciones respecto a Rachel y a Will, y a medida que avanza la cena le lanza miradas, pero el solo la ignora, hasta que logro acercasele, cuando esta solo

Quiero disculparme- le dijo Emma

Bien por ti- le dijo Will alejándose de ella

Por favor Will- le rogo Emma poniéndose delante del para evitar que siga avanzando- Se que lo que hice estuvo mal, y que no tengo excusa, pero no puedes odiarme por creer que te protegía-

Como es posible que pienses que me protegías- le dijo Will molesto- Tu notaste el parecido de una chica con Shelby, y no solo eso, sino que por tu cuenta decidiste verificar el porque, y descubriste que la chica de hecho es MI hija, a la cual llevo 20 años esperando encontrar, aunque sea su cuerpo para darle un entierro de verdad- pauso- Y esta viva, y TU lo sabias, pero te lo callaste, dándome aun mas dolor-

Lo siento- susurro Emma

Sientelo todo lo que quieras- le dijo Will- Ninguna explicación que me des me hara entender porque hiciste esto-

Lo se- susurro Emma- Rachel esta bien- pregunto

Realmente te importa- le pregunto Will de vuelta

Soy psicóloga Will, entiendo que todo lo que le ha pasado, debe ser duro para ella- contesto Emma- Asi que por supuesto que me preocupa, mas porque supongo que no tiene a nadie que la guie en entender lo que siente-

Te equivocas en lo ultimo- le dijo Will- Rachel tiene mucho apoyo, y si realmente te hubiera importando como dices, me hubieras dicho quien era, y serias tu misma la que podria tratarla- pauso- Pero como dije, y gracias a que el director me apoya, no te acercaras a mi hija jamás, y espero ahora también que no te acerques a mi- y con eso se alejo de ella

Emma- llamo la voz de Carole y la pelirroja la mira triste- Supongo que tu disculpa no fue bien-

Supones bien- confirmo Emma- Y entiendo porque, ninguna de mis disculpas sera realmente sincera-

Y porque no- le pregunto Carole

Porque Puck tenia razón al llamarme egoísta- contesto Emma- Desde que lo conoci me he sentido atraída hacia el, y he deseado con todo que deje ir la memoria de Shelby, pero el…-

Jamas lo hara- termino Carole por ella que asiente- Y puedo entenderlo, sabes, perdi a mi esposo en la guerra, y Finn fue lo único que me hizo seguir adelante, pero a Will ni eso le quedo al perder a Shelby, porque perdió a su bebe también al perderla, y como psicóloga debes entender lo duro que es-

Lo hago- concedió Emma- Pero han pasado 20 años-

Ni aunque pasen 50, Will podrá dejar de desear tenerlas a ambas con el nuevamente- le dijo Carole- Y mas aun también Will siempre ha deseado respuestas, se las merece, y en tus manos tuviste una luz de esperanza para el, que confirmaste, pero se la ocultaste egoístamente- pauso- Y si vas a seguir siéndolo, es triste y decepcionante- y con eso se alejo de ella, Emma decidió irse del salón

Hablaste con ella- le pregunto Burt a Carole la que asiente- La vi con Will-

Por eso hable con ella- le dijo Carole- Se trato de disculpar, pero no fue sincera, además de que Will no le creerá sin importar que lo sea-

Es demasiado doloroso para el- dijo Burt- Y tu y yo entendemos mas que nadie- y Carole asiente- Pero bueno, sigamos con este festejo, porque hoy es un buen dia-

De los pocos que hay- concordo Carole

…

(Carmel, Castillo Ocals, Sala Plano)

Los de Lima estan de fiesta- siseo Fiyero mirando por el ventanal de la sala, mientras Cara esta acostada en uno de los sillones, mientras Goldsby, Harmony y Sugar también estan ahí parados o sentados en distintos lugares de la sala

Que lo disfruten mientras puedan- dijo Goldsby y Harmony se le acerca a Fiyero poniéndole una mano en su hombro, lo que es visto por Goldsby atentamente, y Fiyero mira a la chica

Que hoy- empezo Harmony- Sea para ellos una victoria, porque sera la ultima, nos encargaremos de ello- y Fiyero sonríe

Puedes estar segura de ello- concordo

Sabes que deberíamos hacer- le pregunto Harmony

Planear algo contra ellos- contesto Fiyero y Harmony asiente- Bien, Bird, sorprendentemente acabas de alegrar mi dia- y Harmony tiene una enomre sonrisa en su rostro, y el le extiende su mano, lo que hace que Harmony sonria mas aun tomandosela, ambos salen de la sala, dejando a Goldsby apretando uno de sus puños, lo que es notado por Cara

Hay algo que te moleste Dustin- le pregunto y el la mira serio

Sugar vete a descansar- ordeno

Como usted diga, mi señor- dijo Sugar en una reverencia y sale de la sala, dejando a Goldsby y Cara solamente, mirándose fijamente

Que te hizo preguntar- le pregunto Goldsby

No es la primera vez que noto molestia en ti- contesto Cara- Pero no es hasta ahora que lo logro asociar a la cercanía de Fiyero y Bird- pauso- Y aunque espero equivocarme, pienso que es porque sientes algo por Bird-

Que te hace pensar que siento algo por Bird- pregunto Goldsby

Siempre has sido "cariñoso" con ella- contesto Cara- Se porque te oído dejarla fuera de batalla-

Es joven aun- le dijo Goldsby simplemente- A pesar de que es fuerte, su juventud me hace dejarla afuera-

Pero no asi con Sugar- añadio Cara y Goldsby se levanta

No tengo sentimientos impropios hacia Bird- dijo- Tampoco siento cariño hacia ella, solo es su juventud lo que me da desconfianza, mas aun porque a diferencia de Sugar, yo no la he entrenado-

Entonces tu molestia es solo mi imaginación- le dijo Cara

Asi es- confirmo Goldsby sonriendo- Ahora si me disculpas querida, estoy cansado- y sale de la sala plano, apretando los puños

…

(Lima, Base William Mckenley, Salon de Eventos)

Los chicos siguen bailando, entre ellos dos cabezas rubias, que son observados atentamente por alguien, desde la barra, que cada vez se ve mas molesto…

Gracias por aceptar bailar conmigo- le dijo Sam a Quinn

Nada que agradecer- le aseguro ella

Claro que si- refuto el- No soy muy bueno en esto-

Lo hiciste muy bien en la presentación- le recordó Quinn

En serio lo crees- le pregunto Sam exceptico

No lo diría si asi no lo creyera- le contesto Quinn- Y además ahora no me has pisado en ningún momento, lo que te da buenos puntos-

Genial- dijo sonriendo Sam mirándola con cara de bobo- Te ves preciosa- añadio y Quinn se ruboriza escondiendo su cara en el pecho del chico- Que sucede- le pregunto confundido

Nada- contesto Quinn sin mirarlo- Solo que eres muy amable-

Amable- repitió Sam y Quinn lo mira

No era la palabra que quería usar- le dijo y Sam esta confundido- Es solo que te salió tan…sin pensarlo digo, que me alagas de una tierna y dulce forma-

Entonces, te avergonzó un poco que te dijera que te ves preciosa- pregunto Sam y Quinn asiente- Ya veo- entendió- Lo que es raro, si, considerando lo bella que eres, lo que significa que debes estar acostumbrada a los alagos-

Y lo estoy- aseguro Quinn- Pero no a que sean dichos tan naturalmente- pauso- Siempre son dichos con una sonrisa que oculta otra intención-

Oh- musito Sam entendiendo- No tengo esa clase de intención contigo- aseguro y Quinn lo mira extrañada- O sea si me gustaría tener algo con una chica como tu, pero ahora solo somos amigos, mas porque aun no nos conocemos tanto, asi que solo amigos es todo lo que podemos ser-

De hecho es lo único que serán- intervino Finn, Quinn y Sam lo miran

Finn tu no decides eso- le dijo Quinn- Soy yo- y Finn la mira molesto- Y si decido tener algo mas con Sam o con quien sea, sera porque asi yo lo quiero- y Finn niega con la cabeza

Tu no sientes nada por este- le dijo apuntando a Sam, pero mirando fijamente a Quinn

Y si asi es, o no, igualmente no te incumbe- le dijo ella y Finn la toma del brazo

Me incumbe- refuto Finn- Porque tu y yo tenemos algo Quinn- le recordó y ella se suelta de su agarre

Que tu terminaste por celos despues de que Puck me besara para salvarme la vida- le recordó Quinn- Asi que por favor ahora dejame sola, que estaba muy feliz y divertida bailando con Sam hasta que tu decidiste interrumpirnos- y va a volver a bailar, cuando Finn de nuevo la agarra y la aleja de Sam, el que ahora decide intervenir, quitando a Quinn del agarre de Finn que lo mira furioso

No te metas, Evans- siseo

Me meto porque estas lastimando a Quinn, Hudson- le dijo Sam serio

No la estoy lastimando- refuto Finn

Asi, entonces como le llamas tu al agarrarle el brazo y tironearla- le pregunto Sam, pero Finn no le responde- No dices nada porque sabes que tengo razón-

La tengas o no- le dijo Finn- Quinn ya bailo contigo suficiente-

Y con que derecho dices tu cuando es suficiente de que Quinn baile con alguien- le pregunto Sam cruzado de brazos

Con el derecho que me da ser su pareja- contesto Finn

No estamos juntos- le recordó Quinn molesta- Asi que esta escena de celos no tiene sentido alguno- pauso- Asi que por favor Finn ve a divertirte a otro lado, y a nosotros dejanos en paz- añadio tomandole el brazo a Sam, lo que hace que Finn vea todo en rojo, y le quite la mano del brazo del rubio fuertemente- Ouch- se quejo, lo que hace que Sam se moleste empujando a Finn

DEJA DE LASTIMARLA- grito el rubio, haciendo que todos los miren

ENTONCES ALEJATE DE ELLA- grito Finn

EL UNICO AQUÍ QUE SE TIENE QUE ALEJAR ERES TU- grito de vuelta Sam, mientras sus amigos se acercan

Que sucede aquí- pregunto Puck, con Rachel a su lado, haciendo que Finn role los ojos

Perfecto el también tenia que llegar- siseo y mira a Quinn- Cuantos mas Quinn, con cuantos mas me vas a engañar-

JAMAS TE HE ENGAÑADO- le grito Quinn furiosa- Cuando estuvimos juntos jamás te fui infiel, el beso que me dio Puck en la piscina fue solo para salvarme la vida, te lo he dicho millones de veces-

Esperen- llamo Rachel y todos la miran- Finn y Quinn eran pareja y terminaron porque Puck beso a Quinn en el ataque en la piscina- pregunto y todos asienten- Pero ese beso fue mi idea- añadio confundida

NO IMPORTA- grito Finn haciendo saltar a Rachel- Haya sido tu idea o no, se besaron- y mira a Quinn- Y estoy seguro te hizo recordar tu tiempo con Puck-

Que tiempo- preguntaron Puck y Quinn a la vez

Se acostaron- les recordó Finn y ambos rolan los ojos- TODOS aquí lo saben- añadio

Exacto- confirmo Quinn- ACOSTARNOS, nada mas que SEXO, y eso también todos lo saben, Puck y yo jamás tuvimos un tiempo, ni siquiera una relacion, fue UNA NOCHE, y todos lo entienden- aseguro- Pero TU no, por tus malditos y enfermizos celos-

No son enfermizos- refuto Finn- El recuerdo de lo tuyo con Puck siempre estuvo entre nosotros- pauso- Mas porque se que lo que querías era amarrarlo con el bebe que creías estar esperando, pero te decepcionaste al no estarlo- y Quinn abre mucho los ojos

Estas demente- siseo furiosa- Jamas caería tan bajo como para tratar de amarrar a alguien a mi con un bebe, y menos aun si ese bebe es MIO, ni el bebe, ni yo nos lo mereceríamos- pauso- Lo que sentí fue ALIVIO idiota-

No te creo- le dijo Finn- No era alivio lo que sentías sino que decepcion y vergüenza por no ser mas que otra en la cama de Puck- y Finn mira a- Y tu Rachel, no esperes ser nada mas que eso también- y Puck lo quiere matar- Porque por mucho que seas…- y abruptamente se detiene se da vuelta y empieza a caminar, mientras los demas lo ven confundidos irse hacia la salida

Estoy confundido- murmuro Kurt

Rach- dijo Blaine y todos lo miran a el- A donde mandaste a Finn- pregunto mirando a su amiga

A su habitación- contesto Rachel con todos mirandola- Esta borracho, y solo esta diciendo estupideces-

Realmente sus celos se estan volviendo enfermizos- añadio Tina y todos asienten concordando

Me asegurare que este bien- añadio Kurt y sale tras el, mientras Rachel se le acerca a Quinn, que la mira

Gracias- le dijo

De nada- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Vamos afuera a que tomes aire- le propuso y Quinn asiente, y ambas chicas salen del salón de eventos, seguidas por Blaine y Puck, mientras Sam es llevado por Matt a tomar algo, y los demas siguen diviertiendose…

Finn siempre ha sido celoso- le dijo Quinn a Rachel mientras las dos estan afuera- Todos aquí nos conocemos desde que estábamos en la primaria, y medida que crecimos se fue notando como seriamos- pauso- Y siempre he sido la chica linda, por lo mismo popular, y el ataque nos trajo aquí, cambiando nuestras vidas, pero no eso, mas aun con nuestros poderes nos volvimos mas populares algunos, y otros ganaron popularidad- pauso- Y somos jóvenes, y humanos, asi que las relaciones entre nosotros son inevitables- y Rachel asiente concordando- Y Puck era y es el mas popular entre las chicas, además siempre hemos sido amigos, asi que lo que paso entre nosotros, que paso mientras estábamos borrachos, fue solo sexo, entre amigos-

Pero lo del susto del embarazo los hizo cercanos- añadio Rachel y Quinn asiente- Y es eso lo que Finn detesta-

Asi es- confirmo Quinn- Y mas cuando Finn ya tenia sentimientos por mi desde mucho antes de que yo me acostara con Puck- añadio

Y se sintio traicionado por ello- añadio Puck y Rachel, Quinn y Blaine lo miran- No me hablo por meses-

Pero jamás fue una traición- aseguro Quinn- Entre Puck y yo jamás ha habido nada emocional, mas que amistad, que se hizo mas fuerte con el susto, pero es todo-

Y Finn no lo entiende asi- añadio Puck

Por su reacción no lo dudo- concordo Blaine- Sus celos estan enfocados en los actos de Quinn con quien sea que no sea el, y a pesar de que ella sea honesta con el, estos nublan su vista, y todo agravado por su inseguridad que no le permite mantener una relacion con ella-

Deberia hablar con alguien de ello- añadio Rachel y todos asienten- Pero bueno, no nos vamos amargar por esto- y le toma las manos a Quinn- Es mi primera fiesta- les recordó

Tambien la mia- añadio Blaine

Y- siguio Rachel- Según Brittany me dijo el drama es parte de estas- y Quinn y Puck asienten- Y gracias a Finn pude experimentarlo, asi que tendre que agradecerle cuando lo vea- y los otros tres se rien- Pero ahora quiero seguir divirtiéndome- demando

Si, sigamos divirtiéndonos- concedió Quinn, volviendo entonces los cuatro a la fiesta…

(Horas mas tarde…de madrugada)

Rachel y Puck van de la mano por los pasillos de la base, ya salieron de la fiesta que aun sigue, van de vuelta a la habitación de la chica

Te divertiste- le pregunto Puck

Si- contesto Rachel y bosteza, haciendo que Puck le sonria- Pero ya estoy cansada-

Puedo notarlo- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente- Quieres que te cargue- le pregunto divertido

No- contesto Rachel- Soy muy capaz de caminar solita- aseguro- Ademas que no bebi nada-

Cierto- concordo Puck

Y tu tampoco, por lo que oi a los chicos comentar- añadio Rachel

Solo bebida- confirmo Puck

Tambien dijeron que no era usual en ti- añadio Rachel

Y no lo es- confirmo Puck nuevamente- Pero ya no necesito del alcohol para embriagarme-

Y eso- le pregunto Rachel, y Puck la mueve rápidamente apresándola contra la muralla- Noah- susurro sorprendida

Ahora te tengo a ti- susurro Puck y Rachel lo mira confundida- Tu me tienes embriagado- añadio atrapando los labios de la chica con los suyos en un apasionado beso, hasta que alguien se aclara la garganta haciéndolos separarse, y ver a no otro que Will que los mira de brazos cruzados

Papa- susurro Rachel colorada recuperando el aliento- Nosotros…estábamos…-

Besandonos- termino Puck por ella

NOAH- exclamo Rachel avergonzada

QUE- exclamo Puck mirándola- Obviamente Will sabe que hacíamos, sino supiera como explicas que el y Shelby te hicieran- y Rachel se pone mas colorada

Oh Dios- exclamo escondiendo su cara en sus manos

Que- pregunto Puck confundido

Noah no quiero imágenes de mis padres en esa clase de posición- le contesto Rachel sin mirarlo-Mas aun- siguio y lo mira con sus manos en su cintura- Dudo mucho que mi papa quiera también tener ese tipo de imágenes en lo que conciernen a su hija y al hijo de sus mejores amigos, al cual por cierto ha criado como hijo-

Eso es muy cierto- concordo Will, y ambos lo miran- Y den gracias que fui el que los descubrió y detuvo, no Sue- y Rachel se ve confundida- La base tiene una estricta política respecto a las demostraciones de cariño entre sus habitantes en los pasillos, esta no esta prohibida, pero si las efusividades como las que ambos mostraban hace unos minutos- pauso- Estas deben ser solo en privado, para mantener el decoro-

Oh- musito Rachel entendiendo- No lo sabia-

Pero Noah si- añadio Will y Rachel golpea al chico en el brazo

EY- se quejo este

Agradece que no use la fuerza que tengo gracias a Finn- le dijo Rachel- Si sabias que hay prohibiciones, porque no me dijiste, o solo no te esperaste hasta que llegaramos a mi cuarto para besarme-

Eres muy tentadora- se defendió Puck- Asi que no me pude esperar hasta llegar a tu cuarto-

NOAH- exclamo Rachel de nuevo avergonzada

QUE- pregunto el confundido

No digas esas cosas frente a mi papa- contesto la chica siseándole, y miran a Will, que les sonríe

No se ve afectado- dijo Puck- Asi que no te pongas dramática-

No me estoy poniendo dramática- se defendió Rachel

Oh si que si- refuto Puck y Rachel golpea el piso con el pie, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres

NO ES ASI, RETRACTE BUFON- le grito mirándolo con el seño fruncido con sus manos empuñadas, mientras que Will y Puck solo la observan sin decir nada- Te dije que te retractaras Noah-

Lo se- le dijo este, y Rachel nota que hay algo extraño en la forma en que la mira

Porque me miras asi- le pregunto confundida, haciendo que Puck sonria

Si podria quedar alguna duda de que eres Carolinne Schuester, la acabas de eliminar por completo- le dijo y mira a Will que sonríe- No lo crees asi- y este asiente, mientras Rachel solo los mira muy confundida

No entiendo- murmuro

De niña- empezo Will y Rachel lo mira- Solias patear el piso con tu pie cuando no lograbas lo que querías-

Y ponías exactamente esa misma cara de molesta para parecer intimidante- añadio Puck divertido

Oh- musito Rachel entendiendo- Ya veo- añadio y mira a Puck- Aun debes retractarte- le recordó haciendo a ambos reírse- No es chistoso- se quejo

Ok- concedió Puck- Me retracto- añadio haciendo que Rachel le sonria y mire a su papa

Que haces por cierto por aquí tan tarde, papi- le pregunto y Will le sonríe…_rayos, adoro escucharla decirme papi…_

Tengo turno en la sala de control- contesto Will- En unos 20 minutos-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel- Y que tal la cena con los demas miembros "adultos" de la base- pregunto

Estuvo bien- contesto Will

Aparecio ya sabes quien- pregunto Puck y Will asiente- Salio bien- añadio

Salio como espere que saliera- contesto Will- Según ella solo me estaba protegiendo- y Puck rola los ojos

Porque rayos no solo te confiesa que fue por egoísmo- añadio y Will se encoge de hombros

No lo se- dijo- Pero ya no tiene importancia-

No entiendo nada- se quejo Rachel, y Puck y Will se miran- Algo ocultan- entendió- Que es- exigió saber

Bueno- empezo Will- Ha pasado tiempo asi que, ya es hora de que lo sepa- y Puck asiente y Will mira a su hija- Habia alguien en la base que noto tu parecido con tu mama, y decidió averiguar el porque, descubriendo que eras de hecho mi hija- y Rachel tiene los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa- Sabiendolo antes de que Noah y tu fueran secuestrados-

Y no dijo nada- murmuro Rachel y Puck y Will asienten- Porque-

Según esta persona- siguio Puck- No sabia como decirlo, lo que es estúpido porque podria haberlo dicho y con pruebas de ADN que tenia confirmarlo, asi que se mantuvo callada, y con nuestro secuestro no pensó que volverias- pauso- Y aun asi no iba a decir nada porque no eres Carolinne, eres una nueva persona, y no sabias nada de Will, asi que saber que era tu padre era irrelevante, y el solo tendría falsas esperanzas de que lo aceptaras como padre-

Pero realmente no es por ello que lo hizo- añadio Will y Rachel lo mira- Sino que por egoísmo-

Egoismo- repitió Rachel confundida- Como-

Esta enamorada de tu papa- le contesto Puck- Queria que se olvidara de Shelby y de ti, que siguiera con su vida-

Que cruel- susurro Rachel y ambos asienten- Quien es-

Emma- contesto Will y Rachel lo mira muy sorprendida- Debido a que violo reglas importantes de la base, fue castigada, se le bajo su rango, y por eso no la has visto- pauso- Mas aun que no tiene permitido acercarse a ti-

Porque- pregunto Rachel

Robo tu sangre mientras estabas inconsciente- contesto Will- Lo que quiere decir que manipulo tu cuerpo sin consentimiento-

Y eso es ilegal- añadio Puck y Rachel asiente

No puedo creer lo cruel que fue- añadio en un susurro y Will se le acerca, y la abraza, ella por supuesto también a el

No pienses en ello, ok- le pidió dándole un beso en la frente, y ella lo mira- No vale la pena, tristemente lo hecho, hecho esta, y ahora lo importante es que sabemos la verdad, estas a salvo y con nosotros, ok-

Ok- concedió Rachel sonriendo y se separan

Bien- siguio Will- Debo irme a mi turno- y le da otro beso en la frente a su hija, se despide de Puck y se va, y Puck y Rachel van hacia la habitación de la chica en silencio

Al llegar a esta, Rachel abre la puerta y mira a Puck- Puedes quedarte conmigo- le pidio

Claro- concedió este, entrando a la habitación, y cierra la puerta, ambos se arreglan para dormir, con Puck evitando con todas sus fuerzas de mirar a la chica, hasta que finalmente ambos se meten a la cama, y Rachel se acurruca en los brazos del chico- Estas triste, cierto-

Lo estoy- confirmo Rachel- Pudimos saber mucho antes nuestra historia-

Cierto- concordo Puck- Cuando supe lo que Emma nos había ocultado, le dije que era una perra por hacerlo-

Y lo fue- concordo Rachel

Descansa- le pidió Puck y Rachel asiente cerrando los ojos…

CONTINUARA…


	44. Chapter 44

Gracias amy...realmente te adoro, porque siempre comentas en todos mis fics :D

Nada me pertenece...

* * *

><p>44<p>

INESPERADO, PARTE 1

(Lima, Base William Mckenley, Habitacion Rachel)

Al sentir la luz de la mañana en su cara Puck abre los ojos, pasando su mano por estos se mueve un poco, y escucha una respiración a su lado y no puede evitar sonreir, mira a la chica a su lado…_aun no puedo creer que estes aquí…_le toca la mejilla con la parte de atrás de su mano suavemente para no despertarla…_eres un sueño Rach, mi dulce Carolinne…_y la chica se mueve

Noah- susurro y el le da un pequeño beso en los labios- Mmm- murmuro sonriendo la chica

Buenos dias preciosa- le dijo Puck y ella abre sus ojos

Buenos dias para ti también guapo- le dijo divertida- Que hora es- pregunto

Aun es temprano- contesto Puck y mira el reloj de su muñeca- Las 9- añadio

No tienes entrenamiento- le pregunto la chica confundida

Ya me estas echando- le pregunto Puck de vuelta con tono herido

No- aseguro rápidamente Rachel haciendo que Puck se ria y le roba otro beso- Solo tengo curiosidad, no es para que te burles- añadio

Lo se- le aseguro Puck- Y no, no tengo entrenamiento hoy-

Y eso- pregunto Rachel curiosa

Siempre que hay una fiesta o algo importante se cancela- contesto Puck- Pero ya mañana Sue nos tendrá de vuelta para su tortura-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel- Entonces te puedo tener para mi todo el dia- le pregunto sonriendo

Si- contesto Puck- Pero tendras que compartirme-

Con- pregunto Rachel con el seño fruncido

Con Sarah-

Oh- musito la chica y sonríe- Si es con ella no hay problema- aseguro, para luego ponerse seria mostrándole su mano de la que salen chispas- Pero sino es ella…- amenazo y Puck sonríe y atrapa de nuevo los labios de la chica con los suyos poniéndose sobre ella cuidadosamente

Eres sexy toda enojada- le susurro- Me encanta- añadio sonriendo, y siguio besándola…

Mas tarde se unieron a los demas a desayunar, y se les ocurrió ir a la piscina, e invitaron a los demas, pero la mayoría tiene resaca y a los niños no les gusta la piscina, aunque Sarah acepto ir con ellos

Y se divierten con la niña en la piscina- Esto es genial- exclamo Sarah divertida- Si nada malo hubiera pasado hubiéramos crecido juntos haciendo cosas divertidas como esta- añadio

Cierto- concordo Puck y al ver a Rachel, esta ya no se ve- Y Rachel- pregunto confundido

Bajo el agua- contesto Sarah mirando a su amiga y Puck la mira- Siempre que esta triste hace eso- añadio la niña- Lo que dije la entristeció, y no fue mi intención-

No es tu culpa pitufa- le aseguro Puck aun mirando a Rachel, que lleva bastante bajo el agua- Cuanto dura ahí- pregunto

Bastante- contesto Sarah- Me dijo que la tranquilizaba- añadio y Puck asiente entendiendo…_tiene sentido, finalmente su poder es el agua…_y Rachel sale a flote

Estas bien- le pregunto Puck y ella asiente

Solo necesitaba algo de calma- le aseguro

Lo siento- se disculpo Sarah y Rachel la mira- Lo que dije…- y Rachel le tira agua- RACH- se quejo la niña y Rachel solo le sonríe haciendo que la niña también le tire agua, ambas empiezan una pelea, Puck solo las mira sonriendo

Hasta que finalmente salen del agua, van a comer algo, donde hablan con los otros un poco mas, hasta que ya deben volver a sus habitaciones, ambos van a dejar a Sarah y a Melody a su habitación, y como estan mas cerca de la de Puck que de la de Rachel, ella lo convence de que esta vez ella lo va a dejar a el, lo que lo hace pensar en algo

Bien, caballero- le dijo Rachel divertida al llegar a la puerta de su habitación- Ha llegado sano y salvo a sus aposentos- añadio sonriéndole, pero Puck no sonríe- Que pasa- le pregunto preocupada

Mudate- solto Puck y Rachel lo mira confundida

Mudarme- dijo

Conmigo- añadio Puck

Quieres que me mude contigo- repitió la chica y Puck asiente- Noah eso es algo apresurado no lo crees-

Yeah- concordo el- Pero es lo que quiero-

Porque- le pregunto Rachel

Porque me gusta despertar a tu lado- contesto Puck- Saber que estas a salvo, porque yo te mantengo a salvo-

Es por protección, entonces- entendió Rachel

Si y porque te amo- confirmo Puck- Y ya estuvimos 20 años alejados, y aunque ya estamos juntos, te siento lejos al tu estar en otra habitación y yo aca-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel- Aun creo que es apresurado- añadio- Asi que porque no me dejas que lo piense- le pidió

Claro- concedió Puck- Y por cierto que estemos juntos en la misma habitación no cambiara el ritmo en que estemos llevando nuestra relacion, respecto a ya sabes que-

Gracias por aclararlo- le dijo Rachel- Pero por ahora solo te puedo ofrecer pensarlo, porque mucho ha pasado y cambiado Noah- le recordó- Y aun me estoy acomodando, y de estar contigo a mudarme, es un gran paso- y Puck asiente

Bien, entonces piénsalo-

Eso hare- aseguro Rachel y lo besa suavemente en los labios, le da las buenas noches, y se va a su habitación

…

(Carmel, Castillo Ocals, Trono, Dos dias despues)

Una mujer cae de rodillas al piso, tomandose la cabeza con sus manos- Por favor, mi señor- rogo

Lo que sucedió en Rusia es imperdonable- siseo no otro que Black Eye- Pero- pauso y la mujer deja de tomarse la cabeza- Me has sido fiel y útil en otras ocasiones, Lauren, y solo por ello, este fue castigo suficiente-

Gracias mi señor- dijo Lauren sin mirarlo

Pero otro fracaso de tu parte y estoy seguro que no debo decirte cual sera tu castigo- añadio Black Eye

No mi señor- aseguro Lauren

Retirate de mi vista- le ordeno Black Eye y Lauren se para lentamente, hace una reverencia para luego salir de la habitación del trono, y Black Eye se levanta de su trono, se dirige a un balcón que hay tras este, camina por este hasta llegar al borde, desde donde observa el reino que ha construido

Mi señor- llamo alguien tras el

FUERA- ordeno y la persona que estaba tras el, se va rápidamente y el sigue mirando todo- Llevo 25 años soñando con ser poderoso, quitando cada una de las basuras que me estorbaban, y tomando lo que me pertenece por derecho y elección, pero solo durante los últimos 10 años se ha reconocido mi grandeza, porque todo esto existe gracias a mi, y seguirá siendo asi- y su cara es oscura- Pretendan lo que quieran, quien sea, porque solo en eso se quederan sus planes, pretenciones- añadio sonriendo y vuelve hacia su trono, pero pasa de largo hacia una puerta…

(Laboratorio)

Maquinas emiten sonidos, mientras un hombre vestido de blanco mueve tubos de ensayo, cuando una puerta se abre

Carl- llamaron entrando y el hombre vestido de blanco mira al recién llegado

Mi señor- saludo inclinando su cabeza

Hay alguna novedad en tus investigaciones- le pregunto Black Eye

Lo siento, mi señor, pero no aun- contesto Carl y Black Eye se ve exasperado

Cuanto mas- exigió saber

Señor llevo 20 años tratando de entender porque la sangre de estas personas fue escogida para acarrear tales poderes- le dijo calmado Carl- Y me temo que siempre que pienso que llegue a una respuesta otra pregunta se forma- y Black Eye aprieta sus puños- Se que esta frustrado, mi señor, pero esto no es ciencia sencilla-

Lo se- concedió Black Eye- Solo quiero de una vez entender, porque Fiyero, Bird y Shane, tienen el poder de los elementos de fuego, aire y tierra respectivamente-

Tambien quiero saberlo mi señor- le aseguro Carl- Mas aun porque aun no entiendo la diferencia entre el poder de Shane y de la bestia, lo que ha pescado mucho mi curiosidad-

No llames a mi querida Shannon, bestia- le exigió Black Eye y Carl asiente- Crees que si tuvieras la sangre de quien controla el poder del agua podrías hacer mas-

Si- contesto Carl- Me temo mi señor que con lo que he logrado averiguar, que las primeras teorías de que es EL poder, podrían ser ciertas-

Me lo temia- siseo Black Eye- Porque explicaría como es que jamás hemos obtenido respuestas concretas- y Carl asiente- Mi querida Cara desciende de la ultima controladora del agua-

Y he examinado su sangre por ello- aseguro Carl- Pero me temo señor que hay un factor extra que provoca la aparición de este poder, que su amada Cara no posee-

Crees que su hija lo haya poseído- pregunto Black Eye

Sinceramente señor- contesto Carl y Black Eye asiente- Hay una muy alta probabilidad de que asi haya sido-

Crees que El haya sido factor en ello- pregunto Black Eye

Mi señor, usted no puede negar que El era muy poderoso- contesto Carl y Black Eye aprieta sus puños- Su poder de regeneración era asombroso, y su amada Cara también es asombrosa, mas su historia familiar, me da mas razones para creer que en efecto Carolinne Schuester nació con el poder del agua-

Esta muerta- siseo Black Eye- Que mierda hare entonces-

Seguir teniéndome paciencia señor- le contesto Carl- Dejeme seguir buscando la raíz, en los códigos sanguíneos que poseo-

La paciencia se me esta acabando- siseo Black Eye- Quiero todo ese poder-

Y lo tendrá- aseguro Carl- Me encargare de ello- y Black Eye le sonríe sombríamente

…

(Lima, Base William Mckenley, Gimnasio)

Desde que volvieron a los entrenamientos el dia anterior, los chicos han estado entrenando tensos, especialmente Quinn, Finn y Sam, pero nadie a hecho alusión a lo que paso, asi que lo han dejado por la paz…

Ahora todos estan corriendo, mientras son observados por Brittany, que estaba aburrida de ver tanto aparato, y Rachel que como no tiene nada que hacer, antes al menos cuidaba a los niños, pero como estos van a la escuela de la base ya no es posible, asi que también esta aburrida

ALTO- ordeno Sue, y todos se detienen- Tienen cinco minutos para refrescarse- añadio haciéndolos correr a las gradas

Sue los esta matando- les dijo divertida Rachel

Es su máxima diversión- le dijo Mike- Ademas que siempre se vuelve mas estricta despues de una fiesta-

Pero han pasado dos dias desde ella- le dijo confundida Rachel

Eso no quita que algunos aun tengamos resaca- le dijo Santana y Rachel la mira- Tengo la cabeza divida en dos- le informo mientras se echa agua sobre su cabeza

Cuanto bebiste- le pregunto Brittany

Tanto como para estar ebria una semana- contesto Santana y Rachel la mira sorprendida

Eso no es nada- intervino Puck sentándose al lado de Rachel, la que lo mira sonriendo- O al menos no es lo usual que bebe- añadio tomando agua de su botella

Y que es lo usal que bebe- pregunto Rachel curiosa

Mas que eso- le contesto Brittany- San es la que mas resistencia a la bebida tiene- y Rachel mira a la latina

Sabes el efecto que tiene el alcohol en tu hígado- le pregunto seria y Santana rola los ojos

No te preocupes Berry- le dijo- No tengo un habito de beber, solo lo hago para las fiestas, que las tenemos casi nunca-

Aun asi debes tener cuidado- le dijo Rachel

No gastes saliva Rach- le dijo Quinn- Le he dicho lo mismo por años, y no escucha-

De algo me tengo que morir- añadio Santana encogiéndose de hombros

FORMEN PAREJAS- ordeno Sue de pronto y todos se ven derrotados

T- llamo Puck a Tina la que asiente y Puck le da un beso en la mejilla a Rachel que le sonríe y se va donde Tina que lo molesta

Chang tu eres mio- le dijo Quinn a Mike, el que asiente, los demas quedan, Mercedes con Finn, Sam con Santana y Matt con Kurt, y el entrenamiento sigue, mientras Brittany se rie de ellos

…

(Carmel, Castillo Ocals, Dos semanas despues)

Los hombres se mueven en el galpón principal, alistando las naves, cuando Goldsby entra a este, mirando todo con el seño fruncido

Que sucede aquí- le pregunto a uno de los hombres, de alto rango entre las filas

Nos preparamos para un ataque, señor- contesto el hombre, sorprendiendo a Goldsby

Quien lo planeo- pregunto

El señor Fiyero- contesto el hombre- Pero quien nos liderara sera la señorita Bird- añadio

Que- siseo Goldsby apretando sus puños, salió del galpón, rápidamente camina por un pasillo, hasta que toca una puerta, que se abre, el entra a la sala del trono mientras la puerta se cierra tras el

Goldsby- dijo Black Eye, este se inclina ante el

Mi señor- dijo Goldsby y lo mira- Me he enterado del ataque-

Brillante plan, querras decir- corrigio Black Eye- Mi querido Fiyero y Bird, me han sorprendido gratamente con su plan-

Fiyero no ira- pregunto Goldsby

No…he decidido que Bird lidere esta misión- contesto Black Eye

Pero seria su primera misión, mi señor- añadio Goldsby- Esta bien dejarla ir sin supervisión-

Es hora de que la chica muestre su valia, mi querido Goldsby- le dijo Black Eye

Pero algo podria salir mal…y Bird podria…-

Si algo le sucede- interrumpió Black Eye- Significa que haberla mantenido bajo mi alero durante estos últimos 20 años, ha sido un desperdicio…y que no tiene valor alguno su existencia-

Pero mi señor…-

Jackson- siseo interrumpiéndolo Black Eye, haciendo que este unos segundos despues se tome la cabeza en sus manos, y caiga de rodillas al piso- Mi palabra y mis órdenes, no se refutan jamás…crei que lo sabias-

Y lo se- susurro Goldsby entrecortadamente aun con su cabeza agarrada- Me…disculpo, mi señor- deja de tomarse la cabeza y respira entrecortadamente- No fue mi intención cuestionarlo…solo…me preocupa, que despues de todo lo que espero por encontrar el poder de la chica, lo pueda perder-

Si Bird estan fuerte como mi instinto me dice que es- siguio Black Eye- No tengo nada de que preocuparme- y un golpe en la puerta se escucha, Black Eye aprieta algo en su trono, haciendo que las puertas se abran, para no otra que Bird aparecer, vestida completamente de negro, con líneas fluorescentes amarillas- Querida-

Mi señor- dijo Bird sonriéndole haciendo una reverencia, e ignorando a Goldsby- Como hoy es mi primera misión- siguio- Vengo a pedirle, como corresponde, oficialmente su autorizacion para unirme a ella y dirigirla como asi a usted ordenado…y también pedirle mi señor su bendición-

Querida- le dijo sonriendo Black Eye- Si bien sabemos ambos que no podras destruir por completo a nuestros enemigos…espero que provoques como el plan promete, el máximo de dolor y miedo-

Como asi Lima y sus habitantes merecen, mi señor- añadio Bird y Black tiene una enorme y siniestra sonrisa

Tienes mi autorización- le dijo levantándose de su trono- Acercate- le pidio, lo que Bird hace- Mi Harmony- siguio, haciendo que Goldsby apriete los puños aun en el piso- Mi pequeña Bird, tienes mi bendición absoluta- añadio dándole un beso en la frente, mientras Goldsby se levanta

Se lo agradezco, mi señor- le dijo Bird sonriéndole- Lo hare sentirse orgulloso- le aseguro

Se que asi sera- aseguro Black Eye- Ahora ve- y la chica asiente, le hace otra reverencia, y sale fuera de la sala, mientras Goldsby la observa salir de reojo- No hay nada de lo que deba preocuparme- añadio sentándose en el trono Black Eye atrayendo la atención de Goldsby, que lo mira- Y por lo mismo tu tampoco debes hacerlo-

Me disculpo nuevamente mi señor- le dijo Goldsby haciendo una reverencia y Black Eye asiente, con eso Goldsby salió de la sala, para ver a Harmony doblando la esquina, por lo que corre a alcanzarla, pero se detiene abruptamente al verla frente a Cara, se esconde para escucharlas

En cuanto salen hacia Lima- escucho preguntar a Cara

En 30 minutos- contesto Bird- Por-

Curiosidad- contesto Cara- Es tu primera misión, además-

Lo es- confirmo Bird- Y mi señor me acaba de dar su autorización final…y su bendición-

Debes estar orgullosa de ello-

Asi es mi señora- confirmo Bird emocionada

Bueno, suerte entonces- añadio Cara y Bird asiente

Gracias, mi señora- le dijo y Cara asiente, dándose la vuelta para alejarse, por un pasillo en el costado, de la chica, que va a seguir su camino

BIRD- la llamo Goldsby haciéndola detenerse, y lo mira sobre su hombro

Si- pregunto

Estas segura de que estas lista para esta misión- le pregunto Goldsby

Si mi señor cree que estoy lista, no soy quien para dudarlo- contesto Bird- Ademas que ya era momento de que me uniera a la batalla, a luchar por y en nombre de nuestro señor-

No luches por el- le pidió Goldsby sorprendiendo a la chica- Lucha por ti-

Perdon- pregunto confundida y sorprendida Bird

En la batalla- siguio Goldsby- No pienses en nada mas que en usar tus habilidades para ganar, sin olvidar que debes protegerte a ti misma…con eso te mantendrás viva…a eso me refiero-

Oh- musito Bird y sonríe- Gracias, por su consejo- añadio- Ahora debo ir a terminar de prepararme…asi que si me disculpa, señor- y Goldsby asiente, la ve alejarse, mientras Cara lo observa escondida

…

(Lima, Base de Wiliam Mckenley, Galpon de aviones, 35 minutos despues)

Todos en la base se alistan, hace dos minutos que las alarmas sonaron, alertando del ataque de los Ocals, ataque no visto desde que empezo la batalla con estos, ya que todo Lima esta siendo atacado, desde diversos puntos aéreos y terrestres, por lo que todos se preparan para salir en las naves krava, en helicópteros y tanques, saliendo al encuentro de estos

Mientras en la sala de control, Will coordina el ataque, ayudado, por Artie, Brittany, Blaine y Rachel, la ultima esta a su lado, viendo todos los monitores

Dos semanas- susurro de pronto Will y Rachel lo mira entendiendo a que se refiere

Yeah- concordo- Dos semanas, nos dejaron en paz- y Will asiente

Nos dejaron disfrutar del triunfo de nuestros aliados sobre los Escanios- añadio- Donde nos permitimos bajar la guardia-

No- refuto Rachel- Aun seguimos entrenando, listos para ellos- aseguro tomandole un brazo- Pa- susurro- Debes seguir confiando en que podemos vencerlos, solo asi lo haremos-

Tienes razón- concordo Will, le toma la mano apretándosela un poco- Hagamos esto- y Rachel le sonríe, y ambos vuelven a los monitores…

(Lima, muchos lugares)

El ataque de los Ocals es feroz, apenas y pueden resistirlo, por todos lados hay caos, dolor y terror por parte de los habitantes, mientras que los hombres que luchan por la ciudad y su gente dan lo mejor de ellos en el campo de batalla

Estos malditos- siseo Puck atacando con sus poderes dentro de una de las naves krava, desde los altos mandos de Directions, ordenaron asesinar sin contemplación a los enemigos, debido a la ferocidad del ataque, algo que jamás antes habían ordenado

Esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas feo- le dijo el piloto y Puck no puede mas que concordar, aunque no tiene ocasión para nada, pues algo golpea la nave krava incendiándola, ironico, precipitándola hacia tierra, Puck alcanza a reaccionar, protegiendo al piloto y al mismo con sus poderes, cuando se estrellan…

(En la base, sala de control)

Donde el silencio es eterno, hasta que- Esa era la nave de…- empezo Blaine y mira a Rachel que tiene los ojos muy abiertos- Puckester- termino, mientras Rachel aprieta el pasamanos en el que esta apoyada

Noah- susurro, siente una mano en su hombro, sabe que es su padre, pero no puede mirarlo…_tienes que estar bien, Noah…_

(En un lugar del Bosque…donde se estreyo la nave)

Hay fuego y escombros por todos lados, pero de entre estos sale no otro que Puck, caminando con el piloto, apoyado en el

Estas bien- pregunto Puck

Yeah- confirmo el piloto- Gracias a ti, asi que gracias-

Nada que agradecer- le aseguro Puck- No tenemos comunicación, asi que tenemos que avanzar y además alejarnos del accidente- añadio y el piloto asiente, ambos siguen avanzando y alejándose, cuando de pronto un fuerte ruido con viento los manda disparados hacia atrás- Mierda- siseo Puck- Estas bien-

Lo estoy- aseguro el piloto- Que mierda fue eso-

Ni idea- contesto Puck- Pero quedate aquí, escondete, que voy a averiguarlo- y el piloto asiente, escondiéndose, Puck se aleja de el

Se adentra mas en el bosque, cuando siente nuevamente el ruido y el viento hacia el, pero esta vez le hace frente con sus poderes, lanzándole llamaradas, lo que hace que cese

Interesante- dijo una voz femenina de pronto acercándosele, es una chica, vestida completamente de negro, salvo por unas fluorescentes líneas amarillas, y el la mira- Tu debes ser Puckester…la mala copia del magnifico Fiyero- y Puck rola los ojos

Por si no te habían dicho cariño…el fuego natural es rojo- le dijo haciendo una llama en su mano- Como el mio, y no azulito como el del idiota de Fiyero-

Mas vale que cuides tus palabras- siseo la chica

Ah si- pregunto Puck cruzado de brazos y la chica asiente- Como si le tuviera miedo a una niñita- y ella lo mira furiosa, toma aire, Puck la mira confundido, pero no alcanza a reaccionar cuando la chica lanza un feroz grito, haciendo que Puck se tape los oídos, siendo arrojado segundos despues por las ondas, como viento, de este hacia atrás cayendo al piso, la mira sorprendido…_este sera, el poder del que hablo Will…el grito…_

No soy una niñita- siguio la chica acercándosele- Respetame-

Quien eres- le pregunto Puck

Bird- contesto ella sonriéndole, y gritando nuevamente…

CONTINUARA…


	45. Chapter 45

Gracias nuevamente a amy y AngelYueGuang tiempo sin leer tus comentarios, gracias :D

Nada me pertenece...

* * *

><p>45<p>

INESPERADO, PARTE 2

(Ohio, Lima, Bosque)

A pesar de lo difícil que se le hace, pues los gritos de la chica lo atontan, Puck le hace frente a Bird con sus poderes…

Mientras que en la base, Will ordena que refugien a los niños, mujeres y ancianos en la edificación que era la escuela William Mckenley antes, que fue reacondicionada como bunquer

Porque tenemos que estar aquí- se quejo Sarah- Tenemos poderes, y podemos ayudar-

Lo siento, pero son ordenes- le dijo Emma, quien es una de las encargadas, con otros, de mover a las personas- Ademas que ustedes solo son niños-

Con poderes- añadio Sarah

Sarah- la llamo Damian y esta la mira- Recuerda lo que nos dijo Blaine- y mira a los mas pequeños, que se ven asustados- Tenemos que protegerlos-

Estar ahí para ellos- añadio Stacy y Stevie asiente

Lo siento- se disculpo Sarah- Es solo que…- y Stacy le pone le pone una mano en su hombro

No te preocupes- le aseguro- Te entendemos, también estamos preocupados por Sammy, Mattie, Blaine y Rach…y por todos- y Sarah asiente…

(Sala de control)

Señor- llamo Artie- Los ataques de los enemigos se estan acercando a la base- informo

No podemos dejar que eso pase- dijo Will y Rachel le toma el brazo, el la mira

Dejame salir- le pidio

No- contesto este tajantemente

Pero puedo hacerles frente- aseguro la chica- Para evitar que se acerquen-

Es muy arriesgado- añadio Will- Lo siento, Rach…-

Pero tengo que hacer algo- lo interrumpió la chica desesperada- No puedo quedarme aquí, sin hacer nada…y además solo pensando en que algo le pudo haber pasado a…- y Will le pone sus manos en los hombros de la chica interrumpiéndola

Nada le paso a Noah- le aseguro- Tienes que creer en ello-

Lo se- concedió Rachel- Pero también se que debo hacer algo…lo que sea-

Tengo una idea- dijo Brittany de pronto y la miran- No es mucho, pero es una idea- añadio y mira a Artie que sonríe

Segura- pregunto Will, Brittany y Artie asienten- Ok, pero a cualquier señal de peligro…- y Rachel le da un beso en la mejilla interrumpiéndolo

Lo se- aseguro la chica y se va de la sala con Brittany…

(En el bosque)

Puck lanza por sus manos llamaradas a máxima potencia para bloquear el grito de la chica que ella mantiene, hasta que ambos se detienen agotados

Eres buena niñita- le dijo Puck

No es ser buena- refuto Bird- Soy excelente Puckester…y mas vale que dejes de llamarme niñita- siseo

Cuantos años tienes- le pregunto Puck sorprendiendo a la chica

Que acaso tus padres no te enseñaron modales, a las mujeres no se les pregunta su edad- contesto Bird

Cierto…pero de hecho no alcanzaron mis padres a terminar de enseñarme modales- añadio Puck- Y tengo que agradecerle a tu maldito jefe por eso-

Tu eres el maldito- siseo Bird

Lo dudo, niñita- le dijo Puck sonriendo y Bird lo mira furiosa, y para sorpresa de Puck, en vez de usar sus poderes, saca unas pistolas de las que dispara aire comprimido mandándolo a volar hacia atrás- Mierda- siseo…_cuantos trucos tiene esta niñita…_

(Sala de control)

Señor- llamo uno de los operadores- Una de las naves de los Ocals se acerca a gran velocidad-

Los interceptors- pregunto Will

Desviados señor- contesto otro operador- Viene demasiado rápido-

Se estreyara contra los pisos medios- añadio Artie calculando el impacto, todos ven como la nave se acerca, cuando de pronto rayos eléctricos la interceptan, impidiendo que siga avanzando

Rach- susurro Blaine sonriendo y mira a Will que también sonríe…

Mientras afuera, Rachel esta parada vestida completa de negro, su cabeza esta cubierta- Señor- se comunico- Starla al habla-

_Se supone que estarías cubierta o algo asi_- le dijo Will

Nadie me reconocerá con la cara tapada- le dijo Rachel- Ademas Britt me dio un arma en caso de…asi que estare bien- aseguro- Ahora a alejar a estas cosas- y sigue lanzando rayos, y elevando rocas para lanzarlas, cuando una va a ser lanzada hacia ella, pero alguien la atrapa antes de que le caiga encima- Señora Hudson- y Carole la mira sonriendo, y luego lanza la roca contra quien la tiro, y otros rayos salen desde el lado de Rachel golpeando una roca que se hace pedazos- Señor Hummel- y ve a los otros padres de sus nuevos amigos

Te ayudaremos a defender la base- le dijo Burt y Rachel le sonríe- Finalmente no podemos dejar que estos malditos destruyan nuestro hogar-

Asi es- y todos pelean…

(Bosque)

Puck lanza bolas de fuego contra las armas de aire de Bird, esta detrás de un árbol- EY, NIÑITA- la llamo asomando su cabeza para sonreírle y lanzarle una bola de fuego, que Bird aleja de ella con un disparo de su arma

Bastardo- siseo

Como mierda haces eso- le pregunto Puck

Hacer que- pregunto Bird devuelta

Enviar tu poder por esa pistola- contesto Puck

Se nota que no conoces nada sobre los cuatro poderes provenientes de los cuatro elementos- añadio sonriendo Bird- Y no sere yo quien te de una lección al respecto-

Y eso porque no- pregunto Puck saliendo tras el árbol, Bird le dispara, el alcanza a esquivarla y enviarle una bola de fuego

Jamas ayudes al enemigo- contesto Bird evitando la bola

Pero si sabes que tu poder proviene del aire- añadio Puck

Por supuesto- confirmo Bird- Ademas también se que esto es mero entrenamiento para mi-

QUE- exclamo Puck confundido y Bird sonríe

Entre mas peleemos mas nuestros poderes se adaptan- le dijo- Los elementos son hermanos, por lo que nuestros poderes al provenir de uno de los cuatro elementos, cada uno, nos hace hermanos elementales…asi que por mas que peleemos no nos derrotaremos, porque nuestros poderes asi lo quieren-

Oh- musito Puck entendiendo- Asi que viniste a destruir por diversión con ellos, entonces- añadio molesto y Bird sonríe

No por diversión- refuto- Pero si por poder…ustedes no son nada comparados a nosotros, los poderosos guerreros Ocals de Carmel, que bajo nuestro señor somos grandiosos-

Grandiosos destructores de vidas- añadio Puck y va a decir algo mas, cuando una enorme explosión se escucha desde el sector donde esta la base, y Puck mira hacia alla…_Rach…Sarah…_y mira a Bird con odio, pero esta se ve contrariada

Al parecer no lograremos destruir los cimientos de Mckenley- dijo y Puck la mira furioso- Pero, ya llegamos lejos hoy- añadio sonriendo Bird

Maldita- y Bird le dispara con su pistola rápidamente, por lo que el es lanzado lejos, cayendo sobre su trasero, Bird llega a el y le grita, dejándolo atontado, además le impide levantarse poniéndole un pie encima y apuntándolo con su arma

La unica razón por la cual no te elimino, es porque le prometi a mi adorado Fiyero que le daría a el ese lujo- siguio la chica, cuando se dio cuenta que recupero la escucha- Ademas del hecho de que destruirte, me destruiría-

Poderes hermanos- murmuro Puck y Bird asiente- Interesante información- añadio sonriendo

No importa que lo sepas- aseguro ella- Pues finalmente tu fuego y el de mi adorado Fiyero son enemigos, al ser iguales se repelen-

Adorado Fiyero- repitió Puck- Lo repites mucho-

Otra de las razones por la que quise venir- siguio Bird- Es porque quería conocer a quien es mi aliado dentro de mis enemigos-

Que mierda- siseo Puck confundido

Mia- dijo Bird y Puck solo la mira- La perra de tus aliadas a la que mi Fiyero mando a secuestrar-

Tu eres la perra, mocosa- le dijo Puck molesto y Bird solo lo observa- Y que mierda es eso de Mia-

Fue como la bautizo mi Fiyero- contesto Bird, y nota la oscuridad en la mirada de Puckester- Te gusta la perrita, eh Puckester- añadio apretando su pie en el pecho del chico, que se queja- Pues yo la odio, y no la quiero cerca de mi Fiyero-

Y yo no quiero al maldito cerca de ella- aseguro Puck

Perfecto, entonces- añadio la chica sacando su pie de encima de Puck, el que la mira algo sorprendido- Manten a tu perrita donde debe estar, alejada de mi Fiyero, y yo me encargo de mantenerlo a el, alejado de ella-

Ella no quiere nada con el- añadio Puck

Mejor aun- dijo complacida Bird- Ahora, adiós- y con eso sale corriendo en dirección hacia el bosque, mientras Puck queda entre sorprendido y confundido con su encuentro con la chica…_Bird…la chica del poder del aire…bastante inteligente y poderosa…_

(Aire)

Señor nuestros enemigos se retiran- informo uno de los pilotos, con el cual Santana esta

_Entendido…reagrúpense_- ordeno Will y todos lo hacen

Señor, permiso para buscar a Puckester y su piloto- pidió Flyer, obviamente se lo conceden, asi que ella y su piloto se van en busca en donde fue la explosión de la nave krava, se sale de ella, encuentra al piloto, quien le explica que paso, y en que dirección se fue Puckester, ella lo sube a la nave, informando busca a Puck, y lo encuentra, despues de golpearlo por asustarlos, ambos se suben a un helicóptero…

(Galpon de la Base William Mckenley)

Todos los que se quedaron en la base, estan esperando a las naves volver- Afortunadamente no perdimos a tantos y tanto en maquinaria- dijo Artie y Will asiente, el segundo helicóptero con los chicos con poderes llega, y de este el ultimo en bajarse es Puck, que al ver a Rachel acercársele le sonríe, la chica al llegar frente a el, solo lo mira

Rach…- pero antes de que pueda seguir el sonido de una cachetada, lo interrumpe, y en su caso no solo el sonido, sino que también el dolor y la vuelta de la cara con el golpe, mientras los demas los miran

Idiota- siseo Rachel, con eso se dio la vuelta y salió del galpón, dejándolos a todos muy confundidos, sobretodo a Puck…bueno el único no confundido es Will, que se esperaba la chachetada, Shelby solia abofetearlo cuando la asustaba, por lo que el solo sonríe, al ver mas que el parecido físico en su hija de su esposa, sino que también el genio

Que rayos- siseo Puck y sale del galpón tras la chica, sin decirle nada a nadie, ni nadie decirle nada a el

INFORME- llamo Will y todos asienten…

Puck busca a Rachel, encontrándola caminando por uno de los pasillos- RACHEL- la llamo, pero ella solo sigue avanzando, asi que el corre, y le toma el brazo haciéndola girarse- Que mierda, porque me abofeteaste- le pregunto

Porque te lo mereces, por idiota- le contesto la chica

Me lo merezco- repitió confundido y molesto- Porque mierda despues de llegar de pelear contra nuestros enemigos me podria merecer ser golpeado no solo por uno de mis aliados, sino que por mi propia novia-

PORQUE ASUSTASTE A DICHA NOVIA- le grito la chica enfurecida- POR ESO TE LO MERECES- añadio con los ojos llorosos

Rach-

No tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando nos enviaron la imagen de tu nave estreyandose- siguio la chica sin mirarlo

Tengo una idea- aseguro Puck

Queria matarlos a todos- siguio la chica, y Puck la abraza- No quiero perderte-

No lo haras- aseguro Puck

No quiero estar mas lejos de ti- añadio la chica y Puck la mira confundido- Me mudare-

Segura- le pregunto el sorprendido y Rachel asiente, y lo abraza apretadito, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del chico

Solo quiero estar contigo, en tus brazos- añadio la chica- Sin cuestionar mas si es apresurado o no…ya no me importa si lo es o no…solo quiero estar contigo-

Ok- murmuro Puck sonriendo apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la chica

…

(Carmel, Base Ocals, Galpon principal)

Bird se baja de la nave, en la que viene, se sorprende al ver a tantos soldados presentes, también entre ellos Fiyero, Cara, Sugar, Goldsby, Lauren, Shane, Beiste y Karosky, y mas se sorprende, cuando no otro que Black Eye aparece frente a ella, ella le hace una reverencia

Mi señor- dijo

Querida- empezo Black Eye- Me has hecho muy orgulloso- añadio abrazandola, ella le devuelve sorprendida el abrazo, se separan- En tu primera misión, has instaurado el terror y el dolor en Lima, como solo Fiyero y Goldsby han hecho antes, por ello felicidades-

Gracias mi señor- le dijo Bird- Pero todo lo hice, por usted, para que usted siga siendo el mas grande, poderoso y temido de todos…que jamás los de Lima se sientan en paz-

Y me haces mas feliz aun con tus palabras, mi querida Harmony- añadio sonriendo Black Eye- Eres una digna hija- y Goldsby aprieta una de sus manos, Cara lo nota- De mis aposentos y enseñanzas…y hoy les has demostrado a todos, como estas deben aplicarse-

Pero no es todo mi merito, mi señor- añadio Bird- Fiyero, me ayudo-

Asi es- concedió Black Eye- Pero tu lo llevaste todo acabo…este dia, es solo tuyo Bird, este dia, solo tu eres la que tiene mi orgullo-

Y por ello, llena de gracia me siento, mi señor- le dijo Bird sonriéndole y Black Eye también le sonríe

Disfruta tu gran dia, mi joven y temeraria hija- añadio el besándole la frente

En su honor, mi señor- dijo Bird haciéndole una reverencia, Black Eye sonríe y mira a sus demas soldados

Aprendan- dijo- Y prepárense, porque solo le daremos dos dias a Lima- ordeno y todos asienten, el se retira…_es hora de que el temor que instaure desde hace 10 años vuelva…Directions no volverá a festejar triunfos…solo sobre mi cadáver…y eso jamás sucederá…_y sonríe sombríamente

…

(Lima, Base William Mckenley, Habitacion Puck)

Despues de dar su informe respecto a lo que sucedió entre el y Bird, además de informar lo que la chica le dijo acerca de los poderes provenientes de los elementos, y además de tomar una merecida ducha y de curar sus heridas, Puck esta acostado en su cama, con Rachel junto a el, mientras ambos ven la televisión, donde Figgins esta dando un comunicado…

_Hoy fue un triste dia, para nuestro adorado pueblo…Lima esta de luto…por todos aquellos inocentes civiles y por nuestros valientes guerreros que dieron su vida luchando por nosotros y nuestra seguridad…por ellos hoy lloramos…pero también por ellos, y por muchos antes que ellos, seguiremos peleando, porque mientras tengamos fe y esperanza ganaremos, asi que les pido no pierdan estas jamás…_

La transmisión termina, Puck cambia la televisión, hacía donde estaba la película que el y Rachel estaban viendo antes de que empezara la transmisión

Hoy fue horrible- murmuro Rachel y Puck asiente- Y tengo el presentimiento de que se pondrá peor-

Igual yo- añadio Puck- Creo que el líder de los Ocals-

Black Eye- le dijo Rachel- Asi se llama- y Puck asiente entendiendo

Bueno, creo que ese Black Eye, hoy mando un mensaje- siguio- Usando a esa chica, alguien joven, esta diciendo que aun tiene mucho arsenal humano poderoso bajo su manga-

Y no solo humano- añadio Rachel y Puck la abraza…

(Oficina Will)

Este esta sentado en su silla, tras su escritorio, tiene su computadora abierta frente a el- Fue horrible este ultimo ataque…me hizo recordar el inicio de todo-

_Entonces, el líder esta volviendo al incio_- dijo una voz femenina y Will asiente- _Ya no esperare mas para volver, Will_-

Segura- pregunto este sorprendido

_Segura_- aseguro la voz- _Toma todas las medidas necesarias para evitar muertes de civiles, que voy en camino_-

_En cuanto_-

Una semana- contesto la voz…

(Una semana despues)

Los ataques de los Ocals, han sido constantes, cada dos dias o tres han atacado sin piedad el pueblo, afortunadamente los de Directions han podido resistir estos ataques, y sin perdidas de civiles…

Ahora todos en la base, esperan la llegada del Grupo HH, ven una nave llegar al galpón, todos sonríen, esta nave aterriza sin problemas, y unos minutos despues esta se abre, y una persona se baja, se saca un casco, dejando caer una hermosa cabellera rubia, y mira a todos

Comité de bienvenida- dijo sonriendo

Nada menos te mereces- le dijo Will y ella le sonríe, ambos se acercan- Bienvenida a casa-

Es genial estar de vuelta- aseguro ella y le da un pequeño beso en los labios, haciendo que Rachel habrá mucho los ojos

Que mierda- siseo viéndolos abrazarse

CONTINUARA…


	46. Chapter 46

Gracias AngelYueGuang por tu comentario, y ya una de las rubias que se te ocurren ya aparecio, asi que solo queda una...pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo, ojala te guste...

Nada me pertenece...

* * *

><p>46<p>

HOLLY BIGGY BUNNY

(Lima, Base William Mckenley, Galpon)

Will y la mujer se separan, y otras personas bajan de la nave- Quienes vienen contigo- le pregunto Will

Vengan chicos- llamo la mujer- Todos recuerdan a Sebastian, y los demas son Rory Flanagan de Irlanda, Joe Hart de Inglaterra y Sunshine Corazon de Filipinas- y cada uno de los chicos mencionados asiente al ser presentado- Y al parecer tu también tienes nuevos Will- y este asiente

Ya te hable de ellos- le dijo Will- Los Outsiders-

Mmm, si que me hablaste de ellos- concordo la mujer

Ellos son- siguio Will- Blaine Anderson, Matt Rutherford, Samuel Evans- pauso- Y Rachel Berry- añadio, algo sorprendido al final al ver la cara de molestia de su hija

Bueno, para los nuevos- siguio la mujer- Soy Holly Holiday, la líder del Grupo HH-

Es un placer, señorita Holiday- le dijo Blaine y ella le sonríe, y mira a cada uno de los Outsiders, hasta llegar a Rachel, la mira confundida, pero niega con la cabeza

Lo mismo digo- añadio Holy- Cualquier enemigo de los Ocals, son mis amigos, y siempre es un placer conocerlos- y mira a Rachel- Aunque parece que no a todos les da gusto conocerme- añadio y todos miran a la chica

Verla frente a mi, no es conocerla- le dijo Rachel y Holly sonríe

Tiene actitud la niña- dijo divertida, lo que hace que Rachel la mire mas molesta, de lo que ya esta

No soy una niña- siseo sorprendiéndolos a todos

Rach, Holly solo esta siendo amigable- le dijo Puck y Rachel lo mira molesta

Pues que sea amigable con quien quiera ser su amiga- le dijo y mira a la mujer- Yo no tengo intenciones de serlo- y con eso se da la vuelta yéndose del galpón

Oook- añadio Santana- Que se comio-

Ni idea- contestaron Blaine, Sam, Matt y Puck a la vez, se miran confundidos y sorprendidos

Quizas no le gusta conocer nueva gente- intervino Holly y todos la miran- Pero en fin, estamos algo cansados y hambrientos, asi que…-

Claro- le dijo Will

Ademas que tenemos mucho por hacer- añadio Holly y todos asienten…

Mientras Rachel, esta en el balcón que le gusta, sentada apoyada en la baranda de este…_como rayos pudo dejar que esa mujer lo besara…en que rayos esta pensando mi papa…_niega con la cabeza y se levanta…

(En el comedor)

Encontraste a Rach, Puck- le pregunto Blaine a este, que niega con la cabeza- Me pregunto que le paso-

Yo igual me pregunto lo mismo- aseguro Puck- Pero sera mejor dejarla sola un rato, no crees, para que se calme de lo que sea que le molesto- y Blaine asiente- Nos vemos despues- añadio el chico y se fue en dirección a su habitación…

(Pasillo)

Rachel va a ver a su papa para pedirle explicaciones de lo que paso en el galpón, cuando lo ve caminar hacia ella, acompañada de la mujer, ambos se vienen riendo, lo que la exaspera y molesta mas, de pronto Holly deja de caminar, haciendo que Will la mire confundido

Pasa algo-

Esa chica me odia- contesto Holly mirando frente ella, Will sigue su mirada para ver a Rachel, asi que se sorprende

Estas segura- le pregunto Will

Muy- contesto Holly- Sus emociones estaban por todos lados, pero en un segundo ya no se que es lo que siente…que poderes tiene-

Cuales no- contesto Will, haciendo que Holly lo mire confundida- Es algo difícil de explicar-

Lo que no hara- intervino la voz de Rachel y ambos la miran, pero ella solo mira a Holly- No le dira por ningún motivo a esta mujer que poderes tengo- añadio seria

Cual es tu problema conmigo- le pregunto Holly cruzada de brazos

El señor Schuester sabe cual es- contesto Rachel pasando por al lado de ambos, siguiendo su camino, mientras Will la mira alejarse confundido

Entonces, Will, cual es su problema conmigo- le pregunto Holly a Will

No se- contesto este confundido, mas porque la chica ni siquiera lo miro a la cara, y se refiero a el como señor Schuester- Pero no me gusta nada-…

(Habitacion de Puck)

Rachel entra a esta, se tira al sillón boca abajo- Donde estabas- le pregunto Puck saliendo de su habitación

Pensando- contesto la chica

Que te paso en el galpón- le pregunto Puck

No me gusta esa mujer- contesto Rachel- Me desagrada-

Porque- le pregunto Puck confundido acuclillándose a su lado y Rachel lo mira

Beso a mi papa- contesto y Puck sonríe

Deberias preguntarle a Will, porque Holly lo saludo asi- le sugirió

Iba a hacerlo- confeso Rachel- Pero despues lo vi todo hecho risitas con ella…y me moleste mas-

Entonces no es que te desagrade Holly- entendió Puck- Sino que estas molesta con Will-

Si me desagrada Holly…quien besa asi a un hombre casado y padre de familia- le dijo Rachel

Rach…-

No es excusa el hecho que no tiene esposa ni hija desde hace 20 años, el hecho de que todos saben que el jamás nos ha olvidado, porque el asi lo ha dejado en claro…pero no esa mujer no lo respeta- siguio la chica- O- y se sienta en el sillón- Si lo hace, pero mi papa ha hecho una excepción con ella- y Puck niega con la cabeza

Rach, deja de sacar conclusiones- le pidió- Y ve a hablar con Will-

No aun- le dijo la chica y se va hacia la habitación, donde esta la comoda que tiene su ropa, y luego va al baño, para salir unos segundos despues con su traje de baño y shorts encima- Necesito relajarme, asi que ire a la piscina-

Ok- entendió Puck, y le da un pequeño beso en los labios- Pero deja de preocuparte, si, porque te aseguro que hay una explicación a la forma en como Holly saludo a Will…y si no te digo nada yo, es porque creo que es Will quien debe decirte-

Ok- entendió Rachel- Te veo despues-

Cuanto despues- le pregunto Puck- Porque podria ir por ti a la piscina-

Dame un par de horas- contesto Rachel, Puck asiente, Rachel le da otro pequeño beso en los labios y se va, mientras que Puck decide ir a la sala de pesas, donde se encuentra con Holly, que esta con el chico Joe

Que hacen aquí- les pregunto

Joe quería saber donde estaban las maquinas de ejercicio- le contesto Holly sonriendo- Te ves bien Puck-

Gracias- le dijo este

Y es cierto, que por fin tienes una relacion de verdad- pregunto Holly y Puck asiente- Wow, que cambio-

Preguntale a Will- contesto Puck y Holly rola los ojos

Todos responden lo mismo hoy- añadio y al ver la confusión en la cara de Puck, continua- Esa chica, Rachel, le pregunte cual era su problema conmigo y me dijo "el señor Schuester sabe cual es", pero según Will me dijo que no tiene idea, pero que le preocupa…esta pasando algo entre ellos dos-

Algo como que- pregunto Puck

Romantico- susurro Holly

NO- exclamo Puck y Holly se rie- Rachel de hecho es mi novia-

Oh- musito Holly cruzándose de brazos- Estoy feliz y triste a la vez con la noticia de que tienes novia-

Y eso- pregunto Puck confundido

Feliz, porque ya era hora de que asentaras cabeza, y te dejaras de saltar de cama en cama- contesto Holly- Y triste, porque en el mundo ideal que Shel, Deb y yo teníamos, Caro y tu caminarían al altar juntos, y nos darían muchos enanos con que jugar, que corrompir y mimar- añadio sonriendo- Tristemente, ese sueño se ve fue al suelo muy rápido-

Y Puck solo sonríe…_Will necesita hablar con ella…asi que mejor le cambio el tema…_y eso hace…

(Una hora y media despues, en la piscina)

Rachel esta bajo del agua con los ojos cerrados, cuando esta se empieza a mover, asi quea sale a la superficie, para ver a una chica, la del galpón Sunshine, con otro chico también del galpón, Sebastian, a su lado

Necesitan algo- les pregunto, pero ellos solo la observan- Les pregunte si necesitan algo- repitió mirándolos confundida, cuando de pronto siente una brisa a su alrededor- Aire- susurro y mira al chico- Que haces- y los ojos de la chica cambian de color a blanco, y Rachel se mete bajo el agua, al sentir que algo malo va a pasarle

Mala idea- susurro Sebastian

Mientras Rachel nada hacia el otro lado de la piscina, una especie de remolino se empieza a hacer en el agua, atrayéndola a el…_el chico esta haciendo esto, con el aire, esta formando un remolino…_queda atrapada en el remolino…

_NOAH AYUDAME- _grito en su cabeza Rachel- _No…puedo respirar-_ añadio al sentir que en efecto no puede respirar…

En la sala de pesas, Puck se detiene de pronto en sus ejercicios- Te pasa algo- le pregunto Holly, pero este solo susurra _Rachel_ y sale corriendo de la sala hacia la piscina, con Holly corriendo tras el, confundida…

Mientras Rachel, sigue sintiendo como el aire se le va- Sacala a flote- le dijo Sunshine a Sebastian, pero este solo mira la piscina- Sebastian, la ahogaras- añadio la chica

No puedo…sacarla- confeso el chico, dejando a Sunshine sorprendida- Deje de usar mis poderes, porque ya no me responden-

Pero como entonces es que el remolino sigue- pregunto Sunshine confundida, pero antes de que Sebastian le pueda decir que no tiene ni la menor idea, el agua se levanta como una especie de geizer, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, mas cuando al bajar el agua, un poco ven a Rachel, parada sobre esta, con sus ojos color cristalinos

Y antes de que puedan salir de la sorpresa del agua dos especies de brazos se extienden hacia ellos, los envuelven por la cintura, y los elevan- Que rayos, esta pasando- pregunto Sunshine asustada, mientras Rachel los observa, primero a Sunshine, que la mira asustada

_Cierra los ojos_- escucho esta una orden en su cabeza, y eso hizo, luego Rachel mira a Sebastian, que intenta usar sus poderes, pero la sorpresa por unos rayos eléctricos que aparecen tras la chica, lo hacen perder concentración

El aire, no es tu poder- empezo Rachel y Sebastian la mira- Puedes extrañamente pedirle ayuda, pero no puedes manipularlo ni producirlo, como el dueño del poder del grito-

Y- pregunto Sebastian

Y ya veraz- contesto Rachel extendiendo sus manos, y el agua que tiene agarrado a Sebastian, se extiende por su cuerpo, hasta solo dejar su cara destapada

Que haces- le pregunto el chico, pero Rachel solo lo mira…

Asi es como los encuentran Puck y Holly- Oh dios- exclamo la rubia y Rachel la mira, y el agua se empieza a mover en dirección a ella, lentamente por el piso, Puck ve el agua moverse y mira a la chica

Rach…calmate- le pidio- Se que no quieres lastimar a nadie, asi que calmate-

Me trataron de ahogar- le dijo la chica

Y pagaran por ello- le aseguro Puck- Solo relájate, si- le pidió acercándosele, con la chica mirándolo, que finalmente asiente, haciendo que el agua se empiece a retraer de Sebastian, de Sunshine y del piso, hasta volver completamente a la piscina, con Rachel aun parada sobre esta, como si estuviera parada sobre un piso o algo

Puck le extiende su mano, desde la orilla de la piscina, y ella caminando por encima del agua se la toma, y al salir de esta se abraza del chico- Estaba asustada- susurro

Lo se- le dijo Puck abrazandola- Pero ya estas bien- le aseguro besándole la frente, mientras ve a Holly con Sebastian y Sunshine, que ahora tiene los ojos abiertos- Holly- llamo y esta lo mira- Llevare a Rachel a que se cambie, y se relaje, pero te aseguro que le hare saber a Will lo que los chicos a tu cargo intentaron hacer-

Me parece bien- concordo Holly- No tengo intenciones de esconder nada…pero por lo que vi, mis chicos corrieron mas peligro que ella- y Puck la mira furioso, mientras toma a Rachel en brazos

Esta chica en mis brazos, se mentio por mas de tres años cada mes en Carmel- le dijo Puck, sorprendiendo a Holly, Sebastian y Sunshine- Ademas estuvo en el castillo de los Ocals, retenida por Fiyero, y se libero sola…lo que significa que es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerles frente a ustedes, sin llamarme…pero lo hizo…asi que no me cabe duda de que quienes provocaron lo que ambos vimos, fueron ellos dos- y con eso salió del lugar, y Holly mira a los dos chicos

Mas vale que me expliquen que rayos paso- les dijo seria…

(Mas tarde en la oficina de Will)

Sebastian solo pensó en la seguridad de todos- dijo Holly, mientras ella, Will y Puck estan sentados en la oficina- Le dio desconfianza la actitud de la chica al conocerla…que estaba demasiado a la defensiva…y no puedo negar que también a mi me pareció sospechosa su actitud-

Y Puck se lleva su mano a su frente negando con la cabeza, y recuerda cuando volvio a la habitación con Rachel…

_No podía respirar Noah- le dijo la chica tiritando, cuando el la sento en el sillón de la pequeña sala de su habitación- Y todo se puso cristalino frente a mis ojos- y Puck la envuelve con una toalla- Y el agua en vez de seguir atacándome- siguio- Me empezo a proteger…fue muy extraño-_

_Sabes como es que te atacaron- y Rachel asiente_

_Ese chico, puede hablar con los elementos y pedirles ayuda- contesto- El le pidió permiso al agua para que con ayuda del aire formar un remolino en ella para atraparme…y esa chica quería leerme con sus ojos…pero yo…no quiero que alguien como ella me lea…da miedo- susurro_

_Esta bien- le aseguro Puck…_

Despues de ello, la ayudo a que se diera un baño caliente, que se acostara, para que descansara, llamo a Sarah para que le hiciera compañía, y se fue a hablar con Will, quien ya estaba enterado de lo que paso, por un video de vigilancia que Artie le estaba mostrando, ya que Holly ya lo había puesto en algo en conocimiento de lo que paso, asi que por ello ahora estan hablando…

En pocas palabras creen que Rachel puede ser un chivo expiatorio del enemigo en nuestro territorio- pregunto Will

Esa sensación nos dio, asi que si- contesto Holly

Y pensar que todo esto es culpa de Will- murmuro Puck y el aludido lo mira confundido

Como todo esto es mi culpa- pregunto Will perplejo

La actitud de Rachel hacia Holly, es por el saludo que ambos se dieron al ella llegar- contesto Puck y al aun ver confusión en cara de Will- El beso- añadio

Oh- musito Will, mientras que Holly se ve muy confundida

Y es tu culpa, porque no le hablaste a Rach de ella- añadio Puck y Will se lleva sus manos a su cara

Con todo lo que esta pasando…se me fue- murmuro, y ahora Holly esta mas confundida

No entiendo- dijo- Porque Will tendría que hablarle a esa chica de mi- pregunto

Y viceversa- añadio Puck y Holly lo mira- Debio prepararte a ti, respecto a ella-

Porque- exigió saber Holly

Noah dejanos solos- le pidió Will al chico que asiente- Y dile a Rachel que ire a verla, en un par de horas-

Lo hare- aseguro Puck y con eso se fue, al cerrarse la puerta, Holly mira a Will cada vez mas confundida

Que rayos esta pasando aquí- pregunto molesta- Y porque mierda no respondes mis preguntas William-

Lo siento, Hol- se disculpo este- Es solo que no es fácil, decir lo que tengo que decirte…y mas con todo lo que esta pasando con los Ocals, tengo la cabeza por todos lados, tratando de idear planes para detenerlos y…-

Will- lo interrumpió Holly- No te vayas por las ramas- le exigio

Lo siento- se disculpo nuevamente Will y Holly asiente, se pasa sus manos por la cara- Ok…leiste el informe del secuestro de Puckester y Starla- le pregunto y Holly asiente

Mantengo siempre un ojo en los informes respecto a lo que sucede aquí- le conto- Y mas si esos informes te involucran a ti o Puck-

Starla es el nombre que Brittany le dio a Rachel- siguio Will- Durante este secuestro, Noah descubrió que Carolinne esta viva- con eso Holly abre mucho los ojos

Perdon…Will…eso es…-

Dejame seguir- la interumpio Will y ella asiente- No quería creerlo, y menos cuando me dijo que Rachel era Carolinne-

Esa chica- susurro Holly y Will asiente

Cuando logro volver de Carmel- siguio el- Decidi hacerme una prueba de ADN con ella-

Que salió en la prueba- exigió saber Holly sentada al borde de su silla

99.9 por ciento de certeza biológica- contesto Will, haciendo que los ojos de Holly se abran mucho, y le brillen por lo lloroso de estos- Rachel es mi hija…mi Carolinne- y Holly se levanta de su silla y mira hacia el vacio

Mi bunny esta viva- susurro choqueada, sonríe y mira a Will- Oh por dios- añadio con lagrimas rodándoles por las mejillas, mientras Will le sonrie- Pero como-

Ya te lo dire- le aseguro el- Pero siéntate, porque las noticias no terminan- y ella lo hace

De que hablas- le pregunto

Rachel- siguio Will- La llamamos asi para no crearle mas confusión de la que ya tiene con todo esto- y Holly asiente entendiendo- Conocio en Carmel a una mujer llamada Cara…-

He oído de ella- lo interrumpió Holly, sorprendiendo a Will- La gran señora, del castillo de los Ocals, según se no pelea, pero cumple ordenes al pie de la letra de su maldito jefe- y Will se ve triste

Yeah…Rachel hablo con ella- siguio el- Y descubrió su verdadero nombre durante la conversación-

Y esto tiene importancia porque- pregunto Holly sin entender a donde va Will con el relato

Es Shelby- contesto Will y Holly siente que su corazón se detuvo- Shelby, es Cara, Hol- siguio- Aun no se y no entiendo muchas cosas, pero es de seguro que es Shelby-

Oh por dios- exclamo Holly llevándose las manos a la cara- Mi hermana esta viva- añadio sollozando, Will se para, y se sienta en la silla de al lado de la de Holly, y la abraza, mientras ella tiembla por los sollozos

Se que es sorpresivo, doloroso…y muchas emociones mas, pero tenias que saberlo- añadio Will, Holly asiente y lo mira

Aun recuerdo cuando Deb me llamo para decirme que la policía había encontrado tu auto abandonado en la carretera y a ti inconsciente en el bosque- le dijo- Pero ninguna señal de Shelby y Carolinne…y cuando encontraron sangre de Shel en ese arbol y encontré a Lily rostizada cerca de esas rocas…fue un rotundo mierda no, esto no esta pasando…mas cuando, yo trabajaba como detective, veía ese tipo de casos casi todos los dias, pero cuando te hablan de que son tu hermana y tu sobrina las que desaparecieron y a las que declararan muertas porque no hay pistas que digan lo contrario, no es lo mismo, es devastador- añadio y Will asiente- Y ahora resulta que ambas estan vivas-

Lo estan- aseguro Will

Dios- exclamo Holly- Porque-

Como dije aun no entiendo todo- contesto Will y Holly asiente

Y Carolinne…o Rachel, no se acuerda de mi, cierto, por como actuo conmigo- añadio triste

Es probable que lo haga- le refuto Will- Pero que no logre ubicar el recuerdo, o que necesite algun estimulo para tener imágenes de este, porque asi ha sido con Noah y conmigo, ve o hablamos de algo, y lo recuerda-

Ya veo- entendió Holly y sonríe- Cuando la vi en el galpón, sentí que me recordó a alguien, pero han sido 20 años de dejar ver el rostro de Shel, Will, mas cuando evito mirar su fotografía, porque termino como una maquina de fabricación de lagrimas cada vez que veo su rostro o el de mi bunny…que no pude ubicar a quien se le parecia…pero ahora…-

A mi también me paso lo mismo- le dijo Will- Ahora hay algo mas, que definitivamente se comprobó hoy-

Que- pregunto Holly confundida

Rachel puede absorver los poderes de las personas con poderes que ella toca- contesto Will- Tambien puede intensificarlos-

Tiene el poder llamado esponja- entendió Holly y Will asiente

El camuflaje del- añadio

Poder del agua- termino Holly y abre mas los ojos, recordando lo que paso en la piscina y Will asiente

Y hoy por primera vez, uso su verdadero poder- añadio este y Holly ahora se ve confundida

Pero Will- siguio- Sebastian me dijo que vio rayos eléctricos tras ella-

Uso el poder de Kurt, que copio- explico Will

Pero si manipula el agua, no debería usar esos poderes- añadio Holly y Will la mira sorprendido- Lo que significa que es mas poderosa que nuestras ancestras-

Yeah- concordo Will- Hay algo mas, solo el circulo mas cercano sabe que es mi hija y que poder realmente tiene, asi que-

Mantendre mi boca cerrada- aseguro Holly- Es mi bunny, jamás la pondría en peligro…pero también quiero poder hablar con ella-

Se que podras- le aseguro Will, y se levanta, va hacia a una gaveta, y saca algo- Y mas si tienes ayuda- añadio mostrándole lo que saco, que hace que Holy sonría…

(Habitacion de Puck)

Rachel esta dormida ya, cuando la puerta en la habitación suena, asi que Puck va a abrir, y deja a entrar a Will- Esta dormida- le dijo cerrando la puerta

Lo supuse- le dijo Will- Como esta-

Mas tranquila- contesto Puck- Pero aun sorprendida por lo que hizo con sus poderes-

Se dio cuenta de que el agua le respondia- pregunto Will y Puck asiente

Lo hablamos y se dio cuenta de ello- confirmo- Pero de que también, a pesar de que esta le respondia, aun los poderes que copio también lo hacían…el agua nos los rechazaba, al contrario, los aceptaba, con tal de protegerla-

Ya veo- entendió Will

Y como Holly tomo todo- pregunto Puck

Como crees- le contesto Will y Puck asiente entendiendo- Esta feliz y triste, con todo, y quiere hablar con Rachel-

No creo que sea buena idea aun- le dijo Puck- Mas cuando tu debes hablar con ella primero-

Y lo hare- aseguro Will- Mañana a primera hora vendre-

Le dire- aseguro Puck

Bien, entonces, buenas noches- se despidió Will abriendo la puerta y saliendo

Buenas noches, Will- le dijo Puck cerrando la puerta tras el…_que dia…_y con eso se va a la cama…

(Dia siguiente)

Rachel esta ordenando y limpiando la habitación de Puck, y ahora de ella también, esta sola, porque Puck esta en los entrenamientos y otras cosas, cuando de pronto la puerta se abre, ella se tensa y de sus manos salen chispas, al darse vuelta es su papa

Oh- musito dejando de sacar chispas- Eres tu- añadio

Pareces decepcionada, cariño- le dijo Will

No, decepcionada, no- le aseguro- Solo algo saltona-

Por lo que paso ayer- entendió Will y Rachel asiente-Sentemonos- le pidió- Porque tenemos que hablar-

Ok- concedió la chica- Finalmente Noah me dijo que vendrías a hablar conmigo- y ambos se sientan en el sillón que le da la espalda a la puerta- Soy toda oídos-

El beso que Holly me dio al saludarme, no significa nada- empezo Will- Ella es algo acaramelosa, y tiende a demostrar su amor espontanea e inesperadamente-

Ok- musito Rachel

No, ok- le dijo Will- Se que te molesto, el que lo hiciera, y como creiste que yo respondi a el…pero es que realmente jamás he encontrado otra forma a responder a sus demostraciones de cariño…y tu madre lo encontraba divertido- y Rachel lo mira confundida

Como es eso- pregunto

Cariño…Holly es la media hermana de Shelby, tu mama- contesto Will y Rachel abre mucho los ojos- Que supongo tu no recuerdas-

No lo hago- confirmo la chica sorprendida- Pero su apellido es Holiday, y el de soltera de mi mama era Corcoran, y no se parecen en nada-

Asi era- confirmo- Por algo dije "medias hermanas", son hermanas solo por parte de madre, con solo dos años de diferencia, Holly es la mayor-

Como paso eso- pregunto Rachel curiosa

El padre de Holly era policía y falleció mientras tu abuela estaba embarazada- contesto Will- Mientras lo estaba conoció a tu abuelo, el padre de Shelby, se hicieron amigos, se enamoraron y finalmente se casaron cuando Holly tenia unos seis meses-

Oh- musito Rachel sorprendida- Debieron criticar a mi abuela por su acción, digo ser viuda y casarse a tan poco tiempo nuevamente-

Si, pero no tanto- le aseguro Will- Los tiempos ya estaban cambiando afortunadamente-

Entonces Holly es mi tia- pregunto Rachel y Will asiente- La quería- añadio

Mucho- aseguro Will- Y ahora sabe que tu y tu mama estan vivas…y al igual que Noah y yo, esta sorprendida y afectada por ello-

Debe haber sufrido- murmuro Rachel

Mas cuando ella dirigió parte de las búsquedas- le conto Will- Era detective- y Rachel asiente entendiendo- Y ella fue quien encontró a Lily, al verla rostizada, y donde la encontró, bueno fue la primera que se derrumbo y perdió la esperanza de encontrarte con vida-

Y aquí estoy- añadio Rachel y Will se rie, y la abraza

Y aquí estas- concordo mientras la chica se acurruca en sus brazos- Mi niña- susurro besándole la frente- Holly quiere verte- añadio y Rachel lo mira

No tengo problema en ello- aseguro- Mas cuando le debo una disculpa por mi actitud hacia ella-

Si quieres disculparte no hay problema- le aseguro Will- Pero dudo que Holly la necesite, porque al saber quien eres, y también que viste el beso con que me saludo, entiende el porque de tu actitud-

Aun asi se la dare-

Haz lo que quieras, cariño- le dijo Will sonriendo- Otra cosa- siguio- Respecto a lo que paso ayer con tus poderes-

Pude controlar el agua- le dijo Rachel- Aun no puedo creer que asi haya ocurrido, ni tampoco puedo comprender el como es que lo hice-

Según Noah me dijo, te sentiste amenazada, que tu vida corria peligro- añadio Will y Rachel asiente- Hable con Brittany al respecto, para saber si ella entendía algo mas, y me dijo que lo mas probable haya sido que debido a que el agua es tu verdadero poder, al estar en peligro instintivamente accediste a el, entonces quizás para acceder a el debas entrenarlo, concentrarte-

No creo que se buena idea- le dijo Rachel, Will la mira confundido- Es solo que sera demasiado poder, porque asi lo sentí, y no quiero ser tan poderosa…eso desequilibraría todo, además de mi misma-

Lo entiendo- le dijo Will sonriéndole- Y lo que decidas hacer al respecto, lo apoyare y entenderé- le aseguro

Gracias papi- le dijo Rachel sonriendo

De nada, princesa- le dijo Will- Bien, debo ir a la sala de control- añadio besándole la frente

Nos vemos- le dijo Rachel y Will se va…mas tarde cuando Puck vuelve ambos van a comer al comedor, donde se encuentra con Sebastian y Sunshine, pero los ignora, porque no se siente mal por lo que hizo, porque ellos también la atacaron y solo se estaba defendiendo, asi que tranquila almuerza con sus amigos…

(En otra habitación, un rato despues)

Holly observa el contenido del paquete que Will le entrego con una sonrisa…_aun no puedo creer, que mi hermana, y mas aun su niña esten vivas…_y la puerta de la habitación se abre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, para ver a Sebastian entrar

Todo bien- le pregunto

La chica nos ignoro a Sunshine y a mi- contesto este

Esperabas otra cosa- le pregunto Holly

No se que esperaba- contesto Sebastian encogiéndose de hombros- Que hacias- le pregunto y Holly vuelve a mirar con una sonrisa lo que antes veía- Sonreias- añadio divertido

No me molestes, enano- le dijo Holly sacándole la lengua, haciendo reir al chico

No aplica ya lo de enano- le recordó

Siempre aplicara- le aseguro Holly- Te conozco desde que tienes 3 años y vives conmigo desde que tienes 6, asi que siempre para mi seras un enano-

Lo que digas, Hol- le dijo Sebastian y se le acerca para ver porque sonríe- Una muñeca a medio quemar- añadio confundido levantando las cejas

No cualquier muñeca- le dijo Holly- Era de mi bunny-

Tu sobrina- pregunto sorprendido Sebastian y Holly asiente- Crei que ya no querías nada que te la recordara a ella y a tu hermana- añadio confundido

Y asi era- aseguro Holly- Pero ahora no mas-

Porque- pregunto Sebastian aun mas confundido y Holly lo mira

Confiare en ti, y solo en ti respecto a esto Seba, y es muy importante de que no le digas a nadie- le dijo y el asiente, y Holly le cuenta todo

Entonces la chica que ataque- le dijo Sebastian con los ojos muy abiertos, y Holly asiente- Oh por dios, lo siento Hol…yo…-

Tranquilo- le pidió ella sonriéndole- Esta bien, entiendo porque lo hiciste, y ni Will te guarda rencor por ello- le aseguro y se ve ahora pensativa- Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Puck-

Ya me dio un golpe en el estomago en la mañana- le dijo Sebastian- Me dijo que no me le volviera a acercar o deseare que el dolor del golpe que me dio sea el que sienta despues de que termine conmigo si lo vuelvo a hacer- y Holly sonríe, envuelve el paquete, lo toma y se levanta- Que haces-

Voy a ir a hablar con Rachel- contesto Holly sonriendo- Deseame suerte-

Suerte- le dijo Sebastian viéndola salir- Wow- exclamo…

(Habitacion de Puck)

En serio Noah- se quejo Rachel recogiendo una de sus poleras sucias y una toalla- Eres la persona mas sucia de la tierra-

No lo soy- refuto Puck saliendo del baño con una toalla en su cara, que arroja a la cama y Rachel lo mira molesta- Que- y ella apunta la toalla en la cama- No le veo el problema-

Pues yo si- le aseguro ella- Noah, llevamos una semana ocupando juntos esta habitación, me he aguantado tus faltas de higiene y limpieza, porque crei que necesitabas habituarte a esta nueva convivencia, y que empezarías a respetar que vives ahora con una chica…pero no has tenido ni la mas minima consideración al respecto, y realmente duele, sobretodo cuando fuiste tu el que me invito a vivir aquí-

Lo siento- se disculpo Puck avergonzado

Solo tenme consideración- le pidió la chica y el asiente

La tendre, lo prometo- le aseguro

Bien- siguio Rachel- Ahora besame- le exigió y Puck sonríe pícaramente y se le tira encima, haciéndola caer a la cama- NOAH- exclamo Rachel riéndose, pero no alcanza a decir mas debido a que Puck no la deja al atrapar sus labios con los suyos, y se estan besando cuando la puerta suena

EN SERIO- se quejo Puck y Rachel se rie

Voy a ver- le dijo- Mientras tu terminas de recoger tus suciedades- añadio y con eso se fue hacia la puerta, la abre, quedándose algo estatica al ver a no otra que Holly frente a ella

Hola- la saludo esta

Hola- susurro Rachel y Holly le sonríe

Me gustaría hablar contigo- le dijo y Rachel asiente- Puedo pasar- pregunto y Rachel asiente de nuevo, pero no se mueve para dejarla entrar, haciendo que Holly sonria

Quien es Rach- pregunto Puck apareciendo tras la chica- Hola Holly- y ella lo saluda

Rachel me acaba de dejar entrar, pero, creo que se olvido que no traspaso objetos- añadio Holly

Oh, cierto, lo siento- se disculpo Rachel haciéndose a un lado, dejando entrar a la mujer

Bueno, creo que mejor me voy- añadio Puck y le da un beso a Rachel en la frente- Suerte- le susurro y luego mira a Holly- Solo por esta vez te perdono que bloquees mis momentos a solas con mi novia-

Lo que digas Puck- le dijo Holly riéndose, finalmente el se va, y ambas se quedan mirando- Entonces nos sentamos- propuso Holly

Claro- concordo Rachel y Holly se sienta, pero Rachel ni se mueve de su lugar

Rachel- la llamo Holly sonriéndole- No muerdo, asi que puedes venir a sentarte aquí- le aseguro palmoteando el lugar a su lado

Ok- susurro Rachel moviéndose a sentarse a su lado, pero algo alejada de ella- Lamento, mi forma de actuar, es solo que…-

No sabes como actuar conmigo- termino Holly por ella, que asiente- Esta bien, entiendo el nerviosismo, la preocupación y desconfianza…son completamente normales-

Lo se- murmuro Rachel- Y aprovechando que vino, quiero disculparme por mi actitud hacia usted, no fue correcto de mi parte tratarla como la trate-

No tienes nada que sentir- le aseguro Holly- Pero si quieres asi disculparte, la acepto-

Gracias- le dijo Rachel

Y te traje algo, para ver si es posible que dejes de sentirte incomoda conmigo aquí- añadio Holly y le extiende el paquete que trae

No tenia que traerme nada- le aseguro la chica

No es nada que ya no haya sido tuyo antes- le aseguro Holly- Asi que por favor tomalo- le pidió y Rachel lo hace- Abrelo- y también lo hace, para tensarse por completo al ver la muñeca…

_No…no persiga Moho- grita una pequeña Carolinne, de un año y medio, corriendo alrededor de un sillón, mientras Holly la persigue como un monstruo_

_Si, yo persigo al pequeño bunny- dijo en una extraña y algo macabra voz- Porque sera mio-_

_Noooo- grito Carolinne corriendo hacia su mama, que se rie- Mama, Moho malo- y Shelby la toma en brazos sonriéndole a la niña y luego a Holly, que se rie_

_Parece que se acabo el juego- dijo _

_Asi parece- concordo Shelby y baja a Carolinne al suelo- Ve a jugar con tus cosas, mientras la tia Holly y yo hablamos, ok-_

_Ok- concedió Carolinne y mira a su tia- No come, Moho-_

_Si come- aseguro Holly acuclillándose frente a ella y sonriéndole, la niña le sonríe- En especial a mi bunny- añadio haciéndole cosquillas, la niña se rie- Pero, también tiene un regalo para ella-_

_En Terio- pregunto Carolinne y Holly asiente, se levanta y toma una bolsa desde el sillón y vuelve donde la niña dándosela_

_Abrela- le dijo Holly y ella saca una caja de esta_

_Oh- musito viendo lo que tiene la caja- Meca-_

_Si, una muñeca- confirmo Holly y le ayuda a sacarla de la caja para que ya la tenga en sus manos y al tenerla, Carolinne mira a Shelby_

_Mama, meca- le dijo mostrándosela_

_Asi veo- le dijo esta sonriéndole- Como se dice- y Carolinne mira a su tia con una enorme sonrisa_

_Gatia Mohoni- le dijo y Holly se rie, y la abraza_

_De nada mi bunny- le dijo- Ahora si le tienes que poner un nombre- y Carolinne mira a la muñeca y despues a su mama_

_Tily- dijo_

_Lily- corrigio Shelby y Carolinne asiente y mira a Holly_

_Tily- le dijo y Holly se rie_

_Lily- repitió y Carolinne asiente nuevamente- Ok, parece que ahora no solo nos comeremos a la rica bunny, sino que también a Lily-_

_No- dijo Carolinne seria apretando la muñeca contra ella- No come-_

_Oh si- aseguro Holly subiendo sus manos como monstruo para enfatizar_

_Corre- le susurro Shelby a su hija, que sale corriendo gritando a todo pulmon, mientras Shelby y Holly se rien…_

Tily- susurro Rachel, volviendo del recuerdo, y Holly sonríe- O mas bien Lily-

Yeah- y Rachel la mira con sus ojos llorosos

Lo siento- le dijo, sorprendiendo un poco a Holly- En serio lo siento- añadio

Que sientes- le pregunto confundida

Todo- contesto Rachel dejando caer las lagrimas de sus ojos- El dolor, la pena, la actitud…todo- pauso- Jamas quise lastimar a nadie, y menos a mi familia-

Lo se- aseguro Holly- No tienes que disculparte de nada-

Pero de verdad lo siento- sollozo Rachel, y Holly la abraza

Yo también- susurro esta apretando fuerte a su sobrina- Pero disculparnos por el pasado ya no tiene importancia…lo que importa es que estamos aquí, ahora, juntos todos, y arreglaremos todo mi bunny- le aseguro apretándola fuerte, que Rachel también devuelve con apretado abrazo…

Despues de llorar juntas, empezaron a hablar de que es lo que han hecho estos últimos 20 años, en especial Holly quería entender mejor como era eso de que vivio en el bosque y se paso metiendo en Carmel…luego de ello fueron juntas al comedor a cenar con los demas…

Al volver a su cuarto con Puck, Rachel se sentía mas ligera y contenta, por haber podido hablar con Holly, y recordarla también, asi que rápidamente y acurrucada en los brazos de su novio se quedo dormida

…

(Carmel, Castillo Ocals, Balcon)

El castillo esta en completo silencio, no en vano son las cuatro de la madrugada, pero solo una de los habitantes de este, esta despierta, y camina por el balcón descalza, llegando a la baranda, no otra que Cara, que al mirar hacia el horizonte fija su mirada en el edificio de la base, donde sabe que su hija esta, asi que cierra sus ojos y se concentra

_Carolinne…bebe me escuchas_- mando con su cabeza, lo que repite una y otra vez

…

(Lima, Base William Mckenley, Habitacion de Puck)

Rachel esta dormida junto a Puck, cuando siente una energía llamándola, abre los ojos, adormilada se levanta un poco y mira al chico a su lado, sonríe, abre las sabanas, se baja de la cama, va al baño, se toma un vaso de agua, cuando

_Carolinne…bebe me escuchas_- escucho en su cabeza, abre mucho los ojos sorprendida

_Mama_- respondió en su cabeza

_Si, mi niña_- le contesto esta- _Crei que no podria lograr comunicarme contigo, y realmente necesitaba volver a escuchar tu voz, saber que estas bien_-

_Lo estoy, mami, estoy bien y a salvo…pero tu estas bien_- le pregunto Rachel preocupada caminando hacia afuera del baño

_Lo estoy_- contesto Shelby- _Pero apenas y te escucho_-

_En donde estas_- le pregunto Rachel

_En el balcón en que nos reencontramos_- contesto Shelby

_Tengo una idea_- le dijo Rachel, agarra su bata cuidadosamente de una silla, se la pone mientras mira a Puck, que aun sigue dormido y sale de la habitación, hasta afuera de esta completamente- _Ire hacia un balcón que hay aquí en la base, pero sigue hablándome, porque yo te escucho_-

_Ok_- entendió Shelby- _Hay tanto que quiero decirte, mi niña…20 años hemos estado separadas, y no sabes cuanto te he extrañado, y a tu papa también…mi Will cuanto debe haber sufrido durante todos estos años_-

_Mucho ha sufrido_- confirmo Rachel- _Al igual que tu y yo, mami, pero jamás nos ha dejado de amar, en especial a ti, a pesar de creer que estabas muertas, ha sido fiel a tu recuerdo…soñando algun encontrar una respuesta a lo que paso_-

_Oh mi dios_- exclamo Shelby- _Mi niña, tienes que decirle a tu padre, que a pesar de donde estoy, aun lo amo tanto como la primera vez que se lo dije_-

_Se lo dire_- aseguro Rachel sonriendo- _Mami, necesito entender que paso, porque te secuestro Black Eye_-

_En tus recuerdos tienes las respuestas que necesitas_- le dijo Shelby- _No puedo decir mas…el solo pensar en su nombre aquí donde estoy, lo alertaría, de esto…-_

_Entiendo_- le aseguro la chica- _Tratare de recordar…y mami estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para ir por ti, te lo prometo…volveremos a estar juntas_-

_He vivido tantos años sin esperanzas_- le dijo Shelby- _Pero el saber que estas vivas, me las devolvió_- aseguro- _Asi que creeré en que volveremos a estar juntas_-

_Lo estaremos, pero mami…te olvidaste de la tia Holly_-

_Porque crees ello_- le pregunto Shelby confundida

_No me la mencionaste cuando aun no sabias acerca de quien era_- contesto Rachel

_Oh_- musito Shelby- _No la olvide…es solo que Goldsby, me dijo que había muerto_-

_No esta muerta_- refuto Rachel- _Esta viva y es la líder de HH_-

_Oh por dios_- exclamo Shelby- _Biggy esta viva_-

_Biggy_- repitió Rachel confundida, y escucha reírse a su madre

_Es una extraña palabra que invento Holly_- contesto- _Oh dios, y me dijiste que Noah también lo esta_-

_Asi es_- confirmo Rachel- _De hecho es mi novio ahora_-

_Wow, que rapido…aunque siempre te amo, desde que eras una niña, asi que no me sorprende tanto_-

_Mami te escuchas lejos tu ahora_- añadio Rachel al apenas escucharla

_Estoy perdiendo fuerzas_- contesto Shelby- _Pero quería tanto oírte…estaba creyendo que todo me lo imagine_-

_No lo hiciste_- le aseguro Rachel- _Quedate un poco mas conmigo_- le pidió

_Tratare_- concedió Shelby

_Esto te dara fuerzas mami, asi que escucha_- y en su cabeza hace sonar una melodía que sabe que ambas conocen y canta- _There's a place for us,  
>Somewhere a place for us.<br>__Peace and quiet and open air  
>Wait for us,<br>Somewhere…_

Shelby sonrie al escucharla y sigue la canción- _There's a time for us_- haciendo sonreir a Rachel, que llega al balcon, desde donde escucha mejor a su madre cantar- _Some day a time for us,  
>Time together with time spare,<br>Time to learn_

_Time to care,  
>Some day!<em>

_Somewhere.  
>We'll find a new way of living,<br>__Oh, we'll find a way of forgiving  
>Somewhere<em>…

_Somewhere…_

_**There's a place for us,  
>A time and place for us.<br>Hold my hand and we're halfway there.  
>Hold my hand and I'll take you there<br>Somehow,  
>Some day,<br>Somewhere!**_

_Te amo bebe- _susurro Shelby cortando la conexion, dejando a Rachel con lagrimas rodandole por sus mejillas

Tambien te amo, mami- susurro- Y un dia, no lejano, estaremos juntas de nuevo…lo prometo- añadio dejando caer mas lagrimas de sus ojos…

CONTINUARA…


	47. Chapter 47

Lamento la demora en la subida, pero mi musa me ha estado rehuyendo y mi cabeza no ha querido concentrarse tampoco en escribir, asi que les agradezco sus comentarios :D y paciencia :D

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero si la historia :D

* * *

><p>47<p>

DEJANDO EL TEMOR EN EL CAMINO

(Carmel, Castillo Ocals, Balcon)

Shelby se tambalea al cortar la conexión con su hija, por lo que se toma de la baranda del balcón para sostenerse, cuando logra que todo deje de darle vueltas, sonríe…_no perderé la esperanza, menos ahora que se que mi familia esta viva…mi niña, mi Will, mi hermana…todos estaremos juntos nuevamente, mi corazón me lo dice…solo espero que sea pronto…_al sentirse mejor vuelve a su habitación lentamente

…

(Lima, Base William Mckenley, Habitacion Puck)

Puck esta dormido, cuando de pronto al moverse en la cama, algo le falta a esta, por lo que abre sus ojos adormilado, para darse cuenta de que Rachel no esta junto a el…_he estado soñando con que esta junto a mi, a salvo…_pero niega con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que esta siendo estúpido, pero ahora se empieza a poner nervioso porque la chica no esta, asi que se levanta para salir a buscarla, se pone sus pantalones cuando escucha la puerta principal de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse, asi que corre hacia esta, al ver a la chica, la tranquilidad le vuelve al cuerpo, pero para asegurarse de que esta ahí, la atrapa entre sus brazos

Me tenias preocupado- susurro

Lo siento- se disculpo Rachel en una pequeña voz y Puck la suelta para mirarla mejor, se da cuenta que tiene los ojos rojos, por haber estado llorando

Donde estabas- le pregunto

En el balcón- contesto Rachel sin mirarlo- Mi mama…logro comunicarse conmigo-

Que- exclamo Puck sorprendido y la chica le cuenta de que hablaron…

(Oficina Will)

Necesitaba hablar conmigo para saber que no se había imaginado nuestro encuentro- termino Rachel de contarle a Will en la mañana de la conversación con su madre, estan junto a Puck y Holly

Algo mas- pregunto Will

Que en mis recuerdos hay respuestas- contesto Rachel- Y un mensaje para ti, papi- Will abre mucho los ojos- Dijo que a pesar del lugar donde esta, aun te ama como la primera vez que te lo dijo-

Will sonríe- Gracias por decírmelo, cariño- le dijo a Rachel la que le da una pequeña sonrisa- Ahora tengo una pregunta para ti-

La que seria- quizo saber la chica

Estas lista para revivir los recuerdos que en tu memoria se ocultan- le pregunto Will

No lo se- contesto Rachel sinceramente- Se que quiero- aseguro- Pero no se si estoy lista para enfrentarlos, porque en mis sueños siempre siento temor, y solo son fragmentos de todo lo que realmente es, asi que no se si estoy preparada para enfrentarlos nítidamente-

Ya veo- murmuro Will

Porque no le damos un poco mas de tiempo para prepararse para someterse a esos recuerdos- sugirió Holly- Que ella sea la que decida cuando este lista para ello-

Ok- concedió Will y mira a Rachel- No quiero presionarte cariño-

Pero quiere respuestas- termino la chica por el

No lo negare, porque asi es- confirmo Will- Pero no acosta de ti, porque tu bienestar, comodidad y tranquilidad son mi prioridad-

Lo se papa- susurro Rachel- Solo dame algo mas de tiempo, para sentirme segura-

Y te lo dare- aseguro Will- Tu y Noah se pueden ir, necesito hablar con Holly de otra cosas-

Estrategias, espero- le dijo Puck y Will asiente- Ok, vamos Rach- ella asiente, le sonríe a su tia, y va a darle un abrazo a su papa, que feliz lo acepta

Estare lista- le susurro en el oído Rachel a Will- Tambien quiero respuestas papi- Will sonríe y le da un beso en la frente

Te amo pequeña- le susurro y ella lo mira sonriendo

Tambien yo a ti- le dijo y con eso se fue con Puck, al la puerta cerrarse, Will mira a Holly

Entonces- siguio ella mirándolo fijamente- Hay algo de esta comunicación que tuvieron que te preocupa-

Si- contesto Will sinceramente- Me preocupa que Shelby pueda estar en peligro haciendo esto, por usar sus poderes en ese extremo o que el líder de los Ocals se entere de que lo hizo y la lastime-

Realmente crees que ello la pondría en peligro- pregunto Holly

Por supuesto- contesto el

Pues yo no- le dijo Holly, Will la mira confundido- Will, a Shel la llaman Cara, que es la mujer del líder de los Ocals, la gran señora de Carmel, y se que te duele oírlo, pero asi es- pauso- Y si bien no sabemos el porque es que se la llevo precisamente a ella, si estoy segura de algo-

De que- pregunto Will

Un hombre no escoge a una mujer para ser su pareja porque si- contesto Holly- Lo que significa que el líder de los Ocals, quien quiera que sea, conocía a Shelby, desde antes de secuestrarla-

Lo que significa que probablemente yo lo conozco o conoci- añadio Will y Holly asiente- Pero no puedo pensar en nadie tan cruel, que me odiara como para quitarme a Shelby y destruir mi familia-

Ni yo se quien puede ser- le dijo Holly- Pero trata de pensar en quien podria haberlo querido- y Will asiente- Ahora a pensar en destruir a estos malditos-…

(Habitacion Puck)

Ten- dijo Puck dándole una lata de soda a Rachel, que esta sentada desde que volvieron en el sillón de la pequeña sala de la habitación

Gracias- le dijo la chica sonriéndole al recibirla, el se sienta a su lado

A que le temes mas Rach- le pregunto Puck y ella lo mira- A descubrir lo que paso o a revivirlo-

Ninguno de los dos- contesto la chica dejando de mirarlo- A lo que le temo Noah es a revivir los momentos felices para llegar a los que destruyeron todo-

Oh- musito Puck

Artie me explico hace un tiempo como funcionaba su maquina- siguio Rachel- Y se que es inevitable pasar por los recuerdos en que estaba con mis padres, tu familia, y eramos todos felices- pauso- Y temo verlos nítidamente, porque querre quedarme en ellos-

No- le dijo Puck- No te quedaras en ello-

Tambien es algo que puede pasar- le dijo Rachel- Artie me dijo que es una posibilidad que mis deseos me dejen estancada en mis recuerdos, y mi mente no quiera volver al presente-

No pasara- le aseguro Puck firmemente y Rachel lo mira, el le toma las manos- No te dejare quedarte en tu mente-

Noah…-

Te amo- siguio Puck tomandola en sus brazos- Y se cuanto al verlo añoraras quedarte en el pasado, porque muchas veces yo he querido volver a este, dejar de vivir este maldito infierno en que nos han obligado a estar- pauso apretándola en el abrazo- Pero el pasado es eso Rach, pasado que tenemos dejar que ir, para luchar por cambiar este presente y construir nuestro futuro- y la mira- Juntos- añadio dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- Por eso no te dejare quedarte atrapada en el- susurro

Yo también te amo- susurro la chica abrazandolo fuertemente…

(Otra habitación)

Desde que paso lo de la coneja o Terri, Santana ha estado ejercitándose de una forma mas especial que sus demas compañeros, pues no tiene intenciones de perder nuevamente contra ella si es que tiene la oportunidad de volver a enfrentarse contra ella, por ello esta en la habitación donde esta el simulador de batalla, donde virtual la maquina, con los datos que tienen de la coneja, crea distintos escenarios de batalla para ella, pero tristemente aun no logra vencerla, lo que la tiene frustrada

_SIMULACRO TERMINADO_- dijo una electrónica voz- _Tomate unos minutos Santana_- le dijo Judy Fabray quien es la controladora del simulador por el parlante

Ok- concedió la latina saliendo a la sala de estar para refrescarse, donde para su sorpresa Matt esta ahí sentado- Que haces aquí- le pregunto tomando su toalla para secarse y luego su botella de agua

He estado viniendo a ver tus progresos en el simulacro- contesto Matt

Porque- pregunto Santana bebiendo agua de su botella

Porque escuche a Sue comentar como estaba preocupada por la sobrecarga de trabajo que le estas dando a tu cuerpo, con sus entrenamientos, tu trabajo en el campo, y tus estancias en el simulacro para lograr vencer a la "coneja"- contesto Matt

Y eso a ti te importa porque- pregunto Santana no entendiendo aun su presencia ahí, y Matt niega con la cabeza

Crei que estaba claro- dijo

Pues no lo esta- refuto Santana, Matt se levanta del sillón en el que esta y se le acerca a la chica, que solo lo observa- Que-

Me gustas Santana- le dijo Matt, haciendo que la latina abra mucho los ojos sorprendida- Y por tu reacción, logro entender que realmente no tenias idea-

No, no lo sabia- confirmo la chica…_pero tenia la sospecha de que asi era, despues del beso que me dio en el gimnasio…_- Pero hablas en serio-

Por supuesto- aseguro Matt sonriendo- Y por ello es que me importa, si te sobrecargas, porque no quiero que algo malo te pase- pauso- Por lo mismo, quiero que vengas conmigo al gimnasio-

Que- pregunto confundida y Matt se rie

Tengo una idea de cómo ayudarte para que puedas adelantarte a los cambios de la coneja- le dijo- Y asi podras empezar a mejorar en el simulacro, y finalmente si te enfrentas a ella, le ganaras-

Cual es tu idea- le pregunto Santana

Necesitas mejorar tus sentidos- contesto Matt- Pero no los cinco comunes, sino que aquellos que por poseer poderes tienes- pauso- Para ello debes entrenar con alguien que también demuestra cambios en el uso de su poder-

Tus teletransportaciones serian esos cambios- pregunto Santana y Matt asiente

Donde decido aparecer es lo que debes preveer en mi caso- añadio- En que momento la coneja cambiara es en el caso de ella lo que debes preveer, porque en ese punto es que ella es débil-

Oh- musito Santana entendiendo- Ok, empezemos- y Matt sonríe, ambos se despiden de Judy, al ir al gimnasio lo hacen en silencio- Matt, gracias por hacer esto-

De nada-

Y lamento sino soy capaz de responder a tus sentimientos hacia a mi ahora- añadio la chica- No es algo que tenga que ver contigo-

No eres tu, soy yo- añadio Matt sonriendo

Yeah- confirmo Santana- Aunque es una frase rehusada, asi es, porque lo que vivimos me hace temer el amar-

Tienes miedo de entregarte y perder a esa persona en esta guerra- entendió Matt y Santana asiente- Lo entiendo, pero hay algo que me dijo Leroy, que jamás olvidare-

Que-

Que no dejara que el temor dominara mi vida- contesto Matt- Y que la viviera al máximo sin importar el mañana, porque es el hoy el que cuenta-

Quizas tienes razón- concedió la chica

Y que también compartir el temor con alguien que amas, lo alivia- añadio Matt y ella lo mira- Piensalo-

Lo hare- susurro

Ahora a practicar- añadio Matt entrando al gimnasio, Santana asiente entrando junto a el sonriendo…

(Dias despues, Laboratorio Principal)

Brittany observa algo atentamente en el meson en que trabaja, cuando de pronto algo que ve le hace salir una sonrisa- Creo que encontré algo- anuncio, haciendo que Artie que esta con ella se le acerque

Que- le pregunto y ella lo mira

Sabemos que lo que mantiene la fortificación en pie es energía- empezo y Artie asiente- Los iones son de polos opuestos por eso son tan fuertes, y que el botón que trajo Rachel de la nave de Carmel, es capaz de separar estos polos opuestos, pero sin destruirlos-

Los vuelve polos iguales- añadio Artie

Exacto- concordo Brittany- Que despues de que la nave pasa se vuelven a convertir en polos opuestos- y Artie asiente- Pues bien, volver los polos iguales no es tan difícil, y ya lo sabemos debido a la tecnología del botón, asi que lo que debemos hacer es mantenerlos, evitar la unión, y en ese punto destruir la fortificación-

Si, pero eso ya lo sabia- añadio Artie

Lo se- concedió Brittany- Pero lo que encontré es la forma de destruir los polos iguales-

Como-

Con energía, mucha energía acumulada- contesto Brittany- Pero para saber la cantidad de energía que necesitamos, tenemos que saber que tan fuertes son los polos opuestos-

Para ello necesitamos mediar la polarización de la fortificación- entendió Artie y Brittany asiente- Aunque lo que podemos hacer realmente es atacar esos puntos a los cuales Blaine se refirió que bajaron su polarización despues del ataque de 2010-

Yep- concordo Brittany- En lo mismo estaba pensando, pero también debes recordar que dijo que Carmel la había aumentado al darse cuenta-

Si, pero no a un 100 por ciento- añadio Artie sonriendo- Muestrame como destruirste con energía los polos iguales, y luego llamamos a Blaine para saber la ubicación de esos puntos y si tiene mediciones respecto a ellos-

Ok- concedió Brittany y le muestra…

(Cafeteria del penúltimo piso de la base)

Eras tan pequeño cuando tus padres fallecieron- dijo triste Kurt, sentado junto a una mesa, con Blaine frente a el- Debio ser muy duro-

Al principio no- le dijo el chico mirando su taza de café en la mesa- Porque la negación oculto lo que vivi en el ataque y mis emociones respecto a perderlos…cuando ya pude reaccionar fue cuando me di cuenta de que jamás lo veria de nuevo, y todo se volvio tristeza, sino hubiera sido por mi tio Leroy, mi vida seria muy distinta Kurt, porque estaba molesto con todos, y los quería destruir, fue cuando mi poder desperto-

Gracias a dios que no era algo destructivo como el fuego- le dijo Kurt

Yeah- concordo Blaine- Mis emociones lo despertaron antes de tiempo, si, porque solo tenia tres años-

Lo normal es que despierten a los cinco, no- pregunto Kurt y Blaine asiente

Pero como estan tan ligados a nuestras emociones, ellas pueden detonarlos antes o incluso despues, pues depende de la persona- añadio- Pero siempre si el poder es destructivo debe ser vigilado y controlado de inmediato-

Lo se- le dijo Kurt- Desde que desperté mi poder, a los ocho años, mi padre, que afortunadamente tiene el mismo, me ha vigilado y enseñado a controlarlo-

La muerte de tu madre hizo que los despertaras- le pregunto Blaine y Kurt asiente

A diferencia de otros padres de amigos que tengo que han fallecido en batalla, a la mia se la llevo una batalla con un enemigo peor que los Ocals- le conto- El cáncer-

Pero eres afortunado Kurt- le dijo Blaine- Porque pudiste despedirte de ella, y aun tienes a tu padre-

Lo se- le dijo Kurt sonriendo- Y cada dia doy gracias por ello- y le toma una mano a Blaine, que solo lo mira- Pero también eres afortunado-

Lo se- le aseguro Blaine- Cada dia doy gracias por el solo hecho de despertar Kurt, y también porque aquellos que amo, con los que no comparto sangre pero si el corazón y el alma, aun estan a mi lado- y aprieta la mano del chico frente a el que le sonrie- Y porque he además tenido la suerte de conocer a otros que han cautivado mi corazón, de otra manera, la cual es muy especial-

Kurt se ruboriza- Especial en el buen sentido- pregunto y Blaine le sonríe tiernamente levantando la mano del chico y dándole un pequeño beso a esta, por lo que Kurt se pone mas colorado

Eso responde tu pregunta- susurro Blaine

Yeah- susurro Kurt sonriendo…

(Comedor)

No- dijo Sam autoritariamente

Y porque no- pregunto molesta Stacy

Porque yo lo digo y punto- contesto Sam y se aleja de su hermana, la que lo mira molesta, y Quinn que los observaba desde la barra de comidas, se le acerca a la niña

Porque estas molesta Stacy- le pregunto a la niña, que la mira

En la escuela harán un pequeño baile mañana en la noche para distraernos de todo lo que esta pasando- contesto- Y Damian quiere que vayamos juntos, pero Samuel me dijo que no-

Y no te dio razón por la cual es el no- pregunto Quinn

Asi es, solo dijo que no- contesto Stacy

Creo que Sam no quiere que vayas porque eso significa que estas creciendo- le dijo Quinn- Y eres su hermanita-

Pero es solo un baile de niños- le dijo Stacy- Y todos los de mi salón en la escuela iran-

Que hay de Stevie- le pregunto Quinn

A el le dijo que si Blaine- contesto Stacy cruzada de brazos, Quinn se ve confundida- Los grandotes nos respartieron entre ellos para darnos permiso- explico

Oh- musito entendiendo Quinn

Por eso Sarah tuvo el permiso de Rachel, aunque se que a Puck no le gusto tampoco la idea- añadio la niña- Pero en fin, Matty le dio permiso a Damian, y a Samuel le toca darme permiso a mi, pero el dijo que no-

Ya veo- entendió Quinn- Tratare de ayudarte-

En serio- le pregunto Stacy emocionada

No prometo nada, pero tratare de hacer entrar en razón a tu hermano, de que es solo un pequeño baile y que no tiene nada de malo que vayas- contesto Quinn

Gracias, Quinn- la chica le sonríe y se va a buscar al rubio, encontrándolo en la sala de pesas

Sabias que los bailes, aunque sean pequeños son muy importantes- empezo y Sam la mira- En especial para las niñas-

Y-

Y coartarle a tu hermanita su asistencia a este, es muy cruel de tu parte- le dijo Quinn

Stacy no tiene edad para ir a esos bailes aun- le dijo Sam serio volviendo a las pesas

Pero si Stevie, Sarah y Damian tienen la edad- pregunto Quinn cruzada de brazos, Sam no le dice nada, por lo que ella niega con la cabeza- Sam puedes mirarme- le pidió y el lo hace- Entiendo que quieras sobreproteger a tu hermana, mas cuando sientes que debes hacerlo al triple debido a la ausencia de tus padres, pero no dejar a Stacy ir a un pequeño baile donde todos sus amigos iran, y que además le servirá para no sentirse viviendo en el mismo infierno en que tu y yo nos sentimos viviendo…bueno, no es justo para ella-

Tienes razón- concordo Sam- Pero es solo que apenas me pregunto, mi respuesta fue…-

No- termino Quinn por el, que asiente- Lo se, lo vi-

Solo quiero protegerla de todo- añadio Sam y Quinn le sonríe

Lo se y no esta mal que actues como un hermano o padre sobreprotector- le aseguro- Pero durante estos tiempos creo que lo mejor es que actues como un amigo que entiende que divertirse unos momentos es lo mejor, porque momentos de aquellos cada vez que vaya creciendo en este tiempo de guerra en que vivimos serán cada vez menos- pauso- Ademas protegerla de crecer es imposible-

Lo se- concedió Sam- Deberia decirle que si, cierto-

Si- contesto Quinn- Pero creo que antes debes explicarle porque le habias dicho que no, asi entenderá tus razones para sobreprotegerla-

Yeah- concordo Sam- Gracias Quinn-

Nada que agradecer- le aseguro la rubia sonriendo- Invitame a cenar de una vez y estamos a mano- añadio guiñándole un ojo para sorpresa del chico, pero ella sin mas que decir se va, con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, que le dura hasta que se encuentra con Finn

Podemos hablar- le pidió este

Hablar no- le dijo ella cruzada de brazos- Escuchare lo que tengas que decir, es todo lo que te ofrezco-

Ok- entendió Finn- Lamento todo lo que dije en la fiesta, no estaba pensando, solo deje que los celos nublaran mi vista- pauso- Pero es porque te amo Quinn, y…-

Te detendré hay- lo interrumpió la chica- Acepto tu disculpa- añadio- Pero tu no me amas-

Pero si lo hago- refuto Finn

No, no lo haces Finn- refuto Quinn- Si me amaras confiarías en mi, en mi palabra, pero no lo haces, a pesar de que jamás te haya dado verdaderas razones para no hacerlo-

Lo que paso con Puck…-

Tuve sexo con el estando borracha y lo adoro, pero solo como un amigo- le dijo Quinn- Acostarme con el paso mucho antes de saber que tu tenias sentimientos por mi- le recordó- Y el beso que me dio en la piscina fue para salvarme la vida, porque Rachel le dijo que lo hiciera, al esa cosa que estaba en mi odiar el calor, y como Puck controla el fuego su calor es muy alto, por ello lo hizo- pauso- Asi que jamás te engañe-

Y tus miradas con Sam-

Miradas entre dos nuevos amigos- le dijo Quinn- Pero si no te negare que me he sentido atraída hacia el desde que llego- confeso- Pero no fue hasta la fiesta que me pidió bailar con el, que esa atracción ha crecido y me he empezado a dejar llevar por ella, pero no al punto de que ambos tengamos algo, lo que finalmente no te incumbe porque tu y yo terminamos, tu asi lo quisiste-

Y me arrepiento- murmuro Finn

Lamentablemente Finn ese es tu problema y no el mio- le dijo Quinn- Lamento si, si te sentiste lastimado por mi, porque jamás fue mi intención- aseguro

No hay posibilidad de que volvamos- pregunto Finn

No- contesto Quinn sinceramente- No quiero estar con alguien que no confía en mi, y que me lastima con ello, asi como tu lo haces-

Puedo cambiar- le aseguro Finn

No quiero que lo hagas- le dijo Quinn- Lo siento Finn, pero todo lo que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad- y con ello siguio su camino, el la ve alejarse con tristeza

Valio la pena intentarlo- susurro y también se aleja…

(Laboratorio Principal)

Encontre un mensaje de ustedes dos en mi laboratorio- dijo Blaine entrando, Brittany y Artie lo miran- Que querian verme urgentemente…encontraron algo-

Asi es- contesto Brittany sonriendo- Ven a ver, y te contamos que necesitamos- Blaine asiente, le muestran y le cuentan

Tengo el mapa de los lugares afectados de la fortificación con la baja polarización- les conto Blaine- Y también mediciones de esos lugares, pero lo ideal seria tener mediciones actuales-

Entonces necesitamos acercarnos a esta- añadio Artie y Blaine asiente- Los necesitamos a los demas-…

(Una hora despues)

Todos los del equipo escucharon lo que descubrió Brittany, incluido Will

Entonces que hacemos para tomar estas medidas- pregunto Mike

Debemos acercarnos a la fortificación- le contesto Blaine- Es la unica forma de tomarlas-

Pero es demasiado arriesgado- dijo Tina- De nuestro lado la fortificación tiene sensores, que detectan el movimiento, y los Ocals perimetrales nos saldrán al encuentro, y si que son duros, mas que contra los cuales nos enfrentamos normalmente-

Tina tiene razón- concordo Will- Asi que como piensan acercarse- y los Outsiders sonríen mirándose

Tienen mala memoria- se quejo Sam y todos lo miran- Se les olvido que nosotros- añadio apuntándose, a Matt, Rachel y Blaine- Ya entramos a Carmel-

Y- pregunto Finn

Para hacerlo nos tuvimos que acercar a la fortificación en ciertas ocasiones- contesto Matt sonriendo- Jamas nos detectaron hasta que ya estábamos adentro-

Oh- musitaron todos

Como lo hacían- pregunto Puck, Blaine extiende un mapa en una de las mesas del laboratorio, que todos se acercan a observar

Es un plano que mi tio Leroy dibujo de la fortificación y sus alrededores- explico el chico- Como mi tio entendía el poder de Rachel mejor que nosotros, ella el centro de sus planes para acercarse a la fortificación sin ser detectado- y todos miran a la chica que observa el mapa- Rach- ella mira a Blaine- Ya se te ocurrió algo, no-

Yep- contesto ella sonriendo y vuelve a mirar el mapa- Cuando descubrimos mi poder de manipular a las personas, Papa me hizo aprender a manipular objetos también con la misma energía-

Se puede hacer eso- pregunto Kurt sorprendido mirando a Will que asiente

El poder de manipular que tiene Rachel es el de Shelby, su madre- conto este- Shelby podía hacer lo mismo, desarrollándolo al punto de manipular objetos con su energía-

Rachel pone su mano en el mapa- En este sector- apunto- Estan los sensores, asi que para acercarnos a ella manipulaba estos- y apunta otro lugar un poco mas alejado- Desde aquí, ya que despues de ello solo nos teletransportabamos con el poder de Matt adentro-

Ya veo- entendió Will mirando el mapa- Pero como lo hacemos ahora, porque no entraran a Carmel- pregunto

Tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo- contesto Rachel- Y todos pueden participar-

Que hay de los HH- pregunto Sam

Ellos no- contesto Will- Los Ocals aun no saben que estan aquí, y asi lo mantendremos por un tiempo, asi que a pesar de que no suceda nada nos los cuenten-

Tampoco lo estaba haciendo- aseguro Rachel, Puck y Will la miran entendiendo el porque, aun no olvida el ataque de Sebastian y Sunshine, a pesar de que confía en Holly, no confía en esos dos chicos- Ok, este es mi plan- siguio la chica…

(Al dia siguiente, en la noche, Lima, Bosque)

Los Directions y Outsiders avanzan por en medio del bosque, escondiéndose tras los arboles

Aun no creo que haya sido buena idea de que vinieras- le susurro Puck a Rachel

Me necesitan- le recordó ella- Y además esta misión es para lograr recabar información para destruir lo que me impide acercarme a recuperar a mi mama-

Lo se- concedió Puck- Es que…- la chica lo interrumpe con sus labios en los del

Lo se- susurro Rachel al separar sus labios de los del chico- Estas preocupado por mi, y por eso te puse conmigo de pareja en esto, asi que solo trata de relajarte ok, Puckester- le pidio y el le sonríe dándole el ahora un pequeño beso

Ok- concedió sonriendo, y escuchan el aclarado de garganta por un comunicador

_Dejen de besuquearse_- les ordeno Kurt y ambos miran hacia donde esta el chico con Quinn a unos metros que los observan- _Estamos en una misión_- les recordo

Lo sentimos- se disculpo Rachel avergonzada, mientras Puck solo sonrie- Ok, sigamos avanzando- añadio, y todos lo hacen, hasta llegar a las ubicaciones que acordaron en el mapa- Ok- comunico Rachel- Todos en sus lugares- pregunto

_Si_- contestaron todos

Bien- siguio Rachel- Gothin y Spaider a ustedes les toca las mediciones del lado derecho de la fortificación- pauso- Friss y… en serio SmartOne, Wabler-

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para Blaine- se defendió Brittany

Ok- concedió Rachel- Friss y Wabler tienen el lado izquierdo de esta- pauso- Puckester se encargara de mantener mi guardia mientras manipulo los sensores, y Ice Queen se encargara de la guardia de Electro mientras este se mantiene alerta en caso de que alguno de los sensores se dispara, lo que informara apenas pase, mientras Flyer, Clipto, Gigant y MultiM se mantendrán atentos en caso de que eso suceda, porque por ningún motivo debemos dejar que los que toman las mediciones sean interrumpidos, esta claro-

_Si_- contestaron todos nuevamente

Bien empezemos a la cuenta de tres- siguio Rachel

Dos- dijo Brittany por el comunicador

Uno- añadio Artie

Cero- termino Rachel concentrándose, y afortunadamente logran sin problemas obtener la información que necesitan…

(Base Wiliam Mckenley)

Despues de volver a la base, y que Brittany les dijera que ahora ella, Artie y Blaine harán los cálculos necesarios, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, por lo que Rachel y Puck entran a la de este

A pesar de que no tuvimos que batallar, igual me siento sucia- dijo Rachel

Igual yo- concordo Puck- Tu tienes el baño primero-

Gracias- le dijo la chica sonriendo y entra a este, mientras Puck ordena algunas cosas, aprovecha también para ir a buscar algo para comer, al volver Rachel ya esta afuera del baño, por lo que el lo usa, al salir ambos comen de lo que el trajo

Te ves feliz- le dijo Puck de pronto a la chica, que le sonríe

Y lo estoy- le confirmo- Con lo que Brittany descubrió estamos a un paso mas cerca para destruir la fortificación, y asi poder llegar a mi mama-

Y hacer caer de una vez por todas a nuestros enemigos- añadio Puck y Rachel asiente

Tambien estoy feliz porque estoy aquí contigo- añadio la chica sonriendo- Te amo Noah-

Tambien te amo Rach- le dijo Puck atrapando los labios de la chica con los del en un apasionado beso, que rápidamente escala, ambos tocándose y besándose llegan a la cama de la habitación- Rach- susurro el al quedar encima de la chica

Mmm- murmuro Rachel

Deberiamos parar- murmuro Puck entre besos

No quiero parar- añadio Rachel, haciendo que Puck deje de besarla y la mire directamente a los ojos sorprendido

Que-

Que no quiero parar- repitió la chica- Y estoy cansada de esperar a estar lista para todo Noah-

Pero no es algo malo esperar- le aseguro Puck

Lo se- concedió Rachel- Pero con todo lo que pasa, debemos vivir el dia a dia al máximo, y te amo, tanto que quiero dar este paso contigo, que tu seas el primer hombre con el que estoy, y el único- y el le sonrie

Segura- le pregunto

Muy- contesto Rachel- Y tú, quieres verdad-

Ser tu primer y único hombre- le pregunto Puck, la chica asiente- Si, es lo que mas quiero- aseguro sonriendole- Porque también te amo preciosa- la besa tiernamente- Y siempre te amare mi sweet Caroline, mi Rachel- susurro besándola ahora con todo, demostrándole cuanto la ama, y ella también a el, dejando solo en la habitación ruidos de besos, gemidos de placer con cada uno de ellos llamando el nombre del otro en extasis…

CONTINUARA…


	48. Chapter 48

LO SIENTO!, no tienen idea de cuanto lo siento, he estado con tantas cosas que hacer durante mi practica y ahora que ya la termine para dejarla lista sin problemas que no he podido ni respirar al respecto, de hecho estoy hasta con stress que me tiene afectada mi mano izquierda, porque al parecer debido al desgaste y el stress tengo una cosa llamada tunel carpiano...pero en fin VOLVI, y ojala les guste este capitulo :D

Glee no me pertenece :D, pero si me pertenece la historia que se desarrolla en este fic :D

Disfruten :D

* * *

><p>48<p>

MEMORIA RESTAURADA

(Lima, Base William Mckenley, Habitacion Puckleberry)

En la cama de esta, Rachel esta acurrucada junto a Puck, con su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho del chico, que tiene uno de sus brazos alrededor de la chica, ambos dormidos aun, cuando el sol los empieza a iluminar levemente, hasta terminar iluminándolos completamente

Mmm- murmuro Puck adormilado despertando debido a ello, y al ver a la chica en sus brazos, una enorme sonrisa adorna su rostro, le besa la frente a esta, que se mueve levemente con una sonrisa en su rostro, el le acaricia tiernamente su desnuda espalda

Mmm- murmuro Rachel despertando y mira al chico a su lado- Noah- susurro adormilada

Buenos dias preciosa- le dijo el

Buenos dias- replico la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro- Dormiste bien- pregunto y sorprendiendo a la chica, Puck se pone sobre ella besándola tiernamente en los labios

De maravilla- contesto- Que hay de ti- pregunto- Todo bien- añadio Puck preocupado y Rachel le sonrie

Excelente- le aseguro- Anoche fue extraordinario, me sentí querida, deseada y amada Noah- y agacha su mirada avergonzada- Espero yo también haberte hecho sentir asi- murmuro y Puck atrapa sus labios en un apasionado beso

Lo hiciste- le aseguro en un susurro- Te amo tanto, Rach-

Y yo a ti- le aseguro la chica- Pero no puedo evitar sentir preocupación por no tener experiencia, y algo de vergüenza por lo mismo-

Y lo entiendo- le aseguro Puck- Pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte, adoro el hecho de que no tengas experiencia, porque eso quiere decir que todo lo aprenderas conmigo Rach, porque sere el único que te tenga asi en mis brazos-

Te gusta eso- susurro Rachel sonriendo

Me fascina- le aseguro Puck- Y es normal sentir algo de vergüenza despues de la primera vez, debido al pudor-

Oh- musito la chica- No lo sabia-

Lo importante es que te haya hecho sentir que te amo- añadio Puck- Y según lo que dijiste, lo hice-

Lo hiciste- aseguro Rachel- Tambien en todo momento me sentí segura con cada una de tus caricias, dejándome querer mas de ellas-

Mmm- murmuro Puck sonriendo pícaramente- Quieres mas-

Si digo que si, que haras- pregunto Rachel curiosa

Que no hare- contesto Puck haciéndola reir, y cortando su risa con sus labios en los de ella, esta en ello cuando las alarmas de la base empiezan a sonar asustándolos- Mierda- siseo, ambos salen rápidamente de la cama, corriendo para tomar sus posiciones en que les harán frente a este nuevo ataque de Carmel

Noah- lo llamo Rachel tomandolo del brazo al llegar al lugar donde deben separarse- Ten cuidado, si- le pidio

Lo tendre- aseguro Puck besándola levemente en los labios

Te amo- susurro Rachel

Tambien yo a ti- le dijo Puck y con ello ambos se separaron…

(Mas tarde)

Los de Directions logran hacerle frente a los Ocals y controlar el ataque de estos también sin perder a nadie afortunadamente, mientras esperan que los guerreros vuelvan de la batalla, Rachel sale de la sala de control, topándose con no otro que Sebastian

Disculpa- le dijo pasando por su lado, el le toma el brazo para evitar que se siga alejando- Perdon- pregunto confundida y molesta quitando el brazo de su agarre

Soy yo el que tengo que pedírtelo- le dijo Sebastian- Fue erróneo de mi parte suponer que eras una enemiga solo por tus miradas hacia Holly, y debi averiguar quien eres mejor o al menos tratar de entender las razones tras tu mirada antes de atacarte, asi que por ello lo siento-

Acepto tu disculpa- le dijo Rachel, sorprendiendo al chico

En serio- pregunto

En serio- confirmo la chica sonriéndole- No soy la clase de persona que guarda rencor cuando hay sinceridad tras la disculpa dada- y Sebastian le sonríe

Gracias- le dijo- Holly me dijo quien realmente eres- confeso de pronto sorprendiendo a la chica- Pero no se lo dire a nadie- aseguro

Porque te lo conto- pregunto Rachel curiosa

Ella me crio- contesto Sebastian sorprendiendo a Rachel- Holly era una vieja amiga, y el primer amor de mi padre- pauso- Cuando yo tenia seis años de edad mis padres se separaron y debido a algunos problemas de mi madre, mi padre me llevo con el, y se reencontró con Holly, en toda la extensión de la palabra de reencontrar-

Oh- musito Rachel entendiendo- Eran una pareja- y Sebastian asiente

Pero un dia mi padre recibio una llamada, discutió con Holly y desapareció dejándome con ella despues de asegurarme de que volveríamos a vernos- siguio el chico con un deje de tristeza- Y desde entonces he estado con ella-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel- Cuantos años tienes-

26, tendre 27 en un par de semanas- contesto Sebastian

Lo que significa que cuando tu tenias cuatro yo tenia dos- añadio Rachel y Sebastian asiente- Y porque no te conoci, si es que ya estabas con Holly a esa edad-

Iba a conocerte cuando nos enteramos de tu desaparicion y la de tu madre- contesto Sebastian

Oh- musito Rachel entendiendo- Eso es triste-

Lo es- concordo Sebastian- Pero durante estos últimos 20 años todo ha sido triste, no lo crees-

Yeah- concordo Rachel- Pero tenemos que tener esperanza de que algun dia todo sera mejor-

Cierto- concordo el chico- Y mas aun trabajaremos por ello- Rachel le extiende su mano, el entiende porque y se la toma

Lo haremos juntos- le dijo la chica y el asiente

Lo haremos- concordo…

(Mas tarde)

Los guerreros volvieron a la base tomaron una buena ducha para relajarse y algo de descanso, para despues comer en el comedor

Cada dia se esta siendo mas tedioso e insoportable vivir bajo los constantes ataques de los Ocals- dijo Santana, los demas asienten concordando con ella

Si no fuera por cuanto amamos a este pueblo, y nuestro sentido de querer proteger a todos los inocentes en el, creo que ya hace mucho hubiéramos arrojado la toalla- añadio Mike, todos con tristeza concuerdan con sus palabras

Pero ahora con mayor razón tenemos que mantener nuestro espíritu- añadio Quinn- Porque con lo que descubrió Britt, solo debemos esperar- y todos asienten, Rachel que la escucho decir eso desde la puerta del comedor sonríe, y sigue con su camino hasta llegar a la sala de control a la que entra

Artie- llamo y el chico que observaba su estación de control la mira acercarse

Rachel- la saludo- Que haces aquí- le pregunto confundido

Quiero someterme a tu maquina- contesto la chica con resolución en su voz y mirada, lo que sorprende al chico

Crei que querías esperar a estar lista para enfrentar esos recuerdos, eso es lo que me dijo el señor Schue- le dijo Artie dejando ver su sorpresa

Y es cierto que asi lo dije- confirmo Rachel- Pero me canse de esperar, y de temer, quiero respuestas- pauso- Y mucho antes de que Britt y tu logren encontrar la forma de destruir la fortificación, porque si entramos a Carmel, quiero saber todo de mi pasado para tener la mente clara-

Artie le sonríe- Ya veo- entendió- Mañana te parece- y ella asiente

Me parece- concedió sonriendo…

(Al dia siguiente)

Estas segura de esto- le pregunto Will a su hija, que esta junto con Puck en la sala de control de la maquina de memorias de Artie, quien esta preparando la maquina junto con Brittany, mientras Rachel esta vestida con una ropa blanca especial para usar la maquina

Si papa, estoy segura- contesto la chica- Como te dije al igual que tu quiero respuestas, y entre mas espere mas temor tendre, y si mantengo mi temor, les estoy dejando ganar a los que provocaron este, por lo que nos hicieron, y es lo que menos quiero- pauso- Ademas si he podido salir de situaciones mucho peores porque de esta no- pregunto sonriendo

Ok- concedió Will- Solo estoy preocupado, porque quiero que hagas esto a tu tiempo, sin presiones-

Lo se- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Y no lo hago presionada- aseguro

Esta lista- dijo de pronto Artie y todos lo miran- Asi que puedes entrar Rachel- la chica asiente, mira a su papa sonriendo, le da un abrazo, y luego le da un pequeño beso en los labios a Puck, que la abraza

No te dejes atrapar por el pasado- le pidió en un susurro Puck- Porque aquí en el presente, te estare esperando, ok-

Ok- le dijo sonriendo la chica, luego entro con Brittany a la maquina, donde esta la acomodo, en esta, que se parece mucho a una con la que te hacen escaners en la cabeza

Debes seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones que te demos, ok- le dijo la rubia y Rachel asiente mientras le coloca un casco- Y solo sigue nuestras voces-

Lo hare- aseguro Rachel acostándose en la maquina, Brittany le sonríe, y vuelve a la sala de control asegurando la puerta de donde esta la maquina, a sentarse junto a Artie

Estas lista Rach- le pregunto este a la chica en la maquina

_Si_- susurro Rachel

Bien- dijo Artie apretando un botón, haciendo que donde esta acostada Rachel se eleve entrando a un lugar- Cierra los ojos Rach- ella lo hace, el chico mira a Will- Todo lo que veamos lo grabare, para futuros análisis-

Gracias Artie-

Y además como los demas también querian ver esto pero no pueden estar todos aquí- siguio Brittany- Lo que veamos también se vera en el salón de estar en el que siempre nos reunimos-

Bien- entendió Will y mira a Artie- Prosigue- el chico asiente y mira por la pantalla la imagen de la chica con los ojos cerrados

Rachel, necesito que traigas a tu consciente algun recuerdo que ya haya despertado en ti- le pidió Artie

_Ok_- susurro la chica concentrándose…

En la pantalla todos ven a una pequeña niña en un patio- Vamos a jugar- exigió la pequeña mirando a un niño, que Puck reconoce como el al verlo

No quiero- respondió el pequeño Puck- Tengo algo que mostrarte- dijo mirando a la niña

Que- pregunto curiosa esta

Esto- dijo el pequeño Puck mostrando en su mano una bola de fuego…

Bien Rach- susurro Artie en el micrófono haciendo que la imagen se vaya a negro- Rach todos tenemos la habilidad de adelantar nuestros recuerdos, sobretodo nosotros, porque recordamos mejor que cualquier otro debido a nuestros poderes, asi que por favor adelantalo, mostrándonos lo que ves-

Y en la pantalla se ve rápidamente como la niña toca la bola llora, el pequeño Puck la mira preocupado, despues un hombre aparece

Mi papa- susurro Puck, Will le sonríe al chico

Ven como el hombre se acerca al pequeño Puck, y como la niña Rachel molesta le toma el brazo al hombre, haciendo que el recuerdo se ilumine breves instantes

Que fue eso- pregunto Will

No lo se señor- confeso Artie sorprendido, mientras en el recuerdo ven a la niña Rachel abrazar al pequeño Puck, hasta que la pantalla se va a negro- Rach me escuchas-

_Lo hago_- contesto ella en un susurro

Rach antes de seguir quiero que me digas quienes eran las personas de tu recuerdo, y que sentiste cuando tocaste al hombre del recuerdo- le pidió Brittany

_El niño era Noah_- contesto Rachel- _El hombre era su papa, el tio Ethan_- pauso- _Y al tocarlo me sentí extraña con algo nuevo e inexplicable_- pauso- _Por_- pregunto

El recuerdo se ilumino- le informo la rubia

_Oh_- musito la chica- _Quizas es porque fue cuando copie parte de su poder, entonces el recuerdo en esa parte es algo especial_-

Puede ser- concordo Brittany y se ve pensativa- Lo que significa que tus recuerdos estan conectados a las copias de poder que haces al tocar a estos de quienes copias-

_Si_- confirmo Rachel- _De hecho hace un tiempo lo hable con Noah, al pensar en cada uno de los poderes que tengo, recuerdo cuando los copie, pero solo la copia y el contexto de esta pero no todo en detalle_-

Ya veo- entendió la rubia y mira a Artie- Tengo una idea, que tal si usamos ello para guiarnos dejando que la maquina indague, haciendo mas fácil y menos invasivo el proceso-

Yeah- concordo Artie- Hagamoslo asi- y mira a la chica en la pantalla- Rach, quiero que pienses en el poder de tu padre- pidio y recuerda que la chica volvio a copiarlo-La primera vez que lo sentiste dentro de ti- añadio, ella lo hace, haciendo que en la pantalla de pronto aparezca la cara de un mas joven William Schuester- Manten ese flash de recuerdo- le pidió Artie, la imagen congelada de la cara de Schue se mantiene, mientras Artie opera la maquina- Vamos a ir hacia atrás-

La imagen desaparece, mientras se nota en la imagen de Rachel que esta aun con los ojos cerrados mueve estos, una imagen vuelve a la pantalla, se ven los asientos de un auto

Falta mucho- pregunto de pronto la voz de la pequeña Rachel, todos la ven sentada en la parte de atrás del auto

No- contesto la familiar voz del señor Schue, quien va manejando

Mami- llamo Rachel- Esta papi mintiendo- pregunto y una melodiosa risa se escucha, todos ven una versión mas adulta de Rachel

Porque crees que miente princesa- pregunto no otra que Shelby Schuester, que esta sentada en el asiento del copiloto, que se gira para mirar a su hija

Porque eso me dijo la vez anterior que le pregunte lo mismo- dijo Rachel cruzada de brazos- Y aun no llegamos- se quejo, haciendo sonreir a sus padres

Carolinne tu papi no esta mintiendo- le aseguro Shelby- Es solo que la vez anterior que preguntaste fue hace poco, asi que es verdad que no falta mucho-

Y no debes ser impaciente- añadio Will mirando a su hija por el retrovisor

No soy impaciente papi- refuto la niña- Solo estoy apurada por llegar-

Eso es impaciencia- le dijo Will riéndose

No, no lo es- refuto la niña

SI lo es- le dijo Will, y siguen, y siguen, mientras Shelby los mira sonriendo

A ver niños- intervino- Basta, Carolinne tu papi tiene razón es impaciencia- y mira a su esposo- Will, compórtate a la altura de tu edad- le pidió divertida, el le hace puchero

Mami reto a papi- dijo divertida Rachel aplaudiendo, y Will va a decirle algo pero una sola levantada de ceja de su esposa lo detiene

Si mami me reto- concedió Will- Ahora silencio Carolinne Anneth o me demorare mas en conducir y llegaremos tan tarde que solo querras dormir al llegar a casa y ya no habrá tiempo de que vayamos a ver los Puckerman-

Lo que significa no Noah- añadio Shelby divertida, ven a la niña abrir mucho los ojos

Quien hablo- pregunto la niña mirando para todos lados, haciendo reir a sus padres, cuando de pronto el auto hace un extraño ruido

Que fue eso- pregunto Shelby preocupada

No lo se- contesto Will, el auto hace el ruido nuevamente- Mejor me detengo para ver si hay algun problema- y Shelby asiente, asi que se detienen

Ya llegamos- pregunto la niña confundida al no ver su casa o la de Noah

No- contesto Shelby, mientras Will se baja- Algo raro pasa con el auto, asi que papi y yo veremos, mientras tu te quedas aquí con Lily, ok-

Ok- concedió la niña, viendo a su mama bajarse del auto, mira a la muñeca en sus manos y sonríe, hasta que de pronto siente algo extraño- MAMI- llamo y su madre la mira confundida, entra su cabeza al auto

Que sucede princesa- le pregunto

Quiero hacer pipi- informo la niña moviendo sus piernecitas y Shelby le sonríe, la ayuda a salirse del auto

Will, Carolinne quiere hacer pipi- le dijo Shelby a su esposo que asiente entendiendo

Asi que debo ir al baño, donde hay uno- pregunto la niña mirando para todos lados, haciendo reir a sus padres, mientras ella los mira confundida

No hay baño- le informo Shelby, haciendo que la niña habrá mucho los ojos- Tendras que hacer en el bosque-

Es seguro- pregunto asustada la niña apretando a su muñeca en sus brazos

Si- le dijo Will sonriéndole- Ven aquí- la llamo, la niña le da su muñeca a su mama y se le acerca, el se acuclilla frente a ella- Tu mami te llevara a hacer pipi, mientras yo termino de arreglar el auto- ella asiente y le pone sus manitos en los hombros

Y despues podremos ver a Noah, y a la tia Deborah y al tio Ethan- pregunto animada y Will asiente sonriéndole, ella lo abraza y lo aprieta

Vamos Caro- la llamo su mama y Will le sonríe a su esposa que también le sonrie- O te haras- advirtió divertida, la niña suelta rápidamente a su papa y mira feo a su mama

Mami, yo no soy cochina- se quejo y Will se rie, la niña frunce su seño- Pero no es bueno que aguante tampoco, porque sino cuando sea como ustedes tendre problemas a la vejiga, y eso es muy malo y…-

Carolinne- la interrumpió Will y ella lo mira- A que te refieres con cuando seas como nosotros- pregunto confundido, ella lo mira seria y pone su mano en su brazo

Aceptalo papi, estas envejeciendo- le dijo sinceramente y Will la mira impresionado, mientras su esposa se rie, y también todos los que ven el recuerdo, de pronto la pequeña se tenso y lo mira fijamente como si lo estudiara, haciendo que la pantalla se ilumine

Pasa algo- le pregunto Will, ella niega con la cabeza y su mama la llama de nuevo

Te quiero papi- le dijo Rachel, le dio un beso en su mejilla y corrió donde su mama- Y no seas flojito papi y termina pronto con el auto que quiero ver a Noah- le ordeno, Will se rie y ve a su esposa darle a su hija su muñeca y ella la toma y la aprieta y le toma la mano a su mama

Ambas se internan en el bosque, la niña acomoda a la muñeca en un arbusto, y Shelby le ayuda a hacer pipi, al terminar la niña vuelve a tomar su muñeca

Volvamos con tu papi- añadio Shelby la niña asiente sonriendo, cuando de pronto se tensa, haciendo que su madre la mire extrañada- Pasa algo- pregunto

Personas- susurro la niña, su mama la mira confundida- Hay mas personas aquí-

Que- exclamo Shelby mirando para todos lados, sin ver a nadie, pero de pronto siente que esta en peligro, asi que le toma la mano a la niña, ambas se esconden detrás de unos arbustos

Mami-

Shh- le ordeno Shelby con su dedo en la boca- Haz silencio Carolinne- la niña asiente asustada, ella se da cuenta y le sonrie- Vamos a jugar a algo, ok- la niña asiente animada- Vamos a ser espias, como la tia Mohoni, asi que nos tenemos que mover lentamente en silencio, ok-

Ok- susurro la niña sonriendo, ambas se mueven por detrás de los arbustos

Deja de esconderte Shelby- dijo una voz de pronto, haciendo que ambas se detengan y que dos personas en la sala de estar donde estan los demas mirando se tensen- Se que estas aquí- siguio la voz- Con tu hija, y se también donde esta Will, asi que mejor sal voluntariamente o Will ni vera la bala que le entre por la sien- pauso la voz- Tienes 5 minutos-

Mierda- siseo Shelby, haciendo que su hija abra mucho los ojos

Mama-

Silencio- siseo Shelby

Pero- trato de seguir la niña

Silencio- le dijo tajantemente Shelby- Tengo que pensar- la niña solo la mira confundida, hace silencio, mira a su mama

Manipula objetos- dijo la niña abruptamente haciendo que Shelby la mire

Que- pregunto confundida

Esa persona manipula objetos- repitió la niña

Como sabes eso- le pregunto Shelby sorprendida, la niña se pone una mano en la cabeza

Aquí- contesto- Pero no se- añadio encogiéndose de hombros

Ok- murmuro Shelby- Esto es muy raro- la niña solo la mira- Tengo que hacer algo, asi que nos moveremos otra vez-

Como en el juego- pregunto animada la niña y Shelby le sonríe asintiendo, ambas se mueven de nuevo levantándose hasta llegar atrás de un gran arbol

Ouch- se quejo la niña de pronto, Shelby la mira

Que paso-

Duele- le dijo la niña mostrándole su bracito con una herida- Me duele- susuro haciendo puchero, Shelby mira la herida cuando de pronto ve que esta se esta cerrando- Me duele- repitio

Oh, Por Dios- susurro Shelby al verla cerrarse lentamente

Mucho me duele- se quejo la pequeña, la herida se cierra por completo- Pero ya no- añadio sonriendo

Oh por Dios- exclamo Shelby de nuevo mirando a su hija atentamente, la niña le pone su mano en su brazo

Mama- la llamo, pero Shelby solo la mira- Mama- repitió firme la niña, haciendo que el recuerdo se ilumine

Oh por Dios- exclamo Shelby de nuevo con sus ojos muy abiertos, y luego se pone seria, le toma los hombros a la niña- Jamas digas que hiciste esto, ok- le dijo firmemente

Hice que- pregunto la niña confundida

Todo lo que hiciste- le contesto Shelby seria- Tu herida cerrándose, y como me tocaste-

Porque- pregunto aun mas confundida la niña

Porque no estaras a salvo- aseguro Shelby, haciendo que la niña la mire mas confundida- Te amo, asi que hazme caso-

Ok mami-

SHELBY- grito la misma voz de antes- Se acabo el tiempo que te di, asi que parece que Will…-

NO- grito Shelby interrumpiendo la voz y asustando a su hija, a la que mira

Todo estará bien- le aseguro sonriendo- Asi que ahora quedate aquí- añadio

Ok- entendió la niña- Pero volveras pronto, verdad- pregunto preocupada apretando su muñeca en sus brazitos

Por supuesto- le aseguro Shelby abrazandola fuertemente y dándole un beso en la frente- No salgas de aquí por ningún motivo- la niña asiente, Shelby le sonríe, y se aleja, impidiendo que la niña la vea, pero puede escucharla

Al fin- dijo la voz del hombre de antes- Realmente pensé que tendría que matar a Will-

Que quieres Dustin- pregunto la voz de Shelby- Porque amenazas a mi familia-

Que quiero- pregunto este- Yo nada- contesto- Solo obedezco ordenes- añadio

Ordenes- repitió Shelby confundida- De quien- pregunto, se escucha una carcajada- Deja de reírte y respondeme- exigió

Mejor dejare que el te muestre quien es- le contesto la voz de Dustin finalmente- Porque voy a cumplir las ordenes que me dieron-

Y cuales son esas- pregunto Shelby

Tu- contesto Dustin

Yo- pregunto Shelby- Que clases de ordenes son esas-

Quieres que me explique mejor al parecer- añadio Dustin- Tu vendrás conmigo querida-

Estas demente si crees que me ire contigo a alguna parte- le dijo Shelby molesta

Esa es la cuestión Shelby, no estoy demente, se que no vendrás voluntariamente- le dijo Dustin- Pero a la fuerza- y dicho eso se empieza a escuchar mucho movimiento cercano y luego a lo lejos

Mmm- murmuro la pequeña Rachel de pronto haciendo que todos dejen de escuchar los ruidos y se enfoquen en ella- Estoy aburrida- dijo sentada con su muñeca en su falda- Lily, mama ya se demoro no crees- hace que la muñeca mueva la cabeza asintiendo- Tambien pienso igual- añadio con el seño fruncido- Debo ir por papa- hace que la muñeca vuelva a asentir, ella sonrie- Eres la mejor Lily, tu y yo por eso somos grandes amigas, siempre concordamos en todo- frunce el seño de nuevo- Noah debería aprender de ti- añadio asintiendo- Pero vamos por papa- y con eso se levanta

Para quedar de frente a un niño de rizado cabello castaño- Hola- la saludo el niño, ella aprieta a la muñeca contra ella, y solo lo mira- No tienes lengua que no hablas- le pregunto molesto

Si tengo- contesto finalmente la niña- Pero tu eres extraño, yo no hablo con extraños-

De hecho lo estas haciendo- le refuto el niño con una enorme sonrisa, pero no de felicidad sino que de triunfo, la niña solo lo mira- Entonces no hablaras conmigo- la niña sigue solo mirándolo- Bien, no es como que quiera hablar contigo despues de todo- añadio el niño- Soy Jessie, y tienes que venir conmigo-

La niña lo mira con el seño fruncido- Ir contigo donde- pregunto

Solo venir conmigo- contesto Jessie. la niña niega con la cabeza apretando mas la muñeca contra ella- Ella quería que vinieras conmigo- añadio el niño

No, ella dijo quedate aquí- refuto la niña y Jessie la mira molesto y llamas empiezan a aparecer rodeando sus manos, lo que sorprende a la niña- Que es eso- pregunto

Fuego- le contesto Jessie sonriendo orgulloso, y la niña niega con la cabeza

Eso no es fuego- refuto, haciendo que Jessie la mire con odio en su rostro- El fuego es rojo- añadio con firmeza en su voz, y la cara de Jessie se torna sombria

ESTUPIDA- le grito alzando las manos y lanzando llamaradas, y la niña por instinto sube sus manos para cubrirse del fuego, y grita de dolor al sentir el fuego en sus manos, el niño se detiene, y la pequeña mira sus manos y mira al niño

MALO- grito la niña con dolor en su cara, mientras Jessie la mira sorprendido y ella se pone a correr para alejarse de él, llorando asustada

ESPERA- grito la voz de Jessie y sale corriendo tras de ella, por en medio de los bosques- NO CORRAS- le grito, pero ella sigue corriendo

Los arboles se ven pasar, hasta que en la visión de la niña esta llega a un claro, se escucha agua correr, y ven unas rocas gigantes, la niña las mira y se sube a estas, perdiendo su muñeca que cae medio rostizada junto a las rocas

DETENTE- grito la voz de Jessie, pero la niña sigue subiendo hasta llegar a la roca mas alta y al ver hacia abajo una gran caída se ve, por lo que ella se asusta y se da vuelta a mirar a Jessie

VETE- le grito y el la mira molesto

No- le dijo el- Debes venir conmigo, asi que baja de ahí- la niña niega con la cabeza

NO- grito- Vete, no te quiero cerca mio- añadio- Eres malo-

NO LO SOY- grito furioso Jessie pateando el piso y lanzándole llamaradas nuevamente, a lo que la niña vuelve a levantar las manos y vuelve a gritar de dolor, por lo que Jessie detiene sus llamaradas

Duele- susurro la niña mirando sus manos, y un crujido se escucha

CAROLINNE- grito la voz de Shelby de pronto y esta sigue su voz

MAMI- grito la niña y se mueve en la roca en que esta, pero esta emite un crujido y se tambalea, haciendo que la niña pierda el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás gritando, ante la mirada atónita de Jessie, y de Shelby y Goldsby que aparecen en el lugar y son vistos brevemente por la imagen que muestra Rachel

NO- se escucho el grito de Shelby a lo lejos, y luego se ve agua hasta que la imagen se vuelve negra…

Todos los que vieron los recuerdos, estan atonitos por todo, sorprendidos y confundidos, y los que estan en la habitación de control estan en silencio

Es suficiente- ordeno Will de pronto y Artie asiente y mira Rachel en la pantalla que muestra la cara de la chica, que tiene lagrimas en su cara

Rach terminamos- le dijo Artie

_No aun no_- murmuro la chica- _Aun deben saber lo que paso en Carmel, cuando estuve en el castillo…para que quede grabado_- añadio, y sin que Artie pueda detener la maquina la chica trae estos recuerdos y se los muestra, hasta que lo ultimo que muestra es la cara de Puck al este encontrarla en el bosque cuando logro escapar, haciendo que la pantalla se vuelva negra

Es suficiente, Rach- le dijo Artie, esta asiente, y el chico detiene la maquina y la hace salir de la cámara y baja la camilla donde Rachel esta recostada- No te levantes aun- le pidió el chico, ella asiente, y Artie mira a Will, que se ve perdido en sus pensamientos- Señor- lo llamo, y este lo mira

Sacala de ahí- ordeno y Artie asiente

Brittany se levanta y mira a Puck, indicándole que la siga, asi que ambos entran a la cámara, Brittany le quita el casco a Rachel, y Puck la toma en brazos y la saca de esta, y este mira a Will que aun se ve perdido en sus pensamientos

Will- lo llamo y este lo mira- Me la llevare a nuestra habitación- añadio, Will asiente

Necesito unos minutos- dijo este, Puck asiente y se va

Señor- llamo Britanny, este la mira- Analizare el video cuadro por cuadro, para ver si hay algo importante, que podamos usar, por sobretodo las ultimas imágenes de cuando Rachel estuvo en el castillo-

Haz lo que debas hacer Brittany- le dijo Will simplemente- Una vez eso este listo, como siempre debes presentar un informe- la chica asiente y Will mira a Artie- Espero tu informe de esta evaluación también- el chico asiente- Ok, creo que eso es todo- ambos chicos asienten y Will sale de la habitación, encontrándose de frente con Holly

Will-

No quiero hablar ahora- le dijo este, ella va a refutar- Necesito asegurarme de que mi hija esta bien- añadio tajante y Holly asiente

Ok, lo entiendo- concedió Holly, y Will pasa por su lado- Pero debemos hablar- añadio y Will asiente, pero sigue alejándose, hasta llegar no a la habitación de Puck, sino que al balcón, mira en la distancia el castillo de Carmel

Black Eye- siseo Will- Me quístate a mi mujer, la oportunidad de ver a mi bebe crecer y ser su padre, y asesinaste a mis amigos- añadio mientras ojos se tornan oscuros- No se como, no se cuando, pero te juro que me vengare- dijo golpeando con su puño la baranda del balcón- Y perderas todo, igual como yo lo perdi-…

(Habitacion Puckleberry)

Puck entra a su habitación cargando aun a Rachel, que va con sus ojos cerrados con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del chico y sus brazos cruzándole el cuello a este, y solo lo suelta cuando este la recuesta en la cama, el se sienta junto a ella

Rach- susurro Puck moviéndole el cabello de la cara, ella abre los ojos- Hey- le dijo sonriendo

Hey- susurro la chica dándole una leve sonrisa

Como te sientes- le pregunto Puck acariciándole la mejilla

Cansada- contesto Rachel, Puck asiente entendiendo- Pero por sobretodo triste- añadio

Entiendo porque, preciosa- le dijo Puck aun acariciándole la mejilla sonriéndole- Estoy orgulloso de ti, sabes- añadio, Rachel lo mira confundida

Porque- le pregunto

Porque a pesar de lo pequeña que eras, y de lo asustada que estabas, no dejaste que Fiyero te llevara con el, y le hiciste frente- le contesto Puck

Pero corri- le recordó la chica

Lo se- concedió Puck- Pero eso no quita lo valiente que fuiste, preciosa-

Si tu lo dices- murmuro la chica

Si yo lo digo- añadio Puck- Ahora, aun te sientes cansada- Rachel asiente- Ok, trata de dormir un poco, porque según el folleto de Artie respecto a la maquina es normal que te haya dejado agotada- la chica asiente- Y algo hambrienta-

No tengo hambre- le dijo Rachel- Solo cansancio-

Ok, entonces descansa- le dijo Puck, ella asiente

Te quedaras conmigo- le pregunto y el le sonríe, le da un pequeño beso en los labios, y se acuesta junto a ella

No voy a ninguna parte- le aseguro- A menos que Will venga y quiera estar contigo a solas…solo hay me ire unos minutos, pero solo minutos-

Rachel le sonríe- Te amo Noah- le dijo acurrucándose en sus brazos, el le besa la frente

Y yo a ti, preciosa, también te amo- susurro este, y la aprieta junto a el…

(En otra habitación de la base)

Holly entra a la habitación para ver a Sebastian sentado en una silla con su cabeza apoyada en sus manos

Enano- lo llamo esta, Sebastian la mira y esta al ver el dolor en su rostro se acerca a el, acuclillándose a su lado- No debes sentirte culpable por las decisiones que el tomo-

Lo se- concedió Sebastian- Pero es mi padre- le recordó- Y cada vez me entero de que solo se fue para ser un hombre detestable y sin corazón- añadio, una lagrima roda por su mejilla- El sabia que Shelby era tu hermana y Carolinne tu sobrina, sabia también cuanto tu las amabas, y se supone que te amaba Hol, y aun asi, rompió a tu familia-

Lo se- susurro Holly

Porque lo hizo- pregunto Sebastian mirándose las manos- Porque- repitió

Lo mismo me pregunto yo- le dijo Holly sonriéndole tristemente- Y obtendremos nuestras respuestas enano, a todo lo que ha hecho, como sea, obtendremos esas respuestas- le aseguro, pauso- Pero debes dejar de culparte por lo que el ha hecho- le exigió

Es difícil-

Lo se- concedió Holly- Pero debes hacerlo, porque te necesito fuerte y centrado Seb- el asiente, y Holly lo abraza- Vas a estar bien- le aseguro esta, mientras que Sebastian aprieta el abrazo…

(Habitacion Puckleberry)

Rachel abre los ojos adormilada aun, encontrando a no otro que su padre, quien le acaricia el cabello, acostado junto a ella- Papa- murmuro

Hey pequeña- la saludo este sonriéndole- Como te sientes-

Cansada aun- contesto Rachel- Y Noah-

Se fue por algo de comer, para los tres- contesto Will, Rachel asiente entendiendo- Pequeña, gracias por lo que hiciste hoy-

Ya era hora- le dijo la chica simplemente- Necesitabas respuestas respecto a lo que paso hace 20 años papi, y yo también las necesitaba-

Cierto- concedió Will- Pero hoy fuiste muy valiente cariño- y sonríe- Y hace 20 años, siendo tan pequeña aun mas lo fuiste, y por ello estoy muy orgulloso de ti-

Noah también lo dijo- le conto Rachel, Will se rie- Pero no me sentí valiente- y dejo de verlo- Recorde que solo pensaba en ti y en mami- susurro con voz llorosa, Will la abraza- Estaba muy asustada, aterrada- añadio sollozando apretando a Will en el abrazo- No quiero volver a sentirme asi papi-

Y no volverá a suceder- le aseguro Will- Porque te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora que volviste con nosotros mi niña, no volveré a perderte- añadio y le toma la cara- Y juntos recuperaremos a mami, y volveremos a ser una familia, y con lo ultimo que sabemos, ahora menos que nunca debemos perder la fe-

Tienes razón- concordo Rachel dándole una leve sonrisa- Es que al recordar todo, el miedo que sentí volvio, y es como si estuviera hace 20 años en el mismo lugar, sola, siendo perseguida por Fiyero, aterrada por lo que sucedia y sin entender porque-

Entiendo pequeña- le aseguro Will- Pero jamás volveras a estar sola- añadio y vuelve a abrazarla- Jamas dejare que vuelvas a pelear contra Fiyero o Carmel sola- pauso- Eso te lo prometo-

Y yo- dijo la voz de Puck desde la entrada, ambos lo miran- Tambien- aseguro, los tres se miran, y en sus ojos hay decision, los Ocals los hicieron pelear solos, separados, pero ya no mas, ahora estan juntos, y pelearan por salvar y reconstruir lo que estos les quitaron…

CONTINUARA…


	49. Chapter 49

LO SIENTO!

Ha sido un año desde que actualice, y la unica excusa que tengo al respecto es perdida de inspiracion y molestia por Glee...y de a poco ahora estoy retomando...

Ojala les guste este capitulo...

y de nuevo LO SIENTO!

Glee no me pertenece, pero si el desarrollo de esta historia.

* * *

><p>49<p>

CONFESION

(Base William Mckenley, Oficina de Will)

Durantes los dias que siguieron, Will decidió tomarse una semana para pasar tiempo con Rachel, pues siente que despues de lo que vio en los recuerdos de esta necesita estar con ella, reconectarse con la que fue su bebe y que ahora es toda una mujer, pues debe conocerla, y entender como es que llego a ser lo que ahora es.

Claro esta que a pesar de que se tomara esta semana, no significa que abandono su lugar en el centro de control cuando los Ocals decidieron seguir haciéndoles visitas para destruir distintas partes de la ciudad.

Finalmente Will debió también volver a su trabajo en su oficina, en la que no otra que Holly lo esperaba.

Holly- dijo Will entrando a su oficina, donde la aludida esta sentada frente a su escritorio, por lo que el se sienta en este- A que debo la visita- le pregunto

Te dije hace una semana que debemos hablar- le contesto esta- Pero como decidiste tomar tiempo para pasar con Caro, decidi esperar porque entiendo que ambos lo necesitaban- el asiente- Pero ya es hora de que hablemos- añadio

Ok, entiendo- le dijo Will- Me disculpo por haberte hecho esperar- ella asiente- Y soy todo oídos Holly, de que quieres hablar-

De quien mas bien- corrigio Holly, Will la mira intrigado- Dustin Goldsby- añadio, y en el segundo que lo menciona, la cara de Will se torna sombria, Holly traga saliva- Se lo que ha hecho con su poder siendo parte de los Ocals debido a los informes tanto que encontré en las bases de sus aliados como también se del informe que Brittany realizo respecto a los Outsiders y como estos han estados involucrados con Goldsby- siguio- Y ahora con lo que sabemos respecto a como esta involucrado en el secuestro de Shelby y también en el accidente de Caroline- pauso- Pero además también yo tengo información personal respecto a el que llenaría algunos vacios-

Informacion personal- repitió confundido Will y Holly asiente- Porque tu tendrías información personal del hombre que secuestro a tu hermana-

Porque fue mi novio- contesto Holly sorprendiendo a Will- Y además es el padre de uno de mis chicos-

Estas bromeando- dijo Will sorprendido

No, no lo hago- aseguro Holly

Will la mira serio- De quien es el padre- pregunto

Sebastian- contesto Holly, sorprendiendo aun mas a Will

Dime todo- exigió este, Holly asiente…

(En otro lugar en la base)

Sebastian camina con decision por los pasillos de la base, hacia donde Sunshine le indico que dirigiría a los involucrados en asuntos con su padre y que fueron afectados por este, porque necesita hablar con ellos de este.

Sebastian nació en Dalton, su madre a quien apenas recuerda era de esta ciudad, donde vivio hasta la edad de tres años, en que su padre gano la custodia de él y se mudaron a Carmel.

Sebastian no sabe porque su madre no pudo quedarse con el, no que le importe mucho, finalmente nunca logro formar una relacion con ella, ya que ella ni siquiera lo visito siendo pequeño.

Por lo mismo anterior, su unión con su padre lo era todo para Sebastian, finalmente Dustin era todo lo que el de pequeño tenia, hasta que Holly entro en su vida.

Holly y su padre se conocían desde antes, pero por diversas razones, se separaron, pero al reecontrarse reavivaron la llama de sus sentimientos hacia el otro y empezaron una relacion.

Él tenia cuatro años, cuando su padre empezo de a poco a incorporarla a su vida, para que la conociera y formara un vinculo con la nueva novia de papa, hasta que eventualmente empezaron a vivir los tres juntos, como una familia.

Y lo eran, pues para Sebastian, Holly se transformo de ser la novia de su padre, a una amiga y figura materna, que necesitaba, pero no sabia que asi era.

Duraron viviendo juntos los tres dos años, y para él fueron los mejores tres años de su vida, hasta que un dia una llamada lo cambio todo.

Sebastian realmente no sabe porque su padre despues de recibir una llamada, salió desesperado del departamento en que vivian. Lo que si sabe, es que al volver hizo una maleta, y sin dar explicación alguna lo abandono a él y a Holly, que despues de discutir con él solo lo vio marcharse, y tomo su cuidado como su responsabilidad.

Y vaya si que Sebastian necesitaba ese cuidado, porque al minuto que su padre desapareció de su vida, sus poderes despertaron, y Holly tuvo que tomar las riendas de no solo cuidarlo y formarlo como persona, sino que también ayudarlo a controlar sus poderes, y a explicarle porque los tiene.

Y cuando los Ocals atacaron hace 10 años, y Holly se unió a la pelea, Sebastian también decidió unirse, y mas porque el nombre de su padre como un enemigo salió a la luz.

Eso le destruyo el corazón, pero también le dio fuerzas para pelear, y hacerle frente como mas ahinco a los Ocals, claro esta que Holly se opuso en un principio, pues para ella él es su hijo, pero entendió finalmente el porque su deseo de pelear y ayudar a proteger a los demas no solo de los Ocals, sino que también de su padre.

Y ahora saber que incluso su padre lastimo a Holly, ayudando a secuestrar a su hermana y lastimando a su sobrina, le hierve a Sebastian, y quiere por ello revelar que Dustin Goldsby es su padre…

(Laboratorio de Blaine)

Rachel, que aun se recupera de los efectos agotadores de la maquina, debido a la invasión que esta hizo en su cerebro, esta con Blaine y Kurt en el laboratorio del primero, contándole del tiempo que paso con su padre, y también con Puck y Sarah, quienes se les unieron varias veces, y lo revitalizante que fue este.

Tambien como se siente al saber la verdad de lo que paso hace 20 años, como esto le hizo no solo recordar quien es ella, sino también entender porque el vacio de su corazón, porque el sentir que le faltaba algo, o alguien mas bien.

Me faltaban mis padres, los padres de Noah y el también, y mi tia- dijo la chica, Blaine asiente entendiendo- Y ahora que lo se, ya no me siento asi-

Me alegra que asi sea- le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa, que la escucha mientras trabaja en unos aparatos

Te sientes completa- le dijo Kurt, Rachel asiente sonriendo- Porque tu pasado esta completo-

Asi es- confirmo y mira a Blaine- Aunque hay algo que debe quedar claro-

Que- le pregunto Blaine confundido

Leroy siempre sera mi padre- contesto Rachel, sorprendiendo a Blaine- Saber la verdad no cambia ello-

Blaine le sonríe- Me alegra oírlo- dijo

Y mi papa lo sabe- añadio Rachel- Y también lo entiende…finalmente Leroy me crio…y si no fuera por él, no estaría aquí-

El señor Schuester siente gratitud hacia el tio de Blaine- entendió Kurt, Rachel asiente

Y cariño también- añadio- Finalmente fueron compañeros- Blaine la mira pensativo

Me pregunto- murmuro, Kurt y Rachel lo miran- Si en algun momento se le abra pasado por la mente a mi tio que podrías ser hija de alguien a quien conociera-

Quien sabe- murmuro Rachel- Tristemente eso nunca lo sabremos- añadio triste, Blaine asiente y sigue con sus aparatos- Por cierto, para que son estas cosas en las que trabajas-

La verdad, es que no se- le contesto Blaine, Rachel y Kurt lo miran confundidos- Britt me dio los planos y me pidió que trabajara en ellos- pauso- Creo que es para ir en contra de la fortificación, pero específicamente no se para que son-

Eso quiere decir que Britt tiene un plan- dijo Kurt, Blaine y Rachel asienten concordando- Y no dira nada hasta el final- añadio

Tiene esa mala costumbre, cierto- dijo Rachel, Kurt asiente rolando los ojos

Todo para mantener el misterio- dijo, Rachel sonríe.

Pues se dio cuenta hace mucho lo especial de la personalidad de la rubia chica. Es divertida, intrépida e incluso a veces algo despistada, pero cuando existe seriedad en un asunto saca las garras.

Y cuando se trata de algo que planea, y es de vital importancia, prefiera mantener el misterio para que nadie lo arruine, y salga a la perfeccion.

Incluso lo esconde de Artie, que es su partner en todo. Y lo hace porque según ella hasta quien en mas confía es un peligro para su genialidad.

Y si bien es algo molesto, el que sea tan secretiva, como todos quieren que resulte lo que su genio planea, se aguantan las ganas de saber y solo confían en ella.

Y Rachel esta pensando en ello, cuando siente una extraña energía, y luego risas provenir del pasillo, y a los segundos, Matt, Sam y Puck aparecen en el laboratorio dejando de reírse, y viéndose bastante confundidos.

Que rayos- musito Sam perplejo

Que pasa- le pregunto Rachel, Blaine y Kurt miran a los chicos que llegaron, y estos miran a Rachel

Ibamos hacia la cafetería- le contesto Matt

Y terminamos aquí- añadio Puck confundido mirando a su novia

Eso es extraño- dijo Blaine acercándose a los chicos y mira a Rachel, que se ve muy pensativa- Que piensas Rach- le pregunto

Mientras los tres chicos entran al laboratorio, también miran a Rachel.

Senti una energía y luego los tres llegaron- le contesto la chica mirándolo- Y estoy segura de que he estado a punto de sentir esta antes-

A punto- repitió Kurt- A que te refieres con ello-

A que no permiti que lo hiciera- contesto Rachel, metida en sus pensamientos, mientras los cinco chicos la miran

Rach…-

Sunshine- dijo Rachel recordando la energía que emana del poder de la chica- Esa chica tiene el poder de leer las energias y mentes de las personas, e incluso manipular estas-

Sunshine- repitió Matt- La chica del grupo de los HH- pregunto, Rachel asiente- La vimos cuando salimos del gimnasio, pero no recuerdo haber sentido nada-

No necesitas sentirlo Matty- le explico Rachel- Sunshine solo debe verlos, para hacer conexión-

A los ojos- pregunto Sam- Porque no la miramos a los ojos-

No es necesario que la vieran a los ojos- explico Rachel- Ya que sus poderes funcionan con solo ver a la persona contra la cual los usa- pauso- Pues lo que hace es conectarse con la energía de las personas para leerlas-

Wow- exclamo Puck sorprendido, igual estan los demas- Eso es especial-

Y raro- añadio Sam

Pero no mas raro que los tres terminaramos aquí- dijo Matt, todos asienten

Ella debió hacerlo- dijo Kurt y todos concuerdan

Y si fue asi, porque- pregunto Puck

Porque yo se lo pedi- le contesto no otro que Sebastian, que aparece detrás de ellos, en la puerta del laboratorio, todos lo miran confundidos

Porque hiciste eso Seb- le pregunto Puck confundido

Porque necesito hablar con todos ustedes…y solo ustedes- le contesto Sebastian

De que- le pregunto Sam

De Dustin Goldsby- contesto Sebastian, sorprendiéndolos a todos, y haciendo que una mirada oscura aparezca en el rostro de Blaine, Kurt le toma la mano para calmarlo

Porque querrías hablar de ese maldito- le pregunto Puck molesto

Porque es mi padre- contesto Sebastian, sorprendiéndolos aun mas a todos

No hablas en serio- le dijo Puck

Si lo hago- aseguro Sebastian- No mentiría en algo asi-

Holly lo sabe- pregunto Rachel, Sebastian la mira y asiente

Y se lo esta contando a tu padre- añadio y mira a los demas- Se lo que este ha hecho, porque he leído los reportes de cada uno de los casos en los que ha estado involucrado- pauso- Se lo mucho que ha lastimado, en especial a ustedes…y por ello quiero disculparme-

No eres responsable por lo que Goldsby ha hecho- le dijo Rachel, todos concuerdan- A pesar de que sea tu padre-

Y lo se- dijo Sebastian- Pero enterarme de lo que paso contigo y tu madre…realmente me canso respecto a todo y…-

Tu padre es un maldito asesino- siseo Blaine interrumpiéndolo, todos lo miran

Lo se- le dijo Sebastian triste- Blaine…-

No- lo interrumpió este y sale del laboratorio, y Kurt va a levantarse, pero Rachel lo detiene con su mano, le sonríe a todos y sigue a Blaine, Matt y Sam se van tras ella.

Mientras que Sebastian mira a Puck- Lo siento- dijo

Puck niega con la cabeza- Rach, tiene razón, no eres responsable de lo que tu padre ha hecho- le dijo- Y menos aun debes disculparte, porque no eres él, Seb-

Pero Blaine…-

Es el mencionar a Goldsby lo que lo pone asi- explico Kurt, Sebastian lo mira- Ello lo hace revivir el error que vivio al perder a sus padres-

No era mi intención ello- le dijo Sebastian

Lo sabemos- le aseguro Puck…

(En la sala de maquinas)

Blaine golpea con todas sus fuerzas el saco de boxeo, mientras Rachel, Matt y Sam lo observan.

No es nada contra Sebastian- dijo Blaine golpeando mas fuerte el saco

Lo sabemos- le dijeron los tres

El no es el maldito- añadio siseando Blaine

Lo sabemos también- le dijo Matt

Es solo que…- siguio Blaine, pero se detiene apoyándose en el saco, Rachel le apoya una mano en el hombro y el la mira

Lo sabemos- le dijo sonriéndole suavemente, y lo abraza, y Blaine se deja abrazar por la chica, y vuelve despues de mucho tiempo a derramar lagrimas por sus padres.

Mientras Matt y Sam los miran con tristeza en sus rostros…

(Mas tarde)

Rachel esta en su habitacion arreglando su ropa recién lavada, cuando Puck llega a esta.

Hey- la saludo, ella lo mira sonriendo

Hey-

Todo bien con Blaine- pregunto Puck apoyándose en el marco de la puerta del cuarto

No- contesto Rachel y vuelve a arreglar la ropa- Pero quien de nosotros esta bien, con todo lo que hemos vivido- añadio

Yeah- concordo Puck entrando en la habitacion y tomando a la chica por atrás, atrayéndola hacia él para abrazarla, dejándose ella confortar por su abrazo- Pero estamos juntos, y vivos-

Pero aun peleamos para poder mantener ello- le dijo Rachel

Rach…no pierdas tu fe, ahora, si- le pidió, Rachel no dice nada por lo que él al da vuelta para que lo mire- Preciosa…-

Lo siento- se disculpo la chica mirándolo apenada- Soy fuerte Noah…pero ver a Blaine triste, y a los demas, me afecta, y mas porque también esta mi propia tristeza-

Lo se, y lo entiendo- le aseguro Puck- Me siento igual, pero con lo ultimo que ha sucedido, no quiero perder la esperanza de que venceremos…y tampoco quiero que tu la pierdas-

Lo se- musito Rachel- Lo siento Noah- se disculpo

No hay nada que sentir, preciosa- le aseguro Puck- Porque entiendo porque te sientes asi…como también entiendo como se sienten Blaine, e incluso Sebastian- pauso- Pero ahora menos que nunca podemos darnos el lujo de perder la esperanza y lo sabes-

Rachel asiente- Lo se- concedió

Ahora- siguio Puck atrayéndola mas junto a él, y robándole un pequeño beso en los labios, haciendo sonreir a la chica- Quiero que olvides lo que hay fuera de este cuarto- le pidio

Ok- concedió Rachel- No pensare en lo que hay afuera- añadio

Perfecto- dijo sonriendo pícaramente Puck y la vuelve a besar ahora con mas pasión que antes- Ahora estamos solo tu y yo- susurro

Solo los dos- susurro Rachel de vuelta- Te amo Noah-

Tambien te amo mi sweet Caroline- susurro Puck, haciendo sonreir mas a Rachel, mientras ambos se siguen besando, y demostrando cuanto se aman…

(Base William Mckenley, Comedor)

Blaine esta sentado en la barra del comedor, que sirve de bar durante la noche, bebiendose algo para calmar su rabia y pena.

Detesta el que le mencionen al asesino de sus padres, no solo porque es el asesino de estos, sino que porque también su cabeza lo lleva de vuelta a esa noche en que los perdió, y el también pudo morir.

Estaban los tres en su hogar, viendo una película, cuando su madre de pronto cambio su forma de sentarse, y miro a su padre, quien rápidamente se levanto y se fue de la sala.

Blaine recuerda que su madre lo tomo en brazos, y lo llevo rápidamente a la parte de arriba de la casa, a una especie de closet, que Blaine no sabia que existía, y ahí lo dejo, pidiéndole que por nada saliera.

Blaine solo asintió confundido, viendo como su madre le sonreía y cerraba las puertas del closet.

Al estas cerrarse por completo, Blaine empezo a escuchar mucho ruido, de disparos, cosas quebrandose y gritos.

No recuerda que era lo dicho en esos gritos, pero si recuerda, que no pudo quedarse donde estaba, pues el miedo lo llamaba a buscar a sus padres, asi que salió de donde estaba escondido, para ir hacia la escalera, y desde ahí ver a su padre a los pies de esta con los ojos abiertos y sin moverse.

Y fue que recordó aquella fea película que sus padres habían visto hace algunas semanas y que el, porque no se podía dormir, fue a mirar escondido, donde una mujer estaba igual que su padre, y las demas personas de la película habían dicho que estaba muerta.

Por lo que Blaine entendió que padre también lo estaba, y su corazón se rompió de dolor.

Y quería ir con él, pero su madre apareció de la nada, lo tomo, y lo volvio a esconder.

Blaine recuerda haber traspasado una pared, para volver al closet, donde su madre lo abrazo fuerte, y le pidió que lo fuera, que fuera fuerte y valiente, y lo volvio a encerrar.

Blaine la escucho discutir con alguien, y luego mas disparos, y la puerta del closet se iba a abrir cuando algo paso, y su tio apareció y lo saco del lugar, pero no sin antes de ver a un hombre, y a su madre nuevamente tirada igual que su padre.

Despues de ello, Blaine recuerda sentir mucho dolor. Y sabe que si no hubiera tenido a su tio, hubiera perdido su sanidad mental.

Es un maldito- dijo alguien a su lado interrumpiendo sus recuerdos, y Blaine ve a Sebastian sentado junto a él- Goldsby es un maldito-

Es tu padre- le dijo Blaine dejando de verlo

No le quita lo maldito- aseguro Sebastian- Finalmente ya van 20 años, que no se nada de él como mi padre…pero si de él siendo un maldito asesino-

20 años- susurro Blaine- Eso quiere decir que cuando ataco a mi familia, aun estaba cerca de ti-

Asi es- confirmo Sebastian- Tenia 6 cuando discutio con Holly y se largo para no volver-

Lo extrañas- le pregunto Blaine mirándolo

Es mi padre, asi que si- le contesto sinceramente Sebastian y lo mira- Pero no le perdono todo el horror que ha causado, y en lo que se convirtió-

Entiendo- murmuro Blaine- Sere sincero, Sebastian- este asiente- Lo quiero muerto por lo que le hizo a mis padres-

Y lo entiendo-

Pero, sabiendo que tiene a alguien como tu extrañándolo- siguio Blaine- Quizas me abstenga de hacerlo, pero me asegurare de que pague por lo que hizo-

Y en ello tu y todos, tienen mi apoyo en un 100 por ciento- le aseguro Sebastian

Me alegra ello- le dijo Blaine

Y a mi me alegra, de que decidas no ensuciarte las manos con sangre de un ser humano- le dijo Sebastian- Porque estoy seguro que no es lo que tus padres querrian para ti-

Blaine sonríe, y asiente concordando…

CONTINUARA…


End file.
